RWBY: Mixed Data
by poaling12
Summary: We all know that those with the power of the Gamer tend to be human, or at least human-like? Then why does mine tell me that I am not a human at all? Why does it say that I'm a golem? (SI - OC) (Rated T just to be safe, MIGHT be changed to M)
1. Chapter 1: File Error 137

**(A/N I do not own RWBY, the great Monty Oum of Rooster Teeth does… May he rest in peace….**

 **Also, a shoutout to flameclawsxx for inspiring me to write this story through "The Remnant Gamer," both the original AND the rewrite!)**

"External Speech"

 _'Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

 **"Iris The Intern External Voice"**

 ** _"Iris The Intern Internal Voice"_**

* * *

 **Loading File…**

 **25%...**

 **50%...**

 **75%...**

 **80%...**

 **ERROR: Data Corruption Detected!**

 **File Integrity: 80%**

 **File Corruption: 20%**

 **Attempting File Recovery…**

 **Recovery Failed**

 **Performing Data Patch…**

 **Attempting File Recovery…**

 **Recovery Successful!**

 **NOTICE: Altered Data does not conform with standard System Settings!**

 **A Report has been sent to the Administration.**

 **Awaiting Response…**

* * *

 **Awaiting Response…**

The grey screen in front of him remained the only thing he had seen in that empty void, ever since he had found himself here weeks ago…

Or maybe it had only been five minutes, he had no idea.

He couldn't even remember how he got here, or what he had been doing.

Then again, maybe this was just a lucid dream?

"I hope that I don't have to wait much longer to wake up…" He sighed.

" **Sorry I took so long to get here!"** A young girl came running, carrying a metal suitcase.

" **I had to collect the necessary files to modify your interface!"** She pinched the lower-left corner of the screen in front of him and pulled out what looked like a holographic USB.

She then sat down, opened the suitcase (unfortunately facing towards him, keeping him from seeing what was inside) and plugged it into something.

As the tapping of fingers on a keyboard echoed into the seemingly infinite emptiness, he took the time to get a better look at the newcomer.

Her black hair was kept in a neat braid that reached just below her shoulders, and her skin was somewhat fair, suggesting that she didn't spend much time outside. Her left eye was a dark shade of green, while her right eye seemed to pulse with a neon blue glow at a steady pace.

"Um.." He began. "Who are you, exactly?"

She started, as though she had almost forgotten he was even there.

" **Oh-me?"** Her eyes flickered to him for a moment before returning to whatever she had in that case. " **I'm from the Administration- admittedly I'm still an Intern and this is my first assignment-"** She took a deep breath and recomposed herself.

" **They sent me to resolve the issue with your interface. The System had to patch up some variables in your file with some… unusual choices. And because of those changes, it isn't sure how to format itself. This is the first time a candidate for receiving the power of the Gamer was a golem, after all."**

* * *

 **(A/N This my first fanfic, and I am excited to see where this goes! I was inspired especially by flameclawsxx 's "The Remnant Gamer," both the original and the rewrite. It is a great fanfic, in my opinion, and I strongly urge you to go check it out! I appreciate any feedback, cover submissions, reviews, etc, and I hope to see you soon!)**

 **-poaling12**


	2. Chapter 2: New Game: Golem

Chapter 02: New Game: Golem

 **(A/N Okay, two chapters in one day! I wonder how many I can get in before midnight? Our protagonist has a patchwork system, which is getting debugged by an intern from the Administration, who just said that he is a golem. Interesting, no? )**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is copyright of Rooster Teeth, and is the masterpiece of Monty Oum… May he rest in peace as he watches over Remnant in the next life…**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

* * *

"... What?"

" **Well, a Golem Core, to be specific."** She lifted her gaze to him and gave a somewhat nervous attempt at a reassuring smile.

" **You can call me Iris, by the way."** The girl, now known as Iris, said to him.

Iris turned back to the contents of the case, still plugged into the screen that had appeared earlier.

" **I'm just making some manual adjustments to compensate for the new frontier you're going to adventure through- both literally and figuratively- and then you can begin!"**

With that, the screen shifted and changed before him.

 **Name: (Awaiting Player Input)**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 1: 0.0%**

 **HP: 100/100 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 140/140 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

 **HPR: 1 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked**

 **MPR: 1.2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **Strength: 5 (Determines how much power you can put into your offensive and defensive actions.)**

 **Dexterity: 4 (Determines how fast, agile, and flexible you are.)**

 **Vitality: 5 (Determines how much damage you can take and keep going, also determines your base defence.)**

 **Intelligence: 7 (Determines how smart you are, the amount of Mana you can store at a time, and the effectiveness of your spells.)**

 **Wisdom: 6 (Determines how wise you are, the rate at which your Mana regenerates, and the efficiency of your spells.)**

 **Luck: 4 (Pure chance, varies from scoring critical hits, to better loot, to dud attacks from your opponent. Note: Luck can be temporarily negated if you taunt the universe/Murphy's Law.)**

 **Stat Points Available: 10**

" **Why don't you pick out a name and distribute those stats, in the meantime?"** Iris suggested, turning her focus back to the case. " **And before you ask, yes, you will be going to Remnant, from RWBY, if the AP factor wasn't enough of a giveaway."**

He thought for a moment before entering his new name.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

He had to think a bit more on how to distribute his stat points. " _As I recall, Sean chose to start out as a quick little devil, originally, which helped him avoid getting hit. I'm a golem, though, so that might not be a smart choice for now. I don't really know any forms of magic, so INT and WIS won't be as useful right now. I should probably focus on being able to tank fights until I can make better use of speed and spells, and I am DEFINITELY going to put at least 1 point into luck per level- I like the sound of that loot, and I don't want to be dunked on by a meteor if I run into Qrow."_

 **Due to planning out your stats EXTENSIVELY for the future, your INT and WIS have increased by 2.**

" _... Really? Already?"_ Poaling sighed before distributing his Stats.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 1: 0.0%**

 **HP: 135/135 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 135/35 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

 **HPR: 1.4 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked**

 **MPR: 1.3 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **STRength: 9**

 **DEXterity: 5**

 **VITality: 9**

 **INTelligence: 9**

 **WISdom: 8**

 **LUCk: 5**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

" **Okay,"** Iris looked back at Poaling. " **Normally players just receive some EXP, a beginning weapon, and are sent on their way after completing the tutorial. However, you are a special case, and the system was unable to give you the tutorial quest to begin with."**

She gave a small smile. " **Soooooo… I don't think anyone back at Administration will mind too much if I give you a little extra. After all, you're essentially beta testing this happy accident, so you deserve something to make sure you aren't killed within the first few days."**

" **First, try opening your skills list. It's as simple as thinking 'Skills!'"**

" _Skills."_

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive):**

 **(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) Allows the user to remain sane and protected against psychological effects. (Can be overloaded.)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive):**

 **(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) The user's body will hold itself together as long as HP is above 0.**

 **Observe (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Allows the user to know more about an object, entity, spell, illusion, etc.**

 **Least Creation (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: Dependant) Allows the user to turn Mana into items as massive as a 1x1x1 meter cube. Examples include basketballs, scrolls, or even just a block.**

 **Golem Body ver 1.0 (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Programmed by Admin Intern, Iris, this skill allows you to create parts of your body from materials and elements of your choice, as long as the required materials are present. You can also swap out body parts, as well as switching your appearance between that of a human-like race or a standard golem at higher levels.**

 **Silver Soul (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: LOCKED) This aspect of your soul has yet to awaken.**

 **Void Heart (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: LOCKED) This aspect of your being has yet to be fully formed.**

Poaling looked over at Iris. "Are Golem Body and Least Creation your 'gift' to me?"

" **Part of it."** Iris replied. " **Not quite sure about those last two, though."**

"... You work with the people behind the power of the Gamer, and yet you can't identify two locked skills that it gave me?" Poaling deadpanned.

" **This is pretty new territory, even for us!"** Iris defended, pouting. " **And besides, from what we could tell, those were already there when the data corruption popped up in your file!"**

"And yet they sent an _intern_ -"

" **MOVING ON!"** She changed the subject. " **I also took the liberty of designing a couple of items to give you, since your inventory is just empty right now."**

With a few keyboard clicks and a flash of 1's and 0's, a sword and an odd-looking device appeared on the… ground?

" _Observe."_

 **Steel Broadsword**

" **We all gotta start somewhere."**

 **Deals STR + 15 Damage.**

It was a classic sword design with a standard grip and hilt.

" _Not bad, Observe."_

 **Scanner Shot**

" **They say knowledge is power, and knowing thy enemy is the key to victory, so why not document and shoot your target to bytes at once?"**

 **Deals (1.5 * INT) + 5 for every completed data entry.**

 **Shoot a target at least once and defeat it to record its data entry.**

It looked like a someone had replaced the barrel of a semi-automatic pistol with a radar dish that could fold like an umbrella, and the unfolding sight was essentially a scroll (the RWBY kind) that could compact and fold against the side of what would have been the barrel. Looking down where there would have been a clip, there was instead a data port.

They then vanished, and a new notification popped up.

 **You have gained Steel Broadsword and Scanner Shot**

 **Level Up (*2)**

" _Guess I'm going to sort out those points again. Stats"_

(A quick point distribution later)

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 3: 0.0%**

 **HP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 180/180 (VIT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

 **HPR: 3 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: 1.6 every 30 seconds ((INT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **STRength: 10**

 **DEXterity: 5**

 **VITality: 25**

 **INTelligence: 10**

 **WISdom: 8**

 **LUCk: 7**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

" **Okay, are we ready to get going, Poaling?"** While he had been distributing his stat points, Iris had packed up her case, carrying it on her back by a set of straps.

"I'm about as ready as I can be without knowing my immediate future. But…" He focused on that stat he found to be unusual. "What's SP? It describes SP and Stat Points as two different things."

Iris simply leaned over and tapped SP on the stat screen.

 **Soul Points (SP):**

 **A way of measuring the worth of your soul and being, this will increase as you reinforce your soul by healing/saving another. The more SP you have, the higher the probability of ? occurring under the required circumstances.**

" **Vague much?"** Iris seemed just as confused as he was.

Poaling sighed. "Just send me on my way now."

" **You mean on OUR way."**

"Huh?"

" **This is a new frontier for the Gaming Power, do you really think I'm just going to let you go off, unsupervised?"**

"... Kinda?"

" **Besides, I need to make sure that your system doesn't malfunction. If you got killed because my programming glitched out… I don't think I could forgive myself."**

"Please tell me that you are going to inhabit some sort of 'Employees Only Lounge' in the system instead of walking next to me all the time. I don't think I would be able to defend TWO fronts!"

Iris rolled her eyes. " **Of course I am, though it isn't necessarily 'Employees Only' when you're asleep."**

" **Now,"** Iris hit a new screen in front of her. " **Let's get this show on the road, already!"**

* * *

 **(A/N I am quite relieved to have this chapter a good deal longer than the first one, as well as finally getting the variables crunched. I have "The Remnant Gamer" open in another tab to have a basis to work off of- thanks again, flameclawsxx! I already have 4 reviews, and I only posted this story today! If I can, I'm going to get chapter 3 cranked out before midnight. See you in the game!)**

 **-poaling12**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!

Chapter 03: Let the Games Begin!

 **(A/N I decided to take flameclawsxx's advice to heart and pace myself to write good, long chapters. At just the right pace t̷̹́o̴̢̖͒̐ ̸̤̽d̷̢̉̎ṟ̵͚̌͘ĭ̵̤̀ͅṽ̵̧e̴̦̽ ̷̡̰̋̍y̴̨̠̏̇o̶̖͂u̸̙̪͑͂ ̵̧̱́̓r̴̯͇̽ẻ̴̞̌a̶̬̹̋̿d̶̜̹͛e̸̘̞͛̾r̸̛̻̉s̸͕̤͆ ̷͈́̐i̵̼̔̀n̷̗͚̋s̸̪̺̒ã̵̙̮͝ṇ̴̑ḛ̸̳̾ ̶͙͔̍̚w̵̟͉̆̍ỏ̵͎̳̈n̴̞̐̋ͅd̶͙͝e̴̟̫͑r̴̬͋̚i̵͖̺̇ṇ̷̄g̴̲͋ ̸̨̰͆ẁ̷̙͠h̷̜̩͌ä̵͍͎t̶̰̼͘ ̶̞̌c̴͚̗̎ǫ̵̎̅m̴͚͂͜e̴̥̐s̶͈̈ ̶̟̠̓n̵̦̈̓e̴̯̺̍̔x̵̜́̀t̸̟͂!̵̯̓̍ ̴̻̖́͝*̵͎̏̔D̶̺́͝ĕ̵̙m̷͆͜ơ̶̘n̸̻͌̀i̴̞̍c̶̠̀̒ ̵̧̭̃L̴̘̽a̷̦̺̍u̶͖͔̇̾g̷̢̕h̵̝̉ṫ̵̩̳̋ē̶͙r̶͍̋̀*̴̨͔̌... I should probably get some sleep before I make this story pay the price for my error. I will look over you guys reviews in the meantime.**

 **Mola King:** **Well, at least he should eventually be able to remodel himself into a living flesh golem. What is the point of living if you can't enjoy it?**

 **From: The Mola King**

 **A: He'll get a body of flesh eventually, but he needs to level up Golem Body enough, first. (Fun Fact/Spoiler, due to the nature of aura, and the existence of Faunus, Poaling could probably make a human/Faunus body with some trial and error… and days without sleep for Iris…**

" **If you do not throw in an easier method of getting him a body that can feel, taste, smell, hear, see, speak, walk, and love, I will hack your computer and make it display pop-up memes! Do you hear me?! I! WILL! HACK! YOUR! COMPUTER!"**

 **OKAY OKAY! Yeesh, you are scary, for a girl who didn't get out much-**

 ***ultimate slap***

 **Ow… let's just move on with the reviews.**

 **Mola King: Can he make a body made of Flesh and Vibranium like Visions?**

 **How about VibraniumProto-Adamantium alloy weapons and armor?**

 **From: The Mola King**

 **A: See above for body. Also, I have plans for something potentially better than VibraniumProto-Adamantium (because THAT would just be too OP! Until it becomes obsolete by the entrance of-HAWHOOPS!).**

 **The weapons and armor, well, lets just say that they will have to do with Void Heart and Silver Soul eventually, (Anyone who can tell me where Void Heart is from gets a cookie! ...a̸̗̤̗͈͆ṋ̴͗d̵̛͖̿̈́͒ ̸̜̻̼̦̅̾á̵͓̤̦̈́͠͝ ̶͚̉̃̾h̵̛̠̦͗͐͆i̵͖̫̿́̚͝ṉ̴̖͓͐t̷͇̆̐ ̷͎͇̑̐̍͠ȍ̶͔͎̳͒n̷͈̞̝̾ ̶̗̦̍͝͝ō̷̢̹̖̠̉͂n̴̠̝̙̅͝ë̸̹́͠ ̸̮͙̪͗o̶͈̻̝̿͛͗̔r̸͉̹͗́ ̸̙͓̩̈̓m̷͎͔͖̜͆̅̈́ŏ̴̮̼̙͚r̸̡̬̬͍͆̓ẹ̴̡̨̨͗̈́͊͠ ̷̞̐̐f̵̩̫̿ų̸͕̣͎̉̈̚t̴̺͔̐u̴̧̩̖̔̀r̸̫͗̿ĕ̶̳͓ ̷͖̮̘̼͛̏͛s̸̠̜͋̋͝k̸̳̹̮̩̓̄ī̵̻̗̍l̴͇̖̓l̸͎̙͊̄̈́ͅš̵͙̩̫̃̌.̸̩̪̮̪̓̕.̶͕͈̗̔́͜.̶̦̀͠)**

 **Also, Vibranium and Adamantium aren't native to Remnant, so Poaling might not be able to gather enough to make a full body.**

 **Flameclawsxx: pretty good, just a bit short though…**

 **A: Thanks! I am making the chapters longer, of course. I just needed to get** _ **something**_ **posted before I could get cold feet and change my mind about the story.**

 **Merendinoemiliano:** **Could be very interesting, depending on whath It happens. Just don't make him too op. Hoping for arkos, good work. And if i can give some advice, on Grimm's Ap or mp put ? or unknown instead of 0.**

 **A: Noted, literally! :D Also, if Arkos doesn't happen on its own soon enough, Poaling might give a little push. Otherwise, Iris will probably go full on shipper mode and do things like force their heads together in a kiss or pray to a shipping shrine in the- IRISPLEASEDON'THURTMEPUTTHERAILGUNDOWN!**

 **The3rdOverlord: I seriously hope your chapters are longer in the future**

 **A: I promise, the future chapters will be much longer! Your hopes are not unfounded! … Assuming I don't get sent to the ER by the intern giving me a VERY SCARY look right now.**

 **Doctor Doofenshmirtz:** **Technically all Gamers can be considered Golems, or Homunculus, given that their body in many cases is actually a mana construct, which is what allows for Gamers Body to work the way it does without breaking reality and stuff.**

 **A: Yes, but they're set to be at least some variation of human. Poaling ended up as a core for a Golem, the kind that's usually made BY the Gamer, not made INTO the Gamer. In other words, his pre-game luck made him lucky (or unlucky, depending on your view) enough to be able to alter his form at will.**

 **Little Bonus Answer to a question some of you were probably wondering: How did Poaling's file get corrupted in the first place? Well, let's just say that there is A LOT of stuff in the Void that are thrown away by universes, including deleted files from- (̶̡̛̰̥̫̘̝̪̻̤̥͍͔̱̭̔̏͆̄̿̈́̅͗̄̅́̒͐̌̿͐̈́̕͜͝R̶̨̨͇̙̮̱͓̣̖͖̪͍̞̱͉̪͕̗̹̞̖̅̂̿͛̉͆̿̂̅͌͘̕͝͝ͅE̴͔̯̻̱̖̬͉͔͋̄̉̈̂̈̑̏͊͋͊͝D̸̻͔̣̗͔̹̺͕͍̬͍͎̼̜̺͓̞͔̒̂̑̕͜͜͜͜Á̸̫̟̲̰̮̅̓͛̀̅͂̌̓́̐̈͒͐͑̏̄͗̚̚͝C̴̬͎̺̙̯͚̺̦̝̤̪̳̈́̔̏͊̿́͌̆̏̿̈́̍̀͆Ţ̵̝̭̦̼̭̗̮͔̭͂͋͐͑̈͗̎͂̏̀̐̽̍͋̃̏̕̚E̵̡̡̧̛͙̭̞̮̱̭̙̯̰̤̦̖̬̩͎̅͘͜͝D̵̳̝̰̳͈͙̭̮̭̀̃̓̊͂̋͒̎̚͝)̷̧̦̼͚͍̘̥͉̗͇̻̜͉̘̅̏̇̀͋͑͂͆**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum of Rooster Teeth… Rest in peace, you majestic warrior of the media, you!**

 **On with the show!)**

* * *

" _Stats"_

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 3: 0.0%**

 **HP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 150/150 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

 **HPR: +3 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +1.6 every 30 seconds ((INT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STRength: 10**

 **DEXterity: 5**

 **VITality: 25**

 **INTelligence: 10**

 **WISdom: 8**

 **LUCk: 7**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

At this point, I think I can confirm that this is not a dream. I _highly_ doubt that my subconscious could perform all that math correctly.

Granted, I can't really smell the fresh air of the forest around me, feel the grass tickling me, nor taste those berries on the bush over there… Wow, I am either really lucky or really unlucky to have ended up as something lacking the senses of comfort.

Halting that train of thought before it could send me into a spiral of depression, I instead went over to a nearby pond and checked what I looked like as a golem core.

I saw an orb reflected back at me, about the size of the fist of a human teenager. It was not _quite_ clear, tinted slightly red. I could see a small white spark drifting around inside, in a fluttery orbit of sorts around a black, grape-sized core at the center.

" _Not sure what I was expecting, really."_

" _ **How about you put my skill to use to make a body so you can use my Scanner Shot already, newb!"**_

I sighed, mentally. Iris seemed to be a bit over excited to see her creations put to use.

" _Fine, Golem Body."_

 **You have access to the materials for Earth Golem.**

 **Earth Golem (Golem Body):**

 **The most common material around, it isn't really anything special, but it is the easiest to repair, as it's almost EVERYWHERE.**

 **(No Bonuses)**

 **Confirm? Y/N**

" _Yes."_

With that, the earth tore itself up around me, and into the form of a humanoid figure around my core.

I had no distinguishing features, aside from a few glittering flecks around where my eyes would be; I was just a round, 3-foot humanoid of dirt…

" _ **What did you expect? The skill is at level 1!"**_

I was about to retort when I heard a shriek.

 **New Quest: Big Bad Grimm**

 **Time for Gamer Combat 101!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Survive []**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Use Scanner Shot to Record your first Data Entry []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Skill Book, 300 EXP, 100 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Skill Book, Blueprint, 400 EXP, 200 Lien**

" _Not even one hour here, and I'm already fighting for my life- er, existence."_ I thought as I heard the growling. " _Guess it's time to see whether I'll sink or swim!"_

I equipped Scanner Shot in my right 'hand' just as a trio of scraggly looking Grimm come crashing through the foliage. I'm calm right now due to Gamer's Mind, thankfully, or I would be panicking and scrambling like a maniac for the nearest, climbable tree high enough to keep me out of reach.

" _Observe."_

 **Stray Beowolf (x3)**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 150/150**

I aim the Scanner Shot at the one closest to me, shooting out a bolt of 1's and 0's that somehow hit it right in the eye, causing it to recoil, shaking its head about.

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Stray Beowolf**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 128/150**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 150/150**

The one of the two uninjured Beowolves leaped at me and went for my left arm, practically trying to swallow it whole, while the other seemed a bit more cautious.

And when it bit down, I felt some sharp pain where the teeth made contact with my core in my chest, yet I didn't feel any in the arm itself. I could still feel the teeth digging into my arm, it just didn't hurt.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 3: 0.0%**

 **HP: 312/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 150/150 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

I summoned my Steel Broadsword to my left hand, planning to swing wildly and keep the others at bay with the Scanner Shot. But in my moment of pain-induced panic, I forgot that my left arm was stuck in the jaws of the Beowolf, so-

 _SHHKKK!_

 **Fatal Strike (Death)**

-it went right out the back, between the ears, before the Beowolf slumped, unmoving. If I had a stomach right now, I'd probably be feeling sick.

The good news: I now had one less Beowolf to worry about.

The bad news: My arm is still stuck inside said Beowolf, which seemed to be vaporizing at a snail's pace, and one of the other Beowolves looked like it was about to attack.

I returned the Scanner Shot to my inventory, replacing it with the Steel Broadsword in my right hand, and frantically began trying to break open the skull to release my arm.

The uninjured Beowolf had other plans, however, and rammed into me-

 _CRACK!_

And my left arm broke off altogether, the sword was knocked out of my grip, and the rest of me went flying across the clearing.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 3: 5.4%**

 **HP: 234/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 150/150 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

" _Crud!"_

Meanwhile, the same Beowolf was getting ready to charge me again from across the clearing.

At this point, I did the only thing I thought would work.

I equipped the Scanner Shot in my remaining hand, pointed it in the general direction of my possible cause of death, and fired as rapidly as I could, getting in eight shots just before it could reach.

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Vital Shot (*1.5)**

 **Data Category Unlocked: Beowolf**

 **Data Entry Unlocked: Stray Beowolf**

If I still had eyelids, I would have blinked right then.

I just killed a Stray Beowolf, in eight shots from the Scanner Shot, when it was at full health. And EVERY. SINGLE. SHOT. WAS. VITAL!

I looked at the device in my hand. " _This gun is broken!"_

" _ **HEY! It's an offensive works just fine!"**_ I heard Iris shout, indignantly.

" _No, I meant broken as in overpowered!"_

" _ **Still wrong. Those were just weaklings! They were just level 4, remember?"**_

" _Explain how it landed all those vital shots without missing, then! Without even needing to reload!"_

" _ **It uses an Auto-Aiming system to gather data as accurately as possible! You expect me to work with data-shots of shoulders?! And it uses a transdimensional connection to its own generator, so as to not lose the data from power loss!"**_

" _I don't have time to argue about this, I still have one mo- where the heck did it go?"_

The Beowolf I'd shot at the start of the fight was nowhere to be seen.

 **New Quest: Big Bad Grimm**

 **Time for Gamer Combat 101!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Survive [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Use Scanner Shot to Record your first Data Entry [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

" **A Hunter's Guide to Archery" Skill Book, 300 EXP, 100 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

" **Crafting 101" Skill Book, "Base Crossbow" Blueprint, 400 EXP, 200 Lien**

 **Level Up! (*2)**

" _ **Huh. It must have known it was outgunned now that it's buddies were gone and turned tail. GRAB THE LOOT AND CHECK THE NEW STUFF BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS!"**_

" _Okay, okay! Sheesh…"_

I was about to begin the doubtlessly tedious process of picking up all the loot from the battle when I saw what I can only describe as a "Chibi Iris" holding a new tab right in my face.

 **Auto-Loot: OFF**

" _ **Just use this, it's the Modern Era, for crying out loud!"**_

I quickly turned on Auto-Loot for efficiency's sake, and because Iris was starting to scare me.

 **You have gained 100 EXP, 100 Lien, 6 Beowolf Fur Scraps, 4 Beowolf Claws, 2 Beowolf Skull Fragments, and 2 Beowolf Core Fragments.**

" _I'll look at all this loot closely.. After I distribute my new Stat Points. Stats"_

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 5: 15.4%**

 **HP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 180/180 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

 **HPR: +3 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +1.6 every 30 seconds ((INT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STRength: 10**

 **DEXterity: 5**

 **VITality: 25**

 **INTelligence: 10**

 **WISdom: 8**

 **LUCk: 7**

 **Stat Points Available: 20**

" _Okay, so I guess I should put some points into Dex right now because one: I am SLOW-"_

" _ **Like a tank."**_

" _And two: my other stats are already pretty high, so my Dex needs to play catch up."_

" _ **Actually, if you put seven points in Wis, then five in Int and Str, you can put the remaining three in Luc, while requiring less effort and time on your part to build up Dex naturally!"**_

I was silent for a moment.

" _That is… actually pretty smart at this level! Thanks Iris!"_

I heard the Intern stutter incoherently for a few seconds before going silent, save for the occasional mumble.

" _... Iris, you alright?"_

" _ **... J-just move on with your stat management…"**_

I sighed. " _Okay."_

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 5: 15.4%**

 **HP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

 **HPR: +3 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STRength: 15**

 **DEXterity: 5**

 **VITality: 25**

 **INTelligence: 15**

 **WISdom: 15**

 **LUCk: 10**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

" _Alright, now for the inventory."_

 **Beowolf Fur Scrap (Common Material)**

 **A small scrap of fur from a Beowolf, DUH!**

 **Beowolf Claw (Uncommon Material)**

 **These are still sharp, despite everything their former owner used them for.**

 **Beowolf Skull Fragment (Material Fragment)**

 **A fragment of the skull of a Beowolf. Collect enough pieces to assemble something useful. (2/16)**

 **Beowolf Core Fragment (Boss Summon Fragment)**

 **A piece of an incomplete core to summon Fenrir, the Bound Wolf. Beware, for Fenrir is not kind to those who dare challenge him. (2/20)**

" _Cool! Now for the Skill Books!"_

" **A Hunter's Guide to Archery" (Skill Book)**

 **Grants the skill "Bow Mastery"**

" **Crafting 101" (Skill Book)**

 **Grants the skill "Crafting"**

 **Would you like to learn these skills?**

 **(Y/N)**

I barely finish reading the descriptions before Chibi Iris comes out of nowhere and bashes the big "Y."

 **Bow Mastery (Passive):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Attacks with bows and crossbows deal an additional 5% damage. Your odds of landing a hit on a moving target, or while firing from the hip, is increased by 5%**

 **Crafting (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Passively makes Crafting 10% easier, your crafts are 5% better.**

I went to pick up the Steel Broadsword when I noticed the broken remains of my left arm on the ground.

" _Oh, right… I'm_ unarmed _."_

I heard a snort.

" _ **Good Game, that was just terrible."**_

" _Hey! Don't undervalue the power of puns! They're quite_ handy _in cheering people up when they're down!"_

A snicker.

" _ **S-seriously, Poaling! Those puns are just terrible, you airhead!"**_

" _I'm not an airhead, I don't even trust balloons!"_

" _ **... Why is that?"**_

" _Because they're always_ up _to something!"_

Finally, I heard Iris explode with laughter. If I had a mouth, I would probably be grinning ear to ear.

With her for company, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **(A/N Welp, I just got this chapter finished about… three days later than I had originally planned, if I remember correctly.**

 **I've decided to take more time between chapters to make them longer and better, and so that I don't get sick of this too soon and quit before I can get a good ways in. But, to make up for it, I will be including a Q &A in the next chapter, so put your entry in the comments. (I'll also accept image submissions for the cover, maybe even make a contest out of it, for you wonderful folks, you!)**

 **I'll also be working to get up to Canon years** _ **at least**_ **before I sputter out on this story, if ever. *cough*I'mgonnaseeSalemfallifit'sthelastthingIdo*cough***

 **Then again, the System is bound to have** **mixed data** **( ;D ) as a result of the corruption and patch, so he is definitely going to have to deal with those headaches as they come.**

 **N-not too much though! I do not need Iris coming in after I pass out at the writing computer to beat me over the head with my own keyboard!**

 **Now I am going to end the chapter here before I end up digging my grave any deeper…)**

 **Seeyouinthegamekaybye!**

 **-poaling12**


	4. Chapter 4: Respect for Fallen Protector

Chapter 4: Respect for a Fallen Protector

 **(A/N Okay, so this story is finally getting some action! Poaling has gotten his first taste of combat, and now he has little else to do except grind levels for his skills and stats… doesn't he? After all, if his data got mixed, who's to say that stuff from other worlds didn't slip through to Remnant as well? Oh yeah, ME AND MURPHY!**

 **I mean, many of you have probably wondered once or twice about what happens to all the items and such in your game files once they're deleted, right? Well, in this case, that stuff is essentially chucked into the Void between worlds, where they are seldom seen again. Sure, some of those files are deleted because of data corruption, but the vast majority are from players wanting to re-experience the thrill of the games. The question is "What are Poaling and Iris going to do about it?"**

 **First Cookie so far goes to Ghest, who correctly guessed Void Heart as an element from Hollow Knight!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I only own this story, Poaling, and Iris.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): The Gamer**

 **Level: 5: 15.4%**

 **HP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 1**

 **Current Body: Earth (No Bonus) (Durability: 45/60)**

 **HPR: +3 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STRength: 15**

 **DEXterity: 5**

 **VITality: 25**

 **INTelligence: 15**

 **WISdom: 15**

 **LUCk: 10**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

' _Skills'_

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive):**

 **(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) Allows the user to rename sane and protected against psychological effects. (Can be overloaded.)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive):**

 **(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) The user's body will hold itself together as long as HP is above 0.**

 **Observe (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 75.5%) (Cost: None) Allows the user to know more about an object, entity, spell, illusion, etc.**

 **Least Creation (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: Dependant) Allows the user to turn Mana into items as massive as a 1x1x1 meter cube.**

 **Golem Body ver 1.0 (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 25.0%) (Cost: None) Programmed by Admin Intern, Iris, this skill allows you to create parts of your body from materials and elements of your choice, as long as the required materials are present. You can also swap out body parts, as well as switching your appearance between that of a human-like race or a standard golem at higher levels.**

 **Bodies: Earth (No Bonus) (Durability: 45/60)**

 **Bow Mastery (Passive):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Attacks with bows and crossbows deal an additional 5% damage. Your odds of landing a hit on a moving target, or while firing from the hip, is increased by 5%**

 **Crafting (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Passively makes Crafting 10% easier, your crafts are 5% better.**

 **Silver Soul (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: LOCKED) This aspect of your soul has yet to awaken.**

 **Void Heart (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: LOCKED) This aspect of your being has yet to be fully formed.**

' _Hmm…'_ I think I have some time to kill grinding, but just in case. ' _Iris?'_

" _ **Yes, what is it?"**_

' _At what point in time did I land, relative to the timeline?'_

I hear the rustling of pages. " _ **About… four years, six months, and five days before the start of the show at Beacon. So… you should have some time before then, I think?"**_

' _Well then, I guess it's time to start grinding Golem Body, Least Creation, and Observe until something else happens!'_

" _ **Er, maybe learn how to fix your arm, first?"**_

I looked at the stump where I had an arm not five minutes earlier, then down at the clumps of dirt and clay that used to be said arm.

' _... I actually forgot about that.'_

Think, how would this work? Golem Body makes a whole body, and remaking the whole thing whenever something breaks off is just inconvenient. I wouldn't even be able to focus on the battle and remaking my whole body at once, plus-

Wait… focus. In Hollow Knight, Team Cherry used Focus as a form of healing, so maybe…

I try focusing on my body, on where there should be an arm. Sure enough, after about two seconds, half of my arm grew back, and the various cracks and gouges across my body shrank, somewhat.

 **A new Skill has been created through a specific action.**

 **Focus (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 5.0%) (Cost: 20 MP per second) By focusing your Mana, you are able to repair the durability of your body at a rate of 10 every 2 seconds. Note: Whilst Focusing, the user is unable to move or attack, thus rendering them vulnerable, so be sure to have enough breathing room when you do it.**

' _Huh, durability, not HP.'_

" _ **Your HP is for your actual core, the part that is YOU. The Golem Body is essentially just a suit of armor over your core, it isn't you."**_

' _Good to have that cleared up, now to see if I can Meditate to recover my MP.'_

" _ **... Do you even KNOW how to meditate?"**_

' _... Drat! Don't tell me I'm stuck sitting and waiting for my Mana to naturally regenerate!'_

I hear Iris sigh. " _ **I'll just count the consideration of Meditation as the skill requirement."**_

 **Meditation (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) When active, the user's MP regenerates at an additional 5 MP every 30 seconds.**

' _... Words cannot express my gratitude towards you at this very moment, Iris!'_

Her only response is a light chuckle.

I focus again, fully repairing my Earth body. I then meditate for a few minutes to refill my MP.

' _Now, time to grind my skills while wandering in a random direction and hoping I find someplace to make camp!'_

* * *

 **Observe has Leveled Up (*5)**

 **Least Creation has Leveled Up (*3)**

I had continued walking for about thirty-forty minutes, Observing everything and Creating tiny, inconspicuous pebbles.

Meanwhile, I managed kept up a conversation with Iris.

' _ **Look, I'm just saying that going for a Magic build would have been a smarter, more flexible choice. Just about all Gamers go with it, and they succeed most of the time!'**_

' _That is exactly why I didn't do it. I wanted to break from the Mage-Gamer stereotype, walk the path less traveled, you know?'_

' _ **But it was an opportunity**_ **especially** _ **wasted because you are a Golem Core! Magic would have been especially useful for your literal build!'**_

' _Well, I already set the Stat Points, so there's no use-'_

I tripped over a piece of metal.

' _ **See? Even Murphy's Law agrees with me!'**_

Pushing myself back up, I look at the offending bit of scrap.

' _Okay. One, my Luck isn't_ that _low! And two, what's this doing out here?'_

I Observe it.

 **Metal Scrap**

 **A warped scrap of metal from a star-faring vessel.**

If I had eyes, I would have blinked.

A few strong tugs and arm-brushings later, I'm holding up the full piece of metal, staring at the faded symbol on it.

An upside-down "U" with two bars on either side, in an imitation of wings, almost.

The insignia of the Terrene Protectorate, from Starbound.

' _... How?'_

I send the metal scrap to my Inventory, looking around.

' _ **Planning to find the rest of it?'**_

' _Yes, who knows what else came with it.'_

' _ **... Fair enough, I'll mark anything with a similar signature in the vicinity. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious, too.'**_

I see several not-quite glowing silhouettes showing through the trees to my left, with a lot of smaller ones scattered around a single massive shape, not unlike a wrench.

* * *

 **Through constant exertion, your Dex has increased by 3**

I kept running toward my new destination, only stopping to collect any pieces of metal I find on the way.

Now, I stood in front of a wreck of a Human Ship from Starbound.

' _... Think it's safe to investigate?'_

' _ **I'm not getting any hostile signatures, so… if you want. Just… be ready to run.'**_

I climb through a hole in the cockpit windshield… spaceshield?

I immediately find a skeleton in the pilot seat, wearing the uniform of a Protector, and a wilted flower in his grasp. Strangely, he looked like he just fell dead for no reason, like he died before the ship crashed.

 **New Quest: The Fallen Protector**

 **Those who dedicate their lives to help others deserve a proper burial, at least.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Dig a proper grave for the dead Protector []**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Give a few words of respect for the burial []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Whatever was on his body, 200 EXP, 50 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **New Questline, Title, ?, 400 EXP, 200 Lien**

I reluctantly strip him of his gear before getting to work on digging a grave for him, at the edge of the clearing. It takes a couple of hours, due to doing it with my bare hands, but I manage to finish making a divot in the ground deep enough to be considered a grave, about two and a half meters deep.

I lay the skeleton of the deceased Protector on his back in the grave, with his hands clasped over his chest, before I reverently refilled the grave with the fresh earth.

 **Due to strenuous activity, your Str has increased by 2**

Kneeling above the grave, and ignoring the notification, I spoke aloud for the first time since coming to Remnant.

"Protector," I spoke, my voice barely keeping even. "Though I did not know you personally, I feel that you were able to fulfill much good during your life."

"As a Protector, it was thine duty to administer aid, in the name of peace, to all those who aspired to it. Be they Human, Floran, Hylotl, Avian, Apex, Glitch, or Novakid, you took it upon yourself as a Protector to help them all."

"Now, the time has come for you to finally rest, and be rewarded the eternal peace you have more than earned. And as I lay you to rest, I make a promise to you, Protector, that I will continue your duty, and help others in need, regardless of race. And as I make this oath to you, Protector, I bid you farewell, and wish you a safe and peaceful passage to the next life."

With that, I turn and leave the grave, marked only by the scrap with the Protectorate's insignia, as well as a certain flower, its pink petals now dry and wilted after so long.

' _ **Poaling, I'm sure he would be happy with you if he could see what you've done for him.'**_

I inwardly smile, not noticing the ghostly figure who smiled at me before he faded away.

* * *

 **Quest Complete: The Fallen Protector**

 **Those who dedicate their lives to help others deserve a proper burial, at least.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Dig a proper grave for the dead Protector [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Give a few words of respect for the burial [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Whatever was on his body, 200 EXP, 50 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Remnant of the Protectorate Questline, Spirit of the Protector Title, 1 SP, 400 EXP, 200 Lien**

 **New Questline: Remnant of the Protectorate, Part 1**

" **Nothing is truly lost as long as we remember it."**

 **Objectives:**

 **? []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Continue Questline, 100 EXP, 50 Lien**

 **Level Up!**

I sat inside the wreck, pondering over the rewards and quest.

 **Protector's Uniform (Costume):**

 **The standard uniform of the Terrene Protectorate.**

 **(+5 Vit, Take 15% less damage from all sources)**

 **Protector's Cape (Costume):**

 **A cape made from a ragged piece of the Protectorate Flag.**

 **(+5 Dex)**

 **Matter Manipulator (Damaged Tool):**

 **The all-purpose, signature tool of the Terrene Protectorate, now damaged.**

 **(Can be dismantled for parts and "Matter Manipulator" blueprint)**

 **Protector's Broadsword (Damaged Weapon):**

 **The mighty weapon of the Terrene Protectorate, now damaged.**

 **(Can be dismantled for parts, "Protector's Broadsword" blueprint, and "Empowerment System" blueprint)**

 **Spirit of the Protector (Title):**

 **+10% Vit, +10% Str, ?**

I equipped the uniform, cape, and title.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 6: 11.7%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 2**

 **Current Body: Earth (No Bonus) (Durability: 60/60)**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STRength: 17 + 10% = 18.7**

 **DEXterity: 8 + 5 = 13**

 **VITality: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INTelligence: 15**

 **WISdom: 15**

 **LUCk: 10**

 **Stat Points Available: 10**

I adjust my stats.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 6: 11.7%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 2**

 **Current Body: Earth (No Bonus) (Durability: 60/60)**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STRength: 20 + 10% = 22**

 **DEXterity: 10 + 5 = 15**

 **VITality: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INTelligence: 15**

 **WISdom: 15**

 **LUCk: 11**

 **Stat Points Available: 4**

 **Due to your Dex reaching 15, you have gained a new skill.**

 **Dash (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) You can dash up to 5 meters in 0.5 seconds. Cooldown between dashes: 1.5 seconds.**

 **Due to your Str reaching 20, you have gained a new skill.**

 **Dual Wield (Passive):**

 **(Level: Max) You can wield up to two objects at once, one for each hand. This applies to tools, melee weapons, opponents, allies, and more.**

' _Okay, I think that that's enough for my first day. The sun is going down, more Grimm are likely coming out, and I need to rest my mind.'_

' _ **You're saving those four Stat Points for later, then?'**_

' _Yeah, I don't think I need to add anything right now. Besides, We can think more in the morning.'_

As I began to peacefully slip into sleep, I heard Iris say one last thing.

' _ **Goodnight, Poaling.'**_

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay, we are getting things moving! First, Poaling becomes a Golem Core, then he lands in Remnant, and now content from Starbound (Copyright of Chucklefish) is found, after it seemingly sat there for years! What will happen next? I look forward to the next chapter, and you all for your time, feedback, and support! If you have any requests for content to have thrown in, here are the rules:**

 **It cannot be inappropriate.**

 **It can be something from another fanfic, if you wish.**

 **Mini-Bears cannot be trusted.**

 **(I may or may not have just added #3 because I wanted to. :D)**

 **Also, I finally added a cover for this story, hand-drawn by yours truly! The image depicted is the basic idea of what Poaling's Golem Core looks like; you can still send me submissions for a cover image, if you wish. I want to give everyone a chance to be heard, so don't be afraid to speak up!)**

 **See you in the Game!**

 **-poaling12**


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

**(A/N: In just one day, Poaling Mono has found a foreign file from Starbound, and given a proper, respectful burial to the dead Protector. Of course, he has yet to begin searching the ship itself, and we will be getting to that in a bit. But first, I would like to clarify a few things.**

I am not very familiar with the Naruto franchise, (Sorry folks, I've never seen it in my life, outside of the crossover fanfics)

Your content requests (technically) can be for visiting places. The way it will work is through Data Port(al)s and/or Glitch-Correction Missions (remember this, it comes into play VERY soon!)

G̸l̵i̴t̶c̶h̸e̵s̵,̸ ̷i̵n̷ ̷t̴h̶i̵s̸ ̶c̶a̸s̶e̸,̶ ̸a̸c̸t̴ ̴l̵i̶k̵e̵ ̴c̸a̵n̴c̸e̵r̵-̶ ̵t̷h̶e̷y̴ ̷s̵p̸r̴e̵a̸d̶,̸ ̷C̶O̴R̶R̴U̵P̸T̸ ̵d̴a̵t̷a̸ ̸(̶e̶.̴g̸.̴ ̷P̶l̴a̴c̴e̸s̵,̵ ̴O̶b̶j̶e̵c̴t̵s̶,̶ ̶P̶e̸o̵p̷l̷e̶,̶ ̸e̴t̷c̸)̶,̴ ̶u̸n̵t̴i̸l̶ ̶t̶h̷e̷ ̴w̸h̷o̸l̸e̴ ̵s̵y̵s̵t̵e̶m̶ ̵c̸r̸a̸s̶h̵e̷s̴,̵ ̴o̷r̸ ̸s̵o̵m̸e̷o̷n̸e̵ ̵c̵o̴r̸r̷e̷c̷t̷s̷ ̶i̴t̵ ̴t̵h̵e̸m̸s̵e̶l̶v̵e̶s̷.̴

 **Anyway, I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking time out of your day to read this, send feedback, and give me support!**

 **Now, on with the disclaimers and legends!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, and Iris. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

 _'Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

 **"Iris The Intern External Voice"**

 _ **"Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

* * *

 **(Your HP, AP, and MP have been restored)**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 6: 11.7%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 2**

 **Current Body: Earth (No Bonus) (Durability: 60/60)**

 **HPR: 3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: 2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **STRength: 20 10% = 22**

 **DEXterity: 10 5 = 15**

 **VITality: 25 5 10% = 33**

 **INTelligence: 15**

 **WISdom: 15**

 **LUCk: 11**

 **Stat Points Available: 4**

 **"Good morning, Poaling…"** I heard Iris yawn.

 _'Morning… wait.'_

I turn to find Iris sitting in the pilot seat, her hair somewhat disheveled.

"Why did you come out this early?" I asked her.

Turning to face me, Iris gave me a look with sagging eyelids.

 **"I've been up for the last eight hours debugging and reprogramming-"** She yawned. **"-the ship's systems. It's currently running in low-power mode, but it should probably last at least a few weeks."**

"... Iris, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but you need to think about yourself, too!"

I got up, walked over, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's thoughtful for you to do all this for me, but your well being is more important, in my opinion. So please, get… some… sleep."

I realized she had fallen asleep.

Shaking my head, I used Least Creation to make a blanket over her, before turning back and going back through the door, and begin to take inventory of the ship.

* * *

 **You have gained 125 Scrap Metal, Adaptable Crossbow (Damaged), Fiery Greatsword (Damaged), Vintage Scoped Rifle (Damaged), Doomcannon (Damaged), Manipulator Module Blueprint, Tech Card Blueprint, and "Wiring and Metalwork made Simple!" Skillbook.**

… Wow. He certainly had a lot of loot! Kinda wish it had survived, though.

There had been numerous unnamed spears, swords, hammers, guns, and shields that had deteriorated to the point where they were classified as scrap metal; no blueprints or such that could be salvaged from those.

However, I also managed to find some special equipment that was in somewhat better shape, likely due to being of better quality before the ship crashed. There was also a stack of damaged Tech Cards and Manipulator Modules, which I immediately salvaged for the blueprints.

I also managed to find a BROOM of all things, so I would be able to tidy up after sorting through what I was sure qualified as a literal FLIP-TON of inventory.

After all, it's only been about a half hour, and there are still those workstations to look at, later!

Though, this also happened when I was salvaging.

 **Through a specific action, a previously unlocked skill has been merged with a new skill.**

 **Mechanic (Active):**

 **(Level: 7: 28.5%) (Cost: None) When Crafting, it is 26% easier, your crafts are 17% better. When Salvaging, your chances of getting better/rarer materials and/or blueprints are increased by 17%.**

So skills could merge to make new ones, apparently! Probably meant to shorten the list to keep track of, how considerate of them!

With this in mind, I'm probably going to wait until Mechanic reaches level 10 before I try salvaging the Damaged Weapons and Matter Manipulator. I'll have a better chance to get some of the rarer components needed to remake them, then.

I'll definitely Salvage the Steel Broadsword once I get something better, but I'm not going to risk trying to Salvage the Scanner Shot!

Odds are that doing that will…

A: Drive Iris to punch me in my sleep for about a month.

B: Break her heart by making her think that her work isn't good enough to appreciate.

C: All of the above.

While A is unpleasant, B is definitely a BIG NO, thus C becomes H-E-Double Hockey Stick plus physical suffering. Gamer's Mind or not, I doubt I would be able to handle the guilt, let alone Iris having a mental breakdown.

Speaking of whom, I should probably check on her, maybe move her to the bed I found near the back.

 _'Huh, she's still asleep.'_ Iris was still gently snoring peacefully, just where I left her. _'If all that racket I made despite trying (and failing) to be quiet didn't wake her, she must have worked herself_ really _hard. Either that, or she's just a heavy sleeper.'_

A gently Bridal-Style carry later **(A/N: Shippers, please try to hold in your squee-ing.)** , I'm gently laying Iris on the bed.

When she gave a happy sigh and smile in her sleep, though, I couldn't help but think.

 _'She is adorable.'_ **(A/N: I repeat, Shippers, try to hold it in until the end of the chapter.)**

Now, I have all this scrap metal, time to step outside and see what I can do with it.

* * *

 **You have access to the materials for Scrap Golem.**

 **Scrap Metal Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 15 scrap, it offers a bit of protection, but if you want to take on any REAL dangers, you'll want something stronger.**

 **(15% Fire Damage Resistance, 15% Physical Damage Resistance, -15% Electricity Damage Resistance)**

 **Confirm? Y/N**

 _'Might as well.'_ I confirm.

 **Earth Golem (Golem Body) has been sent to your inventory**

 _'Huh, so I don't need to completely rebuild a Golem Body from scratch whenever I want to switch. I can just pull out a premade body from my inventory!'_

Looking at my reflection in the cockpit window, I see that my Scrap body isn't nearly as jagged as I had imagined. There were noticeable, sudden transitions between metals of differing colors of steel and rust, but they were packed tightly together; my Core was still completely concealed, even!

And, I noticed, my facial area had a particularly clean shine.

 _'Let's check the skill, now.'_

 **Golem Body ver 1.0 (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 50.0%) (Cost: None)**

 **Bodies:**

 **Earth (No Bonus) (Durability: 60/60)**

 **Scrap Metal (15% Fire Resist, 15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 _'So I just need two more bodies to level up this skill… Oh, the Skillbook!'_

I quickly pull out the Skillbook I found and use it.

 **Through "Wiring and Metalwork made Simple," the Skill "Mechanic" has been modified.**

 **Arc-Mechanic (Active):**

 **(Level: 8: 28.5%) (Cost: None) When Crafting, it is 28% easier, your crafts are 19% better.**

 **When Salvaging, your chances of getting better/rarer materials and/or blueprints are increased by 19%.**

 **When Welding, you use a Mana Welder, which consumes MP at a rate of 10 MP per second.**

 **When Wiring, an overlay will show the connections, voltage, and any faults in the wiring.**

I am silent for a moment. Just how many skills can be merged in that?!

 _'… I'll have to ask Iris when she wakes up.'_

I look at the ship, and the various holes gaping across its hull.

 _'But for now, it's time to reinforce this stronghold!'_

* * *

 **Arc-Mechanic has leveled up (*5)**

 **Meditation has leveled up (*4)**

For the last two hours, I've been welding the gashes and such in the ship.

The Mana Welder, as it turns out, is essentially a flare of Mana from my hand. It was in the shape of a normal welder, it was just made from Mana, using Mana, and extending from my hand.

The smaller holes were easy enough, though I needed to go and collect some of the stray pieces of metal lying around to patch up the bigger holes.

I haven't fixed the cockpit window, though. I don't have any material to repair it with, and I need a way to get in and out anyway.

Wonder if I can fix the teleporter? Then again, it was fixed by rebooting S.A.I.L. in-game, but I'm not sure if the S.A.I.L. even survived…

Either way, I'll likely need Iris's help if I'm going to fix anything more complicated than a hull patch.

 _'Well, it's been about two-and-a-half hours, she should be somewhat rested. If she's still asleep, I'll just grind Meditation and Least Creation until she wakes up.'_

I head for the cockpit window, not noticing a black bird that had been watching me from the tree line for the last hour.

* * *

 **(A/N: I know what some of you are thinking, ("But not because I am psychic") you're thinking "This chapter was pretty much just scrapping, cleaning, and patching, why did you get our hopes up for this? We want to see more action!"**

 **Well, here's my list of reasons why:**

 **1\. I wanted to introduce the new Skill mechanic: Skill Merging. I actually got this from another fanfic, (though it was an Accelerator in Gensokyo, not Remnant) and I figured that it could be both make things more interesting AND shorten the list of Skills to keep track of! Sure, it might mean fewer words in each chapter because of it, but I don't want to risk writing a terrible story due to headaches!**

 **2\. If Poaling Mono didn't get his new inventory and shelter sorted out and polished up, I- and by extension, Poaling Mono- would've gone nuts! A messy workplace gets claustrophobic after a while!**

 **Now, I'm starting to understand why most Gamer-fics take so long to update: SO MUCH MATH AND VARIABLES TO KEEP TRACK OF! So rule of thumb, if you REALLY want to make your own Gamer-fic, pay attention in Math class, keep a scientific calculator on hand, and prepare a Google Sheet to keep the math and variables organized.**

 **Still, despite the mathematical difficulties, I really love writing this story, and I'm sure you love reading this story, too!**

 **Now, shortly before the time of this writing, it finally happened…**

 **The first of the Shippers made themselves known in the comments of this story.**

 **For said Shipper, I'm still on the fence as to whether PoalingxIris will be made canon to the story or not, and said characters are probably going to break my own keyboard over my skull for saying this, but…**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR SHIP NAMES, POST THEM IN THE COMMENTS, PLEASE!**

"WHAT?!"

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **Aaannnnd that's my que to start running for the hills to hide from these two!**

 **SeeyouintheGameIhopeIsurvivethesetwo!**

 **-poaling12**


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Mine

**(A/N: Hello, my loyal readers and supporters! I, poaling12, am currently writing this from inside my secret, character-proof bunker, and I will continue to hide in here until Poaling Mono and Iris calm down.**

 **Speaking of whom, you folks submitted a LOT of Poaling Mono x Iris ship names. Some of the ones I liked included Iron Maiden, Polaris, and Tech Support.**

 **Now, for this chapter, I would like to ask you this: "Did you really think that the Ship and Protector were the only things to come from the Starbound universe?"**

 **Well, of course Poaling Mono would need SOME way to fix the thrusters, and this gives our Golem a chance to meet a member of Team RWBY, as well as a new potential friend.**

 **Now, a quick skill review for how Meditation and Arc-Mechanic came out after the last chapter.**

 **Arc-Mechanic (Active):**

 **(Level: 13: 72.9%) (Cost: None) When Crafting, it is 38% easier, your crafts are 29% better.**

 **When Salvaging, your chances of getting better/rarer materials and/or blueprints are increased by 29%.**

 **When Welding, you use a Mana** **Welder, which consumes MP at a rate of 10 MP per second.**

 **When Wiring, an overlay will show the connections, voltage, and any faults in the wiring.**

 **Meditation (Active):**

 **(Level: 5: 42.7%) (Cost: None) When active, the user's MP regenerates at an additional 13 MP every 15 seconds.**

 **Now, the fanfic-writer's safeguards against** **copyright infringement lawsuits: Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, and Iris. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

 _'Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

 **"Iris The Intern External Voice"**

 ** _'Iris The Intern Internal Voice'_**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 6: 11.7%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 2**

 **Current Body: Scrap Metal (15% Fire Resist, 15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **HPR: 3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: 2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **STRength: 20 10% = 22**

 **DEXterity: 10 5 = 15**

 **VITality: 25 5 10% = 33**

 **INTelligence: 15**

 **WISdom: 15**

 **LUCk: 11**

 **Stat Points Available: 4**

As I come in, I see Iris just beginning to sit up in the bed, probably awoken by the CLANG-ing of my footsteps.

Her gaze falls on me almost immediately, likely noticing the new body I'm using.

 **"How long was I asleep?"** She asked.

"About two-and-a-half hours, I got started on getting things sorted out with the ship."

Her eyes widened. **"That long?! I'm sorry you had to do it all on your own!"**

I held up a hand to cut her off. "It's okay, it was just salvaging and patching, anyways."

"Though, I wanted to ask a few things, now that you're awake."

She straightened and made a rolling motion with her hand to continue.

"Well, for one, how does the 'Skill Merging' work?"

 **"Well,"** Iris began. **"If two or more skills are similar enough, and the requirements are met, then the system will assemble the skills together, like a multitool; the levels and experience are merged together as well."**

"Okay. Second, think you can help me get the Teleporter working again? I don't really know how it works, honestly."

She grinned. **"Well, technically a Teleporter is just a fancy 3D-Printer. It receives input from a remote source, and assembles it on the spot."**

My train of thought lagged for a moment. "I… never really thought about it like that."

 **"Anyway,"** Iris continued. **"I already did most of the work before I fell asleep. Just need to recalibrate it to your signature."**

"Well, thanks!" So that's what she had been doing for those eight hours! "And, any suggestions for fixing the thrusters?"

She stared off into space for several seconds, likely thinking it over. **"Well, first you'll have to either repair or replace the reactor, because the ship is currently running on Emergency Power. Don't use Dust, though, if you plan on leaving the atmosphere! But after that's taken care of, it's just a matter of fixing the wiring and cockpit window, and she's ready to fly!"**

 **New Quest: The Power of Flight**

 **Until those thrusters and reactor are fixed, you aren't getting very far.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Fix the reactor OR Replace it with a substitute ]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Use a non-Dust energy source for the reactor ]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Atmospheric Flight Capabilities for your Ship, 400 EXP, 300 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Space Flight and FTL Capabilities for your Ship, Base Workstation Blueprint, 400 EXP, 200 Lien**

"Okay, got that clarified. Now, out of curiosity, is there anything ELSE from Starbound that is not within the ship or clearing?"

 **"Hmm…"** A screen popped up in front of her, depicting a radar.

There were two green blips in the center, along with numerous blue blips scattered in the central area, and a single yellow dot, moving around a good distance away.

Her eyes widened. **"Looks like there's something alive about a half-mile to the west."**

"Guess we'd better check it out, then!" I turned to go back out through the cockpit.

 **"Wait!"** Iris grabbed my shoulder before I could take five steps. **"I just need to recalibrate the Teleporter, remember?"**

* * *

With the Teleporter working again (something I made sure to thank Iris for), I- and by extension, Iris- could just warp back outside, and quickly warp back inside from within two miles. I asked Iris about the limited range, as Starbound Players could beam back to the ship from ANYWHERE, and she explained that the limit was due to the ship running on Emergency Power.

Another reason to fix the reactor, then!

Anyway, she retreated back to her perch in the System ( **"So you don't have to worry about me getting hurt."** ), and now I was coming up on what looked like a walled up compound.

 _'Huh, is this where the loner is?'_

 _ **'Yes, I'm ninety-five percent sure of it!'**_

 _'And the remaining five percent?'_

 _ **'Margin for error.'**_

 _'... Fair enough.'_

After a few minutes of tree-climbing and jumping attempts, I finally managed get on top of the metal barrier. From there, I could see that this place a mine, and quite devoid of any workers, despite being in good shape.

 _ **'Guess we don't need to worry about being spotted, then.'**_

 _'But where is everybody?'_

 _ **'We'll discover it eventually, but we need to get in, find the runaway, and get out before anyone comes back!'**_

I leapt down and ran to the entrance of the mine, before the sight of the dark tunnels within made me realise something very important.

 _'... How am I going to see anything? I don't have a flashlight or lantern, and I doubt I have Vampiric Night Vision.'_

 **A new Skill has been unlocked.**

 **Mana Lantern (Passive):**

 **(Level: Max) (Cost: 5 MP) An orb of Mana to light your way, when all other lights go out. Lasts 15 minutes before it needs to be recast. Can be dispelled at any time.**

 _'Thank you!'_

I use the new skill, and a silver orb of light grew to the size of a basketball before stopping.

 _ **'Incoming Bullhead!'**_ I hear Iris warn. **_'Hurry and finish up here so we don't get caught!'_**

 **New Quest: Stealth Ops: SDC Mine**

 **Going into a dark mine, alone. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find and retrieve ? ]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1: Complete the quest without getting spotted by anyone ]**

 **2: Befriend ? ]**

 **3: Befriend ? ]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Skill Book, 350 EXP, 250 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1: 600 EXP, 200 Lien**

 **2: ??? Energy Core, ?, ?, 150 EXP, 50 Lien**

 **3: "History and Properties of Dust", ?, 150 EXP, 50 Lien**

I quickly skimmed through the quest info before I ran down into the mine, my Mana Lantern following right behind.

* * *

For the last ten minutes, I've been making turn after turn, Iris guiding me in the general direction of our main objective. Meanwhile, somewhere far behind me, I could hear voices echoing through the tunnels.

Oddly enough, I kept seeing tiny pink and purple shards of glowing crystals scattered on the ground as I headed deeper and deeper into the mine.

 _'Wait, underground mine, purple glowing crystals, no workers… This is like the Erchius Mining Facility mission in Starbound!'_

 _ **'Hold on… My scans show that some of those shards are, indeed, Erchius crystals.'**_

 _'Hopefully I don't have to fight the Erchius Horror, then!'_

 _ **'It could just be someone that looted some Erchius from the ship. Either way, it should be in the next tunnel, to the right. Be ready for anything!'**_

I dispel the Mana Lantern, and I notice a strong glow coming from around the next corner. Carefully, I tread as silently as I can, and peek around the support. There, floating just a foot above the ground, is a what essentially looks like someone shrank the Erchius Horror to the size of a human infant.

 **Name: Nameless**

 **Race: Erchius Horror**

 **Title(s): (None)**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 135/150 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 25/225 (INT * 15)**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 7**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 5**

 _'Huh, guess it won't be as dangerous as I thought.'_

I step into the tunnel, and it spun around towards me. But the moment it saw me, it flew behind a crate, almost like it was frightened. I walked over to the crate, only to find it trembling before me. Without a doubt, this life form was terrified.

 _'This little one is just a child.'_

"Shh, it's okay," I slowly move my hand towards it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

It looked at me, then at my hand, then back at me, then back to my hand. Finally, it hesitantly leaned forward into my hand, not unlike a dog accepting a petting on the head.

"See?" I spoke softly. "I won't hurt you, you're okay."

It could obviously understand me, but…

"Do you have a name?"

It stopped, before shaking, no.

"Would you like me to give you one?"

It bobbed, yes, and looked at me, expectantly, with its single, red eye.

 _'Iris, quick question. Is this a boy or a girl?'_

 _ **'What makes you think it has a gender?'**_

 _'Are you saying it doesn't?'_

 _ **'... She's a girl.'**_

"How about... Erisa?"

She spun upwards a bit, looking at me happily.

 _ **'Guess she likes it, then!'**_

"Who's there?!" I heard the oddly familiar voice of a teenage girl, but who would be in here?!

Erisa hid behind me as I turned to face whoever was coming.

Then, who other than the heiress to the SDC herself should have come around the corner, her rapier held at the ready.

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title(s): Lonely Heiress**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 15**

 **VIT: 25**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 10**

Her eyes locked onto me almost immediately, and for a moment, all was still and silent.

Then, I slowly raised my arm and waved at her, causing her eyes to widen, though not as much as they did when I spoke.

"Hello, nice to meet you!"

Her jaw almost dropped before she snapped out of it and resumed a ready pose. "You can speak?! For that matter, just who and what are you?!"

 _'Okay, time to try and defuse the situation with the Manners card!'_

 _ **'Good luck! But don't give her your real name!'**_

"You can call me-" _**'Chromus!'**_ "Chromus, if you like, and I am just another traveler on the face of Remnant."

I noticed Weiss's gaze fall to Erisa, peeking out from behind me.

"And this is my ward, Erisa."

She straightened and cleared her throat. "Y-yes, well, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. You are currently trespassing on SDC grounds, and that Dust Crystal begins you is to be brought back to Atlas for research-"

" _She_ is not an object, Erisa is alive, and she can understand almost every word you are saying." My voice hardened. " _She_ is scared, confused, and lost. I do not want to fight you, but I will if I truly must."

"Well, if you don't want to fight, then I suggest you listen!"

She spun around to face several masked Faunus coming down the tunnel. I didn't need to Observe them to know that they were of the White Fang, and of the violent branch, I feared.

But I did a quick Observe on them anyway.

The big guy leading them was quite powerful in the Vit and Str department, and he had his Aura unlocked. The others, however, were weak and Auraless!

 _ **'You don't think…'**_

 _'That they were sent here with the intention of getting killed, and thus become martyrs?'_

 _ **'Yeah, that… This is likely meant to reinforce the idea of the Schnee family seeing Faunus as nothing more than disposable animals!'**_

I had no doubt that if a fight broke out now, it would either be a bloodbath, or we'd be overwhelmed by their higher numbers.

 _'... I will not be risking anyone's blood or lives today! Iris, on my mark, get ready to beam me, Erisa, and Weiss to the ship!'_

 _ **'Are you sure? I mean, Weiss might-'**_

 _'Would you rather I leave her, thus having possibly fatal consequences for her in the future?'_

 _ **'Fair point, just be sure to be holding onto them both when you do it!'**_

"In the name of the White Fang, we are taking the Schnee hostage. If you let us take her, and that Dust Crystal, we might let you go-"

I don't even wait for him to finish before I leap at Weiss, with Erisa tucked under my arm. The moment I make contact, I give the word.

 _'Now!'_

* * *

 **(A/N: Before you start giving me flames for not having a fight scene, I'd like to quote "He who hunts monsters must be careful not to become a monster, himself." I don't remember where I heard it from, but the point is that Poaling Mono doesn't want to risk killing someone who didn't deserve it.**

"Yep, I'm a martyr to my own strength and power."

 **Yes, well said, Mono. Anyway, I've been asked if I am going to be shipping Poaling Mono and Iris, and I'm going to give the best answer I can, at the moment:**

 **I am still on the fence as to if I'll make the ship canon to the story, or if I'll just let it be a brother-sister bond.**

 **Not to say I don't want ship names, those could still be used for Attack-Codenames, like how Checkmate, Bumblebee, and Ladybug are both Codenames and Ship-names for Team RWBY.**

 **Okay, I think that's all for now… Iris, did I miss anything?**

 **"The possible game events for the readers to vote on?"**

 **We're waiting a few more chapters before we start that.**

 **"What about the suggestion for the Titan Skill, from prisontaker?"**

 **OH YEAH, if you guys want to see the rest of that Skill Submission, it should still be in the comments! I honestly think that it might be a Last Stand type skill that will be acquired by leveling Golem Body to MAX. I actually considered eventually implementing a skill like this in the story eventually, back when I had the idea for this fanfic-**

 **"Before you go on, how about I explain what you meant by 'Last Stand type skill?'"**

 **Go ahead, Iris.**

 **"Thank you! Now, readers, if you know about Undertale, then a skill classified as 'Last Stand' is comparable to when Undyne becomes Undyne the Undying. That is, it can only be used when the user is about to die, otherwise. Another good example would be the charm, 'Fury of the Fallen' from Hollow Knight, which makes the player's attacks 1.5 times more powerful when their HP is at its minimum."**

 **Thank you for your explanation, Iris! Anyway, feel free to give more Skill-Suggestions in the comments! I appreciate every Favorite, Follow, Review, and PM from all of you!**

 **See you in the Game!**

 **-poaling12**


	7. Chapter 7: Aim High

Chapter 7: Aim High

 **(A/N: So I have been receiving a LOT of submissions for skill ideas, and I just have to say that I quite like them, so far! Now, in this chapter, Poaling Mono will finally get to go to space! So I will let you get to reading ASAP! (You're welcome! ;D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling,Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

* * *

 **Through your quick thinking and reaction, the following stats have been increased: +3 Dex, +2 Int**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 6: 11.7%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:255/255 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 2**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 20 + 10% = 22**

 **DEX: 13 + 5 = 18**

 **VIT: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUC: 11**

 **Stat Points Available: 4**

' _Okay, so we've avoided a confrontation with the White Fang by beaming away…'_

' _ **But now how are you going to deal with the furious heiress yelling at you?'**_

"What did you do?! Where are we?!"

' _... I'll walk her back to the mine and politely ask her not to tell the rest of Atlas everything?'_

' _ **... Good luck, I guess?'**_

I'm probably going to need it, to calm this girl down.

"Hold on for a moment."

Weiss and I are beamed back outside the ship, into the clearing.

"Okay, now I'll try to explain as I guide you back to the mine."

' _ **Just a heads up, Erisa apparently doesn't want to be alone, right now.'**_

I look over my shoulder to see that, indeed, Erisa had come floating over from the cockpit. I give her a friendly pat, and head back in the direction of the mine, the fuming heiress following after.

* * *

"So that was a spaceship, which contains teleportation technology, which you used to escape with that crystal and I?"

"Yes."

"And you are a living statue that just took up residence in it, you didn't actually pilot it?"

"I think the technical term is 'Golem,' but yes."

I had given Weiss Schnee a 'watered-down' explanation as we were walking, no need to tell her of the show or Game, after all!

"Atlas could greatly benefit from that technology-"

I hold up a hand. "As much as I would like the rest of the world to benefit from this tech, I can't risk it."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "You can't-"

"If an army of soldiers and scientists came swarming in on the ship, they would likely take me and Erisa away, too."

She widened her eyes, her pace slowing, somewhat.

"If they came, we'd lose what freedom we have. So that's why I am asking you, _trusting_ you, to not tell anyone about us… Please..."

She stopped, looking down.

"I… suppose it wouldn't be right to take that from you. I understand what it's like to not be given freedom to make your own decisions."

Erisa floated up and nuzzled against Weiss's hand, surprising her.

"I think she's thanking you." I chuckled.

Slowly, a small smile grew on her face, and she looked back to me.

"I will remember you both."

She glanced at the walls of the SDC mine, behind the thin cover of trees. She gave Erisa a small petting, then looked at me one more time.

"May we meet again."

She walked toward the gate, and then Erisa and I were beamed back to the ship.

* * *

 **Quest Complete: Stealth Ops: SDC Mine**

 **Going into a dark mine, alone. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find and retrieve Erisa [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1: Complete the quest without getting spotted by anyone [❌]**

 **2: Befriend Erisa [✔️]**

 **3: Befriend Weiss Schnee [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

" **Puppet Master" Skill Book, 350 EXP, 250 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Erchius Energy Core, Party Contract, "History and Properties of Dust" Book, +2 SP, 300 EXP, 100 Lien**

 **Level Up!**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 7: 4.2%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP:255/255 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 20 + 10% = 22**

 **DEX: 13 + 5 = 18**

 **VIT: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUC: 11**

 **Stat Points Available: 14**

' _Hey, Iris? Is there a way to automatically put a point into Luck every time I Level Up?'_

' _ **It's in the settings.'**_

' _Settings…'_

 **[Audio]**

 **[Visual]**

 **[Gameplay]**

I tap Gameplay.

 **Auto-Loot: [On]**

 **Subtitles: [Off]**

 **Currency Stat: [Hidden]**

 **Stat Point Auto-Distribution: [None]**

I adjust the settings.

 **Auto-Loot: [On]**

 **Subtitles: [On]**

 **Currency Stat: [Visible]**

 **Stat Point Auto-Distribution: [Per Level: +1 Luc]**

I check and adjust Visual.

 **Gore: [Minimal]**

 **HUD Minimap: [On]**

I adjust Audio next.

 **Battle OST: [On]**

 **Profanity Filter: [On]**

Next to use those Stat Points.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 7: 4.2%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 255/255 (INT * 15)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1000**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 20 + 10% = 22**

 **DEX: 15 + 5 = 20**

 **VIT: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

 **Due to your INT reaching 20, you have gained a new Skill: Lesser Mage**

 **Lesser Mage (Passive):**

 **(Level: Max) Your INT:MP ratio is increased from 1:15 to 1:17**

 **Due to your INT reaching 20, you have gained a new Skill: Lesser Mana Generator**

 **Lesser Mana Generator (Passive):**

 **(Level: Max) Your MPR time is cut in half.**

 **Due to your LUC reaching 15, you have gained a new Skill: Lucky Shot**

 **Lucky Shot (Passive):**

 **(Level: Max) Your critical hits deal damage as though they were 1 category better.**

 **Vital: 1.5 - 2**

 **Crit: 2 - 3**

 **Super Crit: 3 - 4**

Final Stat Sheet:

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 7: 4.2%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 340/340 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1000**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 20 + 10% = 22**

 **DEX: 15 + 5 = 20**

 **VIT: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

' _ **Not bad!'**_ I hear Iris praise me.

' _Thank you! Now to check the new loot.'_

" **Puppet Master" (Skill Book):**

 **Grants the user the ability to extend the "threads" of their soul to animate and/or control other objects.**

 **Erchius Energy Core (Power Source):**

 **A self-sustaining core powered by a refined Erchius Crystal; little is known about how it works.**

 **Party Contract (Consumable):**

 **Increases the number of party member slots by 2.**

" **History and Properties of Dust" Book:**

 **A detailed book containing all that is known about Dust on Remnant thus far. (Actually read the book for more information.)**

' _Guess we have our solution to the ship's reactor-'_

My thought was cut off by the lighting inside the ship growing significantly brighter.

 **Quest Complete: The Power of Flight**

 **Until those thrusters and reactor are fixed, you aren't getting very far.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Fix the reactor [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Use a non-Dust energy source for the reactor [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Atmospheric Flight Capabilities for your Ship, 400 EXP, 300 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Space Flight and FTL Capabilities for your Ship, Base Workstation Blueprint, 400 EXP, 200 Lien**

 **Level Up!**

I turn and look to see Erisa floating away from an open panel containing an Erchius Crystal, which I could've sworn was broken before.

' _ **... Or Erisa could fix the crystal in the reactor, instead.'**_

' _... You know what? I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. In fact, is the ship currently airtight?'_

' _ **Aside from the cockpit window, yes.'**_

' _Then how about you introduce yourself while I make the final repairs?'_

' _ **But-'**_

' _No buts, Iris! If you two get acquainted now, she should warm up to you sooner, now get out here and interact with our shiny friend!'_

I hear Iris sigh. ' _ **Okay, fine.'**_

I hear footsteps from the cockpit, and then Iris is walking in. Erisa, of course, backs away for a moment when she sees her.

"Erisa," I hold my arm out at Iris. "this is Iris, and she is your friend."

" **Um, hello, Erisa."** Iris gives a sheepish wave as I turn to go and get to work.

* * *

 **Arc-Mechanic has Leveled Up! (*2)**

 **Least Creation has Leveled Up!**

 **Arc-Mechanic (Active):**

 **(Level: 15: 2.9%) (Cost: None) When Crafting, it is 40% easier, your crafts are 31% better.**

 **When Salvaging, your chances of getting better/rarer materials and/or blueprints are increased by 31%.**

 **When Welding, you use a Mana Welder, which consumes MP at a rate of 10 MP per second.**

 **When Wiring, an overlay will show the connections, voltage, and any faults in the wiring.**

 **Least Creation (Active):**

 **(Level: 5: 15.4%) (Cost: Dependant) Allows the user to turn Mana into items as massive as a 1x1x1 meter cube.**

The wiring was simple enough, surprisingly. I just held and dragged any two ends to bring them together, like using your finger to paint a line on a paper.

I was wondering how I would fix the window, then I slapped myself in the facial area when I realized that I could just use Least Creation to make a pane of glass for a patch.

Satisfied, I went back into the main room. My 'eyes' fall on Iris and Erisa. They gott along quite well, if Erisa resting in the lap of a smiling Iris was any indication.

"I believe the ship is ready to fly!" Iris's eyes fall on me. "Now I just need to figure out how to fly this thing."

She rolled her eyes. " **I reprogrammed the S.A.I.L. systems to be controlled through the Gamer System. Just get in the pilot seat, and you should be able to work from there."**

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I returned to the cockpit, and sat in the cushioned seat.

 **Please name your ship: (Awaiting User Input)**

I think for a moment, before I come up with something I feel is appropriate.

" _Reliquiae Terra"_ or "Remnant of Earth" in Latin.

 **Confirm Ship as "Reliquiae Terra"**

 **[Y/N]**

I confirm.

 **Ship Status: Stable, Landed**

 **Name: Reliquiae Terra**

 **Captain: Poaling Mono**

 **Passenger(s): Iris, Erisa**

 **FTL Fuel: 0/1000**

 **Available Actions:**

 **[Perform Atmospheric Flight]**

 **[Exit Atmosphere of Current Planet]**

I hit the second option. Almost immediately, I hear the ship whir and rev to life as the thrusters activate. Outside the window, I can see the trees drop to about twenty meters below us before the main thrusters send the ship rocketing onwards and upwards.

"Guess it really is better, sometimes, to actually aim for the stars!" I call out to Iris, an audible smile in my voice.

After all, just as NASA chose to go to the moon _because_ it was hard, I plan to save the people of Remnant because it's right. And if my ragtag group can reach the stars, who knows just what else is possible in this incredible Game that is my life?

* * *

 **(A/N: So one of you readers misunderstood what I meant by "Ship Name," don't worry, bud, it happens to all of us now and then. Actually, I have to thank you for that, because it made me realize something I had completely forgotten! All great ships (the travel kind) have fitting names, so that they may be properly remembered and recognized for the events they have taken part in. And the name suggested for the spaceship supposedly translated to "Shattered Earth" in google translate (it didn't when I ran it through, FYI), and that gave me the idea to have the name be something similar.**

"' _Reliquiae Terra'_ is 'Remnant of Earth' in Latin, if Google Translate is to be trusted."

 **It seemed fitting, didn't it? Anyhow, in Chapter 9, I will be introducing another key Game Mechanic; the title of said mechanic will be below, in code. I won't say which, but you can figure it out if you want a hint (and a challenge)!**

 **Here it is: smyq daay**

" **Is that maybe a bit to harsh on them?"**

… **Iris, are you saying you don't have any faith in our loyal readers and followers?**

" **Uh…"**

 **Aaaannnnd she just ran off, how the tables have turned! Now, if you are a dedicated lorist of Gravity Falls, you might find this as no challenge, but I wanted the rest of you readers to not have to think to hard on it.**

 **See you in the Game!**

 **-poaling12**


	8. Chapter 8: Charming Shield

Chapter 8: Charming Shield

 **(A/N: You readers have probably been wondering when our Golem-Gamer would be doing actual combat again, right? Well, now that he can reliably warp away at any time, he can go** _ **pick a bone**_ **with the Creatures of Grimm… in the next chapter. After all, he needs the Experience, both EXP and actual, and it's hard to adapt to a new world and live your life if you hide away from it all the time.**

 **Just food for thought, how many of you have noticed what games about survival have in common? I, for one, have noticed that the basis for survival was usually depicted as being able to adapt, which also applies to real-life survival as well. Whether it was when to take shelter, go get materials, improve a tool, or just move on to somewhere different, survival would require some form of adaptation.**

 **People were able to spread across the planet because they were clever enough to adapt to new situations and problems. And, in a way, the power of the Gamer is just enhancing that ability to adapt.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 8: 1.8%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 340/340 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1500**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +2 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 20 + 10% = 22**

 **DEX: 15 + 5 = 20**

 **VIT: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUC: 16**

 **Stat Points Available: 9**

 **Ship Status: Stable, Orbiting Planet "Remnant"**

 **Name: Reliquiae Terra**

 **Captain: Poaling Mono**

 **Passenger(s): Iris, Erisa**

 **FTL Fuel: 0/1000**

 **Available Actions:**

 **[Enter Planetary Atmosphere]**

 **[Open Star System Map]**

Once the roar of the Reliquiae Terra's engines die down, I get out of the pilot seat, shakily.

"Note to self: install proper cushioning and bracing in the seat so I don't have any reason to worry about flying about." I pause. "In fact, I should probably install braced seats for Iris and Erisa, as well as anyone I happen to take onboard."

After steadying myself, I go back out to the main room of the ship. There, I see Erisa shaking in Iris's grip, while Iris is practically crushing a locker handle in her other hand.

" **... I should… have seen… that coming…"** She shakily speaks.

"Sorry, I'll try to get around to installing proper seating."

Now, time to use the loot from before!

 **Number of people you can include in your party at a time is now 3.**

 **Puppet Master (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 10 Mp/Meter/Second) Grants the user the ability to extend the "threads" of their soul to animate and/or control other objects. Maximum reach: 5 Meters. Maximum Size Controllable: 3 Cubic Meters. Cannot control objects with foreign aura.**

I move to use the book about Dust, but nothing happens.

' _Wait, it isn't a Skill Book, it's an actual book that I have to read…'_

I slap myself. ' _Of course I can only consume Skill Books… At least I can still read recreational books like a normal person.'_ **(A/N: Readers, I don't mean to insult your appreciation of fanfiction, but reading official books doesn't seem to be appreciated enough, in this generation.)**

I guess I'll just try reading through that whenever I have nothing else to be doing… if ever.

As for the Erchius Energy Core, I can probably use that for something else, now that I don't need to repair the reactor.

' _Maybe some sort of Power Pack or Vehicle; this thing is too large to put in a hand-held weapon!'_

Hold on, I can have up to three party members now…

"Iris, can I add you and Erisa to my party?"

She looks at me curiously, while Erisa is looking back and forth between me and Iris, confused.

" **Erisa, you definitely can… Why me though?"**

"You are likely going to be spending time in the outside world, so I'd feel better if you two were able to reliably defend yourselves, if something happens. Erisa can follow me around, and you can just reap the benefits of the party from your perch in the system!"

She mulls over this for a moment. " **That is actually pretty smart!"**

 **Through smart thinking, your Int and Wis have increased by 1.**

' _Create Party... "Team PIE"'_

 **Party Name: Team PIE**

 **Max Members: 4**

 **Party Members:**

 **[Poaling Mono]**

 **[empty]**

 **[empty]**

 **[empty]**

' _Send Party Invite to Iris and Erisa.'_

A screen appears in front of Iris and Erisa. Iris is unfazed and confirms on her screen, and then on Erisa's screen, as she flew back in surprise when hers appeared.

 **Party Name: Team PIE**

 **Max Members: 4**

 **Party Members:**

 **[Poaling Mono]**

 **[Iris ?]**

 **[Erisa]**

 **[empty]**

 **Iris ? has gifted Erisa the Skill "Basic Human Comprehension."**

I checked Iris and Erisa's stats.

 **Name: Erisa**

 **Race: Erchius Horror**

 **Title(s): Mended Heart**

 **Level: 5: 3.7%**

 **HP: 150/150 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 225/225 (INT * 15)**

 **Lien: 0**

 **HPR: +1.5 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +1.5 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 7**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 5**

 **Skills:**

 **Energy Beam (Active):**

 **(Level: 3: 74.9%) (Cost: 25 Mp/Sec) A beam of white hot energy to blast through your foes. Deals (Str*Int) damage per second.**

 **Erchius Affinity (Passive/Active);**

 **(Level: 75: 13.7%) (Cost: None) You have an affinity for the mysterious matter called "Erchius." You can manipulate and repair Erchius matter, and any spells that use Erchius deal 150% damage while at only 50% of the Mp cost.**

 **Name: Iris ?**

 **Race: Human (12% Cyborg)**

 **Title(s): Intern of the System, Game Debugger**

 **Level: 8: 1.8%**

 **HP: 225/225 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 425/425 (INT * 17)**

 **Lien: 0**

 **HPR: +2 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 15**

 **VIT: 15**

 **INT: 20 + 25% = 25**

 **WIS: 20 + 25% = 25**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Skills:**

 **Mimicry (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: MAX) You have access to every skill that your Gamer, "Poaling Mono," has.**

 **Debug (Active):**

 **(Level: EX) Correct glitches in the System. The time needed to correct a glitch is 10 + (5 * Glitch Level) seconds.**

 **4th Door (Active):**

 **(Level: Admin) You can retreat to (REDACTED) and return to the world of your Gamer at will.**

 **Skill Write (Active):**

 **(Level: Admin) You can create a Skill/Skill Book for anyone registered in the System. Notice: Abusing/misusing this skill may result in user termination. ALL uses of this skill are monitored by the Administration.**

' _Okay, so i have to be careful I don't push Iris too far, or she gets in trouble.'_

 **Party Chat is now available; speak to one another, or think messages to send.**

 **Erisa: What just happened?! Why do I suddenly know more stuff about Human culture and games?!**

"This is going to take a while to explain, isn't it?" I sigh.

" _ **I'll**_ **explain it to her,** _ **you**_ **make a plan for where we're going to go."**

* * *

In the end, I decided we'd go hunting in the same general area we took off from. We already knew the area somewhat, and those Beowolves I fought before were at a low-and-manageable level. Iris, of course, went back into the System, while Erisa agreed to follow right behind me.

A quick beam down, later, we were standing (or hovering, in Erica's case) in the same clearing we had taken off from in the _Reliquiae Terra_.

Before we could go off on our hunting trip, though, I had another reason for returning here.

I walked over to the grave of the Fallen Protector, and knelt before the marker I left as a headstone.

"Well, Protector, I don't know if you are still here to hear me, but I still feel that it's only right for me to give you proper thanks for that which you left behind."

I continued. "Because of you, I have the means to accomplish my goal, your goal, _our_ goal. I don't know how I'll do it, or how long it will take, but I will unite and bring peace to the people of Remnant. And as that which you left behind gave me a significant start, I will do all I can to ensure that you are not forgotten."

I rose up and prepared to leave.

 **Erisa: What's that?**

Erisa had floated over and was looking at a vibrant pink blossom growing in the soil. Looking closely, I realized that not only was it almost exactly like the flower I had left, but it was still growing, at an incredible rate. Already, half the grave marker was covered in vines bearing more blossoming flowers.

In just under a minute, the grave was completely covered, save for the insignia of the Terrene Protectorate.

 _Thank you, Poaling._

I heard it resonating throughout my core, like it was spoken to me from _inside_. I felt… something… stretch forth and flow into one of the flowers.

The same flower glowed brightly for a moment, before I felt it change.

It still looked about the same, but it still felt… special… so I Observed it.

 **Protector's Blessing (Charm):**

 **(Level: Uncultivated) (Cost: 2 Notches) Contains the memories and essence of the Last Protector, who united the Six Gifted Races against the Ruin.**

 **Gives the bearer the ability to sense those in need within a 5 kilometer radius, +5 Wis, +5 Int.**

' _Well, one of my apparent Skills is "Void Heart," so I should have expected some Hollow Knight mechanics to come up eventually!'_

I reach out and touch the Charm, causing it to flash and vanish.

 **You have collected your first Charm, unlocking the Charms Menu!**

 **Charms give special effects when equipped. The total number of Charm notches you naturally have is equal to half of your total SP, though additional notches may be found throughout the Game.**

 **Questline Continued: Remnant of the Protectorate, Part 1**

 **"Nothing is truly lost as long as we remember it."**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find "Protector's Blessing" [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Continue Questline, 100 EXP, 50 Lien**

 **Questline: Remnant of the Protectorate, Part 2**

 **Even a single good person can make a significant difference in the world.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Complete 15 Protectorate Missions (found through Protector's Blessing) []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Continue Questline, ?, ?, 1000 EXP, 500 Lien**

I open my stats screen, and notice a category labeled "Charms" under my equipped body. I open it, and all it has in there is Protector's Blessing and two empty marbles (those must represent my notches.) I try to equip my only Charm, but...

 **You must be seated on a bench/resting place to equip or dequip Charms.**

' _Ah, right. Can't swap Charms just anywhere.'_

I walk over to a nearby fallen log and sit down, before attempting to equip the Charm, again.

This time, it let me, and the two notch-marbles lit up.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 8: 21.8%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 425/425 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1550**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 20 + 10% = 22**

 **DEX: 15 + 5 = 20**

 **VIT: 25 + 5 + 10% = 33**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 25**

 **LUC: 16**

 **Stat Points Available: 9**

"Huh, guess I'll have to keep an eye out for more charm-related stuff from now on."

 **Erisa: What are Charms?**

' _ **I'll explain it.'**_

' _Now to see what I can do with Puppet Master… Maybe I can…'_

I pull the Scanner Shot out of my inventory, and use Puppet Master on it. Immediately, strands of Mana come not from my hands, like I expected, but from my core, and they seemingly plug themselves into the weapon.

I let go of it with my hand, and it just continues to float in the air. With a bit of practice, I was getting it to move in different directions, and even shoot.

Then, I noticed something very important; the Scanner Shot doesn't have a very long range. Whenever I fired, the shot went maybe ten meters before it fizzled out of existence.

' _Hey, Iris, the Scanner Shot doesn't seem to go further than ten meters.'_

" **Of course it doesn't go very far! One, it's built like a pistol. Two, that is about as far as its capable of scanning before the data becomes unreliable. And three, I can't just straight up give you an overpowered weapon without getting terminated."**

' _I guess I'm not doing "Scanner Snipes" anytime soon.'_

As I sent the Scanner Shot back to my inventory, a thought occurred to me.

 **Poaling Mono: Could I potentially weaponize my inventory system?**

 **Iris ?: No, you can't send enemies to your inventory so that you can chuck them into a volcano for free EXP! That's pretty much page three of the Gamer Handbook!'**

 **Poaling Mono: ... Okay. One, there's a Gamer Handbook?**

 **Iris ?: It was a figure of speech.**

 **Poaling Mono: Oh. Two, that would have been a clever idea!**

 **Erisa: I somewhat understand what you are talking about, and I agree.**

 **Poaling Mono: Thank you, Erisa! Anyway, three, I had something different in mind! It's, well, why don't you just come out for a moment so I can show you?**

In a flash of pixels, Iris appeared, a curious look on her face.

" **What were you thinking of?"**

I got to my feet and walked over to a nearby tree. Reaching up, I broke off about a meter of a thick branch. I then handed it to Iris, who just looked at me, confused.

"Hit me with the branch."

She blinked. " **Huh?"**

"You heard me. Hit me. With. The stick."

Iris looked at the stick, then back to me. After a moment, she adjusted her grip on it to how one would hold a baseball bat, took a deep breath, and swung.

I focused and prepared to send the branch to my inventory.

A moment later, I was stumbling backwards, dizzily, as a notification popped up in front of me.

 **An object must be unattended to be sent to your inventory.**

"Okay, so melee attacks don't work…"

" **Mind explaining your idea, now?"** Iris tapped her foot.

"Hmm… Try throwing it at me, this time." I backed up a bit.

Iris sighed, before taking aim and throwing the stick at me like a javelin.

I prepared once more. And this time, I was not disappointed!

 **Wooden Stick sent to inventory.**

 **A new Skill has been created through a specific action.**

 **ERROR: Skill not in Admin Database, please enter info for new Skill.**

Iris must have seen the screen too, because she was suddenly looking over my shoulder.

" **Huh, what did you do?"**

"Basically, I sent the projectile to my inventory before it could do any damage to me."

She blinked, before she turned and pulled up a screen.

" **... Of all the recipients of the power of the Gamer, you are the first to try that!"**

She replaced the screen with what looked like an empty Skill window.

" **Well, how about you tell me what you want the Skill to be called and described, and I'll get it registered."**

I thought for a moment. "Call it 'Hoarder's Armor,' and for the description, put 'When Active, any physical ranged projectiles against the user will instead be sent to the user's inventory.'"

She nodded and typed on the screen. After a moment, a new screen appeared for me.

 **Registering Skill…**

 **Complete!**

 **A new Skill has been created through a specific action: Hoarder's Armor**

 **Hoarder's Armor (Active):**

 **(Level: EX) (Cost: Undefined) Created by Poaling Mono. When Active, any physical ranged projectiles against the user will instead be sent to the user's inventory. Does not work with Melee attacks, Pure Magic Attacks (attacks that are all magic, no matter), or creatures.**

"What does the 'EX' mean?"

" **EXperimental. Essentially Max plus one."**

"Okay, now that all that is out of the way,"

I turn and face the tree line, a subtle sense of confidence permeating through me.

"Let's go hunting!"

* * *

 **(A/N: We will be doing more combat and receiving a new Game Mechanic in the next chapter! Are you folks excited?!**

"I know I am!"

 **Thank you! Now, I'll try to get it out by next week, but with Christmas coming up, I'm also going to be doing LightTheWorld.**

" **And we also encourage you to take a look at it. We aren't saying you HAVE to, but it's still something nice to do, and a potential ticket to the top of Santa's Nice List."**

 **Now, with Hoarder's Armor, I couldn't help but wonder why no Gamers has tried to use the inventory system as a bulletproof armor! All you have to do is touch something that isn't attended, and it is sent to the inventory.**

"Gamers need to exploit every advantage available!"

 **Anyway, if you ever want to use Hoarder's Armor in your own Gamer-Fic, be sure to credit Poaling Mono for it.**

"Or I'll find you and-"

 **No threatening the Readers, Poaling Mono!**

 **Now, quick hint for the encrypted spoiler in the previous chapter's A/N. It isn't rearranged, it just needs to be DECIPHERED.**

 **See you in the Game!**

 **-caeser12- I mean- poaling12**


	9. Chapter 9: ML, V, GR

Chapter 9: ML, V, GR

 **(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be titled "Murphy's Law, Void, and the Game Room" but that was** _ **way**_ **too long!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 8: 1.8%**

 **HP: 495/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 425/425 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1500**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (15% Fire Resist, 15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: 3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: 3 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **STR: 20 10% = 22**

 **DEX: 15 5 = 20**

 **VIT: 25 5 10% = 33**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 25**

 **LUC: 16**

 **Stat Points Available: 9**

' _Maybe this wasn't the most efficient idea to go with…'_

It had been almost an hour since we left the initial clearing. Iris had already gone back into the System, and Erisa continued to stick close to me, only wandering off somewhat when something caught her interest.

As it turns out, _a lot_ of things interest her. She'd watch bugs crawling on plants, chase after birds (something I continued to chuckle at,) and try to peek down into the occasional burrow. I couldn't really blame her, though. She'd likely spent her entire life in the darkness underground, whereas everything in the surface world was bright and full of life.

If only there was more Grimm in the area. Not necessarily more Grimm, period, just for those Grimm to be closer!

Sighing, I looked at my minimap. No red dots… nothing but Erisa and myself.

"How can these woods be empty?!" I groaned and threw up my arms, exasperated. "This is Remnant! There's almost always _something_ wherever-"

 **Murphy's Law Triggered**

The moment that popped up, the ground crumbled away beneath my feet. I plummeted about twenty meters before I slammed into a rough cavern floor, my core feeling a bruising pain while my metal body shrieked in protest.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 8: 1.8%**

 **HP: 483/495 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 425/425 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (15% Fire Resist, 15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 126/150)**

Pushing myself up, I saw Erisa fly down after me.

 **Erisa: Are you okay?**

"Yeah," I reassure her with a head pat. "I'm just a bit sore from that fall."

I cast a Mana Lantern and look around the cave- well, more of a tunnel than a cave. The cave extended onwards, further into the darkness.

Just in case there's, I don't know, some kind of blind creature that hunts based on sound, I decide to speak through the Party Chat while we're in here.

 **Poaling Mono: Actually, this may be a good thing!**

The small crystal blinked.

 **Erisa: Because you now know not to taunt the world?**

 **Iris: I think he means that this place is worth exploring.**

 **Poaling Mono: Yes, there could be ores, Dust, opponents, or maybe even some sort of ruin, if we're lucky.**

Erisa looks at the dark tunnel ahead, then back at me.

 **Erisa: Just don't leave me alone, please.**

I give her another reassuring head pat.

 **Poaling Mono: Don't worry, I don't plan on having us split up in here.**

I then Focus for a few seconds, repairing my body, before I start walking as softly as I can into the dark tunnel.

* * *

I am uncomfortable. I may lived in "caves," back home, but this cave does not feel natural. It feels… wrong.

I feel something in here, tainting it. The something feels dark, darker than even the dark I knew. This… darker-dark feels like it's waiting to swallow me whole.

There's also another darkness. This darkness, however, is more like a darkness without everything. A darkness of… nothingness.

I start following him much more closely. He's brave, yet still cautious.

When I accidentally bump into him, he turns and looks at me. He sees my unease and gives me a "head pat," making me feel somewhat better, safer.

Suddenly, the darkness doesn't seem as... suffocating as before.

* * *

Not even three minutes in, and already Erisa was starting to shake like a leaf.

I can't say I blame her; there's something about this tunnel that seems… unnatural, for lack of a better word.

And the fact that we've yet to see nor hear anything just adds to the unease.

Yet… there's a small part of me that isn't feeling unease. It's subtle, but a fraction of my… being… is feeling… recognition?

Before I can mull over this psychologically-challenging conundrum, the tunnel finally widens out into a cavern about… twenty meters in diameter.

It would be empty, if not for the pool in the center containing some sort of liquid that would not reflect the light from the Mana Lantern.

Curious, I observe the contents of the pool.

 **Dark Substance ([null]):**

 **I̵̧̝̒̓t̵͎̊̊̉͌̀͘'̶̠̩͛̒́͌̓s̶̫̹̫̄͋̚͝ ̵̯͍̖̟̻̽̍̽͋͐͠͝b̸̨̙̘̭̣͑̒̂e̶̢̹̯̖̹̬͕̓͛̇̊͗̕ẽ̴͖̳̱͍̲͌n̷̨͕͇̏̓̈͂ ̸͈̦̻́ͅw̸̢̝͎̻̮͊́͐̑̑͘͜͝ͅa̶̢̞̙̙̰̓̊ͅì̴͎͕̲̯̥̽̽͋̆́t̵̥̝͈̼͕̭́̎̔̾̌ͅį̵͐͆̓͛͘̚n̵̪͒̈́͐̈́̆͘g̶̡̫̜͎̉̎̄͌̊͘ ̴̙͎͈̰̘̯̈̉f̷̨̨͇͖̝̪͓͐͆̂̐̑ő̷͇̖̘̞͙̃̈́̾̍͠͝r̸̥̗͉̠̜͋́̀͘ ̷̨̗͉̯̠̽̂̈̔͛̒y̷̳̞̰͍̗̓͐̂͐̈̈́͛͜ȏ̸̰̼͔̼̫̠̩̔̑̈́̊́u̴̢̹͓̝̳͙̎̃.̵͈͋̄̈͆͝.̷͈̦̒͘͝.̴̲̬̄͊̏͆̑**

I blink.

 **Poaling Mono: This place is getting** _ **really**_ **strange. One, the System is barely able to tell me anything about the Dark Substance, besides its name.**

 **Poaling Mono: Two, what the actual H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks is "[null]" supposed to mean?!**

 **Poaling Mono: And three, what does it mean that it's been waiting for me?!**

 **Iris ?: … Let's just finish up in here, quickly, and leave.**

Consciously, I just want to get out of here and never come back, but that same part of me from before is subtly, yet firmly urging me to move closer.

My senses suddenly grow muffled, my mind clouding over, while my legs start moving me towards the pool.

Erisa panics and tries to hold my body back, but only slows its progression.

A tiny part of my mind is wondering how I'm so calm when my sudden prison of a body is headed for the pool, but the rest of my mind is only thinking one thing.

' _How does it know me?'_

We're only a couple of meters away from it, now. Erisa hesitates, then moves out of the way, so as to not fall in, herself.

My body wades into the center, about waist deep, and the Dark Substance begins creeping up my body.

Then, as it covers my whole form, my consciousness fades altogether.

* * *

 _ **Ỳ̷̨̡͍͖̻̦̊̔̿̾͗͑̚͠o̵̻̊̈́̿̇̏͝ṳ̷̢̧̢͎͔̭̙͕͓̩̱̰͋́̚ ̴̯̱͔͖̩̮̻͋̀͗̄͂̈̎̎͆͘̕͝͝ḩ̸̜̖̮̹̯̦̞̗͆̂͝a̶̧̪̪̮̱̜̋̀̿̐͗̂̑̈̓̈́̈́̕͜͝v̸̧͎̣̋̊̃̈́̇͋͒̎̇̏̄͆͘̚͜͝e̵̛̛͓͎̣̖̘͖̲̻̮̟̤͋́̉̏̓̿͊ ̴̢̱̥̒͌̾f̷̦̗̘̩̮̼̹͉̜̄̑̐́̎͗͊͂̕ơ̶̰̊̐̓̈́͂͋̀̽͑̐͘̚͝ủ̷͕̺̙̱͖̘̙̣͖̪͗̅̈́̃̏̎͋́́̓̋͝͝͝n̵̢̥̙̹̔̏͋̌͒͊̇̏̓d̴̫̒͋͊͆͝ ̷̜̞̍̈̈̌̋͑̐̐̅̏̓̒s̷̢̞̫͖̼̙̓͆̔́͒̆͋̈́̓͊̂̄o̸͙̘̗̣̪̫͕͕̳͚͚̟̬̔̒̂͝ͅm̴̳͈̘͇͓̬̒̏̔̏̄͛̾̿̉̽͆̕͠e̷̡͈̦̭̻̹͍̹̲͒͗͂̓͐̎̍̿̈́͜ ̶̢̥̝͕̞̹̮͑̌͌̀́͂̿͌̚͠͝͝ơ̴̡̦̘̫̝͙̬̬͕̰̝̲͕̼f̴̢̤̟͍̟̬̥̮̟̠͚̭̩̓̓̋̅̑̀̋͆̐͗̀̀́̏̕ ̴͔͔́́͗̉͛̅̋̐̋̀̈̌͂́̕u̷̧̨̝̭̫̤̜̫̙̤̎͊̃̂̃́̀̈́͜͝s̸̳̙̝̙̖̲͕͎͇͔̼̩̜͂̂͌͗̈́́̓͋͊̂̐̿̈́̆ͅ.̶͔͔͚̙̜̩͙̲͚̊͜͜**_

 _ **̴̜̘̖̥̰̝͑͆̚**_

 _ **̷̡̡̢̳̬̠̜̙̗͈̦͚̗̙̏̑ͅT̶̢̯̹̦̺͔̲͚̓̅̿͜͝͝ẖ̸̨̡̛̛̙̣͖̹̼̙̯̞̜̯̰̩̅̕͠͝͠e̶̘̦̺͓͖͚͓̥̯̘͊̉̈́̈́͗̆̍̅ ̸̨̡̛͇̟̣̝̺̫̮̜̠̜̓̄̄͛͌̾́̉̒͌͘͝ͅo̶̧͉̯̭̜͕̩̥̞͛̀̆̉̿̈́̃̋́̃̓̚̕͝͠n̴͍̩̥̯͉͔͎̟͋́̚l̵̢͔͚̮͙̺̜̳̎̈͊̔̓̂y̶̙̺̜̺͇̏̐̓͆̎͑̀̀͝ ̴̡̊͋͒͜͝r̵̻̹̮̹̝̈́̎͝ë̵̡̨̮̬͔̮̗̳̯̟́̊͑͊̾̌m̷̨̤̐̀̂̓̐͘̕͝͠n̸̡̧͉̠̤͖͔̟͖͖̞̙̈́͗̍̏͛͗̿͝ͅą̵̱̪̻̜̥̤͔͆͆̒̂́̾̈́͒͗̊̀͜ͅn̶̢̺̖͔̮͉̫̮͖̬̪̞̪̆͋͛̌̔̎̈́͂͑̽̅́͝͝t̷̪̯̓͛͂̓̒͌̓́͝ ̵̡̢̛̰͍͌͒̃̃̈͋̆̀̈̀̄̀ͅo̶͕̤̞̥̣͙̖͙͉̹̫̗͂͊̿͌̓̏̆f̸̛̬̱͈̻̏̀́̿͒̐̂̾͘̚̕̚ ̴̨̨̛̇̅͌́͋̌̈́̉̀̉͝M̷̛̖̺̬̮̱̪͎̉͋̐͆̓̈́̉͋̈́͘͘a̵̯͎͋̈́͛̓͊͊̑͗̌̈͠s̶̨̜̗̥͊t̸̡̟̙̰̯͙̙̳̮̭̟̯́̀͊̇͊́ȩ̸̧̣̜̞͓̮̰͍̮̹͙̈́̋̓̀̾͜ŕ̷̦̠͎̈̚͝ ̷̳̰͆̀́̏͘ľ̸̛̛͍̝̦̟̯̱̪̩̋̃͊̎̄̌̌̾̋̚͝ĕ̵̡̛̳͈̦͕̝͔͖͈͉̟͙̈͑͗̎̆͂͠f̵̧̼̥̱̤̭̝͎̣͍̬͚̖̹̝͌͊̇̾̃̆̈́́͘͘͝t̸̯̫̭̎̀̓̊̏̎̑͆̒̌͠͝͝ ̶̧̨̨̪̝͊̓̒̾̾̈́̅̈͂͠o̶̢̲̭̩̪̥̩̒̉͝͝ņ̷̻̘̗̥̮͔̼͍͖̫̙̝͒̾̃ͅͅ ̸̢͎̼͕̳̹̹͚̥̊̉̊̃t̸̨̧͖̥̺̥̋̾͆̇͂̓̈́̀̌́͋̋̍̅h̷̢̛͈̬̰͂̚į̵̛̤̘̖̦͎̖̗̜͉̺͖̆̿̐̍̾̈́̈́̚̕ŝ̷̩̪ ̶̢̧̛͈͉͍̦͒̿͛̎̅ẉ̵̈́̑̆͂̉̈́̀̽́̽̄͘̕͜o̷̖̟̙͕̖͔̮͍̯̘̱̝̮̣͒̽͂̿̒̎͝ŗ̶̼͇͖̘̰̳̦̠̣̩̰͔͚̖̃̽̔̿͛̃͐͛̃̉ļ̷̛͔̰̪̪͉̹̥̥͎͉̤̬̪̾͒̑̈́̀͑͜ḍ̵̣̼͌͗ ̴̢̢̝̥͙̘̜̬͕̭͎̟̩͌́̓͂̊͑̿͜͠ḧ̴̨̢̰̯͉̣̻̼́̃̓̉̈͝a̴̢̧̛̝̦̟͔̥͔̙̥̒̉͆̌̉̀̆̅̀̆s̷̨̡̧̛̙̺̼̼͓̗̘̞͔̦͔̽̃̍́͊̿̃̾́͐͝͝ ̸̻͕̺̙̦̱̟́̓̏̽̅̌̔̍́̄̆̈́̈́͠͠c̵͇̣̭͉͈̤̟̘͖̯̿͛̓̑̎͝ͅơ̶̲͎̖̰̐̈́͛̆͂̾͛͗͝m̴̧̡͉͇̼̮̱̠̯͈͖̭̗̯̜̿̅̌̊͒̊̿̏̌̃̚͝ę̵̥͇̗̤͎̟̠̙̘̂͌͆̐̏̑̀̚.̶̛̪͋͐̑͛̽**_

 _ **̷̛̬͎̲͎̅͂̄̾̽͐̈͂́́̃̀̇͠ ̷̧̪̞͓̰͕̙͖̊̾̈̂͐̊̔̿̽͗̍͆̕͜͠**_

 _ **̴̛͙͓̭̦͍̟͚̰̖̄̉̎̎̄̄͊́̅́̕͜͜͠W̴̧̨̛̱͍̼͙͖̠̠̟̰̫͔̜̹̓͌̀̐̃͋́̐̂͑̋͆͝ė̶̛̜̳͐̌ ̶̨̳̥̰̲̬̙̝̦̬̬͔͙̝̓ą̴̢̙̝͖̩̺͔͋̽̕r̵̨͔͈͖͉͎̯̯̆ẽ̷̡̮͎̬̞̭̞͔̦͎̉̎̉͊̆̍̔͜͝͝ ̶̠̰̖͎̈͑̓̌̌́ņ̶͍̠̯͎̖̠̱̼͉͕̝̪͊͆̐̂̈́́́͋̈́̿̃͐̚o̷̢̰͙͓͈͚̥̲̺̺̱͍̙͛͂͜ț̴̢̙̬̥̩̞̗̝̉͗̓̃̓̿̈́͐́̐ ̴̙͚̝͐͆̈́̕w̵̹̙͉̖̔́̀̿̌̈́̽̐̅̀͛̐͜͝͠h̵̳̫̲̜͋͑̏̌ͅo̵̩̣͐̈́̎̄̋̿͌̌̾͋͘̕͝l̸̨̖̖̙̲̻͓̭̙̯͉͔͖̒͐̀͂̎̀̇̄͝ȩ̷̛̳̞̬͈̹̪̼̫̲̫̼̿̾̀̏͋͌̌̃̅͑̀̓͛͝,̸̨̫̄́́ ̸̙͎͙̞͔̂́̄̒̎̂̾̔͋͑́̂̚̕͜b̴̡͖̍͂͒u̴͍̬̼̥̘͑̾̊͐̀̓t̴̨͉̥̳̭̣̻̰̣͇̖̪̂̉̍͆͝ ̶̠̫̺̰͖̗̀̈́̀́̀̐̌ṇ̴̢̨̢͍̲͙̖͍͖͓̬̫͗ͅo̶͓̥͎̻̣̺͉̺͒̿̂̒w̴̧̐̈́͋̅ ̶͕̱̤̺̲̣̝̦͔̼͗̉̋̂͂̐͛͗̕̚͜͠͠w̴̛̠̻̰̻̝̜̗̪̓̂̈́̾̓̽͛̀̾̚̚͝ė̴̡̛̗̰̞͉͚̀̕͝ ̸̬͍͔͕̬̬̲̩͕̤̳̞͕̈͋̃̌̆̐̎̃̒͒̊͛̆̕a̵̧̤̩̳͚̼̤̔́͑͘͝ͅͅr̵̢̡̜͚͓̬̝̹̩̩͖̺̒͆͊̑̒̍͋͗͆̚͜ě̵̢̢̻͎̲̱̣̟̻͇̰̊ ̵̡̡̳̠̣͖̻̜̮̽̽͊͂͠ņ̵̡͍̲̲͎̰̮͊̆̿͜͜o̴̼͓̼̤̔̔t̴̢̨̺͙̰͙̦̮͇̗̦͎̝̰͖̆͊̈́̾̂̒̽ ̸̧̮̱̻̍́̔͝ạ̸̧̺̰̮̥̈̃́̈́͒̓̃͑̈s̶̡̨̼͈͇̯̬̒̀ ̸̧̣̲̦͎͔̘̹̘͓̾̉̇d̸̛̛͍̹̞̳̙̝̦̭̮̜̻̈̌́͊̊͗͛͗̚͘͝į̷̡͉̗̲̾̀̒͋̾͊̕̚͘͝v̴̢̅̄͆̍̍̓̈̈́̚͠͠í̶̛͇̦̼̱͈̯̗̗͎̺̤̀͒͗͒́͗̈́̐̕͜ͅḑ̶̼͔͖̜͕̈́̍̓͂̾̑͐̚͝͝ȩ̶̡͙̘̭̲̦͖̇̄̀́͋d̴̪̦͓̀̀͊̄̌́̒̎͑̃͝.̶̡̙̦̰͚̖̹̬͙͊͠**_

 _ **̷̡̧̻͉̺̫̹̰̻̲̦̗̼̗̓̋̏͆͊̕**_

 _ **̷̗̪͆̀̊͊̆̽̑̈͌̆̇̆̋͗̽Y̷̨̥̲̠͕͕̖̐̋̆̈́̕ȍ̵̡̧̩̮̝̹͉̞̻͙̳̓̃ͅư̴̮̱̹̭̳̗̙͇̾͋̂̂̃̑̕ͅ ̷̬̝͚̓̈́̈́̌̾̔̋̆̔̽̇͘ͅs̷̟̥̃̀̂h̸̡̢̧̥̖̭̼̣̒á̵̈́̅͐̋̅̐̋͗̈́͜͝͠ṙ̶̡̛͓̖̫̯̹̮̹͓͉̯̬̓̆́͐̄͒̓̉͌̚͜ͅe̷̛͎̗̘̻͚͗͊̏̓̽̓̀̐̓̓̎͝͝ ̴̢̫̳̮̟̝̱̰̤͛́́͑̕͘͜a̵̲̜̚͝ ̴̨̺̗̮̣͍̈́̊̀̍̇̎̐͜p̴̡̨̟̫͓̳̗̥̺̮̲̦̻̤̜̈͂̈́͐́̋̓͋͝ą̷̝̗̱͎͓͇͇̰͕̬̰͓̠̂̄̈́̌̇́̃̒̂͛̾r̷̛̟̳͚̺̮͎̫͇͎͗͊̋̋̍͊̃̀̓͘̕͝t̷̠̟̞̳͓̝̥̝͇̦̟͔̻̭͉͋̂̏̉́̑͘͝ ̵̧̯̬̜̮̪̭̱̰̘͛̽̄͐͛̏̌̾̕o̷̢̟͕̮͎̗̯͚͓̼̳̟̎̐f̷̨̛̼̗̩̥͆͌̐͒̃̇̌̐̉͝͝͠ ̴̣͉̣̩͙̳̓̓̉̓̀̔̑̊̓͛̌̾̏̒͝H̶̯̯̜̘̹̪̯̠͉̭́̈̀̄̚͝ì̴̢̘́́͋̂͛́̓̊̽̀̍͝͝͝ṁ̴̠̯͙̳̝͓̮̻̲̗͓́͜ͅͅ,̵͎͖̣̀̊̌̄͛́̅̉̏͊͑͂͠ ̷̙͇̤͇͗̽͒̌̔̽̓͋w̴̡̞̻̳̲͎̠̥̟̮̤̝̕ė̶̢͓̲̳̩͙̯͕̞͙̞̌́̚͜͜ͅͅ ̸̛̠̪̜̦̭͍͔͎͕͙̹͕̯̹͚̒̾̓͒̕c̸̢̥̹͓̫̘͇̭̮͔̺̙͖͛̔͠ǎ̷̱͔͕̂̑̒͋̀̋͐̄̈͑͘̚ṇ̵̛̜̣̹̺͙͎͎͔̗͊́̀͂̅̆̓͆̂̋̒́͜͝͝ ̴̲̟̭̙̭̤̫́̾̽̕͜r̴͚͈͓͓̞͈̠̙̍̑̃̊̓͗͋͗͋̆̚̕ȩ̷̝̲̲̠̮͕̥̫̬̮̜̻̞̣̈́͌̄͠͠͝ṭ̵̦̪̜͐͒͂̇͝ù̵̙̪̻̠͕̫̓͆͂̀̓͝͝ŗ̸̛̺̗̥͈̫̹̩̦̜́̐͂̊̌̈͒̓́̔̋̓͘n̸͚͖͒̽͛̍̿̓̏̒̓͗ ̵̧͙͙̋̐h̶̨̯̩̳̟̣͙̟̤͔͚̑̄̂ő̶̡̲͙̖̤̬̹̬̙̣͇̹͎̜́̀̑͂̿̌̄͒͘͝ͅm̴̧̫̻̓̽̒̃̍͛̉̊̃͛̈́̔͝ē̵̡̗̬̘̙͚̙̓͌.̴̧͙̱͔̘͍͎̞̜̥͎̟̓̏̅̒ͅ**_

 _ **̷̧̛̤͚̺̬̯͔͉̟̰̦̣͋̿͑̋̽̄̾̅͊̊͝͝**_

* * *

" **POALING! PLEASE WAKE UP!"** I'm being shaken.

" **THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"** I hear Iris' voice start to break as I'm no longer being shaken.

" **Please…"** She sounds like she's on the verge of tears.

My sight and motor functions slowly return, and I sluggishly sit up, and Iris gasps.

I turn and see that Iris' eyes are brimming with tears.

I prepare an attempt to speak, but Iris throws her arms around me, and the floodgates open as she starts sobbing. Erisa then comes from behind and starts burying herself under my arm, apparently not doing much better than Iris was.

" **You-you just started walking into that-"** Iris struggles to speak over her own cries. " **That dark pool! And-and you wouldn't say anythi-ing!"**

She maintains a death grip on me, as though she expected me to disappear the moment she let go.

" **After you soaked it all u-up, you just collapsed!"** Her cries gradually softened.

" **... We thought we lost you…"** Iris hiccuped.

I give a gentle hug to them both.

"I'm sorry, I… wasn't myself, at the time."

I looked around, finally noticing that we were back in the forest.

"How long was I out?"

 **Erisa: … Almost an hour…**

" **It took us thirty minutes to drag you out…"** They finally calmed down, and released me.

"I'm alright." I reassure them, before noticing a flashing bell in the corner of my vision, next to a number three.

 **You have 3 new Notifications waiting.**

I open it.

 **Something within your being has begun to stir:**

 **Void Heart (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1) An emptiness within your being has begun to form. ?**

 **Due to the effects of Void Heart, a Skill has been modified:**

 **Shadow Dash (Active):**

 **(Level: Max) You can dash up to 5 meters in 0.5 seconds. While Shadow Dashing, you pass through attacks, enemies, and Shadow-Type Barriers. While in cooldown, Shadow Dash is temporarily replaced with the normal Dash.**

 **Cooldown between Shadow Dashes: 3 seconds.**

 **Cooldown between normal Dashes: 0.25 seconds.**

 **New Quest: Searching for Truth**

 **It waited for you… How did it know?**

 **Objectives:**

 **Discover ??? ]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Title, Charm, 10000 EXP, 10000 Lien**

Well, that's a huge reward with little info that, as Sarcastic Joe would say, "Wasn't grim in any way!"

Wait… Grimm… Negativity…

' _Negative emotion attracts Grimm!'_

I enlarged the minimap, and was greeted with the sight of a large, red dot closing in.

' _I had hoped to hunt some Grimm, when we set out today. Might as well get what we came here for!'_

"Okay, I _really_ don't mean to interrupt the bonding experience we're having…" I confess. "But we've got Grimm incoming!"

Iris' eyes widen and she quickly stands up, while Erisa gives us a confused look.

 **Erisa: What are Grimm?**

Iris bent down to her level, a serious tone in her posture.

" **In short, Grimm are dark, scary, dangerous, and attracted to negative emotions, like sadness."**

"And we've got a large one coming here!"

Iris nods, and pixelates back into the System as a crashing sound quickly starts to grow louder.

I equip the Scanner Shot in my left hand (since I don't need to put much effort into aiming,) and the Steel Broadsword in my right.

I point to a rock on the far edge of the clearing, and Erisa quickly retreats behind it.

 **Poaling Mono: If you can, try to blast whatever is coming from there! You'll be safer, while still doing damage!**

No sooner had I given Erisa directives than a large Beowolf breaks through the trees.

' _Observe'_

 **Stray Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 8**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 500/500**

' _Note to self: Level up Observe so that I can actually determine how dangerous something or someone is in which way.'_

I quickly raise the Scanner Shot and rapidly fire, getting about three hits in before it starts and charges at me.

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

 **Stray Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 8**

 **HP: 495/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 500/500**

As it lunges at me, just a meter away, time seems to slow down.

 **Skill Tutorial: Shadow Dash**

 **Time is currently paused to allow you to learn to use this Skill**

' _So the System wants me to test out the new Skill? I can't help but wonder if it set this fight up just for that…'_

I put a pin in that thought for later, and focus on that emptiness that has begun to stir in me. I become a humanoid mass of shadows for a moment and go right through the Beowolf, as though it wasn't even there… or like I wasn't.

With that, time unpauses, and a white hot beam strikes the Alpha for a couple of seconds before it dissipates.

' _Smart move, firing in short bursts to conserve Mp.'_ I make a note to praise Erisa after this.

 **Stray Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 8**

 **HP: 345/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 500/500**

It turns its attention to Erisa, and I take the opportunity to blast another three shots into its backside.

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

 **Stray Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 8**

 **HP: 90/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 500/500**

I bury the Steel Broadsword up to the hilt in the Beowolf's side.

 **Stray Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 8**

 **HP: 53/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 500/500**

As the Beowolf collapses, I stand in front of it.

It gives me a hate-filled glare.

I point the Scanner Shot right between its eyes, and fire.

 **Data Entry Unlocked: Stray Alpha Beowolf**

 **You have gained 400 EXP, 200 Lien, 1 Beowolf Pelt, 8 Beowolf Claws, 4 Beowolf Skull Fragments, and 3 Beowolf Core Fragments.**

 **Party Notifications:**

 **Poaling Mono has Leveled Up! (*2)**

 **Iris ? has Leveled Up! (*2)**

 **Erisa has Leveled Up! (*3)**

 **Erisa: What does "Leveled Up!" mean?**

I walk over to Erisa.

"It means that you've grown, in a way."

I proceed to give her a head pat. "And I think that you did pretty well, for your first fight!"

She moves into the pats, clearly happy.

 **Erisa: I like this!**

Iris then appears and immediately wraps the happy crystal in a cuddly hug.

" **She is so ADORABLE!"** Iris beams with such a happy smile that it makes the scene sweet enough to give someone diabetes.

Smiling, inwardly, I check the new inventory.

 **Beowolf Pelt (Uncommon Material)**

 **A complete fur pelt of a Beowolf. Can be used in crafting.**

 **Beowolf Skull Fragment (Material Fragment)**

 **A fragment of the skull of a Beowolf. Collect enough pieces to assemble something useful. (6/16)**

 **Beowolf Core Fragment (Boss Summon Fragment)**

 **A piece of an incomplete core to summon Fenrir, the Bound Wolf. Beware, for Fenrir is not kind to those who dare challenge him. (5/20)**

It's then that I notice the notification bell ringing in the corner, once again. What could it be, this time?

 **Upon reaching Level 10, the Game Room has been unlocked!**

 **Game Room (Active):**

 **(Level: Max) In the Game Room, you may manage your inventory, accept Challenge Quests, enter Events, make transactions with the Gamer's Auction, play "normal games," or even just surf the web from back home!**

 **When in the Game Room of your own volition, time does not pass in this world. If you go to the Game Room while sleeping, time will skip to when you wake up once you leave. If sent to the Game Room via coma or other, time will pass at a 1:1 ratio.**

 **You may also invite allies to your Game Room, if desired.**

' _... Okay. One, that is WAY too many words for a description,_ **(A/N: It's the long description, from this point it will be much shorter by default except whenever our Gamer wants to review all the details.)** _even if it gives an exhaustive amount of detail.'_

' _Still though, I get a store, Challenges, and a means to check the internet from back home- WAIT, WHAT'S GOING ON IN RWBY VOLUME 6 ON ROOSTER TEETH?!'_ *Mental slap across the face* ' _Calm down… at least I can still check up on my favorite fanfictions… I suddenly feel pity for a certain SI in one such fanfic.'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a different RWBY Self-Insert Fanfic (My Turn)**

Colt Remington sneezed. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt a strong urge to rage at someone for getting something he weeped about losing when he came to Remnant.

Amber looked at him. "Are you getting a cold?"

* * *

 _ **Back to our regularly scheduled Game!**_

I clear my throat (wait, how could I do that if I don't have a throat to clear?) and catch the attention of the two girls.

"Tell you what, I think that that's enough combat and excitement for today! What do you two want to do? Back to the ship, or stick around for a bit longer?"

They seemed to think it over for a couple of seconds.

 **Erisa: I'd like to stick around for a bit longer, if you don't mind? I want to explore a bit more!**

" **Yeah, and you could use the time to gather more materials like wood, fibers, maybe some game- the hunting kind, not the playing kind. But if we come across another creepy cavern, I am beaming us back up IMMEDIATELY!"**

They both gave me a slight glare at that, likely still sore that I had scared them so badly.

"Okay, but the longest I'm comfortable having us stay down here for would be maybe until sunset, or we encounter someone."

* * *

 _ **5 Hour Timeskip**_

 **You have gained 150 Raw Wood, 150 Vines, 15 Edible Berries, and 6 Red Apples.**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 10: 12.1%**

 **HP: 577/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1500**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (15% Fire Resist, 15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: 3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: 3.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)**

 **STR: 25 10% = 27.5**

 **DEX: 20 5 = 25**

 **VIT: 30 5 10% = 38.5**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 20**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

 **Due to your Dex reaching 25, you have gained a new skill.**

 **Quick Reflexes (Passive):**

 **(Level: Max) Your reaction time is 50% quicker than normal; not quite enough to catch an arrow in midair, it still gives a larger window to dodge, counter, and quickly react in general.**

So, we didn't really find any more Grimm in the last five hours…

I pretty much just allocated my stat points and then started foraging, while Erisa explored in my sights.

Getting wood involved swinging at a tree with the Steel Broadsword for a half-hour each, before I decided I had enough for now.

The vines were _much_ easier to collect. A quick chop with the sword, and I could toss them into my inventory.

The berries and apples were a lucky find. Literally, a window popped up saying that this was a bonus due to my LUC stat when I found them. Sure, I don't have any way to _actually_ eat, but I like to be prepared.

Still though, for the last hour, I could've sworn I felt unseen eyes watching us.

Maybe it was just paranoia, but…

 **Erisa: Hey, is that a "Bird?"**

I looked where Erisa was looking.

There, perched on the branch, a black bird was observing us.

' _... Qrow…'_

I put my hand on her. "Yes, but do you feel ready to go back, now?"

 **Erisa: I don't mind! I got to see plenty, today!**

' _Beam us up, Iris!'_

We immediately vanished from the clearing in a flash of red light, leaving the possible Huntsman-in-Disguise behind.

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay, so looks like things are getting a bit more interesting!**

" **You mean they weren't** _ **already**_ **interesting, Twelve?"**

… **Good Point! Anyway, the next chapter will go further into detail in the Game Room, but for now, we'll take this opportunity to clarify a few things.**

 **First off, Golem Body can only level up when a new material is used to make a body; he can't reach max level by making 9999999 Earth Bodies**

"Good, that would have been WAY too easy!"

 **Agreed! Now, to that one Guest from earlier in the Reviews, that is a BIT overpowered! Besides, after Mono pulled Hoarder's Armor, Iris more than likely fixed some of the Inventory Loopholes.**

" **Actually, Twelve, trying to straight up send the ground into the Inventory would include… pretty much the ENTIRE PLANET! That's why ores and natural materials can only be sent to the Inventory once broken off and collected: so that the planetary mass doesn't get pulled in and crash the Game!"**

"... Okay, that's a terrifying thought!"

… **MOVING ON! I'm on the fence for which kind of event our Golem-Gamer will take on second from the Game Room, so I'll just give you the choices below to vote on at the end of your Reviews!**

 **Full of Stars**

 **️Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots️**

 **Hollow Knight**

 **Diluvion**

 **I'm already planning on having the first Event be related to Dead Space (3), because… SPACE (and also kinesis and RIGS), so I'll let you folks put it to a vote! I'm going to be accepting all votes for this up till December 20th, so if you want to vote, there isn't much time!**

 **See you in the Game!**

 **-poaling12**


	10. Chapter 10: Event 1 (1 of 2)

Chapter 10: Event1(½)

 **(A/N: So now it's time for the first Event, which is… *drumroll* Dead Space!**

 **Now, personally, I may not have played it myself-**

" **Because Twelve doesn't want to buy a game with swearing, yet."**

 **But I've watched** _ **numerous**_ **walkthroughs (wearing headphones of course,) so I like to think I have a decent idea of how the mechanics of the game work.**

 **If I make any slip ups related to Dead Space, then PM me so I can fix it.**

 **BUT before Mono takes on the Necromorphs, we have to show you all the Game Room! You've been eager to know what it's like, if the mob outside my bunker is any indication…**

"Can you please get on to the chapter already?! Bracing this door is getting pretty tiring!"

 **First, the Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. I do not own Dead Space either.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 10: 12.1%**

 **HP: 577/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1700**

 **Current Body:** **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 25 + 10% = 27.5**

 **DEX: 20 + 5 = 25**

 **VIT: 30 + 5 + 10% = 38.5**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 20**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

 **Ship Status: Stable, Orbiting Planet "Remnant"**

 **Name: Reliquiae Terra**

 **Captain: Poaling Mono**

 **Passenger(s): Iris, Erisa**

 **FTL Fuel: 0/1000**

 **Available Actions:**

 **[Enter Planetary Atmosphere]**

 **[Open Star System Map]**

After we beamed back to the _Reliquiae Terra_ , I quickly went and threw the damaged crafting stations into my inventory.

 **You have gained Architect's Table (Damaged), Atomic Furnace (Damaged), Agricultural Station (Damaged), Replicator (Damaged), Industrial Workbench (Damaged), Medical Station (Damaged), Kitchen Counter (Damaged), Sewing Machine (Damaged), Fossil Station (Damaged), Wiring Station (Damaged), Rail Crafting Table (Damaged), and Pet Station (Damaged)**

A lot of this would be potentially useful if I could repair it! I doubt I have the materials needed to fix them, though.

Really, aside from the scrap metal, all I have is wood and… vines…

' _I wonder…'_

 **You have access to the materials for Vine Golem.**

 **Vine Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 25 vines, it may not be the best form of protection, but it's quieter, more agile, and potentially creepy.**

 **(-15% Fire Damage Resistance, -15% Physical Damage Resistance, +15% Electricity Damage Resistance, +5 DEX, -50% chance to be detected when [Skill not unlocked].) (Durability: 75/75)**

 **Confirm? Y/N**

' _Oh YES!'_ Mettaton quote, check!

 **Scrap Metal Golem (Golem Body) has been sent to your inventory**

' _And if it works with vines, maybe it will work with wood, too?'_

 **You have access to the materials for Raw Wood Golem.**

 **Raw Wood Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 25 Raw Wood, this body is buoyant. "This will end well for you."**

 **(-15% Fire Damage Resistance, +5% Physical Damage Resistance, +15% Electricity Damage Resistance, you float on water.) (50/50)**

 **Confirm? Y/N**

' _Might as well, never know when I'll need to traverse a body of water!'_ Besides, I want Golem Body to Level Up, already!

 **Vine Golem (Golem Body) has been sent to your inventory.**

 **Golem Body has Leveled Up!**

I switch back to Vine Body and check the Skill.

 **Golem Body ver 1.0 (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 2: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Programmed by Admin Intern, Iris, this skill allows you to create parts of your body from materials and elements of your choice, as long as the required materials are present.**

 **You can also swap out body parts as follows:**

 **Head: Determines other modifiers.**

 **Torso: Determines Body Durability.**

 **Arms: Determines STR/DEX modifiers.**

 **Legs: Determines DEX and audio-stealth modifiers.**

 **ALL Bonuses and weaknesses from body parts stack.**

 **Bodies:**

 **Earth (No Bonus) (Durability: 60/60)**

 **Scrap Metal (+15% Fire Resist, +15% Physical Resist, -15% Electricity Resist) (Durability: 150/150)**

 **Vine (-15% Fire Damage Resistance, -15% Physical Damage Resistance, +15% Electricity Damage Resistance, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak bonus.) (Durability: 75/75)**

 **Raw Wood (-15% Fire Damage Resistance, +5% Physical Damage Resistance, +15% Electricity Damage Resistance, Buoyancy.) (50/50)**

As I finish reading that, I noticed that I had grown about two meters taller.

' _Guess it's time to make a combination body!'_

* * *

 **Custom Body 1:**

 **Head: Raw Wood**

 **Torso: Scrap Metal**

 **Arms: Vine**

 **Legs: Vine**

 **Total Stats:**

 **Durability: 150/150**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 10: 12.1%**

 **HP: 577/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1700**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 25 + 10% = 27.5**

 **DEX: 20 + 5 + 5 = 30**

 **VIT: 30 + 5 + 10% = 38.5**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 20**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

It only took a couple of minutes to come up with. The Scrap Metal was obvious for durability. Vines seemed pretty useful as limbs. A head of Raw Wood, because why not?

I turned to Iris and Erisa, who were sitting in the corner.

Erisa was still learning, so Iris was taking it upon herself to teach the newest member.

Noticing that I was looking at them, Iris turned to me. " **So I take it you're ready to go to the Game Room, now?"**

"Yep, we're all coming."

 **Entering Game Room…**

* * *

After a moment of green 1's and 0's spanning our vision, we appeared in a room that was… pretty normal, by Earth standards, and about twenty square meters, by my estimate.

In one corner sat a desk with a computer and padded swivel chair.

On the wall, a plasma tv was mounted, with a cabinet underneath.

In the center of the room was a huge bean bag that could probably fit at least five people!

Opposite the tv, there was a metal door with a touchscreen of sorts instead of a doorknob.

" **Seeing as I'm usually in here anyway,"** Iris began. " **I might as well give the basic tour!"**

She walks over to the tv. " **The tv in here is mainly for recreational purposes. You know, movies, games, that sort of thing. But it can be used for Spectating Events!"**

She dashed over to the computer. " **This computer can be used to surf the web, as well as purchase things from the Gamer's Auction, and also accept Challenges and Events."**

She dashed over to the door. " **This door will go to the bathroom, Inventory Warehouse, or any of the extra rooms you buy! Just make the selection on the touchscreen here."**

" **Any questions?"** She stood at attention.

"Well, what's an 'Event,' exactly?"

She grins. " **Basically going into another franchise for a bit of time, and you can even earn rewards from those franchises! Like, say, an Octo-Suit from Metal Gear!"**

I'm intrigued. "Okay, I'll try out an event in a bit, but first I'm going to see if I can get some sort of crafting station up and running."

I try to pull up my Inventory, but nothing happens.

" **Um…"** Iris rubs her elbows, sheepishly. " **I think I should have mentioned that your Inventory Space exists** _ **inside**_ **the Game Room; the Inventory Warehouse?"**

"... Huh, I wondered where the Inventory items were whenever I wasn't using them."

Iris rolls her eyes and carrys Erisa in a sort of cuddle or hug.

" **Well, time to start renovating, I assume?"**

I nod and walk over to the door. On the screen, a list of options comes up in glowing blue text.

 **[Bathroom (Unoccupied)]**

 **[Inventory Warehouse]**

 **[Buy Room]**

I tap "Inventory Warehouse," then the door swings open to reveal what looks like a warehouse full of shelves that extend endlessly, with a number of objects stacked on the shelves.

If I had a jaw, it would likely be dropping right through the floor.

"... How do I find anything in here?"

Iris gives a sheepish look. " **Try opening the Inventory Screen in here?"**

I sigh and do so, the screen working this time. However, I notice that it's titled "Inventory Warehouse Retrieval and Storage."

I scroll through the list, before selecting the workstations I collected from the ship.

 **Retrieving Requested Inventory…**

I hear the whirrs and clanging of machinery, and I look up.

Going between the shelves are mechanical arms, traveling on rails, and carrying the items I requested in what looked like a grip like a Propulsion Cannon from Subnautica. They neatly and efficiently lower the objects in a row, in front of me, before disappearing into the endless rows of shelves once again.

 **Architect's Table (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Prototyping Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

' _Not repair, but salvage to get something for the Workbench?'_

 **Atomic Furnace (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Refining Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Agricultural Station (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Agriculture Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Replicator (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Forging Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Industrial Workbench (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Furniture Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Medical Station (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Medical Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Kitchen Counter (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Cooking Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Sewing Machine (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Tailoring Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Fossil Station (Damaged)  
Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Restoration Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Wiring Station (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Circuitry Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Rail Crafting Table (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials, as well as the Motor Modifier Module (and its blueprint) for the Workbench.**

 **Pet Station (Damaged)**

 **Can be salvaged to acquire some of the materials.**

' _Modifier Modules?'_ I call up the blueprint I got from Erisa fixing the ship reactor.

 **Base Workstation (Blueprint):**

 **(Cost: 15 Metal (Using 15 of 80 Scrap Metal), 15 Structure Material (Using 15 of 125 Raw Wood), and 15 Binding Material (Using 15 of 125 Vine))**

 **A station to Craft things too complicated to make with your bare hands. Can be fitted with Modifier Modules to grant additional functions.**

 **The quality of the material used determines the quality and module slot number for the crafted Workstation.**

 **Common: 2 Module Slots**

 **Uncommon: 3 Module Slots**

 **Rare: 5 Module Slots**

 **Legendary: 8 Module Slots**

 **Mythical: 15 Module Slots**

"So the quality of the material I use DOES affect the final product from the blueprint, good to know!"

* * *

I Salvaged the broken workstations, and proceeded to craft the base workbench with the materials I already had.

 **You have gained 80 Scrap Metal, 25 Durasteel, 40 Circuitry, 120 Copper Wire,** **Prototyping Modifier Module + Blueprint, Refining Modifier Module + Blueprint, Agriculture Modifier Module + Blueprint, Forging Modifier Module + Blueprint, Furniture Modifier Module + Blueprint, Medical Modifier Module + Blueprint, Cooking Modifier Module + Blueprint, Tailoring Modifier Module + Blueprint, Restoration Modifier Module + Blueprint, Circuitry Modifier Module + Blueprint, and Motor Modifier Module + Blueprint**

 **Base Workstation (Common Level):**

 **A station to Craft things too complicated to make with your bare hands. Can be fitted with Modifier Modules to grant additional functions.**

 **Modifier Modules can be swapped out at any time.**

 **Common: 2 Module Slots**

 **[None]**

 **[None]**

 **Arc-Mechanic has Leveled Up! (*4)**

 **Arc-Mechanic (Active):**

 **(Level: 19: 12.7%) (Cost: None) When Crafting, it is 50% easier, your crafts are 41% better.**

 **When Salvaging, your chances of getting better/rarer materials and/or blueprints are increased by 41%.**

 **When Welding, you use a Mana Welder, which consumes MP at a rate of 10 MP per second.**

 **When Wiring, an overlay will show the connections, voltage, and any faults in the wiring.**

At this point, I think that I'll go and do something else; being in this warehouse is starting to creep me out. Plus, I'm getting a headache from the sheer number of notifications spanning my vision.

I return to the main Game Room to find Erisa rolling around on top of the bean bag.

"Hey, Erisa, are you enjoying yourself?"

She stops for a moment to reorient herself and look at me.

 **Erisa: Yeah, this "bean bag" feels really nice!**

 **Iris: I'm currently taking a shower, so don't come in the Bathroom!**

I give Erisa an affectionate head pat, and she happily resumes rolling around on the bean bag.

Turning to the computer, I start to feel my curiosity gnaw at me. What kind of Events and Challenges were there? What could I buy in the Gamer's Auction? What has Rooster Teeth released for RWBY while I've been here?

A minute later, I'm looking at a window on the monitor, not unlike a quest screen.

 **Optional (Solo) Event: Dead Space**

 **It's like a zombie apocalypse of the future… IN SPACE!**

 **(If in a Party, only you are allowed to enter this Event. You will remain in the Party, but they will not be able to fight with you during the event.)**

 **(If you "die" during this event, you will be sent back to your Game Room, and anything you collected from the event, including EXP, will be removed from your file.)**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Destroy the Omega Marker []**

 **Don't Die []**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **1: Complete the Main Objective using ONLY Dead Space Equipment (You may use 1 weapon from your home game) []**

 **2: Make your own weapon []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Dead Space 50% Coupon, 1000 EXP, 500 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1: Any inventory you collected during Event and the Blueprints for them.**

 **2: B.E.N.C.H. Blueprint, B.E.N.C.H. Modifier Module + Blueprint**

' _... I haven't played Dead Space myself, but I've seen the walkthroughs. I just hope that my settings reduce the blood and such.'_

 **Poaling Mono: Iris, I'm going to try completing an Event. It's only going to let me enter, but you and Erisa will still be in a party with me.**

 **Iris ?: Wait, let me finish my shower, first! I can't miss this!**

* * *

Iris was incredibly quick to finish her shower, because she came out fully dressed in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, not five minutes later.

" **Okay, so which Event were you going to attempt?"**

I gestured at the window I left open on the computer.

She walked over and read through it for a minute, before looking at me.

" **Well, it has an anti-death emergency net, so I guess it's okay to try at your current level."** She crosses her arms. " **I'll spectate from here, as usual, with Erisa… Please be careful."**

I shift my left arm as close to a thumbs up as I can, then I turn and accept the Event.

* * *

 **Please select which Equipment you will use.**

I select the Scanner Shot, for obvious reasons.

 **Good Luck, Gamer!**

Those are the last words I see before I'm dropped onto a metal floor.

I get up, quickly equipping the Scanner Shot in my right 'hand' before aiming it all around.

I was in a metal corridor lined with windows. Despite the materials used, the place somehow seemed to be somewhere between 'rotting' and 'dusty.'

However, I was currently alone, for the moment.

 **To track main Objective, find and equip a RIG, then use the Tracking Module.**

' _Okay, so I need to find a Suit Kiosk… Wait, will I have to worry about the Marker's effects?!'_

 **Due to the effects of Gamer's Mind, the Debuff "Marker's Insanity" is negated.**

 **Iris ?: Good, I don't want to see you turn into a Necromorph just when you finish.**

 **Poaling Mono: Agreed. Also, could you warn me if there's anything sneaking up on me?**

 **Iris ?: Will do!**

I look to the right end of the corridor, a blank door. I look to the left, this door has the blue 'Open' hologram. I look at the ventilation ducts, warily, knowing that anything could come lunging out of them.

' _I'll have to try and move about as silently as I can.'_

I lower myself halfway to the ground, and slither across the floor, thanks to my Vine legs.

I had only gone a few meters, however, before I was suddenly covered with shadows, and a notification appeared.

 **Due to the effects of Void Heart, a newly created skill has been modified:**

 **Shadow Sneak (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None/100 Mp per minute) You don't just hide in the shadows, the shadows hide you. When Actively Sneaking, you are 25% harder to detect. When using Mp to Actively Shadow Sneak, you are 50% harder to detect.**

' _Perfect!'_

Using my new Skill, I creep over to the door, thankfully unnoticed.

I open the door, wincing at the loud noise it makes in the process, and freeze for a moment at the sight of the iconic Dead Space enemy, hanging from the ceiling like a bat.

 **Necromorph**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **AP: Undefined**

 **MP: Undefined**

 **Observe has Leveled Up!**

I sneak to the other side of the door before it can close again, and aim my weapon at the alien-zombie.

' _Seven shots should do it, limbs or not!'_

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

That got its attention, if the cracking of its limbs snapping off of the ceiling was any indication.

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

It landed on the floor and snarled at me, I just kept shooting.

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

It was eight meters away….

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

Six meters….

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

Four meters….

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

Two meters, it reared back to slash at me with those unnatural limbs on its shoulders.

 **Vital Shot (*2)**

 **Data Entry Unlocked: Necromorph**

 **You have gained 50 EXP, Universal Ammo Clip*3.**

It exploded- not into a mess of gore as I feared and expected, but simply into a mess of dark red pixels that vanished, as though mere dust in some unseen breeze.

So the settings still carry over! Guess I don't have to worry too much about nausea and wanting to vomit from disgust!

Now to keep moving, odds are that others heard that racket as well!

* * *

 **You have gained 350 EXP, Universal Ammo Clip*6, Small Medpack * 2, Stasis Pack * 2.**

I had managed to pick off seven additional Necromorphs, one by one, and at this point, I am wondering just where the H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks the Suit Kiosk is on this insane ship?!

If not for Gamer's Mind, I'd have likely been beating on the walls in frustration, and quickly swarmed to death by every Necromorph in this place!

' _Fifth time's the charm?'_ I hoped as I opened yet another door, and thankfully I was greeted with the sight of a Suit Kiosk (the kind from Dead Space 3), a B.E.N.C.H., and no ducts nor Necromorphs in sight!

Relieved at finally getting _some_ way of knowing where I have to go, I approach the kiosk, and a screen extended to greet me.

 **No RIG Detected.**

 **No Suit Detected.**

 **Please step up to be fitted.**

 **[CONFIRM]**

I tap it, and step in as the screen retracts.

Now, despite never playing Dead Space myself, I had often wondered what the suit-up process felt like.

Let me just say, it was rather uncomfortable, having various claws and lasers flying all around your body, while you are firmly held in place by various restraints!

But it was worth it, finally getting a RIG and suit! Specifically, Isaac Clarke's EVA Suit from Dead Space 3.

 **RIG Set(Legendary Accessory):**

 **Resource Integration Gear, comes with a vital-monitoring-system, a Stasis Module, a Kinesis Module, a Tracking Module, and more!**

 **RIG:**

 **Hit Points: [0/4]: + (0*25%) VIT**

 **Air: [0/3]: 120 + (0*60) seconds of Oxygen**

 **Armor: [0/5]: (0*5%) damage resistance**

 **Stasis:**

 **Energy: [0/2]: 3 + (0) Shots**

 **Duration: [0/4]: 15 + (0*2) points for radius and lifetime**

 **Recharge: [0/2]: * -10 seconds to recharge**

 **Kinesis:**

 **Damage: [0/5]: 100 + (0*20%) Impalement Damage**

 **Range: [0/4]: 10 + (0*2) Meters**

 **Iris: Not bad! Hope you get to keep it, I can think of a LOT of uses for it when you get back!**

I then notice a small object tucked behind the Bench.

 **Plasma Cutter (Rare Firearm):**

" **Cut off their Limbs!"**

 **Deals (0.5 * INT) * 5 damage per hit.**

 **Deals Triple Damage when shooting Limbs**

I go pick it up, and then...

 **You have acquired a Dead Space weapon, using your pre-event weapons will now result in failing the bonus challenge.**

' _... I think that this just got a lot harder…'_

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay, so a look at the Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 01: "What about reshaping his limbs into weapons, intigrating his weapons into his body to avoid being disarmed, training his cores endurance and using multiple interchangeable dirt bodies as fodder puppets to distract enemies and take the hits to protect his party? Will Erisa learn how to make some kind of body and be on a team with Poaling, Iris and a third person? Can she hide in his inventory and game room to keep her safe? Even if he can't level his Golem body skill by tunneling he can tear up the ground to make the bodies in the first place. He could still use the process to tunnel and send spare bodies to the inventory. Ores could be ripped up by the process too. Eazy mining. Are Poaling and Iris going to have a ship name?"**

 **Response:**

 **1: He needs to level up Golem Body a bit more.**

 **2: How did you think he held the sword and Scanner Shot?**

 **3: Training his Core's Endurance only makes any difference if it's exposed; it doesn't affect the durability of his bodies.**

 **4: Needs to level up Puppet Master or get the actual Golem Creation Skill.**

 **5: Erisa will get a human body eventually, a living pinkish crystal is guaranteed to attract plenty of unwanted attention!**

 **6: She technically** _ **can**_ **, but she's already spent her life trapped underground; she wants to be out and about, rather than cooped up and trapped again.**

 **7: He doesn't currently have any way to actually** _ **dig**_ **, yet! He has yet to rebuild the Matter Manipulator (Something I plan to resolve within the first year of this plot.)**

 **8: Technically, they've already been given** _ **numerous**_ **ship names, I've simply yet to decide on which one to go with.**

 **Guest 02: "What about mixing old materials into new bodies? Lets say that he makes a body out of plastic or rubber and then integrated it into his scrap body. Would he get two levels in Golem Body? Can he have a Dust body? Can he use the ship for a body and use Focus for repairs? Can he use lesser creation to make faster than light fuel? Dust? Ammo? Can he learn blueprints simply by studying a piece of equipment? Can he use it to make a cell culture by studying the structure of cells and DNA to use the cells and tissue from different cell cultures with tech on hand to make a cyborg body?"**

 **Response:**

 **1: Addressed near the start of the chapter.**

 **2: Depends; an android body would still count towards additional levels, despite having made bodies from the materials used before.**

 **3: Maybe; making his body into a walking bomb surrounding his core doesn't seem like a good idea, at the moment.**

 **4: He could potentially make a "ship" the size of a garbage can, and do all that with it. However, with the** _ **Reliquiae Terra**_ **, he doesn't have any way to directly connect to it.**

 **5: He got lucky with using Lesser Creation to patch the window, but (and he didn't know this yet) objects made using Lesser Creation are temporary (after about 24 hours, they fade without being resupplied with Mp). The window just got a little bit thinner after the patch material (which had its molecules dispersed evenly throughout the window) faded. Plus, it's** _ **Lesser Creation**_ **, so if he wants anything with power or permanence, he needs to level it up a bit.**

 **6: By** _ **dismantling**_ **, yes. He can also use a workbench with the Prototyping Modifier Module to make a new blueprint himself.**

 **7: Technically, the Scanner Shot is essentially a weaponized, Ultra-High detail, recording version of Observe. So** _ **everything**_ **about** _ **anything**_ **he shoots and kills with the Scanner Shot is recorded, including their Genetic Code. Iris has a reason for this, but that will be further addressed in a later chapter.**

 **Now for the votes!**

⭐ **Full of Stars⭐: 0**

️ **Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots ️: 1**

 **?Hollow Knight?: 0**

 **?Diluvion?: 1**

 **The reason I set such a short deadline is because I have a lot of stuff I need to get done by the 20th, so everything after that is going to be pretty much free for writing. And Events take up a good chunk of chapters, so I want to know what I'm writing into before I start building up ideas. This way, I can avoid having to delete a good chunk of good-yet-obsolete story. Also, if the votes come to a tie by the deadline, I'll let the randomization wheel decide!**

 **Now, for the first ever Omake for this story. (Note: ALL Omakes are technically canon to the story by default unless otherwise stated!)**

* * *

 **Omake: Unwanted Attention**

Salem gazed out the window of her tower, over the landscape dotted with the very pools the Grimm were created from.

Elsewhere, near Mistral, she had felt something… no, _someone_ exhume a power that she, herself, had not felt since the Two Brothers had abandoned Remnant. Specifically, the Dark Brother.

It hadn't felt _nearly_ as powerful as the Brother of Destruction, but the very essence of it was still unmistakably the same.

"Arthur," She ordered without looking. "Send word to Cinder that she is to put her search for the Fall Maiden on hold, for now."

She turned away from the window. "There is something I need her to… investigate."

* * *

 **(A/N: So, yeah, looks like Mono ended up catching the attention of the two leading forces on Remnant, just by unlocking Void Heart. Even I have questions here, AND I'M THE GLITCHING AUTHOR OF THE GLITCHING STORY! *ahem* Sorry, I just got a bit excited, there.**

 **I hope to get through this Event soon, so I can write in a segment for Christmas!**

"Please do! I want to introduce Erisa to the Christmas Spirit!"

 **See you in the Game, and Happy Holidays!**

 **-poaling12**


	11. Chapter 11: Event 1 (2 of 2)

Chapter 11: Event1(2 of 2)

 **(A/N: Don't get too excited, this is just a quick and skinny wrap-up to the Dead Space Event. I was impatient and wanted to get through it ASAP so that the actual plot could continue, and so I could get some story in before the next event, and Christmas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. I do not own Dead Space either.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 10: 24.6%**

 **HP: 577/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1700**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 25 + 10% = 27.5**

 **DEX: 20 + 5 + 5 = 30**

 **VIT: 30 + 5 + 10% = 38.5**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 20**

 **Stat Points Available: 0**

 **Iris ?: So, are you still going to try and play for the bonus rewards?**

 **Iris ?: Or are you just going to play it safe and forgo the bonus?**

' _Do I risk the main reward to keep this stuff, or do I give this up for the main objective?'_

After a moment, I make my decision.

 **Poaling Mono: I'll try for that bonus! I'll only use the Scanner Shot here as a last resort.**

 **Poaling Mono: After all, this RIG could be helpful back on Remnant!**

 **Iris: Okay, good LUC!**

I have to hold back a snort at the pun.

* * *

 **You have gained 2250 EXP, Universal Ammo Clip*54, 8 Small Medpacks, 2 Medium Medpack, 6 Stasis Packs, 15 Transducers, 10 Tungsten, 20 Semiconductors, 10 Somatic Gel.**

 **(Upon completing this Event, additional Levels may be unlocked from earned EXP(**

Okay, so I've had to shoot through about forty-five Necromorphs so far, both with their own limbs (whenever possible for the sake of ammo,) and my new Plasma Cutter.

All while following this waypoint trail that the RIG is showing me, for the past fifteen minutes.

And now, I was in front of a door labeled "Bridge" which- assuming my memory serves- is where the ship piloting controls are located.

Opening the door, the sight of a cockpit, complete with all the controls, proved me correct.

 **RIG: Objective Updated!**

 **Pilot the ship down to the planet.**

 **Optional: Follow the path of the other ship.**

' _I don't even know how to manually pilot a ship through reentry- wait, OTHER SHIP?!'_

Looking out the window, I see a sea of debris and mines, four derelict ships, a white planet, an incomplete moon, and one small shuttle activating it's thrusters.

 **Poaling Mono: I guess this is Dead Space 3, (how did I not notice the stuff outside?)**

 **Iris ?: Yeah, I'd say that following their route would be best; at least THEY make it down to the surface!**

 **Iris ?: Better hurry before they leave you behind though!**

I rush into the pilot seat, but before I can reach for the controls, a series of glowing… wires?.. come out of nowhere and somehow plug into the controls, before manifesting into a pair of joysticks.

" _Alternate Control Systems detected!"_ The computer announces.

 **Iris ?: Left joystick, the one with the button on top, is for aiming and shooting flares- right joystick is for steering!**

 **Poaling Mono: Thanks!**

I grab the controls as the ship quickly accelerates to catch up with the shuttle.

' _How hard can it be?'_

* * *

VERY!

While Issac's shuttle was smaller and more maneuverable, this ship was big, bulky, and slow to react!

If not for the flares, this ship would be nothing but scrap by now! At least the flares this ship used were more akin to actual missiles than the standard flares Isaac shot in the game.

Speaking of whom, I'd somehow ended up passing them in the cloud cover, because now… I WAS CRASHING THROUGH PRETTY MUCH EVERY GLITCHING MOUNTAIN IN SIGHT!

 **Poaling Mono: IF THEIR SHIP** _ **STILL**_ **GETS TORN APART BY** _ **THESE HUNKS OF RUBBLE**_ **, I WILL** _ **NOT**_ **BE HAPPY!**

*BOOM!*

' _Aaaannnnnd there goes the rest of the ship!'_ I kid you not, the cockpit was now completely separate from the rest of the former ship, and was now pretty much just hurling through the air.

 **Iris ?: BRACE FOR IMPACT!**

* * *

' _Ow! My everything hurts!'_ I stumbled from the wreckage. ' _Wonder if this is how Isaac felt when he crashed on Tau Volantis?'_

 **RIG: Objective Updated!**

 **Reach Excavation Site Omega**

A new line went across the landscape, hopefully to the objective.

' _Great, more walking!'_

* * *

 **You have gained Heavy Standard Frame, Rip Core, Telemetry Spike, Diffraction Torus, Universal Ammo Clip * 18, 38 Scrap Metal, 10 Somatic Gel.**

So the journey was slow going, what with the ridiculously powerful blizzard, but it had its positives. Said positives being the mentioned weapon components and supplies being found among the occasional hunk of flaming wreckage, as well as the surprising-yet-welcome lack of Necromorphs coming out of the icy ground. And unlike in-game Isaac Clarke, I didn't have to worry about hypothermia; an apparent plus to being a Golem Core!

 **Iris ?: When you put those pieces together at a Bench, please,** _ **please**_ **try to** _ **not**_ **go into a "Gun-Drunk" Frenzy!**

That almost made me pause.

 **Poaling Mono: … Is that supposed to refer to when someone gets trigger happy and starts somehow spastically shooting in every direction at once?**

 **Iris ?: Yep, pretty much!**

* * *

' _Okay, at this point, I'm seriously confused as to where all the Necromorphs have gone!'_

 **Iris ?: Well, looks like there's a building up ahead!**

Huh, marked with "Ω" for "Omega."

I went through the door-

' _Finally! A Bench!'_

* * *

I watched as Poaling finally found a Bench to assemble the weapon parts.

Erisa had fallen asleep on the bean bag pretty quickly; the adorable crystal was clearly exhausted from the day we had.

 **Frame: Heavy Standard Frame (2 Circuit Slots)**

 **{Upper Tool Upgrade Circuits: (None), (None) }**

 **{Lower Tool Upgrade Circuits: (None), (None) }**

 **Upper Tool: Telemetry Spike**

 **Upper Tool Tip:** **Diffraction Torus**

 **Lower Tool: Rip Core**

 **Lower Tool Tip: Default Tip**

 **Attachment 1: (None)**

 **Attachment 2: (None)**

 **Upper Tool Clip Capacity: 80 + (0*10) = 80/80**

 **Lower Tool Clip Capacity: 8 + (0*1) = 8/8**

I quickly noticed a sort of quirk in Poaling's stance as he lifted the assembled weapon from the Bench.

 **Heavy Standard Chain Gun with Suspended Ripper (Custom Weapon):**

 **Upper Tool Damage Per Shot: 10 + (0*10) = 10**

 **Lower Tool Damage Per Shot: 50 + (0*25) = 50**

 **Upper Tool Clip Capacity: 80 + (0*10) = 80/80**

 **Lower Tool Clip Capacity: 8 + (0*1) = 8/8**

Acting quickly, I turned the volume WAY down, so as to not wake Erisa.

Not a moment too soon, Poaling raised the weapon above his head, roaring.

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTIOOOON!~"

Then, came the roars of… ninety eight Necromorphs?!

' _Guess that answers where they all were, then!'_

I sigh. Now, he's going to fail because of death-via-swarming, all because he got overly excited over a new weapon. I mean, it was definitely awesome, but I had really been looking forward to getting my hands on that Rig tech!

Oh well, can't have everything I guess-

HOLD ON! IS HE- HE'S SERIOUSLY-?!

I take a deep breath; have any of you seen those videos of a Stickman in Bendy and the Ink Machine? Specifically, the third video where "Blackguy" gets the Tommy Gun, and starts shooting in every direction at once?

Yeah, just add in a war cry… that could be mistaken for a troop of Howler Monkeys… while mowing down Necromorphs… swarming in by the dozens… from every direction...

I check and make sure that the System is set to "Record."

I grin, smugly.

I am going to _enjoy_ holding this over his head for as long as it's worth!

* * *

' _Oog…'_ I pull myself off the ground, ' _What just happened?'_

 **Iris ?: I tell you to NOT get Gun Drunk, and you do the exact opposite!**

' _Huh?!'_ I look around and, sure enough, the area is covered in bullet-riddled limbs, the occasional scorch mark, and I don't even know how many bullet holes!

 **Iris ?: Why don't you check the Notifications?**

 **You have gained 4900 EXP, Universal Ammo Clip*135, 18 Small Medpacks, 7 Medium Medpack, 8 Stasis Packs, 48 Transducers, 56 Tungsten, 72 Semiconductors, 60 Somatic Gel, 144 Scrap Metal, Pitch Black 392 Blueprint.**

 **Through a specific action, a new Title has been unlocked:**

 **Gun Nut (Title):**

" **I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTIOOOON!~"**

 **+15% Firearm Accuracy**

 **+25% Crafted Firearm Quality**

 **-25% Materials needed in Firearm Crafting and Firearm Modification.**

 **+20% Chance when using Firearms to receive "Gun-Drunk" Buff for 60 Seconds.**

" **Gun-Drunk" (Buff):**

 **+500% Rate of Fire for all Firearms**

 **+75% Chance per shot to not Consume Ammo**

 **+25% Crit Shot Chance**

 **+10% Chance to Ignore Armor**

 **+0.01% Fatal Shot Chance**

' _...'_ I don't even know how to react to that!

I look at the Machine Gun, then at my equipped title.

' _I'll hold off on Gun Nut for a while; Spirit of the Protector is helping to keep me alive! Granted, Gun Nut seems potentially useful, but I'll wait and see if I can ever equip more than one Title at a time.'_

Now, back to searching!

* * *

Fifteen minutes into this place, and I've yet to encounter another Necromorph!

 **Poaling Mono: … Did I seriously wipe out every Necromorph here in my Gun-Drunk frenzy?!**

 **Iris ?: Maybe not every Necromorph on the** _ **planet**_ **, but in this facility, it's likely.**

 **Poaling Mono: … I don't know if I should be upset at my source of EXP and supplies in this event is now scarce, or if I should be relieved that it's going to be easy-going from here on!**

I open _yet_ another door- (surprise it's Necromorph-free!)- and I go across to the next door-

 **Iris ?: STOP!**

I jump, aiming my weapon all around.

 **Poaling Mono: What is it?! Did you finally see a Necromorph that survived?!**

 **Iris ?: There's a Scavenger Bot on the desk over there!**

… Could it be? Can I finally have an automatic source of resources?!

I quickly run over and collect the idle bot.

 **Scavenger Bot (Rare Deployable):**

 **Perfect for when you want to have more resources, but don't want to spend time looking when you can be saving the world!**

 **To use, mount on user's arm, then follow the display to a potential salvage. When the display starts flashing, detach from arm and drop it down onto the ground, gently. It will later arrive at your B.E.N.C.H. with the salvage, and you can send it on another go!**

"Great! This should hopefully be more efficient than me just looking behind boxes and such!"

Back to finding the Omega Marker!

* * *

 **Omega Marker (Objective, Destructible):**

 **Durability: 2500/2500**

Huh…

The Omega Marker is just right there, glowing yellow instead of red, on that _oh-so-humble_ platform… like a quarter-mile below the surface.

I level my HSCG/SR (Heavy Standard Chain Gun with Suspended Ripper) at it, start shooting, and it sends out a pulse.

 **Omega Marker (Objective, Destructible):**

 **Durability: 1700/2500**

I didn't stop shooting until I needed to reload, and I took the moment to check around.

… Guess I really did clear them all out; I would've expected that pulse to have called upon at least a dozen Necromorphs, but nothing happened!

Oh well, back to shooting out the entire clip on this thing!

 **Omega Marker (Objective, Destructible):**

 **Durability: 900/2500**

One more Chain Gun burst…

 **Omega Marker (Objective, Destructible):**

 **Durability: 100/2500**

Now, I get up close and personal, "Sayonara, you horrible scrap of alien trickery!" and launch two shots from the Suspended Ripper, destroying it.

 **Event Complete!**

 **Exiting…**

* * *

I find myself floating through what seems like a space of 1's and 0's, with a screen in front of me.

 **Optional (Solo) Event Complete: Dead Space**

 **It's like a zombie apocalypse of the future… IN SPACE!**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Destroy the Omega Marker [✔️]**

 **Don't Die [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **1: Complete the Main Objective using ONLY Dead Space Equipment (You may use 1 weapon from your home game) [✔️]**

 **2: Make your own weapon [✔️]**

 **SECRET: Clear out all the Necromorphs in Excavation Site Omega [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Dead Space 50% Coupon, 1000 EXP, 500 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1: Rig + Blueprint, Compact Standard Frame + Blueprint, Plasma Core + Blueprint, Rotator Cuff Module + Blueprint, Heavy Standard Frame + Blueprint, Rip Core + Blueprint, Telemetry Spike + Blueprint, Diffraction Torus + Blueprint, EVA Suit + Blueprint, Dead Space Event Resource Pack.**

 **2: B.E.N.C.H. + Blueprint, B.E.N.C.H. Modifier Module + Blueprint**

 **SECRET: Suit Kiosk + Blueprint, Suit-Kiosk Modifier Module**

 **Enemy EXP Reward: 5525 EXP**

 **Level Up! (*5)**

 **You have found a Gamer's Auction Coupon! GAme Coupons are items that give you discounts on applicable purchases; once you use a coupon, the prices for all future purchases is reduced. (100 + 50% Coupon = 50, 100 + 50% Coupon + 50% Coupon = 25)**

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that you're going to say things like "This was too short! There was hardly any story at all!" Well, I got it to the 2000 wordcount….**

" **Twelve just wanted to get through the Event as quickly as he could so he could get back to Remnant and the actual plot."**

… **I have no real excuse… I feel so guilty!**

" **Why don't you answer the Guest Review? Maybe that will help?"**

 ***Sniff* Okay…**

 **Guest: "Glad to see you answered both my reviews. What I meant about making his core durable is that if he fightst someone smart enough to attack his core directly to "Cut off the head" so to speak they will have less of a chance of killing him by attaking what they percive as a vulnerability if he trains it up to be... less vulnerable. Can he convert MP to FTL fuel? Maby convert dust to a substance that can be used as such? Kind of like how the energy based ammo in the fallout games can be converted back and forth. If he can absorb the remnants of the power of the younger brother can he do the same with that of the elder? Wouldn't that make him immortal like Salem? Since he can absorb the dark power, could he take Salem's power from her or would he have to teleport her off world to save everyone from her?"**

 **Response:**

 **1: You're welcome!**

 **2: He isn't planning to let his core get exposed during a fight, but I see your point!**

 **3: Mono can't, but Erisa will be able to (in theory!) The problem is: "Where would he even want to go?" He doesn't need FTL to go between Remnant and the Shattered Moon, and Mono would prefer to be within observation range, anyway!**

 **4: Yes, he can.**

 **5: No, because it would be the** _ **remnants**_ **(Pun and emphasis intended!) of the Elder Brother's Power, so it would be more of Silver Soul, and Healing/Creation related stuff.**

 **6: Eventually, he should be able to. The problem will be subduing her long enough to flush it all out! This should** _ **save**_ **her by reverting her back to her immortal human self, because... Well….**

 **7: In my personal opinion, the Two Brothers were just irresponsible and too quick to punish! They didn't need to wipe out humanity, or punish Salem with immortality, or even leave Remnant altogether! Clearly they're rather inexperienced with the whole "Godhood Responsibility" shtick!**

 ***sigh* Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system!**

 **Now, the Omake!**

* * *

 **Omake (Noncanon): Lonely Thoughts**

" _Entry Number Seventeen:"_ I wrote in the notebook, " _I can't even remember how long it's been since I got lost in this warehouse! Could be… days, weeks, I don't know! I'm starting to lose hope of ever finding my way back. If I ever make it back, I'm never straying from the much further than the door, ever again! But, Iris, if you are reading this…"_

" **Poaling, what are you doing here?"**

I snap my gaze onto Iris, who's giving me a puzzled look.

I almost immediately leap up and swing her around in a tight hug.

" **H-HEY!"** Her face heats up, " **PUT ME DOWN, YOU GOOFBALL OF A GAMER!"**

I hold her in the hug for a few more seconds before I release a red-faced Iris.

" **It's only been two hours!"**

If not for my lack of a face, my expression would be blank anyways!

Iris sighs. " **Let's go check the Gamer's Auction for a watch and GPS…"**

* * *

 **(A/N: I couldn't help it! The thought of Mono getting lost in the Inventory Warehouse… I'M GONNA HAVE IT HAPPEN IN SOME FORM, EVENTUALLY!**

 **See you in the Game, and Happy Holidays!**

 **-poaling12**


	12. Chapter 12: Going Incognito

Chapter 12: Going Incognito

 **(A/N: *Digs himself out Of a mound of paper and Google Docs***

 **Hello, folks! I just want to say thanks for your understanding and support for the stuff going on in my IRL life! I managed to get it done, and now that I don't have that looming over my shoulder-**

 ***pulls out a chain gun with a keyboard jammed into it, and a pen the size of a longsword***

 **-I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A NEW CHAPTER IN CELEBRATION AND APPRECIATION!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. I do not own Dead Space either.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 79.1%**

 **HP: 577/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1700**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 25 + 10% = 27.5**

 **DEX: 20 + 5 + 5 = 30**

 **VIT: 30 + 5 + 10% = 38.5**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 25**

 **Stat Points Available: 45**

After I got back to the Game Room, I was starting to feel tired. Just because you become a Golem Core in body, doesn't mean that your human mind can handle constant operation twenty-four-seven, apparently!

So I, of course, plopped onto the Bean Bag and was out like a light.

* * *

I smiled upon seeing just how exhausted Poaling was after today and the Event.

I had to hold back a squee when Erisa snuggled up to his side in her sleep! ' _SO ADORABLE!'_

I went to my own room, which- of course- did not appear on the list for those two, and take a quick look at the blueprints I retrieved from the Inventory Warehouse.

The Rig set, the B.E.N.C.H., the Suit Kiosk, even the Scavenger Bot…

I grinned; I couldn't wait to explore the possible applications for this!

* * *

 **(Your HP, AP, and MP have been restored)**

I wake up on the floor of the Reliquiae Terra, guess I get booted out when I wake up.

 **Poaling Mono: Iris? Erisa?**

 **Iris ?: You're awake! I'll grab Erisa and come out to the ship!**

About twenty seconds later, both girls appear in front of me in a flash.

" **So, what do you plan to do today?"** Iris seemed especially chipper today…

" **Write something on the moon to troll everyone on Remnant? Ooh, wait, maybe sneak into Atlas R &D to steal some androids!"**

I stared at her. "You're… unusually chipper today…"

" **Oh!"** She rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. " **I kinda spent two hours last night studying those blueprints of the Dead Space tech you recieved. Stasis, Kinesis, I couldn't wait to find ways to use it!"** She beamed by the end.

"Well, I don't exactly plan on 'sneaking into Atlas' yet. But that does bring up a good point!"

Erisa floated into Iris' arms before looking back at me.

 **Erisa: What's Atlas?**

Iris patted Erisa affectionately. " **I'll continue teaching you today, okay?"**

Erisa's eye closed in a happy way. You know, eyelids meeting up higher rather than lower?

 **Erisa: Okay! I like learning new things!**

"Yes, while I'm not going to be going into Atlas, I do need some way to blend in among people!"

I dropped the Base Workbench into existence, and pulled out the "Tailoring Modifier Module."

The Modifier Module looked like a sort of USB with a picture of a needle and thread on it.

I looked at the Base Workbench; a workshop table with a wooden frame and metal desktop, held together with tightly wound vines.

"... How do I use this?"

" **Tap the workstation, and you can figure it out from there!"**

I tap it and, huh.

 **Base Workstation (Common Level):**

 **A station to Craft things too complicated to make with your bare hands. Can be fitted with Modifier Modules to grant additional functions.**

 **Modifier Modules can be swapped out at any time.**

 **[Available Crafts]**

 **Common: 2 Module Slots**

 **[None]**

 **[None]**

I drop the Tailoring MM into the first slot. Suddenly, an arm of sorts extends out of the desktop, glowing green, before dimming to reveal a… sewing machine?

 **Base Workstation (Common Level):**

 **A station to Craft things too complicated to make with your bare hands. Can be fitted with Modifier Modules to grant additional functions.**

 **Modifier Modules can be swapped out at any time.**

 **[Available Crafts]**

 **Common: 2 Module Slots**

 **[Tailoring]**

 **[None]**

I'm about to open the "Available Crafts" tab, when-

" **I'd suggest also inserting the Prototyping Modifier Module? You'll need to use it to efficiently make your own blueprints."**

"... That actually makes sense…" I drag and drop the Prototyping MM into the other slot, and this time a blue screen with a cyan grid appears on the opposite side.

 **Base Workstation (Common Level):**

 **A station to Craft things too complicated to make with your bare hands. Can be fitted with Modifier Modules to grant additional functions.**

 **Modifier Modules can be swapped out at any time.**

 **[Custom Blueprint]**

 **[Available Crafts]**

 **Common: 2 Module Slots**

 **[Tailoring]**

 **[Prototyping]**

I tap "Available Crafts."

 **Tailoring:**

 **[Head]**

 **[Torso]**

 **[Arms]**

 **[Hands]**

 **[Legs]**

 **[Feet]**

 **[Cloak]**

* * *

 _ **(A minute of Tailoring later…)**_

 **Beowolf Fur Cloak (Uncommon Cloak):**

 **Made from the dark fur of a Beowolf, this cloak will help hide your appearance.**

 **Beowolf Fur Gloves (Uncommon Gloves):**

 **Made from Beowolf Claws and Fur Scraps; Wolverine much?**

 **+5 STR (Added After Modifiers)**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 79.1%**

 **HP: 577/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1700**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {2/2 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 25 + 10% + 5 = 32.5**

 **DEX: 20 + 5 + 5 = 30**

 **VIT: 30 + 5 + 10% = 38.5**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 25**

 **Stat Points Available: 45**

The Beowolf Fur Cloak was pretty much Ruby Rose's cloak in design- only made from black fur- and did a pretty good job of hiding my face (or lack thereof) when I kept the hood up. Surprisingly, it only cost the single Beowolf Pelt!

The Beowolf Fur Gloves covered my hands up to my elbows, and looked to be made from a black leather, with a segment of a Beowolf Claw on each knuckle. Making them used up all of my Beowolf Fur Scraps and Beowolf Claws, but it was worth it to be able to mold my arms into the shape of actual hands again!

I turn to my two party members, holding my arms out in emphasis.

"How do I look?"

Erisa flew in circles around me, looking head to toe.

 **Erisa: I can barely see your face! Or even any of your body!**

Iris gave me a look over, giving an approving nod.

" **Yeah, as long as you don't take off the hood, and nobody looks closely at your face, you could probably pass for a human!"**

" **Still,"** Iris flipped off my hood, " **You may want to consider making a mask or something!"**

Iris holds up a finger. " **Wait, I'll be right back!"**

She pixelates away, (probably back to the Game Room)-

 **75 Lien Removed**

-and pops back, in holding a black balaclava and rust-colored welding goggles.

" **Here,"** She held them out to me, " **try these on!"**

I slip the goggles over where my eyes would've been, then slip the balaclava over them, covering my entire head, before flipping my hood back up.

Iris smiles and gives a thumbs up. " **Perfect!"**

She turned to Erisa, who was looking up at me with stars in her eye. " **And while you are out, I'll be keeping Erisa company back in the Game Room!"**

She scooped the crystal up, and they both pixelated, before I beamed back down to Remnant.

* * *

I walked through the woods for about a half hour, before I finally came across a road.

' _Hmm, left or right?'_

I looked left. ' _Eeny,'_

I looked right. ' _Meeny,'_

Left. ' _miny,'_

Right. ' _Moe!'_

' _Right it is!'_

* * *

Apparently, the forces of the Eeny Meeny were on my side in that moment, because I found a town not fifteen minutes later!

As I went through, the townsfolk gave me wary looks- probably because of the dark color scheme- but otherwise didn't pay much attention to me.

' _Infiltration: Successful!'_

"Excuse me?"

I turned to face a man who came up to me.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Huntsman, would you?" He asked me, a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"I can handle a fight against the Grimm, if that's what you mean?"

' _I'd rather not lie unless outright necessary.'_

"Well," he began, "we've been having a bit of trouble with a pair of Nevermores attacking the supply shipments coming in to our town of Elderwood, including medical supplies that we desperately need! Good men tried to go take care of it, but they all barely made it back! Please, we'll pay you for you troubles!"

 **Protectorate Mission: Grimm Trade Route**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Find and neutralize the Grimm attacking the shipments []**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Retrieve the lost shipments. []**

 **Rewards:**

 **2 SP, 125 EXP, 125 Lien.**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **8 SP, 125 EXP, 125 Lien.**

"Just tell me where they are, and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

' _Why is it that no actual Huntsmen have come to take care of this?'_

' _ **Are you complaining?'**_

' _Don't get me wrong! I appreciate the opportunity to help someone, but surely they sent a request to an Academy or something for help!'_

' _ **Sad as it is, they probably thought they had better things to do.'**_

I looked at the minimap; the Grimm were just up ahead.

Taking care now not to step on any of those twigs that always seem to be in the worst possible place at the worst possible time, I came out into a clearing with a couple of metal wrecks, and two large Nevermores, sleeping.

' _Observe…'_

 **Adolescent Nevermore (*2)**

 **Level 20**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 45**

 **VIT: 50**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 5**

' _What do you think, Iris? Think I can assassinate one so I don't have to defend against two fronts at once?'_

' _ **You can currently deal sixty damage per shot with the Scanner Shot… well, one-hundred-twenty considering the Vital Shot factor. So it should only take… fourteen shots total to take them both out.'**_

' _... You're sure that the Scanner Shot isn't-'_

' _ **IT. IS. NOT. OVER. POWERED! IT HAS LEGITIMATE LOGIC BEHIND IT'S ATTACK POWER!'**_

' _... Care to elaborate?'_

' _ **Again, it uses an auto-targeting system to get the clearest readings- thus the Vital Shots. It also uses data from unlocked entries to determine the structure of the targets you encounter- granting the five damage per entry!'**_

' _... I'm no NASA scientist, but that actually makes sense!'_

' _ **Anyways, the tricky part will be getting close enough to shoot them after they take off into the air. Ten meter range, remember?'**_

' _I might be able to cheat a little using Puppet Master, but yeah, you're right.'_

' _ **Yeah, but you should still have the Kinesis Module in your Inventory, maybe you can knock them out of the sky by chucking a boulder or something?'**_

' _...'_ I looked around the clearing, carefully. ' _I don't really see anything I can throw right now, but I can probably wing it!'_

I hear Iris chuckle as I equip the Kinesis Module on my left wrist.

I continued my careful progression towards the two big birds, keeping my Scanner Shot at the ready, in case they woke up sooner than I'd like.

Actually, now that I thought about it, I kinda wish I still had my weapon from the Event fully assembled! It didn't matter that it had terrible accuracy, at least it had a chance to hit further than ten meters!

' _Note to self: get a new Bench ASAP.'_

*Snap!*

I looked down-

' _Seriously?! Where did that twig even come from?!'_

Hopefully, that didn't-

I heard a loud avian screech, followed by another. Looking up, I saw that both Nevermores were awake and they did NOT look happy!

' _ **So much for the discrete approach…'**_

They quickly took to the air, circling around me from above, not unlike vultures, now that I thought about it.

One of them screeched and gave a particularly powerful flap of its wings, sending twelve deadly feathers flying at me.

I dodged, barely. Just because I had Hoarder's Armor didn't mean I was going to rely on it to save me from all attacks! I didn't want to give it away, not risk something not getting caught by it!

I looked at the Nevermores. ' _Can't reach them…'_

I looked at the feathers. ' _Worth a SHOT!'_

I pulled one out of the ground with Kinesis, and aimed at a wing of one of the Nevermores.

' _Right back at ya!'_

The feather flew, like a three-meter-long arrow, and tore a gaping hole in the left wing of the Nevermore. With a cry of pain, it crashed into the ground.

 **Adolescent Nevermore**

 **Level 20**

 **HP: 715/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 45**

 **VIT: 50**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 5**

I wasted no time and ran up to its head, unloading six shots between the eyes.

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Data Category Unlocked: Nevermore**

 **Data Entry Unlocked: Adolescent Nevermore**

I turned to grab another feather, only to find that they'd all vanished.

' _ **They disintegrated while you were shooting.'**_

I looked at the remaining Nevermore. ' _I don't think that this one is going to fall for the same tactics!'_

I was proven correct when it dove at me, beak wide open.

' _NOPE!'_ I Shadow Dashed right through it, and the big birdie crashed into the ground with a beakful of dirt.

It quickly recovered and returned to the air-

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Adolescent Nevermore**

 **Level 20**

 **HP: 490/750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 45**

 **VIT: 50**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 5**

-but not before I got a couple of shots in!

' _I just need to wait for it to charge, then attack!'_

It shrieked again, and dove for me. I Shadow Dashed right through it, but it didn't crash into the ground again, as I'd hoped. It had pulled up at the last second, its talons barely brushing the dirt.

' _ **Guess it isn't one to fall for the same tricks, easily!'**_

' _No kidding!'_

I then had an idea!

' _ **... No…'**_

' _Yes…'_

The Adolescent Nevermore made another swoop for me, and I got ready to make my move.

' _ **NO! DON'T YOU DARE-!'**_

' _OH YES! YES I DARE!'_

This time, instead of dodging, I let it snatch me in its beak.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 79.1%**

 **HP: 537/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 1625**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 110/150)**

It hurt a bit, but not as much as I was going to hurt this winged chump!

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **Vital Shot! (*2)**

 **You have gained 750 EXP, 750 Lien, 2 Nevermore Core Fragments, 6 Intact Nevermore Feathers, 2 Nevermore Talons**

' _YES! Right between the eyes-!'_

' _ **GRAVITY!'**_

… Oh, right, thirty meters up…

*CRACK*

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 87.3%**

 **HP: 493/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 2375**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 92/150)**

' _ **... Ouch…'**_

I just lay there for about a minute, wincing at the cracks I felt in my Core as I focused my body back to full durability.

' _Maybe I should try and make my Core stronger after this…'_

 **Focus has Leveled Up!**

 **Focus (Active):**

 **(Level: 2: 10.0%) (Cost: 20 MP per second) By focusing your Mana, you are able to repair the durability of your body at a rate of 12 every 2 seconds. Note: Whilst Focusing, the user is unable to move or attack, thus rendering them vulnerable, so be sure to have enough breathing room when you do it.**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 87.3%**

 **HP: 493/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 390/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 4**

 **Lien: 2375**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

' _ **Are you going to check the wrecks, or just lay there until something or someone comes along?'**_

' _Right, the Lost Shipments!'_

I pushed myself back up to my feet, and made a dash for the closest of the two destroyed Bullheads.

I pried the doors open with the Steel Broadsword, and looked around in the dark.

There was a large metal crate with a red cross on the side of it, likely one of the shipments the town needed.

I illuminate the room with Mana Lantern, and-

' _Oh- oh gosh-!'_

Once again, I am grateful that I don't have a stomach.

In the corner, was a bloody human corpse, looking like he had been pecked apart by the Nevermores.

' _Iris, make sure Erisa doesn't see this!'_

I collect the shipment and, hesitantly, approach the dead body.

' _Poor guy…'_

I slowly reach out and send his body to my inventory; he deserves to have a proper burial from the people who cared about him.

Finding nothing else, I went to the other wreck, which I noticed was in somewhat better condition than the previous one.

I pried the doors open, and I was greeted with the sight of another large metal crate, except it was blank. Looking around, again, I was startled by yet another bloody corpse, which I sent to my inventory with the crate.

As I stepped outside, I looked back and forth between the two wrecks.

' _Hey, Iris?'_

' _ **Yes, Poaling?'**_

' _Could I mark this clearing on the map? I'd like to come back and salvage the wrecks sometime.'_

' _ **Sure! Also, even if you can't salvage them yourself at the moment, why don't you see what your Salvage Bot can scrounge up?'**_

 **Waypoint "2 Bullhead Wrecks" Added!**

I equip the Scavenger Bot from the Dead Space Event, and its display immediately started flashing. I happily set it down right then and there, and watched as it extended its little, wheeled legs and set about the area.

I then dropped the shipments and bodies out of my inventory, careful not to accidentally drop them on the Scavenger Bot, and realized an important detail.

' _How will I get these back to the village without revealing the inventory?'_

' _ **Maybe stack them then carry the bottom with Kinesis? At least you can give the excuse that it's Atlas tech!'**_

' _Iris, I know I've said this numerous times already, but thank you!'_

' _ **U-um, I'm just going to… get back to … teaching Erisa…'**_

I shook my head, then got to work.

* * *

 **{About fifteen minutes of Kinesis, vine-wrangling, and walking later…}**

I managed to get the whole shipment bundle tied together with about twenty units of vine, with the crates stacked vertically, and the two bodies secured on top.

After that, it was a simple matter of traveling back through the forest, while maneuvering the package between the trees, rocks, and other obstacles for ten minutes until I got back to the town, where I was quickly greeted with relief and a crowd when I came walking back with the missing shipments.

 **Protectorate Mission: Grimm Trade Route**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Find and neutralize the Grimm attacking the shipments [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Retrieve the lost shipments. [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **2 SP, 125 EXP, 125 Lien.**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **8 SP, 125 EXP, 125 Lien.**

 **Level Up!**

"I dispatched the Nevermores, and I have the shipments right here." I set the package down, gently. "I also managed to retrieve the remains of the poor pilots who got killed by those Grimm, so they can get a proper funeral from their families."

The man from before came up to me, a smile on his face. "You've helped us more than we could ask for, I suppose you'll be wanting payment?"

I held up a hand. "I didn't help for money, I helped because it's the right thing to do."

I continued. "Human or Faunus, wealthy or poor, kind or arrogant, we're all people living in the same world. We have to be willing to help and forgive one another, if we're to make it in this Grimm-infested world. I wasn't helping as a mercenary expecting payment from desperate people, but as a Protector doing his duty and obligation."

Several people clapped from the crowd, and I noticed several had been recording on their scrolls. The man had watering eyes. "May we at least know what to call our hero?"

"... Call me Chromus, the Protector."

I felt a tugging on my sleeve, and I looked down to see a wolf-Faunus boy, barely reaching up to my waist.

"Will we see you again, mister Chromus?" He looked up at me, expectantly.

I gave him a gentle pat on the head, making him smile. "Don't worry, kiddo! I'm sure that you can expect to see more of me in the future!"

 **Waypoint "Elderwood Town" Added!**

I gave a final wave, turned, and walked down the road through the forest.

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 1.9%**

 **HP: 577/577 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 510/510 (INT * 17)**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 2625**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {2/7 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +3.8 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +3.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 25 + 10% + 5 = 32.5**

 **DEX: 20 + 5 + 5 = 30**

 **VIT: 30 + 5 + 10% = 38.5**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 25**

 **Stat Points Available: 55**

' _ **Hey, Poaling?'**_ I heard Iris speak a few minutes after I left Elderwood.

' _Yes, Iris?'_

' _ **I just wanted to say, that was pretty noble… denying a reward from them…'**_

' _I did get rewarded! The rewards from the Mission, and the reward of a lightened conscience! Besides, I took up the mantle of "Protector," so it's technically my duty at this point, anyway.'_

I heard her giggle. ' _ **Oh Poaling, if everyone was as selfless as you… Always willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it...'**_

' _One of the Commandments from back home! "Love one another!"'_

*Caw*

I looked up to see a crow fly overhead. My focus followed it- him until the bird disappeared behind a tree, where a scruffy man with dark-grey hair and a tattered cape walked out.

 **Name: Qrow Brawnwen**

 **Title(s): Bad Luck Charm**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?/? (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: ?/? (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: ?/? (INT * 15)**

 **STR: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

I took one look at him… then immediately proceeded to quicken my pace and walk around him (giving a _very_ wide berth of ten meters), while pretending not to notice him.

' _Nnnnnnnope! Forget this stuff, I'm out!'_

"Hey, kid." He sounded about five meters behind me.

' _Walking through the woods, walkin' fast!'_

"Kid, a certain friend of mine wants to meet you."

' _Gonna walk a lot faster!'_

I veered off the path and into the woods, and just barely managed to dodge an attempt from Qrow to grab me by the cloak.

"C'mon, kid, I know you can hear me, and my colleague-"

' _BEAM ME UP BEFORE HE TRIES SOMETHING!'_

In a flash, I teleported back to the ship, leaving a certain drunkard behind.

' _I think I may have to lay low for a while.'_

* * *

 **(A/N: HALLELUJAH! I GOT MY LITERATURE REVIEW TURNED IN, COMPLETED AND ON TIME!**

" **Just in time for Christmas, too!"**

 **Right, and (as is customary for fanfic writers this time of year) I'm going to add in a segment for a Christmas Special for this fic! But first, Guest Reviews!**

 **Guest1: "When I was talking about with integrating the materials was more along the lines of layering. Imagine having the durability of a reinforced scrap metal body with a series of layeers of insolation to protect against shock. Cyber tech could be stored around the core to be in use without damaging it. He could have protected pockets of Dust augmenting his bodies physically, such as having gravity Dust allow him to float in water even with a metal body, lighting and wind Dust augmenting speed, and even using any Dust types in place to be used for turning his limbs into guns. He could try to replicate the energy paterns of Dust to learn how to use his MP like Dust. He could use insulated cables as limbs with blades for claws and chunks of metal for bludgeoning with. He doesn't have the limits of a human body to hold him back and could have dozens of limbs. If not now, maby some stuff like this can be used when he levels Golem Body to a specific benchmark. Are skills going to have caps, keep going, prestige into new skills or some combination?"**

 **Response:**

 **1: He'll get there, eventually! He just needs the materials and the equipment to make it!**

 **2: Skills will usually have caps (Level 100 = Level Max), but can be upgraded further by either A: Specific Action or B: Skill Merging. Of course, there are also Skills (like Least Creation) which will level up into more powerful versions upon reaching Max.**

 **Guest2: "So true it takes a lot of time to prepare the leveling system. You pretty much have to right out the whole story ruff draft before writing the actual story."**

 **Response: Thank you for your appreciation!**

 **Now, the Christmas Special!**

* * *

 **Omake (Canon): Our First Christmas!**

In the months since the mission at the town of Elderwood, I'd been staying up in the ship and Game Room with Erisa and Iris. Since I was avoiding the planet below until things cooled down, I focused on training my Skills, bonding with the girls, movie nights as a group, and personal training.

And for the last month, (which turned out to be the start of December) we'd been preparing for our first Christmas (or Monty Day, as I'd heard it called on Remnant) since coming to this world!

We set up a Christmas Tree (which the System has given us for free, because it's the holidays) in the corner of the ship, and (after explaining the holiday to Erisa) started preparing gifts for each other.

Erisa had, of course, asked me for help wrapping her gift to Iris (no hands), and I'd prepared presents for the girls, myself!

Now, we were up early Christmas morning- courtesy of an excited Erisa- sitting on the ground, looking at the six wrapped presents under the tree.

"As it's her first Christmas ever, I'd say that Erisa gets to open her gifts first." I grabbed two presents addressed to her with Puppet Master, and set them down in front of the crystal, literally vibrating in excitement.

She quickly cut through the wrapping paper with the point of her body, and knocked the lid off the box, revealing a skill book labeled "Telekinesis." It had cost me about a thousand Lien, but it was worth it!

"I wanted to give you a way to interact with objects on your own." I said to Erisa.

She quickly learned the Skill, then used it to open her other gift. This time, it was a glowing System File labeled "Shapeshifting."

" **I was questioned by the Administration for this,"** Iris admitted, " **But when I explained it was for a Christmas present, they let it slide!"**

The file pixelated into Erisa, and in the next moment, a little girl- looking about twelve years old- with bright pink hair, and ruby-red eyes stood in her place, wearing a light/pink skirt and shirt. Above all, she was beaming.

She tackled me and Iris together, hugging us tightly.

"Thank you!" Erisa's voice was… crystalline, if that makes sense, and sounded with an innocence that just cannot be replicated.

Iris and I smiled- well, Iris smiled, I couldn't- and returned the hug before getting up again.

"Next, we'll do Iris." Erisa ran over and lifted two presents addressed to Iris, before placing them in front of their owner.

In the first present, from Erisa, was a beautiful flower that looked to be completely made of crystal. In the other, from me, was a photo album, already with a picture of the three of us together.

Iris loved both of her gifts, if her watery eyes were any indication.

Finally, the two girls placed their respective gifts in front of me.

I opened the gift from Erisa, first. Inside, was an ornate, heart-shaped, pink crystal.

 **Crystal Heart (Charm):**

 **(Level: Pure) (Cost: 2 Notches) The crystalline form of Erisa's love and gratitude toward her big-brother figure, Poaling Mono**

 **Can only be possessed by the designated bearer, Poaling Mono, +50% MPR, Unlocks "Energy" Stat Bar.**

I was touched. Erisa saw me as her big brother, and this showed just how much she appreciated the loving care Iris and I had given her since that time in the mine.

I pulled the little girl into a hug, eliciting a giggle from her, before I opened the gift from Iris.

 **Preserved DNA Matter (Unique Material):**

 **Preserved cells containing DNA from your original body; can be used to grow a human body in the image of your original life.**

I didn't know whether to be touched, creeped out, or both!

"H-how?" Was all I managed.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Iris POV)**

I peeked out of the closet.

His original self was still fast asleep in bed.

I looked at the filled syringe in my hand.

Thank you, science, for giving us painless medical needles!

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

" **I… have my ways…"** Iris looked off, nervously. " **It was all I could really think of that would feel special enough as a present for you…"**

I pulled Iris into the hug with Erisa, who happily stretched her arms around us as best as she could.

"Thank you…" I felt Iris return the hug.

I'll miss spending those Christmas mornings with my family, but at least I have these two as my new family in this incredible world.

* * *

 **(A/N: You guys didn't really think I was going to let this story go without a Christmas special, did you?**

 **Now, from the bottom of my heart, I, and the others, would like to wish all of you a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

"Merry Christmas!"

" **Merry Christmas!"**

 **Merry Christmas, and God bless us, every one!**

 **-poaling12**


	13. Chapter 13: Lone Traveler of Fall

Chapter 13: Lone Traveller of Fall

 **(A/N: Okay, so someone has been leaving M-rated "Bow-chicka-bow-wow" guest reviews (I will be referring to this Guest as Tucker, until proven otherwise!) and I'd just like to stop this before it gets out of control.**

 **One, Tucker, this story is rated** _ **T**_ **, not** _ **M**_ **, I only said "Might be changed to M" in case something popped up (NOT BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!) that made require me to up it from T to M.**

 **Two, Erisa is pretty much a TWELVE YEAR OLD CHILD, AND MONO'S LITTLE SISTER! WHY ON REMNANT WOULD HE EVER DO** _ **THAT**_ **TO HER?!**

 **Three, Tucker, Mono believes in the sacredness of marriage BEFORE "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow," instead of just doing…** _ **that**_ … **for… *shudders*...** _ **pleasure**_ …

 **Four, Mono doesn't have actual nerve-endings in his Golem Body, so even if he DIDN'T have hormone-resistance, he wouldn't get anything from… it.**

 ***shudders and slides down against a wall.* I feel so uncomfortable having to address this!**

 **Bottom line, Tucker, please- PLEASE stop it with the "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow" Guest Reviews on this fanfic! I'm writing this to stoke my creative fire in preparation for writing and publishing a novel of my own!**

 **Now, I'd better get the disclaimers out of the way and start the chapter before I have a mental breakdown!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. I do not own Dead Space either.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 1.9%**

 **HP: 742.5/742.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 680/680 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 940**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {4/7 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +5.45 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +8.175 every 15 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: 35 + 10% + 5 = 43.5**

 **DEX: 30 + 5 + 5 = 40**

 **VIT: 40 + 5 + 10% = 49.5**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 40**

 **LUC: 25**

 **Stat Points Available: 5**

 **Lesser Creation (Active):**

 **(Level: 8: 71.9%) (Cost: Dependant) Allows the user to turn Mana into items as massive as a 10x10x10 meter cube. Nodes can be created to mass-produce a set object, but they will continue to consume MP while active. Created objects dissipate after 24 hours unless resupplied with MP.**

 **Puppet Master (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 48: 52.8%) (Cost: 5 Mp/Meter/Second) Grants the user the ability to extend the "threads" of their soul to animate and/or control other objects. Maximum reach: 28.5 Meters. Maximum Size Controllable: 31.5 Cubic Meters. Cannot control objects with foreign aura.**

 **Observe (Active):**

 **(Level: 72: 12.8%) (Cost: None) Allows the user to know more about an object, entity, spell, illusion, etc. Shows the STATS of any entity 50 Levels or less above the user's Level.**

 **Close Up Magic (Active):**

 **(Level: Max) (Cost: None) Misdirection has become your friend, whether it be for card tricks, getaways, or some other scheme!**

It's been six months since my encounter with Qrow. I'd been training my Skills, celebrating our first Christmas since coming to Remnant, and bonding as a family on Movie Nights. Iris, unsurprisingly, had a particular liking for sci-fi, while Erisa seemed to like anything with a happy ending!

But in more pressing matters, I couldn't stay in the ship much longer! Since taking a human form, Erisa has needed to eat like any normal twelve-year-old human, and I was quickly burning through my Lien buying food from the Gamer's Auction in keeping her well-fed!

In other words, either I'd have to make a greenhouse to grow our own food, or I'd have to start hunting and questing again for Lien; either option meant going back down to Remnant!

Thus, here I was, walking through the forest, with Erisa and Iris, keeping our eyes peeled for game, fruits, berries, Grimm, salvage, etc. Basically, anything potentially edible or useful.

Speaking of the girls, their levels have certainly improved alongside mine!

 **Name: Erisa Mono**

 **Race: Human (Former Erchius Horror)**

 **Title(s): Sister of the Gamer, Mended Heart**

 **Level: 12: 57.8%**

 **Name: Iris ?**

 **Race: Human (12% Cyborg)**

 **Title(s): Intern of the System, Game Debugger**

 **Level: 15: 1.9%**

"Ooh, is this food?" Erisa came running out of the bushes with a handful of buttercups.

Iris' eyes widened, and I felt a pang of panic. "Nononononono." I ran up to her and checked around her mouth for any indication that she had tried to eat any of the poisonous blossoms, and was relieved to find none.

" **Erisa,"** Iris looked like she was about to have a heart attack, " **those are buttercups, and while they may look pretty, NEVER, EVER eat them! They are poisonous, and eating them will kill you, painfully!"**

Erisa's eyes shrank to pinpricks, and she eyed the flowers with a new wariness.

"That isn't to say that they are completely bad," I reassured the terrified girl, "they still look pretty, just don't try to eat them."

I paused. "Actually, don't eat something you find if you aren't sure it's safe to eat."

Erisa seemed to turn this over in her head for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

" **I think I see smoke over there."** Iris pointed out a stream of smoke rising above the treetops. **"It isn't big enough to be a forest fire or a burning settlement, but probably still worth checking out!"**

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, we found a small campsite; just a campfire, a horse, and a single, cloak-wearing occupant.

 **Name: Amber Autumn**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title(s): Fall Maiden**

 **Level: 50**

 **HP: 600/600 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 600/600 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 2000/2000 (INT * (20))**

 **HPR: +9 every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +4.5 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +21 every (10) seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2)**

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: 40**

 **INT: 40 * (2.5) = 100**

 **WIS: 40 * (2.5) = 100**

 **LUC: 10**

' _Huh, her stats in the magic department are pretty impressive, but her physical stats... I'm beginning to understand how she was defeated by Cinder so easily! Actually, I'm surprised that we even encountered her this soon!'_

I thought back to

 **New Mission: Amber of Autumn**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Alter the Fall Maiden's fate []**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **? []**

 **Rewards:**

 **+8 SP, 700 EXP, 700 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Core Title, Additional Title Slot, + 8 SP, 700 EXP**

After I finished reading through the quest info, I turned to look at Iris, who simply shrugged.

"Hello!" I hear Erisa call out from the edge of the camp-clearing; apparently she had slipped away while we were looking at the quest window.

So much for _not_ startling the Fall Maiden...

Amber almost jumped at Erisa's voice, her hand flying to her staff, even as her eyes fell on the friendly girl.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Erisa tilted her head in confusion.

Amber stared at Erisa for a moment before she responded. "I… could ask you the same question…"

"Oh, I'm not by myself!" Erisa smiled before dashing back to Iris and I and pulling us out by the hands.

In that moment, I wouldn't be surprised if Iris and I had a "deer-in-the-headlights" look as Amber stared at us.

After a few seconds, Erisa must've realized something was up. "What's wrong?" She asked.

That snapped us out of it.

" **Sorry, where are my manners?"** She held out a hand, " **I'm Iris!"**

Amber warily reached out and met her hand for a handshake. "My name is Amber… Amber Autumn."

Erisa smiled and gave Amber a friendly hug, eliciting a small smile from the Fall Maiden's face. "I'm Erisa!"

She turned her gaze to me, and I gave a small wave. "You may call me Chromus."

She looked at me for a few moments, as though she was trying to read me, before she turned back to Iris. "Well, what brings the three of you out here?"

"Well, we were just having a little adventure through the forest when we saw the smoke from your campfire, and we figured we'd stop by and say hello." I answered.

Amber seemed to study me for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I feel like I've heard about you, somewhere…"

"Oh!" Erisa jumped up, drawing Amber's focus to her. "He helped out the town of Elderwood a while back! He fought a couple of Nevermores and brought back their missing supplies, all by himself!"

Amber looked back at me, likely wondering how much was true, how much was exaggerated, and where she had heard this from before. "Well, they were just adolescents, and all I really brought back were a couple of shipment crates from the crashed Bullheads that were meant to be delivered to the town anyways."

She seemed to suddenly remember something, and pulled out her scroll. She seemed to search through numerous sites and articles, before holding it up to me.

 _Mysterious "Protector" in Elderwood_

 _In September, the Mistrali town of Elderwood had been suffering from their shipments being cut off from them by Grimm, and no Huntsmen were available at the time to eradicate the problem. The city of Mistral had made the decision to cease sending shipments to the unfortunate town while the route was still besieged, and it seemed that the people of Elderwood were doomed to suffer, or even left to die._

 _Good fortune seemed to find the town, however, when a mysterious stranger visited them. The stranger, who later identified himself as "Chromus, the Protector," set off upon being informed of the town's misfortune. Chromus returned less than an hour later with shipments that had been lost in the Grimm attacks, as well as the remains of the pilots who had been lost in the same attacks. True to the hopes of Elderwood, the Grimm that had cut off the supply route for the town had, indeed, been dealt with; presumably by Chromus._

 _When the authorities in Mistral had been informed of the restored route safety, the shipments resumed their delivery to Elderwood. Later investigation, however, revealed that there was no individual by the name "Chromus" in the Huntsman database, nor even the Registries of the four kingdoms. Thus, it is suspected that either "Chromus" was either an alias to hide the identity of Elderwood's savior, or Chromus- for one reason or another- was not registered in the database at birth._

 _But whoever Chromus was, he went out of his way to help the people of Elderwood, yet declined the offered reward from the townsfolk._

" _I didn't help for money," Chromus had spoken "I helped because it's the right thing to do."_

" _Human or Faunus, wealthy or poor, kind or arrogant, we're all people living in the same world. We have to be willing to help and forgive one another, if we're to make it in this Grimm-infested world. I wasn't helping as a mercenary expecting payment from desperate people, but as a Protector doing his duty and obligation."_

 _This statement from Chromus himself was retrieved from_ _numerous video recordings_ _, provided by the townsfolk of Elderwood._

After reading through the entire article, I turned my gaze to Amber, who was looking at me, expectantly.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Amber awaited my response.

"... Yes, that was me." I admitted.

"... Where did you go in those last six months?" Amber questioned, "Nobody has seen any sign of you anywhere!"

"... I… we... were hiding…" I reluctantly admitted.

She gave me a deadpan look. "... For six months?"

If I could, I'd be returning the deadpan right back at her! "Yeah, and you have the slightest idea how challenging it can be to keep someone like Erisa from being bored, when nobody can leave their safe haven?"

I flipped out a six of spades, replaced it with a six of diamonds in a flick, then pulled out the six of spades from behind Erisa's ear, before tucking both cards back into my cloak and returning them to my inventory.

"I had to _learn_ that!"

Antman and the Wasp reenactment, checked off the bucket list!

She gave me an incredulous look before looking at Iris, who gave a sympathetic nod.

"Okay?" She returned her focus to me, "And what obscure location did you find to keep yourselves hidden for six months? _Why_ were you even hiding to begin with?"

' _Oh, how I long for lips to smirk with!'_ "I'd rather not risk being overheard about the 'where,' but I can explain the 'why.'"

Curiosity was evident in her eyes as she paid close attention.

"I was hiding… because I'm not exactly fond of being the 'center of attention' on such a large scale."

Amber blinked. "Then… why dress so… bizarrely?"

" **He… would probably be** _ **much**_ **more conspicuous if he wasn't wearing that- and I don't mean running around nude, either!"**

Amber gave Iris… _that_ look. "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

Iris met my gaze.

 **Iris ?: What do you think? Can we trust her?**

 **Poaling Mono: Well, she's one of the few people alive on Remnant who is used to and adept with magic- plus, she's DEFINITELY not on Salem's side of the battle.**

Iris closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked Amber dead in the eyes.

" **Can we trust you not to speak a word of this to anyone?"**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My access to the internet has temporarily become a bit… limited, so… yeah… sorry!**

 **Anyways, as of now, here's the final vote!**

⭐ **Full of Stars⭐: 0**

️ **Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots ️: 2**

 **?Hollow Knight?: 1**

 **?Diluvion?: 1**

 **I think I got that count right?**

 **Anyways, guess we're going for MGS4:GotP!**

" **I won't be able to see Mono doing that."**

 **Iris, he should be able to do it-**

" **No, literally! I won't be able to see him when he's doing that event! Octo-camo, remember?"**

 **...Ah!**

 **Guess I should be ready to binge-watch Metal Gear Solid 4 walkthroughs on Youtube!**

 **And before I forget, a couple of things!**

 **First, Tucker, remember my words!**

 **Second, the votes for the third event!**

⭐ **Full of Stars⭐:**

 **A high speed gauntlet in the rift, in which time and space are twisted and knotted in all sorts of crazy ways! Reflexes are the key to survival in this! (you can look it up on the IOS app store if you're curious about it! {remember 438 if you choose to give it a try!})**

 **?Hollow Knight?:**

 **A mysterious shell of a kingdom, filled with mysteries and relics; the morality of light and darkness are switched in this story!**

 **?Diluvion?:**

 **A Vernian-Style adventure in a sunken world, trapped beneath a near-impenetrable barrier of ice; pyramids of power, ahoy!**

️ **Sword Art Online ️:**

 **Reality thrown into the Virtual World… Mono should fit right in! (You may put your votes down for if this should be an Event, or a story AU!)**

 **?Subnautica?:**

 **Castaway on an alien planet… Seems legit! Thank goodness Golems are naturally immune to literally** _ **EVERY**_ **virus and bacteria conceivable!**

 **Well, to re-emphasize, it works like this:**

 **In your reviews for chapter 13, you can type down your review, followed by your vote(s) at the end. You may vote for which event will come after Metal Gear, as well as whether or not all make a Sword Art Online AU of this story (Basically, landing in SAO's Aincrad instead of RWBY's Remnant, making it more of a "SAO: Mixed Data")**

" **This is getting confusing, Twelve!"**

"PLEASE finish the chapter before you give the readers, and us, a brain aneurysm!"

… **Good point!**

 **Remember to keep your votes for these polls in your chapter 13 reviews, so as to make it easier for me to keep track of the votes, and I'll see you in the Game!**

 **-poaling12**


	14. Chapter 14: Maidens and Metal Gear

Chapter 14: Maidens and Metal Gear

 **(A/N: Okay, so pretty much every vote since the last chapter has been for Subnautica- lucky for you readers, I have the game open as I'm typing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. I do not own Dead Space either.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 1.9%**

 **HP: 742.5/742.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 680/680 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 940**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {4/7 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +5.45 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **APR: Locked (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **MPR: +8.175 every 15 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: 35 + 10% + 5 = 43.5**

 **DEX: 30 + 5 + 5 = 40**

 **VIT: 40 + 5 + 10% = 49.5**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 40**

 **LUC: 25**

 **Stat Points Available: 5**

" **Can we trust you not to speak a word of this to anyone?"**

Amber looked surprised at the seriousness in Iris' tone, before she nodded. "I understand the importance of keeping a secret."

With that, Iris looked back at me, nodding.

"But what is it you don't want me to-" Amber trailed off as she saw that I had taken off the balaclava and goggles, revealing my wooden, faceless, mannequin-esque head.

"I'm what could be called a… Golem." I slipped off my left glove to reveal my arm of vines.

"As a Golem, I have a sort of… natural tie-in to magic, thus why I'm even trusting you with this whatsoever."

The Fall Maiden's eyes widened, "H-how-?"

"Long story, too long to explain out in the open without the risk of somebody coming by and overhearing, but I know. And I understand that you are also trying to hide from those who seek your power."

"So," I held out my right hand, "If you want, you can tag along. Us magic misfits have to stick together, after all!"

She seemed to go deep into thought, before she spoke. "Could- could I just have some time to think it over?"

 **INCOMING EVENT BOSS!: Metal Gear (1:00)**

I slipped my glove back on, before hurriedly speaking, "Sure, I have something I have to deal with in about a minute anyways!"

" **Be careful!"** Iris called after me as I dashed a safe distance away.

 **(0:45)**

I stopped once I could just lose sight of the campsite.

 **(0:30)**

I equipped the Scanner Shot and my reassembled Chain-Gun from the Dead Space Event.

 **(0:15)**

 **Poaling Mono: Keep Amber safe while I deal with the Boss popping in a few seconds!**

 **(0:05)**

 **Iris ?: Just don't get killed yourself!**

 **(0:03)**

 **(0:02)**

 **(0:01)**

I heard a digital shriek, and a huge, vaguely familiar machine landed in front of me, crushing several trees underneath.

 **Metal Gear Solid 4 Event Battle: Metal Gear RAY**

 **Make like a Snake and take cover!**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Defeat the Metal Gear RAY Prototype []**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Defeat it before you attract too much attention (10:00 Remaining) []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Metal Gear Solid 4 Reward Package, 4000 Lien, 4000 EXP**

 **Bonus Reward(s):**

 **Starter "Nanomachine Fabrication" Kit**

 **(BGM:** _ **MGS4:GotP; REX vs RAY theme**_ **)**

' _Observe!'_

 **Metal Gear RAY**

 **Level 60**

 **HP: 3000/3000 (VIT * 20)**

 **AP: _null**

 **MP: _null**

 **STR: 75**

 **DEX: 45**

 **VIT: 150**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUC: 10**

' _... This could be trouble!'_

I had to Shadow Dash through a kick that RAY sent at me, before I desperately latched onto its leg.

' _Think, think!'_ I held on as tightly as I could while being swung around wildly. ' _My sword obviously won't do much, and I doubt that it's going to just sit still long enough for me to get it in range of the Scanner Shot!'_

 **(9:45 Remaining)**

My grip weakened, and I was sent flying into the trunk of a tree.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 15: 1.9%**

 **HP: 658/742.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: Locked ((VIT * 15) * 0)**

 **MP: 680/680 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 940**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 98/150)**

While I winced at the cracks in my Core, I saw the RAY bot rev up what looked like a laser in its "jaws."

' _Maybe I can use that to take out the legs!'_

Dodging the blast by mere inches, I sprinted towards the mech before latching onto the same leg.

This time, though, I scrambled up top as fast as I could, before I could get flung away again.

"Peekaboo!" I called as I swung over its "face." RAY then roared and charged it's "water-jet cutter", as I'd hoped.

I jabbed my sword in a gap between the cutter and the mech, before prying the weapon loose.

 **Reclaimed Water-Jet Cutter (Ranged Weapon)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **Deals (5 * INT) per quarter-second, ignoring armor. Firing costs 1.5% Energy per second.**

' _This should even the odds!'_

 **(7:50 Remaining)**

I leapt off while just before it began thrashing to get me off, rolling to soften my landing.

Not wasting a second, I aimed the cutter at the joint of RAY's left leg, and fired.

As I'd hoped, the beam sliced right through the metal leg, severing it from the mech.

I quickly used the remaining energy in the weapon to slice and dice the rest of the mech, quickly reducing it to sparking scrap in about fifteen seconds.

 **Reclaimed Water-Jet Cutter (Ranged Weapon)**

 **Energy: 77.5%**

 **Deals (5 * INT) per quarter-second, ignoring armor. Firing costs 1.5% Energy per second.**

 **You have gained 150 Scrap Metal, 50 Circuitry, RAY Power Cell, 500 EXP, 500 Lien**

 **For coming up with a plan on the spot that not only worked, but eliminated your opponent in seconds, your INT and WIS have increased by 5, each!**

 **Metal Gear Solid 4 Event Battle: Metal Gear RAY**

 **Make like a Snake and take cover!**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Defeat the Metal Gear RAY Prototype [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Defeat it before you attract too much attention (7:20 Remaining) [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Metal Gear Solid 4 Reward Package, 4000 Lien, 4000 EXP**

 **Bonus Reward(s):**

 **Starter "Nanomachine Fabrication" Kit**

 **Level Up! (*6)**

I sprawled out on the ground, the rush of the battle taking its toll on my mental state.

' _I… cannot believe I really just pulled that off!'_

After a few seconds of pulling myself back together, both literally and mentally, I finally popped out the reward package.

' _It… it's a box…'_ I stared at the cardboard object in front of me.

 **Stealth Box (Legendary Object)**

" **Poaling? Poaling! POOOAALLING!"**

 **Grants 25% Bonus to Stealth in Urban Areas, 10% Stealth Bonus in other areas.**

Shaking my head, I lifted the box, and was surprised by numerous objects that tumbled out!

 **Octo-Camo Suit (Legendary Costume)**

 **Blend in with your environment, like an octopus!**

 **Active Camo grants 75% Stealth Bonus when holding still.**

 **Octo-Mask (Legendary Costume)**

 **Now even your face can be hidden with the terrain, or someone else's face!**

 **Boosts Stealth Bonus of Octo-Camo Suit from 75% to 100% when used together, can also disguise your face with another.**

 **MG-MKII (Rare Pet)**

 **Works as a scout, communications hub, delivery bot, and more!**

 **Cannot deal direct damage to enemies, but has perfect cloaking tech, and can be used to hack computer systems. It will also passively follow you, cloaked, when not otherwise in use.**

 **Solid Eye (Rare Accessory {Single Eye})**

 **Infrared, Night Vision, Scanning, you name it!**

' _Sweet, MUCH better!'_

Now for the Nanomachine kit!

 **Minor Nanomachine Fabricator (w/ Blueprint) (Crafting Station/Material)**

 **Can be used to fabricate Basic Nanomachines, or integrated into something bigger.**

 **Basic Combat Nanomachine Blueprint (Blueprint)**

 **Basic Medical Nanomachine Blueprint (Blueprint)**

 **Basic Construction Nanomachine Blueprint (Blueprint)**

 **Basic Research Nanomachine Blueprint (Blueprint)**

 **Basic Aquatic Nanomachine Blueprint (Blueprint)**

 **Basic Aerial Nanomachine Blueprint (Blueprint)**

' _Now THAT has possibilities!'_

 **Iris ?: Judging by how the party suddenly leveled up, and some SWEET tech got dropped into the Inventory, I'm assuming you were successful?**

 **Poaling Mono: You could say that, and then some! ;D**

 **Iris ?: Oh, we're doing Emojis now?**

 **Poaling Mono: I don't see why not, but how are things over there with our resident Maiden?**

 **Iris ?: Why don't you ask her yourself? She was watching your battle with us, after all!**

' _... What?'_

I turned around to see Erisa, Iris, and Amber walking out from the treeline. Erisa practically had stars in her eyes, Iris was giving me a smug look, and Amber's jaw looked in danger of dislocating!

"Wh-what was- how did-?" Amber seemed to be having trouble finding words.

" **See? He can handle himself!"** Iris spoke to Amber, " **Not to mention he does his best to make sure that each of us is safe- well, at least not out of our depth!"**

Amber gave Iris a silent look.

" **... Plus, we wouldn't mind having someone experienced with Aura on board!"**

* * *

"This," I gestured all around with my arms, "Is where we've been hiding!"

Amber looked around, having eventually agreed to come along after a final push from Erisa. (NEVER underestimate the power of the Puppy-Dog-Eyes!)

"Wh- where are we?" Amber was, yet again, having difficulty finding words.

Iris guided her over to the window, and Amber's jaw dropped, yet again.

"That's- but-?!"

" **Yes, we're in space. Yes, that is Remnant below us."** Iris finally answered.

I looked away from the shocked Maiden and turned my attention to a very adorable sight…

Erisa was playing with the MG-MKII, like it was a puppy!

She was giggling as she chased the little robot in twisting loops and zigzags, as it playfully kept out of reach before hopping into her arms.

 **Image Saved!**

Hallelujah! Another cute moment successfully recorded!

' _I'll be sure to thank Iris for revealing and explaining the "Screenshot" feature, with this image!'_

"Having fun with your new friend, Erisa?"

Erisa and the MKII looked up at me, the former with a beaming smile on her face. "Yes! He is really fun to play with!"

She seemed to realize something, "Um, what's his name? All the System says is Emgee Emkay Eyeye."

That gave me pause. Metal Gear Mark II was a real mouthful, so it would only make sense to give it- _him_ a name. And seeing as how fond Erisa has grown of the tiny bot…

"The system was just telling you the acronym of his type- Metal Gear Mark Two- but why don't you give him a name?"

She hummed for a few seconds- ' _Mygoshsheiscutenessincarnate!'_ \- before looking down at the robot giving her an expecting look.

"How about… Marcus?"

The newly named robot- Marcus- perked up and hopped out of Erisa's arms, before excitedly zipping around her, eliciting an adorable giggle from the girl.

' _MUST. RESIST. URGE. TO-'_

I heard Iris squee, mere moments before she came out of nowhere and glomped the smaller girl.

 **Image Saved!**

' _I love this family…'_ I thought while fondly watching the cute-fest in front of me, all thoughts of Maidens and Magic forgotten. ' _... I will do everything in my power to keep them safe…'_

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just noticed that most of the votes were for Subnautica, and I actually have the game on my computer (which doesn't meet Subnautica's minimum GPU criteria, so it runs kinda slow.)**

 **Soooo… I've been playing Subnautica, survival mode, from crash to rocket launch! (I kept getting lost SO MANY TIMES!)**

 ***Ahem* Anyhow, that was one of the main reasons why I took so long here.**

 **Another reason being that I'm working on a little… sister-fic… to this story.**

 **I mean… Mono had a twenty-percent data corruption right from the start, plenty of possibilities for what happened to that original twenty-percent!**

 **I am not- repeat- I AM NOT REBOOTING THIS STORY ALREADY! I am just trying my hand at writing a story that flows alongside this one!**

 **So, Tucker, (Yes, I am still calling you that, :D) don't worry, you didn't drive me away; I'm too determined for that!**

 **Guest Review Time!**

 **Tucker: "** **I was just trolling you with all those.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **So, Erisa likes anything with a happy ending~? Nah, I'm just messing with you. I just wanted to get one more in and point out that you should be VEEEERRRYcareful with phrasing. Yang pun-ish you for that.**

 **P.S.**

 **I don't know who"Tucker" is, but that isn't my name. If someone you know is named Tucker and you were blaming him, tell him I apologize for my prank putting him on your bad side."**

 **Response: Noted… Also, the reason I called you Tucker is because of a blue soldier from Red vs Blue of the same name.**

 **Guest: "Guest2 from chapter 13 (this one) is actually the first review that you have answered that wasn't from me. So, to clarify, did Iris go back in time for his DNA, or did she know before he died that he was going to be a gamer? Has he also been training in events, and can he train his cloned, human body or do his stats dictate his human physique? Will he duplicate his cell cultures to have backups on ice, just in case his human body ever gets completely destroyed? Would his core be in his head as a human like a brain or his chest like a heart? Will he use DNA from others to make a disguise? He could use manufactured Faunus DNA to have a way to infiltrate the White Fang. Also, is Erisa's body made of crystal, flesh or hard light like a Crystal Gem in Steven Universe? Will he be able to use the computer in the Game Room to catch up on cannon and learn about Salem's imortality and such? Will we see him train in other events that occur before the omake in this chapter, or will there be a time skip? Isn't Puppet Master just a form of telekinesis? Could he use an insolation layer to prtect his core while using agolem body mate of something elemental, like ice or magma? Could he take a sample of his DNA and splice it with animal DNA to make different Faunus bodies? Would each new type of Faunus body count for leveling Golem Body? That would be an awesome way to grind it. Do you have any idea how many species there are? Eight point seven million, and new ones, as well as ones though to be extinct, are discovered and rediscovered every YEAR! He could grind it to max from DNA alone, and that's not even touching if he were to use plant DNA to become different types of "floras", aka plant people. Even iff it took more uses to level as it got higher. Will Golem Body prestige into Morphing or Shape Shifting?"**

 **Response:**

 **1, "So, to clarify, did Iris go back in time for his DNA, or did she know before he died that he was going to be a gamer?" Technically, Mono- or rather-** _ **I**_ **didn't die, Mono's consciousness was essentially made from a brain scan of my mind, kinda like in that game, SOMA? After all, it's easier to integrate changes into something** _ **as**_ **you make it, rather than after!**

 **2, "Has he also been training in events, and can he train his cloned, human body or do his stats dictate his human physique?" No, he has not been training in Events (he's a bit paranoid about having another "Gun-Drunk" incident, or something similar.) And his stats determine his human physique, but the stats he had right from the start (tutorial) were based off of my stats (I took track, and I'm often told that I'm smart!)**

 **3, "Will he duplicate his cell cultures to have backups on ice, just in case his human body ever gets completely destroyed?" I think I mentioned this somewhere, but Silver Soul will be related to not just Silver-Eyes, but creation and healing. Thus, he could probably recreate it from scratch if he needed to.**

 **4, "Would his core be in his head as a human like a brain or his chest like a heart?" Brain, definitely! Most of the nerves are wired into the cerebral area, anyway, so his core replacing the brain beans less-genetic-modifications would be needed.**

 **5, "Will he use DNA from others to make a disguise?" … Wouldn't it be easier to just learn illusion-based skills?**

 **6, "He could use manufactured Faunus DNA to have a way to infiltrate the White Fang." His core is about the size of a BASEBALL, he could probably just slip into a garbage bag and listen in on them. But as for Faunus DNA- now that I think about it- that is something that I am DEFINITELY placing near the top of my RWBY:MD "To-Do" List!**

 **7, "Also, is Erisa's body made of crystal, flesh or hard light like a Crystal Gem in Steven Universe?" Flesh, otherwise she wouldn't actually need to eat… right? (I haven't really watched much Steven Universe, sorry!)**

 **8, "Will he be able to use the computer in the Game Room to catch up on cannon and learn about Salem's imortality and such?" He already has!**

 **9, "Will we see him train in other events that occur before the omake in this chapter, or will there be a time skip?" Timeskip, though there will be a few key points that will be clarified in flashbacks!**

 **10, "Isn't Puppet Master just a form of telekinesis?" In a way, it's both more and less powerful than telekinesis. Telekinesis is just lifting something with your mind, Puppet Master is actually establishing a connection to the object.**

 **11, "Could he use an insolation layer to prtect his core while using agolem body mate of something elemental, like ice or magma?" Eventually! He just needs to better understand his powers, first!**

 **12, "Could he take a sample of his DNA and splice it with animal DNA to make different Faunus bodies?" Yes, expect surprise ear-scratches from Iris when that happens!**

 **13, "Would each new type of Faunus body count for leveling Golem Body? That would be an awesome way to grind it. Do you have any idea how many species there are? Eight point seven million, and new ones, as well as ones though to be extinct, are discovered and rediscovered every YEAR! He could grind it to max from DNA alone, and that's not even touching if he were to use plant DNA to become different types of "floras", aka plant people. Even iff it took more uses to level as it got higher. " … "Sorry, Twelve seems to have shorted out, so I'll answer this one! Biological Bodies won't count for Golem-related skills! Golems are generally made from inanimate matter, so having a human/faunus body would just have the system treat him like any other Gamer."**

 **14, "Will Golem Body prestige into Morphing or Shape Shifting?" I'm back! And the answer is: YES!**

 **Guest 2: "Do they regin a fixed amount every 10 seconds, every second, or does the regin flow in constantly? Think like a stream that flows into a body of water."**

 **Response: Fixed amount, like droplets dripping into a body of water.**

 **Guest 3: "Will he be able to do more complex body types as Golem Body levels up, like having limbs that can have blades, tech and gun ports?"**

 **Response: Yes.**

 **Guest 4: "You never did answer my question about if Irir went back in time for the DNA if she knew ahead of time that he would be a gamer and collected it in advance."**

 **Response: I'll try to explain it as best as I can, before I end it off for the chapter, here.**

 **The Administration essentially makes a copy of the original person's consciousness, in the soul, before compiling the physical body around that.**

 **The entirety of the Gamer is recorded in the System in a Character File.**

 **These .chr Files consist of two file trees: Body and Soul.**

 **The Soul Data, which often makes up approximately 80%, on average, of the entire file, consists of the Gamer's memory, personality, emotions, soul, and mental/magic Skill Data.**

 **The Physical/Body Data, making up 20% on average, is of the Gamer's physical body (including the brain), physical/movement Skill Data, and such.**

 **With Mono's File, a different set of data had shoehorned its way in, while tossing out the Physical/Body Data. This foreign 20% was registered as corruption because Mono's Soul Data wasn't initially compatible with the new Data, (Mixed Data, *Laughing Out Loud*) so the "Data Patch" was- to put it simply- a sort of adapter between the two sets of Data. Kind of like an adapter between a wall outlet and a USB cable!**

 **Anyway, I'll explain it a bit more in a later chapter!**

 **See you in the Game!**

 **-poaling12**


	15. Chapter 15: Down a Peg

Chapter 15: Down a Peg

 **(A/N: *Alarm blares in the background* What's going on in there?!**

" **Some of the backup servers crashed- and exploded- from the cuteness in the last chapter!"**

… **Oh, well is the public poll page still up?**

" **Fortunately, yes!"**

 **Thank goodness!**

 **In this chapter, Mono may end up biting off more than he can chew, and possibly even get stronger!**

" **You can get excited over your own story AFTER you get to the end of the chapter!"**

… **Right…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 21: 4.2%**

 **HP: 742.5/742.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 742.5/742.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 680/680 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 5440**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {4/7 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +5.45 (10.9) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +5.45 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +8.175 every 15 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: 35 + 10% + 5 = 43.5**

 **DEX: 30 + 5 + 5 = 40**

 **VIT: 40 + 5 + 10% = 49.5**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUC: 50**

 **Stat Points Available: 40**

 **Aura (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Active Cost: 50 MP per second) The outward manifestation of the Soul, brought forth to strengthen and protect your body. Damage to your HP is instead subtracted from your AP when AP 0 (Some exceptions may apply.)**

 **While Active, your STR, DEX, and VIT are increased by 10%**

 **You may also unlock your ?**

 **Due to your LUC reaching 50, a new Skill has been acquired!**

 **Murphy's Interest (Passive):**

 **(Level: 1) (Cooldown: Dependant) Murphy has taken a** _ **slight**_ **liking to you. Random chance for hostiles to be afflicted with a moment of (sometimes humorous) misfortune.**

So, after getting over the shell-shock of being in space, Amber unlocked not only my Aura, but Erisa's and Iris' as well!

And that Water-Jet-Cutter I got from the MG-RAY? Turns out that its attack power comes with its own drawbacks!

First, it can't recharge on its own, thus I have it sitting on the shelf while plugged into the Erchius Energy Core from way back.

Second, even when plugged into a generator that is supposed to have an _insane_ energy output for its size, THIS THING TAKES FOREVER TO RECHARGE!

When I finished the battle with RAY, the energy was at seventy-seven-point-five percent.

Now, after leaving it plugged in for eight hours...

 **Reclaimed Water-Jet Cutter (Ranged Weapon)**

 **Energy: 77.6%**

 **Deals (5 * INT) per quarter-second, ignoring armor. Firing costs 1.5% Energy per second.**

ONLY ZERO-POINT-ONE PERCENT AFTER EIGHT HOURS?! THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS IS THIS?!

' _Calm down, work through the math!'_

 **Calculator**

 **{1234567890}**

 **{()^*/+-.%}**

 **[24/8]=3 Charges per day**

 **[3*0.1]=0.3 Recharged per day**

 **[100/0.1]=1000 Recharges for full charge**

 **[1000*8]=8000 Hours for full charge**

 **[8000/24]=333.3 Days for full charge**

 **[100-77.6]=22.4 Charges until full**

 **[224*8]=1792 Hours until full charge**

 **[1792/24]=74.6 Days until full charge**

… Almost an entire year to fully recharge from zero percent, and about seventy-five days just to fully charge after that battle…

' _Must. Not. Rage. Must. Remain. Calm!'_

So much for getting to take out any bosses I face in seconds! Guess the Water-Jet Cutter is for "Holy-Cow-This-Thing-Is-Impossibly-Strong-I'm-Guaranteed-To-Die!" Emergencies!

' _Self. Control. Failing. Must. Get. Out!'_

"I'm just going to beam myself out into space for a minute!"

Amber looked at me strangely, while Iris looked sympathetic.

" **Yep, in space, no one can hear you rage."**

Stepping into the ship's teleporter, I beamed just outside the hull, in vacuum.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" is what people within three kilometers would have heard if I wasn't in a vacuum.

I drifted for a couple more minutes, venting my rage in silent roaring, before I finally beamed back inside.

"Okay, I think I got most of it vented out, but I'm going to go commit partial-genocide on the Grimm for a bit just to be safe!"

Iris caught me just before I could confirm the trip. " **Please, don't go getting yourself killed."**

My remaining rage cooled down somewhat at the softness in her voice as she said that.

I patted her hand, reassuringly.

"I'll be careful."

* * *

 **Data Entry Unlocked: Beowolf**

 **You have gained 2100 EXP, 2100 Lien, 45 Beowolf Fur Scraps, 30 Beowolf Claws, 3 Beowolf Pelts , 9 Beowolf Skull Fragments, and 8 Beowolf Core Fragments.**

 **Beowolf Skull Fragment (Material Fragment)**

 **A fragment of the skull of a Beowolf. Collect enough pieces to assemble something useful. (15/16)**

 **Beowolf Core Fragment (Boss Summon Fragment)**

 **A piece of an incomplete core to summon Fenrir, the Bound Wolf. Beware, for Fenrir is not kind to those who dare challenge him. (13/20)**

 **Aura has Levelled Up! (*2)**

 **Level Up!**

I was, of course, a magnet for fifteen Beowolves- an actual pack, not those Stray weaklings- on account of the remaining rage bottled up inside.

' _I'm starting to understand why some people vent their stress by destroying stuff!'_

My rage vented, for the most part, I turned my thoughts to planning for the future.

' _I haven't done any Events- aside from that battle with Metal Gear RAY- in months. I should check and see what options I have available in that matter when I get back.'_

' _Second, I'm just one Beowolf Skull Fragment short of a full skull, and more than halfway through a Boss Summoning Item. I might as well try and get them finished while I'm here.'_

' _Third, since I've essentially saved Amber LONG before she was attacked, that is surely guaranteed to change the course of this world- in addition to me simply BEING here!'_

' _So that probably means… no alliance between Cinder and Adam… unless she just has Emerald put an illusion over her to make it look like she is the Fall Maiden, regardless.'_

' _If that's going to be the case, then I may have simply put a bigger target on my head…'_

' _In which case, crud!'_

*SNAP*

 **Murphy's Interest:**

 **Surprise twig, sucker! There goes your element of surprise! #Sorrynotsorry!**

 **(Cooldown: 15 Minutes)**

I spin about to face where I heard the sound.

 **Name: Hazel Rainart**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title(s): Servant of Salem**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?/? (VIT * ?)**

 **AP: ?/? (VIT * ?)**

 **MP: ?/? (INT * ?)**

 **HPR: +? every ? seconds (((VIT * ?) + ?) * ? when AP ?)**

 **APR: +? every ? seconds ((VIT * ?) + ?)**

 **MPR: +? every ? seconds ((WIS * ?) + ?)**

 **STR: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

' _... Running off my knowledge from canon, his STR and VIT are probably at one-fifty AT LEAST!'_ **(A/N: Yeah, that's definitely a decent ballpark guess for the minimum!)**

' _If this breaks into a fight, my best bet of survival and escape will probably be to outmaneuver him and not get hit, because odds are that he could absolutely DESTROY my body with one hit!'_

As my likely opponent came forward, I quickly made preparations in case things went sour.

* * *

 **(Flashback: The Day after Christmas, 1:00 AM)**

While Iris and Erisa peacefully slept, I was kept awake by a nagging thought.

' _What exactly is the 'Energy' stat for?'_

Finally, I caved into my curiosity and opened my Stat Window, before tapping on "Energy."

 **Energy: 100%**

 **Can be Channeled into Stats, Skills, Equipment, and/or People to enhance them.**

 **[No Selections Active]**

Curious, I tapped the selection window, and my hand pulled away with a pink, glowing thread.

I opened my Skill Window, and tried to connect the thread to Silver Soul.

 **Invalid Selection**

' _Figures, but what if I…'_

I tried Void Heart next.

 **Invalid Selection**

Finally, I just swung my arm at the menu in frustration, and got a result.

 **Skill Selected: Shadow Dash**

 **This skill will cost 25% of your Energy Capacity while Channeling.**

 **[Cancel][Confirm]**

I hit confirm.

 **{Energized} Shadow Dash (Active):**

 **(Level: Max) You can Shadow Dash up to 5 meters in 0.5 seconds, passing through attacks, enemies, and Shadow-Type Barriers. {You may also perform constant Dashing at a velocity of ((DEX * Meters) * 4) per Quarter-Minute.}**

 **Cooldown between Shadow Dashes: 3 seconds.**

 **{Current Dashing Velocity: 120 Meters Per Quarter-Minute = 8 Meters Per Second.}**

' _This could have possibilities!'_

* * *

 **(Flashback End: Present Time)**

 **Skills Selected: Shadow Dash, Aura, Focus, Puppet Master**

 **These skills will cost 75% of your Energy Capacity while Channeling.**

 **[Cancel][Confirm]**

' _Confirm!'_

 **{Energized} Shadow Dash (Active):**

 **(Level: Max) You can Shadow Dash up to 5 meters in 0.5 seconds, passing through attacks, enemies, and Shadow-Type Barriers. {You may also perform constant Dashing at a velocity of ((DEX * Meters) * 4) per Quarter-Minute.}**

 **Cooldown between Shadow Dashes: 3 seconds.**

 **{Current Dashing Velocity: 160 Meters Per Quarter-Minute = 10.6 Meters Per Second.}**

 **{Energized} Aura (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 3: 15.8%) (Active Cost: {25} MP per second) The outward manifestation of the Soul, {called} forth {and reinforced} to strengthen and protect your body. Damage to your HP is instead subtracted from your AP when AP 0 (Some exceptions may apply.)**

 **While Active, your STR, DEX, and VIT are increased by {25%}**

 **You may also unlock your ?**

 **{Energized} Focus ({Passive}):**

 **(Level: 2: 28.0%) (Cost: {40} MP per second) By {channeling} your Mana, you are able to {restore} the durability of your body at a rate of {24 per second.}**

 **{Due to being Energized, this Skill will automatically activate while your body's durability is less-than full, regardless of movement.}**

 **{Energized} Puppet Master (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 48: 52.8%) (Cost: 5 Mp/Meter/Second) Grants the user the ability to extend the "threads" of their soul to {possess} other objects. Maximum reach: 28.5 Meters. Maximum Size Controllable: 31.5 Cubic Meters. Cannot control objects with foreign aura.**

 **{Possessed Objects are guaranteed to hit their target(s), and deal twice the damage.}**

While, yes, I could probably just run away, or even beam back up to the _Reliquiae Terra_ , this at least gave me a chance to know where I stand relative to Salem's forces, in terms of battle.

To quote a Minecraft Novel by Max Brooks, "with great risk can come great rewards."

But first, to let Iris know just in case I get killed or such.

 **Poaling Mono: Iris, Erisa, I've got a situation down here, but don't come yet!**

 **Iris ?: Exactly what do you mean by situation?**

 **Poaling Mono: A certain HUMAN TANK by the name of Hazel Rainart is approaching me!**

 **Iris ?: … I won't force you to return to the ship, but if things get bad enough for you down there, I AM PULLING YOU RIGHT BACK!**

I remained ready to bolt as the absolute TANK of a human stopped about eight meters in front of me.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, or were you just wandering throughout the forest for kicks?" I did my best to keep my voice level.

"Are you the one called 'Chromus?'"

' _Tough act, go!'_ "Who's asking?"

"Someone who doesn't like to be _kept waiting_ , SNAPhead!"

' _Pfft, hilarious profanity filter!'_ "First off, language!"

Is poking the temperamental tank a bad idea? Of course!

Do I still have a bit of rage in my system that's clouding my common sense? Certainly!

"Second, considering how long she's been on the planet,"

Was I about to do something stupid, unnecessary, and liable to kill me?

"I'd say that Salem has _plenty_ of patience, Hazel!"

… Unfortunately, yes!

His eyes widen- "And third, I'm not stupid enough to get involved in some enormous chess game between your leaders unless I have to, so I'd like to just stay out of it as a neutral party!"

Hazel gritted his teeth. "You're either with us, or against us. If you don't come along willingly, I WILL-"

"No thank you, I have a lot of wandering and scavenging to do, so I'll be going!" I turn and march away, "See you 'round, and sorry about your sister!"

… Looking back, that last sentence was far beyond idiotic for me to say…

I realized this as I was punched in the back, and sent flying through the trunks of several trees before hitting a boulder.

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **HP: 907.5/907.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 679/907.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 680/680 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100% - 25% - 25% - 50% = 0%**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(Durability: 6/150)**

 **STR: 35 (+ 25%) + 10% + 5 = 43.5 (53.5)**

 **DEX: 30 (+ 25%) + 5 + 5 = 40 (47.5)**

 **VIT: 40 (+ 25%) + 5 + 10% = 49.5 (60.5)**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUC: 50**

 **Stat Points Available: 40**

' _Yep, DEFINITELY going to need something stronger in the long run!'_

I pushed myself up, and barely had a second to dodge a blow from an ENRAGED Hazel!

 **New Quest: Survival of the Fittest**

 **Objective(s):-**

' _NOT THE TIME!'_ I leap up to my feet and flee like Ruby Rose, on a sugar high, while cookies and Crescent Rose are at stake. And meanwhile, rage-incarnate is tearing up the forest chasing me.

' _I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ABOUT TESTING MY METTLE AGAINST THIS HULK!'_ I barely ducked under a log that took out another tree, ' _HE ALMOST DESTROYED MY BODY IN A SINGLE HIT! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE HERE!'_

I dodged again and fired the Scanner Shot behind me, not bothering to look if he was close enough, or if I even hit him.

' _MURPHY! I WILL LET YOU TRIP ME EVERY FIVE MINUTES OUT OF BATTLE IF YOU JUST GRANT ME A SMALL FAVOR TO SURVIVE THIS!'_

Nothing else happened, aside from another object getting chucked at me.

I failed to dodge this one, and...

 **Custom Body 1 Broken**

 **Sending Body and Equipped Item to Inventory**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **HP: 907.5/907.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 219/907.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 680/680 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100% - 25% - 25% - 50% = 0%**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1** **(BROKEN)**

 **(Durability: BROKEN, repair to use again.)**

 **STR: 35 (+ 25%) + 10% = 38.5 (48.5)**

 **DEX: 30 (+ 25%) = 30 (37.5)**

 **VIT: 40 (+ 25%) + 5 + 10% = 49.5 (60.5)**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUC: 50**

 **Stat Points Available: 40**

' _TO HECK WITH HIDING MY TRUMP CARDS, I'M BEAMING BACK TO THE SHIP!'_

 **You cannot return to the Ship at this time**

' _... I'm gonna die!'_

"You're coming with me, one way, or another!" Hazel growled as he stomped out of the mess made of the woods…

… Only to be blasted with a bright beam of pink energy.

 **Super Crit! (*4)**

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

' _ERISA?!'_

 **Name: Erisa Mono**

 **Race: Human (Former Erchius Horror)**

 **Title(s): Sister of the Gamer, Mended Heart**

 **Level: 17: 87.9%**

 **HP: 300/300 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 300/300 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 325/375 (INT * 15)**

 **Lien: 0**

 **HPR: +2.5 (5) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +2.5 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +3 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 20**

 **VIT: 20**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 25**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Skills:**

 **Energy Beam (Active):**

 **(Level: 12: 9.75%) (Cost: 25 Mp/Sec) A beam of white hot energy to blast through your foes. Deals ((STR * INT) * 2) damage per second.**

Hazel now looked absolutely- for lack of a better, non inappropriate word- peeved.

"STAY OUTTA THIS YA LITTLE RUNT!" He swung his arm…

Erisa was sent flying into a tree…

She slumped down…

Unmoving…

And I felt-

Something

Beginning

 _To_

 _FLARE_

 _ **WITHIN**_

 _ **ME.**_

 _ **I FELT A LIGHT FLARE BRIGHTLY, WITHIN AND WITHOUT**_

 _ **HE CLUTCHED HIS EYES, BLINDED**_

 _ **I REACHED HER WITHIN SECONDS**_

 _ **WITH THE THREADS AND AURA OF MY SOUL**_

 _ **I CRADLED HER AS CLOSE TO ME AS I COULD**_

 _ **THE CHILD I HAD PROMISED TO PROTECT**_

 _ **THE CHILD WHO SAW ME AS FAMILY**_

 _ **I FELT SOMETHING BUILDING UP INSIDE**_

 _ **THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS INSIDE ME**_

 _ **CLASHING AGAINST ONE ANOTHER**_

 _ **I RELEASED IT**_

* * *

When I came to my senses, I found myself in the center of a barren clearing.

Hazel was nowhere in sight.

But then again, it's somewhat hard to see much while wrapped in Erisa's arms-

" _ERISA!"_

I wriggled out of her arms, and flew around her, hurriedly.

No bruises.

No scrapes.

No injuries at all.

Just a relieved smile across her tear-streaked face.

"When he- you weren't moving- I thought- I was terrified-!"

Erisa turned her back to me, and lifted up her hair to reveal a RIG, three quarters full.

She turned back to me and resumed cradling me in a hug. "Markus was following you, and when I heard Iris panicking over how she couldn't beam you back, I hurried and grabbed this and came down."

Tears began to drip down her smiling face, "I already lost my birth-mother to madness, then a traveller… I didn't want to lose my big brother, too."

After a few more seconds of taking in the comfort in the hug, Erisa released me, and I saw that I had Notifications waiting.

Bracing myself, I unleashed the oncoming flood of text.

 **In your moment of helplessness and emotion, seeing serious harm come to someone close to you, a new power has begun to awaken.**

 **Silver Soul (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1) The pure light of your Soul has begun to emerge from its slumber.**

 **Grimm-type enemies take 10% more damage from you.**

 **Through wrangling two conflicting forces within yourself, a new Skill has been created:**

 **Monochrome Nova (Active):**

 **(Level: 1) (Cooldown: 1 Month [1 Month Remaining])**

 **The energy of light and creation, channeled through the conduit of shadow and destruction. Deals ? damage to hostile entities.**

 **Quest Complete: Survival of the Fittest**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Escape and/or fend off Hazel Rainart [✔️]**

 **Reward(s):**

" **Safe Handling of Dust" Skill Book, "Encryption" Skill Book, 2500 Lien, 2500 EXP**

 **Level Up! (*2)**

After taking a minute to read through and dismiss the wall of text, I realized that Erisa had walked over to a patch on the ground of the crater.

Drifting over, I saw that it was some kind of… silver?

 **Soul-Silver (Legendary Material):**

 **Created when Poaling Mono unlocked and unleashed the power of the Silver Soul, this unique material is capable of storing and Aura and Mana.**

 **Due to the effects of Silver Soul, it is possible for you to forge a bond with something made from this material.**

Looking around, I saw several other veins of Soul-Silver-all as big as Erisa!-, as well as numerous veins of a pitch black material that reminded me of the vat that unlocked Void Heart.

 **Void-Matter (Legendary Material):**

 **Created when Poaling Mono unleashed the power of the Void Heart, this unique material is capable of growing stronger by absorbing the blood and negativity of whatever it is used against.**

 **Due to the effects of Void Heart, it is possible for you to forge a bond with something made from this material.**

' _I'd better find something to dig this stuff out with, fast! Can't let anyone find it and potentially misuse it- the Gamer's Auction!'_

 **Poaling Mono: Iris-**

 **Iris ?: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! NOT ONLY WERE YOU ALMOST KILLED, BUT ERISA SLIPPED DOWN THERE AFTER YOU!**

 **Poaling Mono: Okay, you can berate me for my mistake LATER, but RIGHT NOW, I NEED YOU TO BUY SOME MINING TOOLS FROM THE GAMER'S AUCTION! I apparently made some kind of unique material in my burst of power and I CANNOT let someone else find and take it!**

 **200 Lien Removed**

 **Lien: 9840**

Iris almost immediately beamed next to us, holding four pickaxes, and looking somewhat cross.

" **You're not off the hook, buster!"** She huffed as she tossed two of the picks at me, before handing one to Erisa, " **After we get this stuff cleaned out, we are going to have a** _ **serious**_ **discussion!"**

Suffice to say, I made mental plans to go through a couple of Events-and maybe a Challenge- to get some better gear so I wouldn't have to face the wrath of this girl's scorn!

Besides, Erisa almost got killed because of me, I need more ways to fight back!

* * *

 **(A/N: After being near-unstoppable for so long, Mono has finally been knocked down a peg by a seriously close call! Next chapter, he'll be having a Reefback-of-a-time on planet 4546B in the Subnautica Event!**

 **Guest Review (Only had one since I posted the last chapter)**

 **Guest: "You know how Dust crystals are really explosive and how Hazel regens fast by sticking them in his arms? Well, if Someone were to set them off as they are in his arms before he can recover much Aura from them... bye-bye arms. ;)"**

 **Response: Mono's gonna need a way to actually AIM a ranged attack-as well as a way to not get "rekt" in as few as three hits!**

 **On another note, I've started up a "Sister-fic" to Mixed Data; "MD: Incomplete File," you can find it in my story list, on my profile!**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, and I'll see you in the Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	16. Chapter 16: OoHD(SEP1)

Chapter 16: Out of His Depth (Subnautica Event Part 1)

 **(A/N: *Abandon Ship from Subnautica playing* WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THE TIME TO GATHER MATERIALS FOR THE DECOY TUBE UPGRADE AND SIX DECOY TORPEDOES TO FILL SAID UPGRADE?!**

" **Twelve, you're live!"**

 **Oh! *Pauses Subnautica* Sorry, just doing some last-minute… Subnautica… research… yeah!**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. Subnautica belongs to Unknown Worlds.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 23: 38.9%**

 **HP: 742.5/742.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 742.5/742.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 680/680 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 9840**

 **Current Body:** **Custom Body 1**

 **(-15% Fire Resist, +5% Physical Resist, +15% Electric Resist, +5 DEX, +50% Sneak Bonus, Buoyancy.)**

 **(Durability: 150/150)**

 **[Charms]: {4/7 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +5.45 (10.9) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +5.45 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +8.175 every 15 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: 35 + 10% + 5 = 43.5**

 **DEX: 30 + 5 + 5 = 40**

 **VIT: 40 + 5 + 10% = 49.5**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUC: 52**

 **Stat Points Available: 58**

 **You have gained 250 Soul-Silver and 250 Void-Matter.**

After we had finished digging out the material I had unintentionally created, Erisa and I beamed back up to the ship, while Iris went into the Game Room.

And after repairing my custom body, all I could do was sit, wallowing in anxiety.

In that time, I felt that I truly understood what Max Brooks meant when he wrote "fear can be overcome, anxiety has to be endured."

When Iris finally pixelated into existence, right in front of me, I braced for some serious scolding.

Then I noticed that the red fury I had seen in her expression had been replaced with pale concern.

" **Poaling, it would seem that I owe you a bit of an apology."**

My figurative eyebrows would have risen in surprise, "What for?"

She sucked in a breath, " **It would appear that your Gamer's Mind Skill has been recently… tampered with."**

"By who? Aren't you the only person from the Administration in this world?"

" **Poaling, every place has its bad apples, and the Administration is no exception to that. Faculty have gone mad with power before, or even simply hacked and messed with lives for kicks."**

"... Will I have to worry about being mind-controlled by a hacker, then?"

" **Not at the moment. I updated the security measures, so even if they try again, we'll at least have some warning."**

She sighed and looked down at her shoes, " **I'm sorry for getting mad at you for something that wasn't fully your fault, I just don't want to lose anyone else…"**

I perked up at that, "... 'Else?'"

Iris nodded, " **My mother died shortly after giving birth to me, my father was emptied from the Recycle Bin while getting me out… and my brother, Cedric, vanished two years before I met you."**

I walked up to her, and gave a gentle hug, "Iris, I won't leave you all alone, I promise."

* * *

After a few minutes of reassuring Iris, I eventually went to the computer in the Game Room, browsing the available Events, like I planned.

Specifically, I was looking for Events with more futuristic tech to make things more efficient, and interesting!

"Alien-Isolation… nope! Prey… maybe later, after I get a human body again, doubt I could use the Neuromods as a Golem-Core."

Then one particular Event caught my 'eye.'

"... Subnautica?"

Curious, I clicked it for more info.

 **Optional (Solo) Event: Subnautica**

 **Like Castaway… on an alien ocean planet… with future tech!**

 **(If in a Party, only you are allowed to enter this Event. You will remain in the Party, but they will not be able to fight with you during the event.)**

 **(If you "die" during this event, you will not be sent back to your Game Room. Rather, you will Respawn inside the last safe structure you entered, but missing some objects from your Event Inventory.)**

 **(For this Event, your inventory capacity will be reduced to the standard norm for this world.)**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Cure yourself of the Kharaa []**

 **Deactivate the Quarantine Enforcement Platform []**

 **Return to (Remnant) using the Neptune Rocket []**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **1: Alter the Sunbeam's fate []**

 **2: Collect all Data Downloads (0/84) []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Subnautica 50% Coupon, 1000 EXP, 500 Lien, "Subnautica" FTL Coordinates**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1: +10 SP, 500 EXP**

 **2: Alterra Fabricator Blueprint Hack**

 **(You automatically keep any collected inventory from the Event.)**

 **(Upon completing the Main Objectives, you may return to the Game Room at any time.)**

' _Hmm, a "Death-Safety-Net," plenty of good tech, the option to return with the ship, my natural immunity to viruses and bacteria… I'll go for it!'_

 **Poaling Mono: I'm taking the Subnautica Event!**

 **Iris ?: Okay, but I'm a bit skittish about leaving Amber in the ship all by herself…**

 **Poaling Mono: YOU'RE the Admin here, thus I'm leaving it up to you whether Amber comes into the G.R. to watch or not- just don't let her on the computer, we don't need her knowing about RWBY just yet!**

I hit confirm…

* * *

 **Good Luck, Gamer!**

-Then I'm dropped into a confined metal space, with blaring alarms and smoke and flames-

 **Fire Extinguisher (100%)**

-the latter three quickly being silenced after a quick spray-down.

I look back at the seat, where the protagonist (I can't remember his name) was supposed to wake up at the start.

All I see is an Alterra PDA.

I pick it up with Puppet Master, and turn it on.

" **This PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world."**

After taking one of the Alterra "All-Environment Protection" (AEP) Suits and using Puppet-Master to animate it from inside, I noticed that my sight was positioned where my "head" would be, and now I had five tendrils of blue mana coming out of each sleeve.

' _Huh, mana-fingers!'_

Looking at the HUD that popped up in my vision, the only stat that meant anything to me was "Health" which was depicted at eighty-one percent. The other stats, (hunger, thirst, oxygen) were flashing with an "Error!" message.

After taking and using a first aid kit to bring my health up to full (and leaving the fire extinguisher in the Lifepod Storage), I climbed out the top hatch- scaring away a curious Skyray- to behold the crashed form of the Aurora, looming like a fallen god over this land-er, ocean.

Looking down at the water, I jumped.

"CANNONBALL!"

* * *

As I didn't have to worry about oxygen (Golems are overpowered!), I was able to take my time to gather resources without constantly making trips to the surface to breath.

In just the first fifteen minutes, I had gathered four acid mushrooms, 3 handfuls of cave-sulfur (after luckily dodging all but one exploding Crashfish, leaving my health at seventy one percent), a Crashfish egg, two heaps of metal salvage, three quartz, one lead and silver from two Sandstone outcrops, and three copper and three titanium from limestone outcrops.

Unfortunately, since my inventory was limited for this Event, I had to go back to the Lifepod at that point due to lack of space for more.

BUT I was able to make a couple of batteries and reclaim the titanium from one piece of salvage (keeping one unreclaimed in case I needed to distract a Stalker, later). I then made a Scanner so I could finally have the option of unlocking more blueprints, as well as scan anything else possible.

… What? I'm a bit of a completionist!

Anyway, I then went and scanned some scrap (which I then took two of), two acid mushrooms (also took), a giant coral tube, a coral shell plate, Writhing Weed, Veined Nettle, Limestone (broke multiple for three copper and three titanium), a Shuttlebug, table coral, Blue Palm, Crashfish (dodged it, no damage), Sulfur Plant (took the sulfur), Sandstone (got lead, silver, and gold!), and took another four quartz before nightfall, when I once again returned to the Lifepod.

 **(A/N: Sorry, I've been going in circles preparing to write this for so long, I just need to get it out. So, sorry if the quality of the writing is poorer than usual, and for the gaps in time!)**

* * *

After multiple additional trips into the Safe Shallows, and even the Creepvine Forest, I now had a pair of fins, a survival knife, and a repair tool.

Now, it turns out that Puppet-Master was the only skill I could use in this Event, and even then just for wearing the AEP-Suit!

How do I know? Well, I tried to repair the Lifepod and Radio with Arc-Mechanic's Mana Welder, but I just got THIS message!

 **This Skill Function (Mana Welder) is Locked for this Event**

So now that I had the actual tool for the job, I was able to finally patch up the Lifepod. AND, since the only part of Arc-Mechanic that was locked, was the welder, I was able to FULLY repair the Radio.

Thus, I had a good chance of warning the Sunbeam when they came by, and give a better chance to any survivors, however slim the chance was that any were still alive.

Anyway, after that I made a Builder Tool, which I used to make a simple base underneath Lifepod Five, and a solar panel to power it.

After that, I received the data for Lifepods Six and Three, and I made a note to go later, after I finished moving into my new base.

* * *

"Warning, seismic readings suggest the Aurora Drive Core has reached critical state!"

I was in the middle of adding a window, after returning from my trips to the Lifepods, when I was interrupted by that message.

Ignoring the countdown, I scrambled to climb on top of the Lifepod, and took a quick picture of the Aurora just before it exploded.

 **Image Saved!**

"Th-three-ee, Two-oo-oo-" The PDA garbled.

And, boom!

 **Image Saved!**

' _THAT picture should make for a good conversation starter!'_

One last picture of the dead wreckage of the Aurora, post explosion.

 **Image Saved!**

"For your convenience, the Radiation Suit blueprint has been added to your databank."

' _Thank you!'_

Now, back to work!

* * *

I later made a Seamoth, after making a Radiation Suit.

Turns out that, Golem or not, radiation CAN still harm me!

Anyway, I traveled to the Floating Island, downloaded every PDA and blueprint I could from the rendezvous and Degasi habitats, and took a sample of each fruit and veggie, to grow in a garden when I returned from the Event.

Then, I returned to my habitat, via Seamoth.

* * *

I was yet again, piloting the Seamoth towards an island.

The radio had informed me that the Sunbeam was going to attempt a landing in about two days, so I had to get ready!

I made sure I had the purple tablet from the Degasi Island, as well as the materials for a radio, solar panel, hatch, and corridor, having planned for this as I explored and gathered throughout the past week.

Upon leaping out of the Seamoth, and onto the Mountain Shore by the Quarantine Enforcement Platform, I checked how much time I had left.

(30:48)

Quickly, I built a bare base, with nothing inside but a radio. I would have tried to build my "radio station" up higher, but I doubted that it would make much of a difference, anyway.

I prepared to record my looping warning to the Sunbeam.

"This is Lifepod Five! I have confirmed that all the other lifepod survivors have fallen to the creatures of this incredible world, and I managed to set up a sort of radio station near where you're planning to land, Sunbeam!"

"I need to warn you, the Degasi, and even the Aurora… they didn't simply crash, they were SHOT down!"

"As it turns out, the laser that shot them is right next to your landing site, and it doesn't look human. I'm going to take a look inside to see if I can't turn it off, but just in case, do not attempt- repeat DO NOT ATTEMPT to land until I can confirm that it is safe. Stay in high orbit, stick around for maybe an hour after trying to establish radio contact, and if I don't pick up in that time, assume that I also perished."

"In that case, I am uploading all the data from my PDA in this broadcast, so that those who died on this world can be properly mourned by their families, and so that people know to avoid this place… This message will now repeat."

"Broadcasting message and data on loop."

' _Now to see if I can't disable that cannon right now!'_

* * *

I couldn't, as it turned out.

Despite being a Golem, the Kharaa was STILL trying to infect me, and thus was building up on the surface of my Core.

Plus, the switch had stabbed me in the core, after it failed to register anything in my "arm," so… ouch!

Exiting the still-very-much online Precursor-Gun, I checked how much time I had.

(Sunbeam waiting in orbit, attempting radio contact with survivor)

With that, I rushed into the Radio Station, and opened a channel with the Sunbeam.

"Sunbeam?!"

"Yes, it's us, survivor! I don't know how you held out down there, but I hope that it's safe to land now?"

"NO! No, not safe in the slightest! This gun, it wasn't built simply because these people hated 'planet-to-planet salesmen!'"

"What-?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit sleep deprived! But anyways, the weapon is enforcing a QUARANTINE! The whole planet is infected with some kind of disease, apparently! It won't allow anyone infected to disable the quarantine!'

"Then-"

"Yes, I'm sick with it too! From what I've found, they were trying to find a cure somewhere down here, so I'm going to try and find it!"

"However, this could take quite a while, and you can't hang around that whole time, I don't think. So, after this, you may just want to go and tell the rest of the world to not get too close to planet… four-five-four-six-bee?"

"But how-?"

"I received a transmission from Alterra Headquarters that a blueprint for a rocket has been sent to a working terminal on the wreck of the Aurora, so I should be able to get off-world if- _when_ I cure myself. Either way, I would feel better if you returned to the rest of humanity to warn them."

Silence…

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

"This disease is more likely to kill me than any of the lifeforms I have seen so far, but other than that, I'm protected well enough."

I hear a sigh, "If you're sure, then we'll go spread the word. Sorry we couldn't be of more help, though."

"Safe travels, Sunbeam!"

"Safe travels to you, too, survivor. Sunbeam out."

The connection cut off, and my vision was greeted with a relieving sight.

 **1: Alter the Sunbeam's fate [✔️]**

' _I did it,'_ I sighed, ' _I managed to save someone- REALLY saved someone.'_

* * *

 **(A/N: Little reassurance to you readers: NEITHER ME NOR THIS STORY ARE DEAD YET!**

 **It's just that I had been first trying to keep the Event as accurate as I could, by playing Subnautica in Freedom Mode, with the "oxygen" cheat, while jotting down everything that happened on a text file.**

 **Then, this week, I realized that not only was this inefficient, but it would likely take up like ten chapters if I did that!**

 **So, I'm just going to be typing up anything that deviates from a typical Subnautica playthrough.**

 **ONE SUCH THING, is down below in this omake!**

* * *

 **Omake (Canon): Sea-Cow-Boy**

"So, Chromus is your golem?"

"Yep."

"And he was made as a sort of experiment to create an upside-down A.I.?"

"Bottom-Up A.I, actually!"

Amber turned to look at the screen, "And you upload him into various different simulations to test how he acts and learns?"

"Essentially!"

Amber stared at me, incredulously, "Just how much time do you have on your hands?!"

I gave her a smug grin, "Enough!"

Having swerved the Fall Maiden's questions brushing on the Game with three-quarter-truths, I turned my attention back toward the spectator-feed on the screen, watching yet another ridiculous sight.

"YEEEEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Poaling was riding a Reaper Leviathan, like a bronco, using a Creepvine as a set of reins.

' _Another amusing memory to look back on!'_ I thought as I confirmed that the sight was being recorded, before another thought struck me.

' _Wait, how did he even get on that Reaper in the first place?!'_

* * *

 **(A/N: In case you're wondering, he made a Stasis Rifle to freeze its head, and then wrapped the Creepvine around the two top tusks while it was in stasis. (Please do not try this at home- unless you have proper qualifications or simulation software, in which case DO try it at home, and send me a video!)**

 **Anyway, I also used this Omake to explain how Iris kept Amber from finding out the full details of the Game, while also giving you readers a humorous moment to make up for the long wait.**

 **Two Nevermores with one Ion-Blast!**

 **Now, after finishing the Subnautica Event, I'm thinking of making a chapter or two, or three, dedicated solely to the pasts of Iris and Erisa.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, Review, PM, and I'll- huh?**

 **Chat Opened with UnknownUser**

 **UnknownUser: So that Intern is going to be more of an annoyance than I thought…**

 **poaling12: Sorry, but who is this?!**

 **UnknownUser: That is on a "Need-to-know" basis, template.**

 **poaling12: … Come again?**

 **UnknownUser: Bah! You Gamer-Templates act all-knowing when it comes to the Game and the Administration, but you cannot even begin to comprehend the scale of our work!**

 **poaling12: So you're a Gamer-Admin, then?**

 **UnknownUser: Not so empty in the head, then.**

 **poaling12: … Were you the one who hacked Mono's "Gamer's Mind" Skill?**

 **UnknownUser: PLEASE! "Hacking" would imply that I need to put effort into accessing and altering it. There was no protection whatsoever!**

 **poaling12: … Why?**

 **UnknownUser: Why was it so easy, or why did I do this?**

 **poaling12: BOTH!**

 **UnknownUser: Again, need to know basis, Template.**

 **UnknownUser: But know this:**

 **UnknownUser: They cannot hide from me forever.**

 **poaling12: WHAT THE H DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!**

 **Chat Terminated**

… **This could be bad…**


	17. Chapter 17: Boiling Point (SEP2)

Chapter 17: Boiling Point (Subnautica Event Part 2)

 **(A/N: poaling12 here! Thank you readers for being patient with me updating my stories… more or less…**

 **Anyway, that "UnknownUser" at the end of the last chapter has me SOMEWHAT concerned…**

 **What am I doing, telling you guys this at the start of the chapter?! I'll tell you on the other end of it!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. Subnautica belongs to Unknown Worlds.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

' _Okay, last inventory check before the Aurora!'_

' _Fire extinguisher, check! Propulsion Cannon, check! Laser cutter, check! Repair tool, check! Scanner, check! Seaglide, check! All tools with full batteries, check! Two Beacons in case I find a point of interest to visit later, check!'_

' _All ready to go!'_ I climbed into my Seamoth, and made a beeline for the massive opening in the distant wreckage of the Aurora.

* * *

I made the trip (Reaper-free, fortunately!) and parked my Seamoth in the water just off the 'ramp' leading up into the depths of the fallen starship, before I continued my excursion on foot.

* * *

I made my way into the Drive Room, first.

' _The sooner I fix the breaches, the sooner the radiation dissipates, and the sooner I can switch to a reinforced dive suit!'_

After putting out the fire blocking the doorway, I immediately nabbed the Cyclops Power Efficiency Module, before taking a quick scan of a breach in the Drive Core.

With the scan data recorded, I pulled out my Repair Tool, and got to work.

* * *

"Radiation will revert to safe levels in three days, huh?"

I left the now-repaired Drive Room, and repaired the door to the Seamoth Bay, before entering.

I took the Seamoth Depth Module Mark One, downloaded the contents of the abandoned PDA on the desk, and went to the sealed door between me and the locker room, the Prawn Bay, and the Crew Quarters.

"Door, meet laser!"

* * *

I scanned the busted Prawn Suits, unlocking the blueprint, and grabbed the Storage Module, before entering the Crew Quarters.

* * *

"Two-six-seven-nine!~" I hummed as I entered the code and entered the room of the (former) Aurora captain.

Downloaded his PDA, the Neptune Rocket Blueprint, and then took the poster and miniature model of the very ship I stood in.

 **Iris ?: Um, you do know that you don't need those, right?**

 **Poaling Mono: I know, but I might as well grab any decor I can carry out, to take back home, right?**

 **Iris ?: … I have no argument against that…**

' _Now, to go back and grab that cat poster, and that arcade toy; Erisa would probably appreciate that!'_

* * *

After navigating the maze of pipes in the Prawn Bay to reach the Black Box Room, and proceeding to download everything I could, I finally made my way back out, and piloted my Seamoth back to the habitat under the light of the two moons of 4546b.

* * *

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!~" I sang as I piloted my new Prawn Suit down to the Bloodvine trenches.

"Take that ruby, and blood oil, and some titanium!~"

"I'm gonna make, an armored suit, out of titanium!~"

"And then I'll make, a wicked drill, out of titanium!~"

* * *

' _One-two, one-two, and through and through!'_

The Reaper roared in pain as half of its face was ground to viscera and sinew by my Prawn's new Drill Arm.

' _The Vorpal Drill went through the meat!'_

Finally, the Reaper showed some common sense and swam away, a trail of greenish blood streaming from its head.

' _He drove it off, and with a scoff, he went into the deep!'_

* * *

' _Swimawayswimawayswimawayswimawayswimawayswimaway! SWIM AWAY!'_

How could I forget about the Ghost Leviathans that patrolled just outside the crater edge?!

* * *

I surveyed every inch of my new Cyclops, making plans on where I would put what.

"I'll put a Fabricator, Mod-Station, and First-Aid-Fabricator over here! The interior growbed will go over there, bed in there, radio opposite to the Fabricator, Battery Charger up there…"

* * *

After I finished furnishing my Cyclops, I went into my habitat and began searching through the lockers for the specific materials I wanted to keep on hand during my travels.

"Materials for a Multipurpose Room, hatch, Bioreactor, Power-cell-charger…" I hummed to myself as I counted off each material in my checklist.

 **Iris ?: What are you doing?**

I paused for a minute to respond.

 **Poaling Mono: From what I can tell and recall, the Cyclops can burn through its power-cells alarmingly quickly.**

 **Iris ?: So those materials…**

 **Poaling Mono: Are to make a charging station for the Power Cells while I'm out there!**

 **Iris ?: Smart! Actually…**

 **Due to coming up with a plausible, yet clever backup plan, your WIS (will be) increased by 4 (after returning from the Event)!**

 **Poaling Mono: Thanks!**

I returned to my work, and my humming.

* * *

' _Let's see… if I recall correctly, the hatching enzymes were made from a bulb-bush, Eye-plant, Tree-mushroom, Ghost-weed, and Sea-Crown.'_

' _Bulb-bushes and Tree-mushrooms, pretty easy to find! Eye-plants, somewhat harder, but still not that hard! Ghost-weeds, a bit scarce, even in the Blood Kelp trenches. Sea-Crowns, those are supposedly near-extinct, but I remember always finding one in the Sea-Emperor's Aquarium, so I don't have to worry about that too much!'_

Boy-Scout motto folks! "Be Prepared!"

I piloted my Cyclops to the area near the wreck of Lifepod Twelve, where I remembered Bulbs, Tree-shrooms, and even an occasional Eye-plant grew relatively close together.

* * *

 **Status Debuff "Mesmer's Hypnosis" has been negated due to the effects of Gamer's Mind**

' _Oh, go bother a Reaper, jerk.'_ I blasted a pesky Mesmser away with my _Re_ pulsion Cannon, as I cut off a sample of an Eyestalk I spotted while checking around in the Bulb-Bush zone.

* * *

' _Essential and Functional furniture in the Cyclops, including Radio, Fabricator, Mod-station, First-Aid, Battery Charger, and bed, check!'_

I checked up on my indoor- or inship, rather- orchard.

' _Excessive self-sustaining supply of biomatter to recharge Cyclops Power Cells, check!'_

I swung open a locker labeled "EnzMats," checking on the samples of a Bulb-Bush, Tree-Mushroom, Eyestalk, and Ghost Weed for the VERY IMPORTANT hatching enzymes that would save the planet.

' _All samples- except for the Sea Crown- that are needed to fabricate the Hatching Enzymes, check!'_

I ran into the Engine Room and checked on the upgrade modules I had installed.

' _Pressure Compensator Module Mark One, Engine Efficiency Module, Sonar Module, Docking Bay Repair, Decoy Tube Upgrade, and Shield Generator, check!'_

I then checked on my Prawn Suit, which was of course docked in the Cyclops Bay.

' _Prawn Suit with Grappling-Arm, Drill-Arm, and Hull-Reinforcement, check!'_

I opened the hatch and checked the Decoy Tube.

' _Fully loaded Decoy Tube, check!'_

I then checked one of the lower, built-in lockers, which was stuffed with nothing but beacons.

' _Plentiful- and in no way excessive- supply of beacons so I can pilot my Cyclops back out to the surface, after unlocking the teleporters that connect to more-accessible locations, triple check!'_

I was as ready as I could be to go deeper.

* * *

"Under the sea!~ Under the sea!~"

I sang aloud as I piloted my Prawn Suit up the rim of the meteor impact crater, to the tunnel containing one of the Precursor Sanctuaries.

"Down where there's Reapers, and lots of Peepers, take it from me!~"

 **Due to a specific action, a new Skill shall be unlocked upon Event Completion!**

 **Singing (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: Max) (Active Cost: 5 MP/Sec) Your singing voice is passively that of a master… usually. ((Admin Note): Can also be terrible enough to be considered cruel-and-unusual-punishment!)**

 **When actively used with MP, (most) songs you sing will have a chance to calm nearby entities.**

 **((Admin Note): Hey, guys, I noticed in the Skill-Testing lab that the Singing Skill kept glitching out whenever singing to the song "I will Always Love You!" It felt like there was a minigun shooting into each ear POINT BLANK, and- I kid you not- I needed to be rushed to the medical wing because I passed out from blood loss out of my ears!)**

Resisting the urge to start laughing evilly, I continued the song as I used the purple tablet from the Degasi Island to enter the sanctuary.

"You may catch something worse than the flu, but hey, whatcha gonna do?~"

"That's to be expected, when you are stranded, under the sea!~"

* * *

After raiding the other two sanctuaries (with a tablet I found in the Mountain Tunnels, and another tablet I fabricated) I was sure that I had downloaded every possible Data Download possible pre-Lost River.

I had looted every wreck, raided every sanctuary, and investigated every Lifepod.

' _Now, I believe I can begin my expedition into the Deep Grand Reef, followed by the Lost River, and Lava Zone!'_

* * *

' _Lights off, don't want to be EMP'd by that Crabsquid that always seemed to spawn on top of the Grand Reef Degasi Base!'_

My Cyclops was parked a fair distance from the Degasi Base; close enough that I stood a fair chance of slipping in before anything could rip me apart, but far enough that- with the lights and engine turned off- the Crabsquid should ignore it.

' _... Wonder what DID happen to Marguerite, anyway?'_

* * *

I downloaded every PDA, scanned everything I could, and took not only the orange tablet, but that Cuddlefish Egg as well!

' _No reason to NOT take it, right?'_

* * *

I would've grinned if I was capable, as I unlocked the Lost River Cache with the orange tablet.

"I'm the Tomb Raider of Four-Five-Four-Six-Bee, y'all!"

 **Iris ?: Except you don't have a bow, or a climbing axe, and your name isn't Lara Croft…**

I deployed a _slightly_ dented beacon- which I DID NOT dent with my bare, er… hands?- , to mark the landmark. "LET ME HAVE THIS!"

* * *

I deadpanned at the sight of the fallen structure on the seafloor of the Lost River.

"You could upload and download your minds between flesh and computers, safely pack the power-equivalent of an atomic explosion into a crystal the size of a power cell, and create literal BIO-BOTS THAT CAN TELEPORT AND BROADCAST AT WILL…"

I threw my arms up in exasperation, "AND YET YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT THE PARENT OF THAT EGG WOULDN'T COME LOOKING, OR IF YOU DID, DIDN'T BOTHER INSTALLING ADDITIONAL EXTERIOR REINFORCEMENT?!"

 **Iris ?: Intelligent and Wise are not mutually inclusive. Disappointing, but true!**

* * *

I hopped out of the Cyclops to place a beacon to mark the passage between the Lost River and the Lava Zone.

 **Poaling Mono: Should I leave the Cyclops here, or…**

 **Iris ?: … Did your mind already get hacked, again?**

 **Iris ?: BECAUSE I DO NOT SEE WHY YOU WOULD EVEN CONSIDER TRYING TO SWIM FOR IT ALL THAT WAY!**

 **Poaling Mono: … Guess the first thing I should do is get some Kyanite to fabricate the Thermal Reactors, then!**

 **Poaling Mono: I'd like my Cyclops to NOT get trashed by a Sea Dragon while I'm out! And without the Thermal Upgrade, the Silent Running and Shield Generator will burn through the power cells in MINUTES!**

 **Iris ?: I'm not against getting the thermal reactors…**

 **Iris ?: But why wouldn't you just park it in a narrow nook where the Sea Dragon wouldn't be able to reach?**

 **Poaling Mono: …**

I facepalmed- WHOA-IT-WENT-RIGHT-THROUGH-MY-FA- oh, right, no physical head.

* * *

I swam back to the crevasse where I parked my Cyclops, humming.

' _I've got the Ion Power Blueprints, I have the blue tablet, I have my Prawn Suit combat-ready, now I just need to fabricate a duplicate blue tablet, and I'm ready to enter the Lava-Castle!'_

* * *

I sat in the cockpit of my Prawn Suit, looking out into the lava "courtyard" of the Sea-Emperor Aquarium…

A cavern only accessible through two routes in the tunnels that my Prawn Suit barely fit through…

And was being patrolled by a single Sea Dragon Leviathan…

 **Poaling Mono: … How the bleep did that get in here?!**

 **Poaling Mono: AND HOW HAS IT NOT STARVED TO DEATH IN HERE?!**

 **Poaling Mono: THE OTHER TWO OUTSIDE, I UNDERSTAND THAT THEY SQUEEZE THROUGH THE LOST RIVER TO PREY ON REAPERS…**

 **Poaling Mono: BUT HOW HAS THIS GUY NOT STARVED TO DEATH IN HERE?! I DO NOT SEE ANY GAPING TUNNELS THAT IT COULD USE TO GO OUT TO HUNT, AND THERE IS NO WAY THAT THERE ARE ENOUGH LAVA LIZARDS STUPID ENOUGH TO COME IN HERE, TO KEEP IT FED!**

Almost as if it could read my thoughts, it turned its head to face me, and before it returned to swimming in circles, I SWEAR IT WAS SMIRKING!

"... You're dead to me, scaley! DEAD TO ME!"

 **Iris ?: It's Game Logic, accept it and move on!**

 **Poaling Mono: Let me guess, that same GAME LOGIC is the reason why you have "?" in place of your last name in the Chat?**

 **Iris ?: Wait, it doesn't say?**

 **Poaling Mono: …**

 **Iris ?: Give me a moment…**

 **Iris Virtuas: There! It showing up now?**

 **Poaling Mono: Depends, is your last name "Virtuas" or is that some kind of System Lingo for "Redacted?"**

 **Iris Virtuas: Nope! That's my name! Iris Virtuas!**

 **Poaling Mono: Iris Virtuas… I.V.**

 **Poaling Mono: As far as I can tell, that is the Roman Numeral for 4.**

 **Poaling Mono: And your initials sound like "Ivy" when spoken aloud.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Hmm, maybe that can be like my codename? IVY, or 4?**

* * *

After entering the Precursor Aquarium, drilling about nine Ion Crystals from the generator, going around- scanning everything, and activating each of the teleporter gates (and going through to leave beacons on the other end for each one), I finally looked down at the pool, that I knew housed the Sea Emperor herself.

I had seen the visions from her during the Event, and I couldn't help but wonder if and what she had seen in my mind.

I dove in.

She peered over the platform and at me.

' _ **Are you here… to play?'**_

' _ **The Others came, but played alone… They bored me.'**_

' _ **Now they are gone, and instead, we have you…'**_

' _ **I wonder if you will go with the current, or fight against it, as they did?'**_

* * *

After powering the incubator and teleporter with a pair of Ion Crystals (thus being granted the blueprint for the Hatching Enzymes), I dove around in the small trenches of the Sea Emperor's aquarium, and successfully found a Sea Crown- which I thus scanned and took a couple of samples from with my Thermoblade.

' _Now to Fabricate the Hatching Enzymes, navigate my Cyclops back up to the surface, hatch the juveniles, neutralize the Kharaa, deactivate the big laser, construct-and-launch the Neptune Rocket, and I'm done!'_

* * *

As it turned out, piloting a Cyclops TO the Aquarium was much easier than piloting it BACK OUT.

' _I SWEAR I HAVE PASSED THAT FORMATION THREE TIMES ALREADY!'_

* * *

"Finally! Sweet sunlight, how I've missed you!"

 **Iris Virtuas: And it only took…**

 **Iris Virtuas: 3 days, 14 hours, 43 minutes, and 42 seconds to get back out,**

 **Iris Virtuas: Compared to the 23 hours, 28 minutes, and 7 seconds it took you to get DOWN there.**

 **Poaling Mono: At this point, I'm too relieved to be annoyed with myself!**

* * *

' _ **My young swim for the shallows, thank you…'**_

' _ **Their freedom… is my end…'**_

' _ **What will it be like, I wonder, to fall asleep, and never wake?'**_

Despite knowing her fate would come to this, I felt a pang of sorrow for her.

' _ **Perhaps, when next we meet, I will be an ocean current, carrying tiny seeds to new lands…'**_

' _ **Or a creature so tiny, it sees the gaps between the grains of sand…'**_

' _ **Farewell… friend…'**_

I gave her a slow nod, "Yes… farewell…"

With that, I grabbed a glob of the freshly produced "Enzyme 42" and made my way to the Teleporter.

* * *

 **Event Main Objective Criteria met!**

 **Full Inventory Access Unlocked!**

 **Builder: Vehicle Deconstruction Mode Unlocked!**

I almost stumbled and fell off the Neptune Launch Platform when that Notification popped up in my vision.

' _If this means what I think it means…'_

* * *

It did! I was able to access my old Inventory again, and I could deconstruct my Seamoth, Cyclops, and Prawn suit to rebuild later!

' _One last check!'_ I thought as I deconstructed the last section of my Cyclops, having gone and done the same to my old Habitat and Seamoth. ' _Objectives!'_

 **Optional (Solo) Event: Subnautica**

 **Like Castaway… on an alien ocean planet… with future tech!**

 **(If in a Party, only you are allowed to enter this Event. You will remain in the Party, but they will not be able to fight with you during the event.)**

 **(If you "die" during this event, you will not be sent back to your Game Room. Rather, you will Respawn inside the last safe structure you entered, but missing some objects from your Event Inventory.)**

 **(For this Event, your inventory capacity will be reduced to the standard norm for this world.)**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Cure yourself of the Kharaa [✔️]**

 **Deactivate the Quarantine Enforcement Platform [✔️]**

 **Return to (Remnant) using the Neptune Rocket [] (In progress)**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **1: Alter the Sunbeam's fate [✔️]**

 **2: Collect all Data Downloads (84/84) [✔️]**

 **Secret Objective(s):**

 **Complete EVERY Possible Scan, Blueprint, and Data Download [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Subnautica 50% Coupon, 1000 EXP, 500 Lien, "Subnautica" FTL Coordinates**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1: +10 SP, 500 EXP**

 **2: Alterra Fabricator Blueprint Hack**

 **Secret Rewards:**

 **Ion-Crystal Generator + Blueprint, Ion-Crystal Fabricator + Blueprint**

 **(You automatically keep any collected inventory from the Event.)**

 **(Upon completing the Main Objectives, you may return to the Game Room at any time.)**

' _ALRIGHT! I'm ready to go!'_

* * *

' _ **What is a wave without the ocean? A beginning without an end?'**_

' _ **They are different, but they go together.'**_

' _ **Now you go among the stars, and I fall among the sand.'**_

' _ **We are different.'**_

' _ **But we go...'**_

' _ **...Together.'**_

* * *

 **Event Complete: Subnautica**

 **Like Castaway… on an alien ocean planet… with future tech!**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Cure yourself of the Kharaa [✔️]**

 **Deactivate the Quarantine Enforcement Platform [✔️]**

 **Return to (Remnant) using the Neptune Rocket [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **1: Alter the Sunbeam's fate [✔️]**

 **2: Collect all Data Downloads (84/84) [✔️]**

 **Secret Objective(s):**

 **Complete EVERY Possible Scan, Blueprint, and Data Download [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Subnautica 50% Coupon, 1000 EXP, 500 Lien, "Subnautica" FTL Coordinates**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1: +10 SP, 500 EXP**

 **2: Alterra Fabricator Blueprint Hack**

 **Secret Rewards:**

 **Ion-Crystal Generator + Blueprint, Ion-Crystal Fabricator + Blueprint**

* * *

 **(A/N: And now the Subnautica Event is complete! And with it, new tech and a surplus of resources!**

 **Now, I would just like to let you readers know that the next chapter or two for this story will be more of… backstories for two particular characters, and I doubt I need to tell you that those two characters are Iris Virtuas and Erisa Mono!**

 **Now, Guest Reviews!**

 **THAT Guy: "Hmm... can't give anything besides a thumbs up and a pat on the for a good story so about this**

 **The cutter is an object that shoots out energy projectiles and metal objects that shoot laser have been considered guns before...**

 **Water-cutter gun confirmed?"**

 **Response: Possibly!**

 **Guest: "I'm guessing that it was the one responsible for the disappearance of her brother."**

 **Response: It's likely, but we'll go into more detail in Incomplete File, on that!**

 **Sorry, no Omake this time!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, Review, PM, keep the profanity to a minimum, and I'll see you in the (Mixed/Incomplete) Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	18. Chapter 18: File: Crystal

Chapter 18: File: Crystal

 **(A/N: Now, this is- as I mentioned in the last chapter, the backstory of Erisa Mono. I had this bouncing around in my head for a while, and I figured, why not!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. Subnautica belongs to Unknown Worlds.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **File: Erisa_Mono**

It was just me and Mother, since I could remember.

Just Mother and I, sleeping peacefully beneath the regolith, for so long.

Then, we were awoken by something new.

They had four appendages on their forms, and an appearance foreign to either of us.

 **(System Translation: A team of Erchius Miners dug into their cavern.)**

I was frightened, but Mother simply discharged her energy, thinking that the intruders would leave.

 **(System Translation: She was frightened, and her Mother, the Erchius Horror, blasted them with the signature laser attack to drive them off.)**

The intruders were certainly frightened, unable to harm Mother, until they used… something that cracked Mother.

 **(System Translation: The miners were "freaking out" and fired a blast from an Industrial-Grade Mining Cannon out of desperation.)**

Mother was no longer calm, not calm at all.

She wanted to hurt them, now.

She wanted to control them, now.

She changed most of them, and sent them after the ones who fled, with directives to destroy any more of the intruders they found.

 **(System Translation: The Erchius Horror mutated a significant number of miners into Erchius Mutants, and sent them after the survivors.)**

That was when she started to leave our old life.

She was consumed with something terrible, something that I knew didn't come from the intruders.

 **(System Translation: The Erchius Horror was consumed by rage and madness.)**

For so long, I had hoped that Mother was simply trying to ensure our safety.

But when she began to attack me, like she did the intruders, I knew…

My Mother was truly gone…

I hid myself away in a nearby space, terrified.

My Mother was gone…

Our home was invaded…

I was alone…

Then, after some time, I saw a new intruder.

 **(System Translation: The Protector arrived at the start of Mission: Erchius Mining Facility)**

Where the old intruders ran from not-Mother's Changed, this newcomer charged at them and ended their suffering.

 **(System Translation: The Protector fought the Erchius Mutants, instead of running away like the Miners)**

Where the intruders seemed to seek a way out of our not-Home, the newcomer seemed to seek something deep inside.

 **(System Translation: The Protector came looking for Erchius Crystals to repair his ship's FTL (Faster-Than-Light) Drive)**

Where the intruders had nearly been destroyed by not-Mother, the newcomer instead destroyed her.

 **(System Translation: The Protector defeated the Erchius Horror.)**

I was… relieved, at her passing.

She would suffer no longer.

After that, I continued to hide from the intruders, among the regolith and waste.

 **(System Translation: She hid from the Miners, in the rocks and Erchius Crystals)**

I went like that for so long, hiding, moving, and resting.

Then, suddenly, I awoke in a much different place.

 **(System Translation: She fell through a rift in her sleep, and woke up in the SDC Mine on Remnant)**

There were more like-intruders here, but they looked different from the old-intruders.

 **(System Translation: She encountered the Faunus Workers.)**

I was frightened, and so were they.

I fled, and so did they.

I hid, terrified that I would also meet my end, or worse.

I heard a newcomer.

 **(System Translation: Poaling Mono arrived.)**

His body looked so similar to the first-newcomer, and yet there were parts of him that were different.

 **(System Translation: Poaling Mono wore the uniform of the Protector.)**

He saw me.

I was trapped.

"Shh, it's okay," Somehow, I understood what he meant, as he reached an appendage towards me, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked at him, then at his limb, then back at him, then back to his limb. Finally, I hesitantly moved to meet his touch, and felt the terror fade away from within myself, replaced with a pleasant warmth that I had not felt since… Mother.

"See?" He spoke softly. "I won't hurt you, you're okay."

He paused.

"Do you have a name?"

I stopped, Mother only ever called me her child, having never seen any purpose in naming me as it had only been Mother and I in our home.

"Would you like me to give you one?"

I stopped.

A name.

The very thought of having a name of my own made me feel warmer.

I made a movement that I hoped he would interpret as confirmation.

He was silent for a moment.

"How about... Erisa?"

* * *

 **(A/N: And the rest is, as they say, history!**

 **Next is Iris Virtuas' Backstory, which will likely be a significant bit longer than Erisa's!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, Review, PM, keep the profanity to a minimum, check out my other story(/stories), and I'll see you in the Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	19. Chapter 19: AdminIntern

Chapter 19: Admin_Intern

 **(A/N: Now, we get to the the backstory of Iris Virtuas! Unlike Erisa Mono, Iris had a MUCH more eventful life before Mixed Data, and thus this file will be a good deal longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. Subnautica belongs to Unknown Worlds.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

* * *

 **File: Admin/Intern/Iris_Virtuas**

 **Please Verify Credentials to view Admin Data.**

 **Username: poaling12**

 **Password: ***********************

 **Credentials Accepted!**

 **Access Granted!**

 **First Name: Iris**

 **Middle Name: (N/A)**

 **Last Name: Virtuas**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Human (minor Cybernetics; right optic, cerebral control panel)**

 **Family:**

 **Hector Virtuas (Father: MIA),**

 **Evelyn Virtuas (Mother: Died giving birth),**

 **Cedric Virtuas (Elder Brother, MIA)**

 **Age Prior to Age-Sync with Gamer: 18 Terran-Years**

 **Age (Currently synced with Gamer "Poaling"): 16 Terran-Years**

* * *

 **Subject Age at Time of Recording: 8 Terran-Years**

I read through the article again, as I had done about… five-hundred-twenty-eight times before.

 **The Gamers**

 _ **What are Gamers?**_

 **Originally, the term "Gamer" referred to individuals who played games, sometimes excessively. In this case, however, Gamers are copies of individuals, in mind, and occasionally body as well.**

 _ **How do we create a Gamer?**_

 **Technically speaking, the Gaming Administration does not "create" Gamers, but instead copies certain individuals at random, whom are thus referred to as "Templates." The Soul is almost always near-identical to the Soul of the Template at the start. The Body, however, is oftentimes generated at random, and thus takes on a different appearance than the Template.**

 _ **Why do we have Gamers?**_

 **When first hearing of this, many might wonder if there is any purpose to the actions of the Gaming Administration. To better understand this, it might help to understand just what the Gaming Administration** _ **is**_ **.**

 **The G.A. is essentially a multi-universal exploration/pioneering/research-and-development program stationed in an anchored "Pocket-Universe."**

 **With this in mind, Gamers serve a variety of purposes. Gamers test equipment and Skills for any errors, record environmental and situational data, and give valuable philosophical and ethical data to how a "normal person" would act when granted powers- such as those of the Gamer.**

 _ **What happens if a Gamer… dies?**_

 **Depending on the circumstances, different outcomes may occur.**

 **If the Gamer established a bond with one or more individuals of the world during their "life," then their memory data is copied and archived for further examination, while their Soul is sent to whichever version of "Heaven" exists in that world.**

 **If the Gamer did not live a morally good life, or if they did not form any bonds with people of that world, then their Soul and memory data are archived altogether. The Gamer is no longer conscious, and essentially goes into a permanent mental sleep.**

 **In any case, after the Soul and memory data are confirmed to be allocated properly, the Gamer's Physical Body is deleted from the world.**

' _Deleted, just like father had been…'_

Shaking myself out of that train of thought before I could slip into depression, I flipped to a different section.

' _At least I still have Cedric, even if he's hardly ever awake or around.'_

* * *

 **Subject Age at Time of Recording: 13 Terran-Years**

"Miss Virtuas?"

The voice made me jump from the mess of circuitry and mechanical components I had been tinkering with.

Looking to the doorway, I saw Professor Protoss looking at me. Usually his eyes glinted with a youthful glee that didn't match his age, as though he had just finished a particularly time-consuming dilemma.

But now… they were dark and full of sorrow.

"Yes, Professor Protoss?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"I'm afraid that your brother, Cedric, has vanished."

Cedric?

"Wh-what?" I could no longer keep my voice calm.

He looked down, taking a deep breath, as though keeping himself from shedding even a single tear.

"The security footage showed that he had been working on something- a means of traversing between the Void and the Gaming Administration, if his recent questions for me serve as any indication."

I felt a twinge of hope. ' _Then, he could come back, right?'_

"However, he also took an early prototype of the Portable Admin Console, which would have informed us of his well-being. And the PAC he took, is not giving any live readings…"

Any hope in my chest evaporated in an instant, as I felt tears simmer to my eyes. ' _No, nononono! He can't be gone! He was all I had left!'_

I threw my arms around Prof Protoss, sobbing.

He gently wrapped his arms around my trembling frame, "I'm… so sorry, Iris…"

* * *

 **Subject Age at Time of Recording: 13 Terran-Years (Three Terran-Months after previous Recording)**

My eye remained dully focused on the hospital bed sheet, not daring to meet Prof Protoss' eyes.

"Iris," he spoke, "I know that losing family must be hard. Your father was a good friend to me, and your brother, Cedric, was like a nephew to me, after Hector…"

I clenched the sheets, feeling a sharp pain as tears welled out.

"But attempting suicide, especially by stabbing yourself in the eye with a screwdriver, is NOT the answer!"

"Then what is?" I clenched my teeth, "My parents are both gone, and now my brother, the only family I had left, is gone too."

"Miss Virtuas, _Iris_ , please stop and ask yourself. If your parents, if your _brother_ could see you now, do you think that any of them would want you to take your own life?"

I remained silent.

Prof Protoss sighed, before rising out of the chair and turning to leave, "I'll have a daily appointment with our best therapists scheduled for you, get some rest until then, Miss Virtuas."

As the echoing sound of his footsteps faded, I tentatively touched the gauze wrapped around where my right eye had once been.

' _I just wanted to see you again, Cedric...'_

I fought to keep in a sob, ' _I'm so sorry!'_

* * *

 **Subject Age at Time of Recording: 13 Terran-Years (2 Terran Weeks after previous Recording)**

I looked in the mirror, at the foreign eye that stared back, and the scar that would've crossed the socket.

' _They can give me cybernetic optics, and therapy sessions,'_ I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at myself any longer, ' _But, some scars never heal…'_

* * *

 **Subject Age at Time of Recording: 16 Terran-Years**

I sat in the corner of the room, my face deep in the book.

" _When the Spectroscope-based Scanner ran on an energy-consumption higher than the specified range, data was recorded much quicker than the norm, at the cost of physical damage to the subject scanned-_ "

"I thought I would find you in here, Miss Virtuas."

I lifted my head out of the pages to look at Prof Protoss, "Well, yeah."

I looked around at the dusty workshop that had once been used by Cedric, reminiscing on the memories of how he had tinkered around to create little fun gadgets to cheer me up, for almost a year after the Recycle Bin incident that had taken father.

"It's the closest I can be to him, now…"

"I noticed that you've been attending your therapy sessions less and less; feeling better, I hope?"

"I don't feel like gouging out my own eye with a screwdriver again, if that's what you meant?"

He gave a weak grin, attempting to cover a grimace, "Yes, that is more or less what I meant."

I closed the book, "Professor, something tells me that you didn't just come looking for me to remind me about the therapy."

"Well, yes, I have some good news." He beamed at me, "In a few weeks, you can begin practicing the role of Admin in the Simulation Lab."

I didn't feel THAT excited, but I gave my best smile anyway, "Yeah, yay!"

Protoss must've seen right through it, because his smile faltered, "You don't seem as excited as I'd expected, Miss Virtuas."

I sighed, "It's just… it's a _simulator_. It doesn't give me a chance to actually meet and connect with someone. It doesn't give me a chance to _relate_. It's essentially like trying to befriend an A.I. that can't return the gesture."

"... You've been reading _those_ novels again, I see…"

I fought to keep blood from rushing to my face, "W-well I don't exactly have much else to do, do I?"

"So you essentially feel that you lack someone your age to spend your time with? Hoping to find your soulmate, as your father did?"

I covered my face, mumbling through my fingers, "I'm the only teenager in the Administration, right now. Of course I'm going to feel isolated!"

Protoss chuckled, "Tell you what, go through the simulator for a month or two at least. I'll see if I can't arrange for an Outer-Video-Feed connection to be added to your dorm by then, okay?"

* * *

 **Subject Age at Time of Recording: 18 Terran-Years**

I sighed as I flew through the virtual simulation of the OVF, watching the streams of Gamers coming and going.

A shota-dhampir, a wizard, a guy being split into two-

' _Wait-what?!'_

I looked back at the ghostly image of the Gamer, seeing a boy, about my age, being split in two.

His body had his face scrunched up, either uncomfortable or fighting it, maybe both.

His soul flashed, panicking, before the connection between them severed.

The body, now empty, seemed to sink slowly downward and disappear, as though he was sinking into a non-existent, invisible pool.

Looking back at the comatose soul, I saw that it- he had been compressed into some sort of transparent sphere.

 **Message Notification from Professor Protoss:**

" **Iris Virtuas, could you please come to Dispatchment within the next five minutes?"**

Eyes widening, I logged out of the simulation, pulled off the Interface-Helm, and dashed out the door.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 3 Minutes, 13 Seconds**

I stopped about five meters from the door to recompose myself. Despite having been _literally_ born and raised in the Gaming Administration, this would be the first time I so much as set foot in Dispatchment Interview.

' _Kinda wish I had gotten an earlier notice, though. I would have chosen more serious clothing this morning, rather than simply throwing on grey cargo pants and a beige hoodie.'_

Stepping forward, the automatic doors slid open, giving me my first ever view of D.I.

My eyes quickly scanned- literally, in the case of my cybernetic optic- the details of the room.

It was somewhat smaller than I had always pictured, only about fifteen cubic meters at most, and the polished oak walls were a stunning contrast to the standard plated metal I was used to seeing throughout the G.A.

Most of the space in the room was taken up by the circular mahogany table, with a holographic display node integrated almost seamlessly in the direct center, and surrounded by cushioned chairs all around.

One of said chairs was occupied by none other than Professor Protoss himself, grinning at me over his shoulder.

He chuckled before pulling out a seat to his left, "Miss Virtuas, I am glad you could make it. Please, take a seat."

I sat down before looking him in the eye, "So, what are we here to talk about? Did someone mess with the water supply in Research and Development again, or did someone release another batch of space-mice in the dormitories, _again?_ "

His grin faltered somewhat, "Well, there's good news and bad news, but I'll leave it up to you which news you want to hear first."

I sighed, "I'd say it's better to get the bad new out of the way first, please?"

He nodded, tapping a few keys on a holographic keyboard that materialized just beneath his hands, and the table-display showed a scene that I had just seen not five minutes ago.

A Gamer's body and Soul being separated just before the latter made it into the System.

"Just before I asked you to come in here, one of our more recent Gamer programs was… tampered with just before they could reach us."

"The majority of this Gamer, their Soul to be specific, somehow entered an unknown object, which kept their Data from dissipating. However, according to the System, the closest match to this object is a Golem Core, but a deeper look into it brought up numerous oddities."

He tapped more keys, and the scene was replaced by a transparent sphere, containing what looked like a fleck of silvery light and an orb of some sort of blackness.

"To start with, the data formatting, while seemingly capable of adapting to any and all of our systems, is vastly different from ours. We could barely understand most of what the data displayed, but it seems to be containing not just the Gamer's Soul, but two additional conscious minds, albeit in some sort of mental suspension."

"Secondly," The silver and black parts of the sphere were highlighted and enlarged, while the shell shrank and drifted to the far side, "the two elemental affinities it contains are vastly different and opposing, yet they have not neutralized one another."

' _That… is strange. Usually two opposite elements in that close of proximity to one another will cancel out.'_

"But," Prof Protoss pointed at the black orb, "one of the two affinities seems to be literal nothingness, void if you will."

"VOID?!" ' _If the Void does exist, then just maybe, Cedric, or even father are still alive!'_

"Then why are you not sending someone to understand it?!"

"We are sending _you_ , Miss Virtuas."

That gave me pause, "... What?"

"Miss Virtuas, _Iris_ , there are multiple legitimate reasons why you are going, and not one of our top teams."

"For one, you have yet to go out and explore any of the vast number of worlds out there, as many of the staff already do rather frequently."

"Second, this object is conscious, one way or another, and sending hardened veterans would likely give the wrong impression. Sending someone like you, however, paints a friendlier image."

"And finally," he looked me straight in the eye, "most of our top agents are out looking for the very individual who instigated the File Splice in the first place. From what we can tell, it was done by a Rogue Admin, though it would seem that their intent was to snatch the body, for whatever reason. Out of all the potential candidates for this assignment, you are the best choice."

"So, would you be willing to accept this assignment, Iris Virtuas?"

I was silent for a moment, "Give me thirty minutes to get ready, and I'll head out."

He grinned, "I'll give you an hour, Iris."

* * *

 **End of Recorded Data, switching to Live Feed**

 **(A/N: And that's the vast majority of Iris' backstory. In summary, her cybernetic eye was due to a grief-induced suicide attempt- remember, suicide is never the answer, people!- and Mono's adventure was, in a way, a means to better heal from that grief.**

 **That's why she hasn't left Mono, despite the Tutorial being LONG over.**

 **It's why she was so hysterical when he went into an hour-long coma upon unlocking Void Heart.**

 **And it's why she sees herself as socially inept and awkward.**

 ***SLAP***

 **Owwwww…**

 **Anyways, (man, that's probably going to leave a bruise!) please Favorite, Follow, Review, PM, keep the profanity to a minimum, check out my other stories, and I'll see you in the Game(s)!... right after I go grab an icepack…**

 **-poaling12**


	20. Chapter 20: Innovation

Chapter 20: Innovation

 **(A/N: And now we return to getting stuff done on Remnant, rather than going off on distracting side-quests.**

 **In this chapter, Mono is likely going to be making some equipment of his own design. I mean, he technically HAS the** _ **technical**_ **(puns!) know-how to combine the different techs he possesses, so why wouldn't he make improved versions of a fabricator, or a builder tool?**

 **On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. Subnautica belongs to Unknown Worlds.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **You have gained: Subnautica 50% Coupon, 1500 EXP, 500 Lien, "Subnautica" FTL Coordinates, +10 SP, Alterra Fabricator Blueprint Hack, Ion-Crystal Generator + Blueprint, Ion-Crystal Fabricator + Blueprint**

 **Skill Unlocked: Singing**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 23: 75.0%**

 **HP: 660/660 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 660/660 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 850/850 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 11340**

 **Current Body:** **Possessed Reinforced Dive-Suit**

 **Effects: *0.5 to Physical Damage Taken**

 **Durability: (N/A)**

 **[Charms]: {4/7 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +4.9 (9.8) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +4.9 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +8.175 every 15 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (35) * 1.1 = 38.5**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (40) * 1.1 = 44**

 **INT: 45 + 5 = 50**

 **WIS: 45 + 5 = 50**

 **LUC: 52**

 **Stat Points Available: 58**

' _Home sweet home!'_ I mentally cheered when the Neptune passed a shattered moon, and approached the _Reliquiae Terra_. The sight of a certain pink-haired child pressing her face against the window would have brought a smile to my face if I was physically capable.

When I felt the Neptune was close enough, I made my way out the airlock (ignoring the alarms that blared upon opening the door), and equipped the Builder Tool, before deconstructing the rocket for its materials.

 **You have gained 3 Plasteel Ingots, 3 Nickel Ore, 2 Aerogel, 4 Crystalline Sulfur, 4 Kyanite, 2 Ion Power Cells, Enameled Glass, Computer Chip, Wiring Kit, and Cyclops-type Shield Generator**

With that, I beamed back into the ship I had begun to miss after so long on 4546B, only to be tackled by Erisa.

"You're back!" She cheered as she continued to hug me, while Markus zipped around us excitedly.

Iris came out of the piloting cabin with a grin on her face, " **So, what do you plan to do next? Another Event, or a hunting trip?"**

I gave Erisa a little head pat, "Actually, I think I've had enough Events for a while, I think I should try to actually get stuff done for a bit!"

' _Right, I was intending to set up a greenhouse of sorts to grow food for Erisa -and now Amber. '_

I needed to set up a food supply, make a new body, improve my equipment…

' _I have a lot to do…'_

* * *

 **Golem Body has Leveled Up! (*6)**

 **Golem Body ver 1.0 (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 14: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Programmed by Admin Intern, Iris, this skill allows you to create parts of your body from materials and elements of your choice, as long as the required materials are present.**

 **Experimental Body (Custom Body 2):**

 **Head: Plasteel; Rubber Insulation**

 **Torso: Plasteel; Rubber Insulation, Erchius Power Core, Utility Slot**

 **|Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)|**

 **|Utility Slot 1: [None]|**

 **Arms: Plasteel; Rubber Insulation, Weapon/Tool Slot (*2)**

 **|Weapon/Tool Slot 1: [None]|**

 **|Weapon/Tool Slot 2: [None]|**

 **Legs: Plasteel; Rubber Insulation, Repulsion Blast-Boost**

 **Total Stats:**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **(+25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.)**

 **(Utility Slot 1: Empty)**

 **(Weapon/Tool Slot 1: Empty)**

 **(Weapon/Tool Slot 2: Empty)**

 **(Repulsion Blast-Boost: (-50 Power per Use) Can be used to jump higher, land safely, kick opponents, etc)**

After about a half hour of making manual modifications to a freshly made Plasteel Body, the result seemed to be a mix of Golem "magic" and Android systems- an example of how powerful magic and science could be when used together!

A layer of Silicone Rubber "skin" covered a body of hardy Plasteel- which actually looked incredibly similar to a human in shape, or a mannequin- with ten fingers and toes on human-shaped hands and feet; a significant difference from the flat nubs I had on the last full-metal body I made.

In my new legs, I decided to take a page out of Mercury's book- only with repulsion cannons, not shotguns. Then Iris was able to help me hollow out a chamber in each arm, for housing any weapons or tools later on. And in my torso, Iris was able to carefully insert the Erchius Energy Core just below _my_ Core, while also leaving room for a slot on my backside for future use.

Of course, this meant that the Water-Jet-Cutter wasn't being recharged. But, hey, I could construct a Bioreactor or Solar Array to charge it, because hooking it up to the EPC was a lazy waste, at this point!

All in all, I was satisfied with it at this point, and Iris approved of it- if that gleam in her eye was any indication.

" **Goodbye primitive bodies of thrown-together material, hello technology-enhanced marvel!"**

Then came the garden, which was _much_ simpler. I constructed an interior growbed with the Builder Tool, before planting a Lantern-Fruit, a Chinese-Potato, and some Marblemelons.

When I finished, I noticed that Amber was sitting in the corner, helping Erisa read through the book on Dust from way back.

' _Just one or two more projects, then I'll take us all out for some fresh air.'_

* * *

 **Mobile Work-B.E.N.C.H.**

 **Designed by Poaling Mono, this portable workstation combines the technology of the "Dead Space" B.E.N.C.H., Alterra Fabricator, and Modification Station.**

 **While deployed, the Mobile Workstation can fabricate/modify equipment, cook and sterilize small lifeforms for consumption, and deconstruct/recycle equipment and other objects to their base materials.**

For the Mobile Workstation, I took the Mobile Vehicle bay, and worked on fitting more stuff into it. I modded the internal systems to run with the additional functions… Well, Iris did the majority of the systems; I couldn't make heads or tails of the programming. After that, we rigged a pop-up platform for the B.E.N.C.H. and Modification station functions, before making a tiny garage of sorts for Scavenger Bots, before I realized that since we wouldn't be using the fabrication drones from the Mobile Vehicle Bay for actual construction, they could be put to better use as airborne scavenger-bots.

In short, we took a Mobile Vehicle Bay, turned it into a Mobile B.E.N.C.H., upgraded it with fabricator and modification station functions, and repurposed the fabrication drones into scavenger-bots.

Finally, Iris and I made some changes to the Octocamo suit. Mainly reprogramming the primary design (AKA non-stealth mode) to resemble the Protector Uniform- for nostalgia's sake- and reinforcing it with the fibers and such from the Reinforced Dive Suit. We would've used the R.I.G. as well, but we had already spent over an hour working on the Mobile Workstation and the new suit.

The result?

 **Protector Infiltration Suit (Unique Bodysuit)**

 **Active Camo grants 75% Stealth Bonus when holding still.**

 **-50% Physical Damage Taken and -15% Damage from other sources, when Equipped.**

 **Can be worn under other armor/apparel, but the Camo-Effect will be negated.**

I had barely finished putting the Infiltration Suit on when Iris pulled me into the cockpit.

" **If you want, I could program the Octocamo Mask to look like your old face?"** She offered, after making sure Amber was out of hearing range.

I mulled over the option. ' _My old face, my appearance from before I came… from… Earth…'_

"What happened to me back on Earth? Did I… die? Does my family think I'm dead?" I whispered to Iris, despite Amber being with Erisa on the far side of the other room.

From the look on her face, Iris hadn't expected that question at this point, " **You're asking that NOW?"**

"... Yeah, looking back, I should have brought that up a _lot_ sooner!"

Iris shook her head, " **You didn't die, and you didn't simply vanish off the face of the Earth."**

"... I'm confused..."

" **You aren't the… original you, per say. Your original self- your Template- is still living his life on his home world. You are essentially a…"** Iris sucked in a deep breath, looking rather nervous before continuing.

" **... copy…"** She braced herself.

"..." I was silent for a moment.

" **Now, keep in mind, it's not as bad as it might sound-"**

"... Huh, that actually explains a few things."

Iris facefaulted, before jumping back to her feet and getting right in my face.

 **Iris Viruas has opened a Private Chat with: Poaling Mono**

 **Iris Virtuas: That's it?! "That explains a few things?!"**

 **Poaling Mono: I noticed that activity was still going on my old accounts, and I don't remember getting into a car accident or anything.**

 **Poaling Mono: Why are you so worked up? I have Gamer's Mind,** _ **of course**_ **I'd still be calm about this.**

Iris pulled back and sighed.

 **Iris Virtuas: In past occurances, copied consciousnesses react… rather badly… to being told that they're just a copy of somebody else.**

Her eyes softened as she lifted her gaze back up to meet mine.

 **Iris Virtuas: Some would even have reactions so negative, that even Gamer's Mind couldn't keep them calm.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Sometimes, they would even… crash, altogether.**

Iris' head tilted down, braking _would-be_ eye contact with me.

 **Iris Virtuas: I didn't want to risk losing you, simply because of I told you that you technically didn't have a family.**

All was silent for a moment, save the everpresent humming of the ship's systems.

 **Poaling Mono: I don't know about that last bit-**

I lifted Iris' chin up to face me again.

 **Poaling Mono: I mean, Erisa is my sister, as far as we're concerned. That's plus one family.**

 **Poaling Mono: And I like to think that you and I are pretty close, at this point, after all we've been through together in just** _ **one year**_ **.**

I placed my hands on her shoulders.

 **Poaling Mono: Iris, I don't know what happened to leave such an emotional scar on you, but I hope- I** _ **know**_ **\- that you'll let me know what it is when you feel ready to talk about it.**

 **Poaling Mono: I trust you, and I'm hoping that you trust me in return.**

I hugged her, gently.

 **Poaling Mono: You've done so much to help me since I became… this.**

 **Poaling Mono: I want to be able to return the favor.**

Slowly, Iris wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug.

 **Iris Virtuas: Promise you won't disappear someday and leave me behind?**

I nodded, brushing against her head just above my shoulder.

 **Poaling Mono: I promise that if I'm ever gone, I'll do all I can to come back to you.**

With that, Iris relaxed, and I'm certain that she was smiling.

* * *

 **You have gained 140 EXP, 140 Lien, 3 Beowolf Fur Scraps, 2 Beowolf Claws, Beowolf Pelt, 1 Beowolf Skull Fragment, and 1 Beowolf Core Fragment.**

 **Beowolf Skull Complete!**

 **Beowolf Skull (Special Dark-Type Vessel)**

 **The skull of a Beowolf, made whole. Can be imbued with power through using ?.**

 **Notice: Beowolf Skull Fragments will no longer drop.**

 **Beowolf Core Fragment (Boss Summon Fragment)**

 **A piece of an incomplete core to summon Fenrir, the Bound Wolf. Beware, for Fenrir is not kind to those who dare challenge him. (14/20)**

After we all- sans Iris- beamed down- in the Forever Fall, no less- we traveled in the general direction of what I hoped was Vale. I may have agreed to ferry the Fall Maiden for a bit, but something told me that she was starting to miss society. Plus, the less she knows about the Game and such, the better.

Of course, a single Beowolf stumbled across our path and - between Amber, Erisa, and I's proficiency- it was slain in just under three seconds.

' _Wonder if I'll have a fair challenge sometime soon?'_

Taking a moment to scale the tallest tree nearby, I could just make out Beacon Academy, somewhere between ten or fifteen kilometers away.

On one hand, knowing what I did of Ozpin- or Ozma, I did not exactly trust him at this point. From what I gathered from the episode with the Relic of Knowledge, Ozma wasn't playing to win, but to not lose. He was just trying to somehow outlast his opponent, Salem. Thus, I didn't really like the idea of being this close to him, knowing he'd try to rope me in one way or another, given the chance.

On the other hand, he was pretty much the only person I knew of having both the means and the motivation to keep Amber alive and safe, even if it was for more strategic reasons rather than ethical ones. If Amber reached him, she would be quite a bit safer, and I wouldn't have to worry as much about revealing the game and original future. Sure, there was the chance that Ozma would convince Amber to tell him what she knew of me, but she didn't know very much anyway.

I dropped down, and looked at Amber. "Miss Autumn, Beacon is within sight."

She gave me an incredulous look, "How far, exactly?"

"Maybe about ten kilometers- fifteen at the most."

She sighed, "I can probably call for a Bullhead at this point, but…"

She gave me a confused look, "Why are you letting me leave? Aren't you paranoid that I'll tell someone about you? How do you know I won't blurt out what I know?"

I shrugged, "That's just it, I _don't_ know. But the way I see it, it's better if you aren't completely exiled from society."

She blinked, then nodded, "I… see…"

She pulled out her scroll, before holding out her other hand towards me.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye?"

My hand met hers in a handshake, "For now, and I enjoyed having the chance to meet you, Miss Autumn."

Amber smiled and turned to Erisa, who then gave a friendly hug around the waist. "It was nice meeting the three of you, too!" Amber returned the hug.

When they let go, Erisa skipped over to my side, giving one last wave to the Fall Maiden, before hopping on my back, "Bye, Amber!"

With that, I turned and jogged away, making sure Erisa didn't fall off.

* * *

 **(A/N: I know, it's short, but I needed to get it out, before the story stagnated!**

 **Guest Reviews!**

 **Guest1: "The one scheming against Mono is responsible for his girlfriends brother disappearing, isn't he? Will her brother be involved in your parallel story? Are his body and mind from the two stories just copies of the original? Is the original still on Earth, none the wiser?"**

 **Response: Yes, the unseen schemer made Cedric disappear. Yes, Cedric Virtuas WILL DEFINITELY be a part of Incomplete File (if you readers haven't seen it, it's on my profile, check it out if you're interested!) Yes, both the body and soul are copied from the original. Yes, the original IS still on Earth, and is none the wiser, for now at least!**

 **Guest2: "Could a Gamer theoretically fuse with the person that they are copied from? Is Cedric in Poaling's severed body."**

 **Response: It would be more of a situation akin to "Split Personality Disorder" in which there's more than one mind in the same body. No, Cedric is not in Poaling's severed body, his situation will be revealed in Incomplete File, at some future point.**

 **Guest3: "You should've done admintern"**

 **Response: *facepalm* How did I fail to realize the potential pun?!**

 **Guest4: "Im still trying to figure out what a 12 year old Weiss was doing alone in a undiscovered mine"**

 **Response: Mr. Schnee is a jerkbag of an excuse for a parental figure, and it wasn't undiscovered.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you in the Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	21. Chapter 21: Dust Space

Chapter 21: Dust Space

 **(A/N: The Dead Space Tech makes a comeback in this chapter!**

" **Shouldn't you be working on Incomplete File, since it only has four chapters right now, while Mixed Data is at twenty and counting?"**

 **Sometimes plot inspiration is like a rainshower in a dry climate; it comes and goes on its own, and if you don't make use of it while it's here, then you waste most of the potential use.**

 **But enough of that, lets get on to the disclaimers so we can start the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling, Iris, and Erisa (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. Subnautica belongs to Unknown Worlds.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector**

 **Level: 23: 76.5%**

 **HP: 660/660 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 660/660 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 850/850 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 14**

 **Lien: 11480**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/7 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +4.9 (9.8) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +4.9 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +8.175 every 15 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (35) * 1.1 = 38.5**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (40) * 1.1 = 44**

 **INT: 45 + 5 = 50**

 **WIS: 45 + 5 = 50**

 **LUC: 52**

 **Stat Points Available: 58**

Once we got far enough away, I helped Erisa up a tree to watch as a Bullhead from Beacon landed where we left Amber, before taking back to the air and returning to the Academy.

 **Mission Complete: Amber of Autumn**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Alter the Fall Maiden's fate [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **? [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **+8 SP, 700 EXP, 700 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Core Title "Seasonal Savior", Additional Title Slot, +8 SP, 700 EXP**

 **You have unlocked a Core Title!**

 **Core Titles are Passive Titles which give bonuses, but don't take up Title Slots. There is currently no set limit to the number of Core Titles you can use, but the means of earning them is often as challenging as it is varied.**

 **Core Title: "Seasonal Savior"**

 **Awarded for altering the fate of one or more of the Four Maidens of Remnant.**

 **+25 STR, +25 VIT, +50 INT, +50 WIS**

 **Due to your WIS reaching 100, a new Skill has been unlocked!**

 **Quick Mana Generator (Passive)**

 **(Level: MAX) Cuts MPR time in half.**

 **Due to your INT reaching 100, a new Skill has been unlocked!**

 **Magical Prodigy (Passive)**

 **(Level: MAX) Grants a better understanding of Mana and such, allowing the user to develop their own spells and magic with practice and patience. Additionally, spells and other MP-based Skills require half as much EXP to level up from now on.**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, [empty]**

 **Level: 23: 84.7%**

 **HP: 1072.5/1072.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 1072.5/1072.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 1700/1700 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 12180**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +7.65 (15.3) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +7.65 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +15.75 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) * 1.1 = 71.5**

 **INT: 95 + 5 = 100**

 **WIS: 95 + 5 = 100**

 **LUC: 52**

 **Stat Points Available: 58**

If I had eyelids, I would have blinked.

' _So. Much. Mana.'_

I shook my head.

' _No, get away from Ozma now, drool over newfound power later!'_

With that thought, I beamed back up to the ship with Erisa in tow.

As Erisa ran past me to greet Iris with a hug - despite us only being out for less than three hours- I took a moment to look back at a Title I'd almost forgotten I even had.

 **Gun Nut (Title):**

" **I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTIOOOON!~"**

 **+15% Firearm Accuracy**

 **+25% Crafted Firearm Quality**

 **-25% Materials needed in Firearm Crafting and Firearm Modification.**

 **+20% Chance when using Firearms to receive "Gun-Drunk" Buff for 60 Seconds.**

" **Gun-Drunk" (Buff):**

 **+500% Rate of Fire for all Firearms**

 **+75% Chance per shot to not Consume Ammo**

 **+25% Crit Shot Chance**

 **+10% Chance to Ignore Armor**

 **+0.01% Fatal Shot Chance**

' _... Eh, it's not like I have anything else to put in the second title slot, anyhow!'_

I thought back to the time I earned Gun Nut, when I had apparently and utterly destroyed around a hundred Necromorphs with that Chain… gun…

' _I wonder…'_

"Poaling?" Erisa snapped me out of my thoughts.

Turning to look at her, I responded, "Yes, Erisa?"

"Well, before she left, Amber was helping me read through this book about 'Dust.''

"Oh, yeah! Dust is a crystalline source of energy on Remnant. Kind of like Erchius."

I swore I saw stars in her eyes right then and there. "I really want to see it!"

I chuckled and patted Erisa on the head. "Sis, when I find any Dust Crystals, I'll be sure to show them to you."

"Thank you!" She practically tackled me at point blank, "You're the best brother, ever!"

 **New Quest: Dust Girl**

 **Main Objective(s):**

 **Bring Erisa an Air Dust Crystal []**

 **Bring Erisa a Fire Dust Crystal []**

 **Bring Erisa a Water Dust Crystal []**

 **Bring Erisa an Earth Dust Crystal []**

 **Bring Erisa a Gravity Dust Crystal []**

 **OR**

 **Bring Erisa a ? Dust Crystal []**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Bring Erisa a ? Dust Crystal []**

 **Reward(s):**

 **+5000 EXP, ?**

 **Bonus Reward(s):**

 **+5000 EXP, ?**

' _... I was already planning to show Erisa all the different types of Dust on Remnant, but now it just got more interesting!'_

Several seconds later, Erisa let go and hopped to her feet, brandishing the Dust Book, proudly.

"I'm going to continue reading with Iris, so I can help you find Dust quicker!"

As she pixelated to the Game Room to read with Iris, I mulled over my previous train of thought.

' _I wonder, can I use Soul Silver like that?'_

I pulled the Mobile Work-B.E.N.C.H. from my Inventory, before deploying it on the floor. Then, stepping up to the workstation, I pulled out the old R.I.G.

' _Time to tinker!'_

* * *

 **Aura-R.I.G. (Unique Armor Accessory/Mod):**

 **Made using Soul-Silver, Nanomachine tech, and CEC R.I.G. tech, this weaves an additional- and airtight- coating of "hard-Aura" around the user. In layman's terms: It 3D-prints an armored space-suit out of stored Aura, and can inject the user with a supply of Aura when hurt.**

 **Additional Mods:**

 **[Super Stasis]**

 **[Super Tele-Kinesis]**

 **[Adaptive Camouflage]**

 **Super Stasis (Aura-R.I.G. Upgrade-Mod)**

 **A CEC Stasis Module, modified with Alterra Stasis Rifle technology. Stasis Shots can now be charged up for increased effect.**

 **Super Tele-Kinesis (Aura-R.I.G. Upgrade-Mod)**

 **A CEC T.K. Module, modified with Alterra Propulsion/Repulsion Cannon technology. The power and force are increased to the point akin to the Power-Upped TK in Dead Space 3. Objects up to 10 cubic meters can be manipulated, and components can be torn off still-moving entities- all within a maximum range of 50 Meters.**

 **When used in conjunction with Puppet Master, the power and range are tripled to 30 cubic meters within 150 Meters.**

 **Adaptive Camouflage (Aura-R.I.G. Upgrade-Mod)**

 **Integrated systems, based off of the Octocamo Suit, grants 75% Stealth Bonus when holding still. Can also mimic armor brands, for a Freelancer Carolina-style infiltration.**

With a few helpful pointers from Iris, I was able to code the Aura-Rig to look and adapt like the Protector Infiltration Suit. The Aura-Rig itself was essentially just the spinal rig and the chest-mounted housing for the collapsible helmet; the rest was just hard-aura projected and woven with the aid of built-in nanomachines.

Though, seeing that System comment mentioning Freelancer Carolina, it reminded me of several potentially useful pieces of tech from the Red vs Blue universe that would be useful, such as all the different Freelancer Enhancements.

Equipping my new Aura-RIG, I thought back to the latest quest the System gave me upon my promise to Erisa.

' _So, how to go about getting the Dust...'_

' _A, I can go out and find the Dust myself.'_

' _B, I can break into the SDC and take it from there.'_

' _C, I can simply go and buy it somewhere.'_

' _ **A will take**_ **quite** _**a while, B might have a negative effect on Weiss- and Erisa wouldn't want that!'**_

' _... Kinda forgot you can just hear my thoughts.'_

' _ **Technically, Erisa can hear them too. She's in here reading, remember?'**_

' _ **Hi, Poaling!'**_

I chuckled. ' _Hello, Erisa!'_

' _ **You did get the blueprints for the Scanner Room, right?'**_

' _Yeah, but constantly building and deconstructing a Scanner Room would be rather tedious, wouldn't it?'_

' _ **Why not just modify the Mobile Bench with the Scanner Room Tech? It would certainly make option A much easier!'**_

' _... how did I not think of that before?'_

And so, I spent another hour modifying the Mobile Bench. I worked in a wide-range Scanner System, to search and identify materials within a half-kilometer. While I was at it, I decided to add somewhat shorter-range scanners to the Fabrication Drones-turned Scavenger Bots, improving the efficiency of their future searches, I hoped.

As I packed the Mobile Bench into my Inventory, I walked toward the teleporter.

' _Do either of you want to beam down with me, or would you rather just pop out of the Game Room at some point down there?'_

' _ **I think we'll just read for a bit longer, okay?'**_

' _Okay, let me know when you feel ready!'_

* * *

This time, I had beamed down atop a tree branch, about ten meters above the ground.

' _Huh, what are the odds of beaming down onto a branch perfectly, and on a branch that can hold my weight, even?'_

And looking down...

 **Stray Alpha Beowolf (*2)**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 1400/1400**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 800/800**

 **Status: Asleep (48:22)**

Going through the math, the Scanner Shot currently had a base damage of one-hundred-fifty, with my hundred INT. Adding in the five points for each of my five Data Entries, brought it up to one-hundred-seventy-five. Finally, doubling it to account for the Vital Shots, meant three-hundred-fifty points of damage per shot.

Thus, each Alpha Beowolf would only need four shots each from the Scanner Shot- and that's not even taking Silver Soul into account!

' _I really hope I'm not turning into one of those guys who is overpowered in a terrible way!'_

Deciding to worry about that possibility later, I fired a volley of eight blasts from the Scanner Shot, quickly ending the Alpha Beowolves before they knew what hit them.

 **You have gained 1200 EXP, 1200 Lien, 2 Beowolf Pelts, 16 Beowolf Claws, and 6 Beowolf Core Fragments.**

 **Beowolf Summon Core Complete!**

 **Beowolf Summon Core (Boss Summon)**

 **A complete, single-use core to summon Fenrir, the Bound Wolf. Beware, for Fenrir is not kind to those who dare challenge him.**

 **Notice: Beowolf Skull Fragments will no longer drop.**

 **You have collected your first Boss Summoning Item!**

 **Boss Summon-type items are- as the name implies- used to summon bosses- powerful opponents. And, as per the norm, beating a boss means getting sweet loot! Defeating summonable bosses is not usually necessary, but it's good for a challenge. Besides,** _ **LOOT**_ **people!**

' _I may have to check that out sometime!'_

Leaping down, I noticed just how _familiar_ this place was- down to the grotto left when I dug out the would-be headstone for the deceased Protector.

' _This was where I tripped over that scrap of metal off of the ship.'_

I turned and looked in the direction of the Protector's resting place.

' _Might as well pay a little visit.'_

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay, thank you all for your patience through the additional delay! I ended up going in circles for a bit before I decided to simply rewrite the entire chapter altogether. Plus, I got a bit sidetracked on a couple of other projects, too, like Incomplete File, and** _ **another**_ **story!**

 **I noticed in my Polls that the majority of the votes were for an SAO: Mixed Data AU, so I got started on that! (Keep a lookout for SAO: Mixed DLC, by poaling12, coming to Fanfiction-dot-net on May 1st, 2019!)**

 **I'm tempted to put a preview in for the Omake, but you'll see it soon enough, anyhow!**

 **So… have this Omake instead!**

* * *

 **(Omake (Canon): Impressions)**

"Thank you, Miss Autumn, I look forward to seeing you teaching at Beacon Academy."

Ozpin watched as the Fall Maiden nodded, then reentered the elevator.

The Fall Maiden was safer in a teaching position at , where he could maintain a close surveillance on her, but his interest was focused on the mysterious group that had brought her to his Huntsman Academy. Amber had been reluctant to give details, for the most part, but what she had admitted connected with the news article mentioning a "Protector" by the alias "Chromus."

He thought back to the images and recordings Qrow had provided him, showing a figure clad in a blue uniform branded with a yellow insignia- "Chromus."

In the latest addition to the dossier, taken from one of the few cameras stationed in the Forever Fall, Chromus had been accompanied by a young girl with bright magenta hair- almost pink- as he guided Miss Autumn towards Beacon.

' _You knew of the Fall Maiden, you had her in your possession, and you let her go. What were your intentions for taking her, Chromus?'_

He focused on the younger girl in the image. She was certainly young enough.

' _Did you seek the Fall Maiden, because this child is also a Maiden? Was Miss Autumn her tutor, in the time she was with you?'_

Ozpin had been very thorough in his efforts to find just who Chromus was.

However, the earliest existing mention of Chromus was at an SDC Mine less than three years before, provided to Specialist Winter by her younger sister. Further back than that provided no mention whatsoever, as though he had simply appeared out of thin air.

' _Just who are you, Chromus?'_

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's a wrap for the Omake for this chapter! Now for the Guest Review(s)!**

 **Guest (1): "Ha! Full metat body. Is he going to use alchemy? Lol"**

 **Response: Eventually, which I suppose would kind of make him a 'Fullmetal Alchemist!' (I've heard of it, but I need to check it out myself to understand what it is.)**

 **Guest (2): "You can make a last stand skill at where the core of the main character is exposed and must run away or have the borderland last stand where you must kill something to revive yourself"**

 **Response: I'll think about it! Your suggestion has been archived in the 'Skill Review' folder!**

 **Guest (3): "I love your story as its a new take on the gamer I've never seen before."**

 **Response: Thanks, I appreciate every iota of support from every single one of you!**

 **PLEASE READ ME: "The next world's after this could be ether/or/and/one after the other. transformers or MegaMan/MegaMan x and/or zero or megabots (Metabee Meta metal i.e. these robots souls, rings a bell anyone?) or megablocks (I hate proto all spark A.I. light up rubixcube with lazers that fills the role of a jin, Rings a bell anyone?)"**

 **Response: … I'll have to get back to you on that, after I do some research on all those references…**

 **Anyways, please favorite, follow, review, PM, keep the profanity to a minimum, and check out my other story(ies) on my profile!**

 **See you in the (Mixed/Incomplete) Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	22. Chapter 22: Gemstones

Chapter 22: Gemstones

 **(A/N: Okay, I now (at the time of this typing) have not one, nor two, but THREE stories going on- each one coexisting with the others!**

 **Poaling Mono (RWBY: Mixed Data): A Gamer's Soul animating the body of a golem in the world of Remnant…**

 **_null (MD: Incomplete File): An empty vessel searching for the purpose of his existence as he travels from world to world...**

 **Murphy Beta [Gam** **m** **a-** **Phi** **] (SAO: Mixed DLC): A damaged and/or corrupted backup of an as-of-yet unidentified Virtual Consciousness, soon to be a notorious trickster of a floating castle he finds oddly familiar…**

 **But enough of that, lets get on to the disclaimers so we can start the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically). RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 23: 97.6%**

 **HP: 1072.5/1072.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 1072.5/1072.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 1700/1700 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 12180**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +7.65 (15.3) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +7.65 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +15.75 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) * 1.1 = 71.5**

 **INT: 95 + 5 = 100**

 **WIS: 95 + 5 = 100**

 **LUC: 52**

 **Stat Points Available: 58**

' _Been pretty long since I last just went and walked through the woods,'_

 **You have gained 600 EXP, 600 Lien, Beowolf Pelt, and 8 Beowolf Claws.**

' _Though I'm starting to remember why- Grimm.'_

I walked past the evaporating corpse of the Beowolf I just killed, and entered the clearing where I felt my life as a Gaming-Golem really took off- both figuratively and literally.

' _At least they haven't done any damage to the Protector's Resting Place.'_

I felt _quite_ relieved that the grave of the Fallen Protector had been left untouched.

"Hello, again." I knelt down in front of the flowering grave. "I'm still alive, and looking for ways to make the world a better place as I go. I'm… honestly not sure what you would have done in my case, but I know that all I can do is give it my best effort. I don't know where exactly I'll be when I next return to visit, but I hope that I'm performing so as to be worthy of the title of 'Protector.'"

I stood back up. "So, until next time."

I then look back to the treeline.

"Gotta go somewhere, can't wait for things to come to me."

"Besides, maybe I can lend a hand at that town, El-"

I was interrupted by a certain girl beaming down behind me, before she leapt onto my back.

"Hello, Erisa!" I reached back to rub her hair, eliciting a smile from her, before she released her hold on me.

"Hi, big brother!" She looked around, before her gaze focused on the grave.

She turned back to me, her smile gone. "Who was that?"

"That," I regretted not having lungs to suck in a deep breath. "Is the resting place of the previous Protector."

She turned back towards the grave. "The same one who ended what was once my mother."

Her voice was calm, unwavering. It was somewhat scary, hearing it from a girl who had almost always been a bundle of cheerful energy.

' _So she had been in THAT Erchius Mining Facility.'_

"... Yes."

She slowly walked over to the grave, before taking a deep breath.

"You didn't know me, but I saw you, back then."

She looked down. "I saw you end my mother's existence, leaving me alone."

"But," She lifted her head. "I forgive you- I thank you, even."

"She was suffering, and mad. Because of you, she is at peace, amongst the stars."

She gently placed a hand underneath one of the blossoms on the grave. "And, I've found a new family, so, thank you, for my new life."

She then turned around and came back to me, holding onto my hand as she looked back up at me.

"I'm ready to go now."

* * *

 _ **(POV-Feed Switching from: Poaling Mono to: Erisa Mono)**_

 **Name: Erisa Mono**

 **Race: Human (Former Erchius Horror)**

 **Title(s): Sister of the Gamer, Mended Heart**

 **Level: 20: 23.8%**

 **HP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 375/375 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 375/375 (INT * 15)**

 **Lien: 0**

 **HPR: +3 (6) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +2.5 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +3 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 25**

 **VIT: 25**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 25**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Skills:**

 **Energy Beam (Active):**

 **(Level: 12: 9.75%) (Cost: 25 Mp/Sec) A beam of white hot energy to blast through your foes. Deals ((STR * INT) * 2) damage per second.**

 **Erchius Affinity (Passive/Active);**

 **(Level: 85: 48.9%) (Cost: None) You have an affinity for the mysterious matter called "Erchius." You can manipulate and repair Erchius matter, and any spells that use Erchius deal 170% damage while at only 40% of the Mp cost.**

 **Limited Shapeshifting (Passive/Active);**

 **(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) You may shapeshift between your original body and your human body at will, and maintain either body endlessly. Both bodies will grow as normal, whether you use them or not.**

"Are we almost there?"

My big brother looked down at me from behind his armor… mask… helmet… thing?

"We're not that far, we should catch sight of it pretty soon!"

I pouted. "I can't see as much as you; I'm shorter than you!"

I heard him chuckle as we faintly heard Iris "SQWEEEEEE-!" over the "Party Chat."

"So you want to see from a higher vantage point?" He kneeled down and patted his shoulders. "Here."

Curious, and excited, I sat on his shoulders, and he then held onto my legs as he stood up.

"Ah!" I could see so much more from this height than normal! I wonder if I'll ever get to be this tall?

"How are you up there? You comfortable?"

I giggled and nodded. "I can touch the branches of the trees if I reach!"

He chuckled and readjusted his hold on me, before continuing his walk.

"When we get there, can I explore for a bit?"

He hummed. "Well, the town seemed relatively safe and Grimm-free… Just be careful, let me know of anything that happens, and if someone tries to take you with them and away from me, don't go with them and warn me so I can hurry over and stop them."

I nodded. "Mm-hm!"

I then noticed something through the trees. "I think I see it!" I pointed and leaned forward.

"Woah, careful, don't want to fall!"

I laughed and sat back as I was before. "Let's go, we're almost there!"

* * *

"Alright," Poaling let me off as we came into the town. "I'm going to go check around with the people here, see if they need any help with anything. You're free to explore, and hopefully even make a new friend, but if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

I nodded, and was about to leave when he held my hand.

"Before you go off," He placed a card in my hand. "Here's some Lien so you can buy something you'd like to have while we're here."

 **Received 500 Lien**

I tucked the card into my pocket, sending it to my "Inventory" and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, big brother!"

Poaling patted me on the head as he returned the hug. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

 **Poaling Mono: Or you can let Iris know, if you want.**

I broke the hug, letting him go out into the town.

"Where should I go, first?"

 **Iris Virtuas: Well, that store over there to your right seems like a good start!**

I looked and saw what she meant.

 **Erisa Mono: Thanks, Iris!**

 **Iris Virtuas: No problem, Erisa!**

* * *

I've been looking around the store for a few minutes, and I still can't decide what to get!

' _Snacks? No, I want something that lasts longer.'_

I looked at a rack of thin books that I felt were called "magazines."

' _I don't quite think this is what I want.'_

"Um?"

I turned to see another girl around my height and age, with silver eyes and short, black hair that tinted red near the ends.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title(s): Little Red Reaper**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 525/525 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 525/525 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: Locked/Locked ((INT * 15) * 0)**

 **HPR: +3 (6) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +2.5 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +(Locked) every 30 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 0)**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 60**

 **VIT: 35**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUC: 15**

"Yes?"

She reached and pointed at a magazine that seemed to be about weapons. "Could I… take a look at that magazine, please?"

"Sure!" I handed her the magazine.

"Thanks!" She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!"

I smiled and shook her hand, remembering how Poaling called this a "handshake."

"My name is Erisa Mono," ' _She seems nice!'_ "Would you like to be friends?"

"Sure!" Then, her smile flickered slightly and she turned away, speaking hurriedly to herself.

"OhmygoshsomeoneaskedtobemyfriendwhatdoIdoIdon'tknowhowtotalktopeopleYangwhycouldn'tyouhavecomewithme-"

I looked back to the weapon magazine in her hand.

"You like weapons, don't you?"

She snapped out of her panic, and her smile returned brighter than before.

"Yes! Weapons are extensions of ourselves! Seeing the weapons other people have is like meeting new people, but better!"

She blinked, then looked somewhat nervous. "Sorry."

"... I'm not quite sure what you're saying sorry for, but it's okay!"

She sighed. "Yang says I'm a bit obsessed with weapons."

I tilted my head. "Who's Yang?"

Ruby perked up. "Yang's my older sister! We both live on Patch, and we go to Signal Academy, where our dad teaches- though in a couple of years Yang's going to Beacon Academy in Vale."

"Seems pretty exciting!"

"I AM pretty excited!"

Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Do you live here?"

"No, my brother just came here to see if anyone was looking for a helping hand with anything. He said I could take a look around the town, and hopefully make new friends, too!"

"Iris also agreed that I should try to meet new people."

"Who's Iris?"

"She's my brother's friend, and my friend, too! She's great with machines and sciencey stuff. She even made this cool Scanner Shot for my brother!"

"Cool! I have a weapon, too!"

Ruby then pulled out a metal box that then turned into something like a staff with a long, curved blade at the end.

"This is my baby, Crescent Rose! She's a scythe that's also a high caliber sniper rifle."

I blinked. "It's a scythe that's also a gun?"

Ruby grinned and the weapon in her hands made a heavy clicking sound. "Yep!"

"Cool!"

* * *

 _ **(POV-Feed Switching from: Erisa Mono to: Poaling Mono)**_

 **Questline: Remnant of the Protectorate, Part 2**

 **Even a single good person can make a significant difference.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Complete 15 Protectorate Missions (found through Protector's Blessing) (15/15) [✔️]**

 **Rewards:**

 **Continue Questline, Charm Evolution: Protector's Blessing, Skill Mastery Node, 1000 EXP, 500 Lien**

 **Questline: Remnant of the Protectorate, Part 3**

 **A Protector can help many, but a Protectorate can help an exponential number.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Found a new Protectorate (See Info: Faction) []**

 **Establish a Base of Operations for your new Protectorate []**

 **Recruit at least 1 new Protector []**

 **Rewards:**

 **Continue Questline, ?, ?, Title, 9000 EXP, 4500 Lien**

 **Protector's Blessing {⅖} (Charm):**

 **(Level: Sprouting) (Cost: 2 Notches) Contains the memories and essence the Last Protector, who united the Six Gifted Races against the Ruin. The good deeds you've accomplished have granted this charm nourishment, allowing it to become stronger.**

 **Gives the bearer the ability to sense those in need within a 7.5 kilometer radius, +10 Vit, +10 Wis, +10 Int.**

 **Skill Mastery Node (Epic Skill Upgrade Item)**

 **Can be used to FULLY MAX OUT THE LEVEL of a selected Skill, including the future evolutions of the Skill!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 24: 23.5%**

 **HP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 1,785 /1,785 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 12780**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +8.75 (17.3) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +8.75 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +16.5 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) + 10 * 1.1 = 82.5**

 **INT: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **WIS: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **LUC: 53**

 **Stat Points Available: 67**

 **Poaling Mono: Okay, Erisa, I'm finished for the day!**

 **Poaling Mono: I'll meet you by the gate, okay?**

 **Erisa Mono: Okay!**

 **Erisa Mono: Also, could we visit Patch, sometime?**

 **Poaling Mono: I don't see why not, but, why Patch, specifically?**

 **Erisa Mono: I made a new friend!**

 **Erisa Mono: Her name is Ruby Rose, she's thirteen years old, and she said she'd be glad to help me design a weapon the next time we meet!**

 **Poaling Mono: … You met Ruby Rose?**

 **Erisa Mono: Yep!**

 **Poaling Mono: The girl with Silver Eyes and a scythe that's also a sniper rifle.**

 **Erisa Mono: Yeah, Crescent Rose was really cool!**

 **Erisa Mono: Also, she asked if she could see your Scanner Shot next time!**

 **Poaling Mono: … I'll try to steer our travels in that direction, then!**

* * *

 **(A/N: Guest Reviews Time!**

 **Guest1: "You could give him nanobots in his different bodies for repairs so that he can save energy on healing. A body made out of nanobots would be good for versitility. Swaping out bodies on the fly would also be good. He could use it as a trick to have spares for when they take a beating, which would also save energy mid-battle and he could grind healing his bodies later. It would be like having some max durability items that he could refill on his time. He can also grind by makind bodies from everyday materials like glass, rock, paper, leather, styrofoam, wool, cotton, sugar, ceramic, plaster, tar, water, canvas, ice and more, not all for use in combat, but rather just for leveling the ever neglected(even though he relies on it for just about everything) Golem Body. Seriously, considering how much as he relies on it he doesn't focus on it anywhere near as much as he should. Is it like a thing that he tries not to think about because it reminds him that he isn't human or something? Also, does the size of the bodies he makes and the number of limbs rely on level? He could make some bodies that look like animals like, let's say a cat, a dog, a wolf, a fox or a bird of prey big enough to house his core or even make animal bodies that have been scanned. He could use them for subterfuge. Imagine him infiltrating the enemy disguised as Zwei. Fear the corgi.**

 **Lol"**

 **Response: Nanobots are a-go!**

 **Nice Idea, save time in battle!**

 **Good plan for grinding Golem Body, and yes, he's trying not to think about how he's not human anymore (he's kinda still in the 'denial via ignorance' stage).**

 **Yes, max size relies on level more or less, but the number of limbs is another thing entirely. It would essentially be like someone managed to attach additional limbs to your body- you would have to learn to properly control and manipulate those new limbs, like you did as an infant.**

 **Zwei is the absolute huntsman of corgis!**

 **Guest2: "well well well, what have we here? confused ozpin? wonderus~!**

 **anyway, Love the story, it's an interesting take I rarely see along with your unique style that makes every chapter fun to read, even if nothing impactful happens, keep up the great work!"**

 **Response: Yep! Not so all-knowing now, is he?**

 **Thanks, I appreciate all the support, and there WILL be something impactful soon, don't worry!**

 **Also, one of you said you weren't sure where the plot was at, relative to the RWBY timeline, so I hope that bit with Ruby Rose being thirteen answers your question: About two years remain until Ruby Rose is accepted into Beacon two years early!**

 **Now, Omake!**

* * *

 **(Omake (Canon): Potential Future Premonition 1)**

 _I lay awake in bed, thinking about just how much my life had changed since I first came to this world._

 _In the beginning, I was confused and almost alone._

 _Now, I've helped bring peace to Remnant, I've traveled between multiple worlds, met_ _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _**[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _,_ _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _, and_ _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ …

 _And now, I'm married to such an incredible girl, who is asleep in my arms._

 _I gently ran my fingers through her_ _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _hair._

" _Mmm…"_ _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ ' _s eyelids lifted, and her_ _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _eyes met my silver and black ones._

 _She smiled. "Can't sleep?"_

 _I shook my head. "No, I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have grown as a person since that day, and how especially, incredibly lucky I am to have met and married a girl as amazing and beautiful as you,_ _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _."_

 _She smiled warmly, and looked down at her abdomen._

 _ **Name: [̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _**Mono**_

 _ **Race: [̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_

 _ **Core Title(s): [̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓, Wife of the Gamer**_

 _ **Title(s): [̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_

 _ **Level: [̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_

 _ **Status: Pregnant (Approximately 5 Months, 12 Days remaining)**_

 _I smiled. "Just think how lucky our soon-to-be child will be to have parents like us."_

 _She smiled back, warmly. "Not as lucky as we will be to have them born into our lives."_

" _Yes, I can still remember the look on Erisa's face when we told her she was going to be an aunt, soon!"_

 _ **[̶̭̰̈́D̵̲̎͝A̶͈̰͗T̵̫̲͑A̷̩̺̋̽ ̷̬͌ͅR̸͖̀E̵̯̐̄ͅD̷̡̅A̴͈͇̚C̶̪̫̽T̷̖̩̿̏Ę̴̐̀D̶̥̿͊]̵̤̓**_ _giggled._

" _Oh, Poaling,"_

 _She held me close._

" _No matter what we've been through, no matter what our future has in store…"_

" _I know that meeting you will always be the best thing that's ever happened to me in this life…"_

 _I̷ ̷r̵e̴t̷u̷r̶n̵e̸d̵ ̴t̸h̵e̵ ̶e̷m̷b̸r̷a̷c̷e̷.̶_

 _"̴͔͋̚Ã̸͈͈̑n̷͈̱͠d̶̰̿ ̴̣̑m̶͌͜͝e̶͖̜̽ě̸͍ț̴̐̿i̶̝̯̅n̸͉̔́ǵ̷͍̙̀ ̸͇̚y̸̹̌ǒ̶͉̭u̷̥͕̍ ̵͚̹̈͠w̷̓͜͠a̶͈̤͐s̶͂͋ͅ ̷̣͌t̷̞̀͘h̸̝̓̚e̷̲͔̔ ̴̢̪̐̀b̶̰̽é̵̦͔͂s̸̗͊t̷̫̘̏̔ ̶̪̺͛͂f̵̥̭͛̊ó̶͚r̸̞̺̾̕ ̴̹͎͝m̵̺̖͑̚e̵̦͝.̷̮͈͘.̴̢̭̀͐.̷̠̿͘"̷͚̓_

 _ **"̷̧̠̝̘̦̤̿̽͆̍̉̀ ̶͈͔̀̑̒͌̆̀[̶̻̻̯͆͂̄͊̊͛ ̶̤̗͝Ḋ̵̘͖̬̲̪̐͌̍̉͂ ̶̡̡̓͂̀̄͝Ȧ̷̢̛̗̻̞̭̎̐̚̕ ̴̖͕̘̦͒̈́͋̆͊͊ͅͅT̵͇̈̈́̄ ̷̖̳͖̄̊͊̉͜ͅA̷̞͔͇̿ ̵̬̥̣̜̔̓̈́̓͝_̸͇̼̽̿͜ ̴͔͙̜̘͕̅̓R̷̢̢̻̙̞͔̋̈́͋̓̕͘ ̸̺̣̬̫̻̠̀͠Ȩ̴̢̛̲̞̘̟̓̓̆́ ̷̠͔͎͎̝̈́̈ͅD̴̜̍̎̋͘ ̵̭̰͔̱̩̉Ä̴̼̦̈́͝ͅ ̶̹͈̺̏̑̉C̶̗̯͚͚̖̙̐̔ ̴̹͙̎̓̄͝T̵̠̋͝ ̷͎͉̠̓E̶̛̥͚͊͐ ̸̢̩̗̙͉̃̀̕D̴̼͖̖̋̐ ̵̛͙̐͆͘͘]̵̨̛̩͎̗̈́̓͗̕ ̸̢̡̢̻̼̞̊̕.̵̡̞͖͑͛̑ ̶̻͓̻̈̂"̷̲͉͕̘̣̈́̂̇͛̔̂͜**_

* * *

I awoke, the dream still perfectly fresh in my mind.

' _But WAS it really just a dream, or something… more?'_

I thought back to the woman- my future wife, if I remembered the dream, correctly.

I strained to make out any identifying details of her from my memory of the dream.

But the color of her hair, her eyes, the majority of her face, even her name- everything about her was frazzled and left uncertain to me.

Then, I realized something I had almost overlooked from the dream.

In the dream, I had a human body, of flesh and blood.

' _If it was some sort of premonition of a potential future I could reach, then it truly is possible for me to have an organic body again.'_

I began to return to the call of dreamland.

' _But whether it was simply a dream, or a potential future to come, I hope I find who she was- whether in another dream, or in the waking world.'_

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's the Omake!**

 **Now, to summarize the content of this chapter:**

 **Poaling Mono/Chromus has resumed the work of a Protector, and is next going to aim for establishing a new Protectorate on Remnant.**

 **Erisa Mono has met, and quickly befriended Ruby Rose herself! (For those of you wondering what she was doing there, her dad- Taiyang Xiao Long- was visiting an old friend in Elderwood.)**

 **In the Omake, Poaling saw a potential future in which he not only found a way to become a human (in body), but even found a partner to spend the rest of his life with. (Feel free to tack on your guesses for who she was in your reviews!)**

 **Also, just FYI, I currently have three stories going on!**

 **RWBY: Mixed Data: My first published fanfic, set primarily on the world of Remnant from Monty Oum's Legacy- RWBY! Following a Gamer-turned-Golem as he strives to bring as much peace to Remnant- and the lives of those close to him- as he is capable! (I know that you probably already know all of this as you've made it this far in the story, but I felt it was still important to include!)**

 **MD: Incomplete File: My second fanfic- jumping from the Void to different worlds- and running parallel to Mixed Data! Following a hollowed vessel, devoid of his soul and memory, as he travels the multiverse, searching for answers, his purpose, and his missing soul.**

 **SAO: Mixed DLC: My third fanfic- set in the world of the Sword Art Online series- and the third story in my Mixed Data "Franchise." Following an amnesiac AI as his technical mistress, a young all-around prodigy named Iris Vale, tries to help him remember his past, and he strives to help free her from Sword Art Online- a VRMMORPG-turned-Death-Game.**

 **I've been focusing primarily on Mixed Data, so far, but I plan to help Incomplete File and Mixed DLC get caught up with Mixed Data eventually!**

 **Therefore, feel free to check out Incomplete File and Mixed DLC from my profile! They're both relevant to the plot and backstory of Mixed Data, after all!**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, Review, Share, PM-Me, Keep the profanity to a minimum, check out my other stories, and, of course-**

 **I'll see you in the Games!**

 **-poaling12**


	23. Chapter 23: Nanos & News

Chapter 23: Nanos & News

 **(A/N: Just a shoutout to ZobbleStone: Thank you for your feedback, I appreciate every word.**

 **Quick warning, about halfway through this chapter, things might get a BIT tear jerking, so I advise you grab a box of tissues, or a tub of ice cream if you're especially emotional and sensitive to the feelings of story characters.**

 **But enough of that, lets get on to the disclaimers so we can start the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 24: 23.5%**

 **HP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 1,785 /1,785 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 12780**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +8.75 (17.3) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +8.75 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +16.5 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) + 10 * 1.1 = 82.5**

 **INT: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **WIS: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **LUC: 53**

 **Stat Points Available: 67**

"What do we call a Lone Protector- What do we call a Lone Protector- What do we call a Lone Protector- Early in the morning?~"

I doubt anyone would expect to find me walking through the forest, singing to myself, at five-o-clock in the morning.

"We call him a worker with a purpose- Call him a worker with a purpose- Call him a worker with a purpose- Early in the morning!~"

' _If I'm going to be looking for a place to set up a new Protectorate, I'll need a way to travel across Remnant quickly. I can't see during teleportation, and the_ Reliquiae Terra _is a bit conspicuous to just be flying around all day. Thus, I should see what I can do with what's left of those Bullhead wrecks from when I first came to Elderwood. Plus, it would be good to have an excuse for how we're getting around, if anyone asks!'_

I then thought back to Erisa's excitement when she was telling me about her new friend, Ruby Rose herself.

' _I wonder what kind of weapon Ruby would help Erisa to make- I've only ever known her to use her Energy Beam!'_

…

' _Actually, I should seriously start considering what kind of weapon_ I _make as my signature weapon!'_

 **Iris Virtuas: As well as your Golem Body Skill. You've SERIOUSLY neglected that Skill, considering how it is essentially the foundation of everything you do!**

 **Poaling Mono: You're awake?**

 **Iris Virtuas: Yeah, I had to answer a Comm-Request from the Administration.**

I almost tripped over an exposed tree root.

 **Poaling Mono: A call from the Administration? What about?**

 **Iris Virtuas: I'll tell you later.**

I ducked under a branch.

 **Poaling Mono: I trust you to!**

 **Iris Virtuas: Anyways, you should seriously take some time to focus on your Golem Body Skill.**

I sighed.

 **Poaling Mono: I know, I've just been trying not to think about it, I guess.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Moving on to another important topic, do you have any ideas for where to set up your "New Protectorate?"**

I started humming to the tune of "Work my Ticket."

 **Poaling Mono: I figured I'd try to build it someplace near one of the four kingdoms- five if you count Menagerie. That way, people would know where to find us for help.**

 **Iris Virtuas: If you feel up to fighting for land, you could try to clear out Mount Glenn.**

I almost stopped.

 **Poaling Mono: … I suppose that would be quite effective! Plenty of Grimm to hunt, no people with a claim on the land (that I know of), and clearing that place would speak strongly about our capabilities!**

 **Poaling Mono: BUT I don't think my combat proficiency is QUITE high enough to take on an entire city's worth of Grimm, yet.**

 **Poaling Mono: I'll probably just settle for some kind of mobile base for now, then I'll aim to claim the Mountain someday.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Smart!**

I would've grinned, if I had an actual pair of lips.

 **Poaling Mono: Plus, I'm curious to see just what Game Breaking loot that Wyvern would drop!**

I swear Iris was rolling her eyes right then.

 **Iris Virtuas: Gamers…**

I chuckled, breaking the tune.

 **Iris Virtuas: I'm going to get myself cleaned up, so I don't look like I just rolled out of bed.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Try not to do anything that would get you into too much trouble, okay?**

 **Poaling Mono: Yes, M'am!**

Less than a minute later, I emerged in the clearing where I once defeated two Nevermores, and two Bullhead wrecks lay damaged.

"Hmm…" I proceeded to do a thorough look-over of both wrecks, inside and out.

* * *

 **(Chrono-Transition ("Timeskip"): 32 Minutes, 18.5 Seconds of Critical Inspection Later...)**

' _Engines have all but rusted away, computers and circuitry are fried, motors and actuators aren't moving anytime soon…'_

I sighed, quietly.

' _Being left to the mercy of the elements for so long has reduced both Bullheads to nothing but twenty tons of metal- they're beyond repair!'_

I then realized what I just thought.

' _Tons… Of… Metal…'_

I pulled the old Nanomachine Fabricator out of my Inventory, and set it on the floor of the wreck I was currently in.

' _New plan!'_

I tore off a particularly loose sheet of metal plating from the floor, and pressed it to the "Material Inlet," for lack of a better term.

' _Step One: Make a starting batch of Nanomachines from some of the material I can salvage myself.'_

 **Producing Basic Construction Nanomachines * 200, from Scrap Metal * 1 kg (0.005 kg per Nanomachine)**

 **Time to completion: 10 Minutes (20 Sec per Nanomachine)**

' _Step Two: While the first batch is being produced, grind my Lesser Creation, Golem Body, Observe, and Meditation Skills.'_

I create a white block, five cubic meters in size.

(Unsurprisingly, the Mana cost was low- only using five MP!)

' _For the sake of Levelling, for every material I Create, I shall… Observe.'_

 **Mana-Made Styrofoam (Created Material - Temporary)**

 **It's styrofoam, what were you expecting?**

' _I wasn't expecting that kind of response. Golem Body.'_

 **You have access to the materials for Styrofoam Golem.**

 **Styrofoam Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 25 (Mana-Made) styrofoam, it offers… pretty much no benefits; little-to-no durability, rather flammable, quite weak, but at least you'll float like a cork! (Also, as the material is Mana-Made, expect it to fade soon!)**

 **(-50% Fire Damage Resistance, -50% Physical Damage Resistance, +300% Buoyancy)**

 **Durability: 15/15**

 **(Lifetime: 23:59:50 Remaining)**

 **Confirm? Y/N**

' _Confirm.'_

 **Experimental Body (Custom Body 2) has been sent to your inventory**

Having sent my "Experimental Body" to my Inventory, my Aura-R.I.G. was now the only thing keeping me from complete exposure- both visually and defensively.

' _If the material costs more MP than I can naturally generate, I'll use Meditation to speed things up.'_

I discard the styrofoam body on the ground, cut off the Mana supporting it, and both the body and the block of material dissipated into pixels.

' _Now… Lesser Creation- five-by-five-by-five meter paper cube!'_

For twenty MP, a cubical stack of white papers formed before me.

 **Mana-Made Paper (Created Material - Temporary)**

 **Good for writing on, making origami, kindling a fire, or even just making a paper airplane to annoy someone! (Seriously, feel free to exercise your aiming skills by launching paper planes at peoples heads! :D)**

' _... Is the System making a joke, or was that a message written at some point by a Gaming Administrator?'_

I shook my helmet- as I currently lacked a head… or a body.

' _I'll just ask Iris later. For now, lather, rinse, repeat, Golem Body!'_

 **You have access to the materials for Paper Golem, and Origami Golem.**

 **Paper Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 25 (Mana-Made) paper, what it lacks in durability and protection, it makes up for in light weight and the speed boost from the occasional tailwind. (Also, as the material is Mana-Made, expect it to fade soon!)**

 **(-100% Fire Damage Resistance, -25% Physical Damage Resistance, -5 Durability per sec when wet.)**

 **Durability: 25/25**

 **(Lifetime: 23:59:50 Remaining)**

 **Origami Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 25 (Mana-Made) paper, and assembled with more finesse than the standard Paper Body, it may not be much more durable, but it's much more mobile! (Newspaper-Ninjas are a-go!) (Also, as the material is Mana-Made, expect it to fade soon!)**

 **(-100% Fire Damage Resistance, -20% Physical Damage Resistance, -5 Durability per sec when wet, +15% DEX.)**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **(Lifetime: 23:59:50 Remaining)**

 **Confirm? Paper/Origami/Cancel**

' _Huh, didn't realize I could get different results from the exact same material… I thought someone once said that insanity was doing the exact same thing, repeatedly, expecting to get a different result.'_

I chuckled, remembering the references, even if I didn't know the original source of the quote.

' _I'll be sure to keep this in mind- some materials have multiple options!'_

I make the Paper Body, before reusing the material to make the Origami Body.

* * *

 _10 Minutes Later…_

By the time the last Nanomachine was finished, I had Created and made Bodies from almost anything I could think of; from dried leaves, to empty food cans, to candy wrappers, and more.

I'd also happened upon some interesting results.

First, there were some materials I couldn't create. I had suspected this, but my suspicion was confirmed when I tried to create a block of platinum, only to receive the following:

 **Your "Lesser Creation" Skill is at an insufficient Stage to Create this Material.**

" **Platinum" will be available at Skill Stage "Intermediate Creation."**

I was both disappointed and relieved that my Creation Skill had limits enforced on it in this way.

But aside from confirming that the "Skill Stage" of Lesser Creation determined the highest "rarity" - for lack of a better term - that it could create, I'd taken note of some interesting - and potentially useful - bodies that I was able to make.

 **Ghillie Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 100 (Mana-Made) leaves, this makes for excellent camouflage when you're out in the lush wilderness, hunting down your prey. (Also, as the material is Mana-Made, expect it to fade soon!)**

 **(+15% Physical Damage Resistance, +80% Stealth Bonus when in an area lush with plantlife.)**

 **Durability: 200/200**

 **(Lifetime: 23:59:50 Remaining)**

 **Statue Golem (Golem Body):**

 **Made from 25 (Mana-Made) stone, it's both hardy AND good for hiding in the sculpture section of an art museum! (Also, as the material is Mana-Made, expect it to fade soon!)**

 **(+100% Fire Damage Resistance, +100% Electric Damage Resistance, +50% Physical Damage Resistance, -100% Buoyancy, +90% Stealth Bonus when in an area you'd normally expect to see statues.)**

 **Durability: 500/500**

 **(Lifetime: 23:59:50 Remaining)**

As for the Skills themselves...

 **Lesser Creation (Active):**

 **(Level: 98: 71.3%) (Cost: Dependant) Allows the user to turn Mana into items as massive as a 10x10x10 meter cube. Nodes can be created to mass-produce a set object, but they will continue to consume MP while active. Created objects dissipate after 24 hours unless resupplied with MP.**

 **Golem Body ver 1.0 (Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 21: 75.0%) (Cost: None) Programmed by Admin Intern, Iris, this skill allows you to create parts of your body from materials and elements of your choice, as long as the required materials are present.**

 **Meditation (Active):**

 **(Level: 7: 12.6%) (Cost: None) When active, the user's MP regenerates at an additional 20 MP every 15 seconds.**

 **Observe (Active):**

 **(Level: 77: 24.6%) (Cost: None) Allows the user to know more about an object, entity, spell, illusion, etc. Shows the STATS of any entity 55 Levels or less above the user's Level.**

I re-equipped my "Experimental Body," and looked at the small-yet-noticeable heap of Nanomachines - just under the size of a basketball - clustered together on the floor of the Bullhead wreck.

I pointed at the newly-manufactured nano-crew.

"Divide into two groups of seventy five units, and one group of fifty units." I instructed.

The heap shifted, before separating into three smaller piles - one being smaller than the other two.

I pointed at one of the two larger clusters. "You are hereby named…" I paused to think for a moment, before I continued. "Cluster Vulcan, and you are to focus on performing salvage and recycling duties."

The Nanomachines in the heap shifted, forming the letters of their new name.

 _ **VULCAN**_

I grinned, internally, before pointing at the larger of the remaining Nano-Clusters. "You are hereby named Cluster… Effio, and you are to focus on performing construction, repair, and maintenance duties."

Like the Prometheus Cluster, the Nanomachines that made up the Effio Cluster assembled in the shape of their name.

 _ **EFFIO**_

' _I have a feeling that I'm going to have plenty of fun and satisfaction as I explore the possibilities of this!'_

I pointed at the last unnamed cluster. "You are hereby named Cluster... Prometheus, and you are to focus on maintaining, upgrading, and overseeing the Nanomachine Fabricator."

Like the first two Clusters I named, Cluster Prometheus took the shape of their name.

 _ **PROMETHEUS**_

' _Okay, now that I've assigned names and duties…'_

I clapped my hands together. "Let's begin our first operation!"

I pointed to the Bullhead wreck, just barely visible in the early light. "Vulcan, I would like you to salvage the other wreckage for material."

Cluster Vulcan formed a checkmark to show they understood.

"Effio, for now, you are to chart the design and systems of the wreckage before Vulcan begins salvage. Once you finish recording your findings on any specific area or component, notify Vulcan so that they know they may begin salvaging the recorded portion."

Cluster Effio formed a thumbs-up.

I waved at the Nanomachine Fabricator, which was sitting idly in the corner of the cabin. "Prometheus, I would like you to use two-thirds of the materials brought in by Vulcan and Effio. Half of the materials you claim from the salvage income are to be used for fabricating additional Nanomachines, and the other half are for improving the Nanomachine Fabricator."

I continued. "Four types of Nanomachines - Combat, Medical, Construction, and Research - will have three units each per batch, amounting to twelve Nanomachines total in a batch. Each type of Nanomachine will be divided equally amongst Prometheus, Effio, and Vulcan."

Prometheus made an "okay" emoji.

"If anything seems unclear to any of you, let me know. Any questions?"

All three Clusters formed X's - no.

I gave them two thumbs up. "Alright! Let's get started!"

Vulcan and Effio practically flew out of the cabin and towards the neighboring wreck, while Prometheus coated the Nanomachine Fabricator, like a thin film of dust.

I checked the time.

 **5:58 AM**

' _Not bad for an early riser!'_

I recalled someone else who had gotten up early, today.

' _I wonder what that call Iris mentioned was about?'_

* * *

 _ **(POV-Feed Switching from: Poaling Mono to: Iris Virtuas)**_

 _ **(Flashback: Earlier that Morning, 4:20 AM, Iris Virtuas' Room)**_

I mumbled as I was stirred from my sleep by the beeping of my alarm.

' _System, snooze alarm for ten minutes.'_

 **No Alarm Set for 4:21 AM**

"Huh?" I blinked open my eyes, barely resisting the call of peaceful slumber.

 **Professor Protoss is sending you a Communication Request, respond?**

 **(Accept/Deny)**

I rubbed the sleep from my human eye. "What could Protoss be calling me for at this hour?"

"Accept Communication Request." I yawned.

The window expanded and the text was replaced with the live image of Prof. Protoss, who was wearing a concerned expression and his usual lab coat.

" **Hello, Miss Virtuas."** He nodded.

I grinned, groggily, and sent a small wave. "Hi, Professor. Why are you calling me at this hour? After all, my sense of logic tells me that you didn't just call to say hello, and my intuition agrees."

He chuckled, and his expression lightened, somewhat.

" **You haven't dulled in the slightest while out, I see!"**

I sighed exasperatedly, though I couldn't hide the grin that had surfaced.

" **To answer your question,"** Prof. Protoss' gray-blue eyes closed as he took a deep breath. " **There has recently been a concerning… incident."**

I sat up, suddenly alert. "... What do you mean 'Incident?'"

Prof. Protoss looked me in the eye from across the screen, dead serious. " **Iris Virtuas, has anything unusual occurred, related to your assigned Gamer? Specifically, anything related to his System that shouldn't be happening?"**

I recalled the incident where Poaling had become furious and annoyed beyond how a normal person should've felt in his circumstances; aggravated beyond the point that Gamer's Mind should've allowed.

The closest Poaling had come, thus far, to meeting his end.

"A while back, I found that someone- or something- had… tampered with his Gamer's Mind Skill."

His eyes widened for the briefest of moments. " **Tampered in what way, exactly?"**

"Well, he had not only reached a level of aggravation that severely dampened his judgement, which Gamer's Mind should have prevented, but he had reached said level of aggravation far more quickly and easily than even a person WITHOUT Gamer's Mind would."

Professor Protoss clasped his hands under his chin, a distant look in his eyes as he focused on something I couldn't see. " **So it's as I've feared."**

"What is it?" I leaned forward, my expression turning stern and unrelenting. "WHAT'S as you've feared?"

He sighed.

" **Iris Virtuas, two days, eight hours, and forty-six minutes ago, a number of Backup Units went missing from our Backup Archives."**

He met my stern look with one of worry and concern.

" **Your Gamer's Backup was among them."**

I blinked, shock creeping into my mind. "Poaling's… Backup… is gone?"

Prof. Protoss nodded, regret written across his features, which suddenly seemed to have aged decades since our last meeting. " **What's more, is that it wasn't a mere Memory Leak due to a misplaced data Pointer."**

" **This was deliberate infiltration and stealing."**

I couldn't find the words to respond.

Gamer Backups were meant to reload Gamers in the event of a Critical System Error, which was still frightfully common.

' _Without his Backup, if Poaling has a full System Failure…'_

" **I can tell you know the severity of this as well as I."** Protoss closed his eyes. " **If your Gamer were to suffer a System Failure, without his Backup, he wouldn't be able to Reload."**

His aged eyes opened, seeing the pure terror and shock in my own.

" **He would be well and truly gone, from both the mortal world and the afterlife, permanently."**

He sighed, as though he'd just told his niece that her best friend had been diagnosed with cancer.

Which, truthfully, wasn't that far off the mark.

" **Would you like to say anything, Miss Virtuas?"**

My mind had already begun scrambling to grasp any thread of thought that might lead to a solution.

"What- what about GAIA? She's the very consciousness of the Core System, so couldn't she-?!"

" **You know as well as I do that the Gaming Artificial Intelligence Administrator is still in a self-imposed state of unresponsiveness. If she were to snap out of this state in any way, we both know that the entirety of the Gaming Administration would be notified immediately."**

He was correct, though half of me didn't want to accept it.

The Gaming Artificial Intelligence Administrator - or GAIA - was the very heart of the System, almost a goddess, like her namesake.

She'd entered a sort of coma, however, when an Admin, who'd been considered a close friend, died. It's said that everyone could almost feel her heart breaking. This had been before even my brother had been born, and she still remained unresponsive to any sort of stimulus- the Administration couldn't even check her code to help her.

I'd always felt that she just didn't want to risk growing attached to anyone else, to risk the feeling of heart crushing loss that comes with losing someone.

" **I can see you are feeling a bit… overwhelmed, Iris. I'll end the conversation here. If anything comes up related to his Backup, or another solution, you'll be the first to know."**

With that, the screen closed, leaving me alone with my thoughts and fear.

I clutched the gray sheets.

"Why?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Why won't you come back, in the moment we need you most?"

The one I directed my words towards did not respond.

"If you won't answer our cries, Gaia, even when we are on the verge of losing those we care about, then… fine!"

 _*Drip*_

A single droplet fell from my cheek, dampening a tiny spot on my sheets.

"I won't just give up like you did, I'll fight tooth and nail to not lose him."

 _*Drip*_

"Because, I know that if I lose anyone else…"

 _*Drip-drip*_

"There'll be nothing left of me…"

* * *

 **(A/N: So this chapter began with Mono being assertive and productive, only to end on a worrying, ominous note.**

 ***Bum-bum-bum***

 **Plot twists, am I right?**

 **Guest Review Time!**

 **Guest(1): "I just had an idea when I saw your response to my nanobot suggestion. Weapons and ammunition upgraded with nanobots. Imagine a weapon that uses nanotechnology to reconfigure into different forms in order to grant more versatility than even mechashift weapons. He could load ammo with nanobots made to rip targets apart from the inside with cutting tools, dust, radioactive chemicals that could set off miniaturized nuclear explosions inside of the target, poisons and more. Even as I was typing the first sentence of this review I got another idea. What is his girls surprised him with a heaping supply of raw materials for grinding Gollum Body? They could gently broach the subject that they know why he hasn't been training the skill and wanted to give him time and space, but they want him to understand that he won't be able to get it to a level where he can get his human body if he continues to neglect it. If his skill gets that high, could he use it to take over and modify the Palidin that Roman stole? I'm sure that Iris would be thrilled to pick up the pieces after the fight and examine the software to figure out how it works and upgrade it past the level of Iron Man's Hulk Buster armor. She could set the engineering bay thing to mass produce them to give them and their friends a ready supply. They should be ready for the rest of Team WTCH to be there. I pronounce it witch, comprised of Watts, Tyrian, Cinder and Hazel. Cinder would likely need the backup to help beat not only Ozpin, but a fully trained Amber as well. Iris will probably love Penny and help come up with some kind of remotely piloted avatar of something to help keep her from really getting killed. Wouldn't it be awesome if Iris, Penny and Poaling all three used multiple modified Hulk Buster Palidins with Penny's weapons on a buster blade scale? Maby as zweihanders? Get it? Zwei. Will Penny turn out to be gynoid with a gollum core? I can just imagine it being where her heart would be if she was a human, like like a Spark for a Cybertronian."**

 **Response: Yep, Nano-weaponry has plenty of potential, alright! Erisa and Iris will probably surprise him with something they found in a scrapyard or other when they pay Atlas a visit. Yes, he can possess an Athlesian Paladin when his Golem Body is at a high enough level. (And yes, Iris would probably reach a level of excitement on par with Ruby Rose in that scenario!) Iris would certainly get along quite well with Penny Polendina.**

 **Also, Penny being a gynoid will be quite likely- maybe after Mono having to pay an unexpected visit to Atlas R &D. (Unexpected for our Gamer, that it!) **

**Guest(2): "How old is Erisa here. I ask because I just had the thought of what if she fell for Oscar and it wasn't weird from Ozpin because he doesn't get killed and go into Oscar. In a way that is way less creepy than that sounds without context. Then again, being subsumed by what amounnts to some kind of a soul parasite is pretty creepy in and of itself. Irrelevent if it doesn't happen. What is relevant is her age. Not her actual age if she spent years and years as a crystal, but her mental and physical age. If that was the case and he was physically to old for her but she was chronologically too old for him then that could make people think that he was a pedophile when she would actually be the pedo, like with Jihan and his master in the comic the gamer. She keeps making plays for him even though she is over one hundred years old, but he won't make any kind of a move on her because of how she looks like a grade schooler. I am not talking about that here, but rather relevant age. None of that legal loli crap that people use to excuse a sick fetish."**

 **Response: Erisa is the equivalent of a thirteen-year-old human girl, in either sense.**

 **Here's how I shall explain it to you:**

 **Erchius People (AKA Erchius Horrors) have a FAR longer lifespan- mainly due to conserving the majority of their lifeforce by being shut-ins- and thus they usually mature at a significantly slower rate. If we were to convert the theorised lifespan of an Erchius Horror into human years, Erisa's age would be in her beginning teens. And due to being exposed to much more stimuli each day than she was back in her home cavern, her rate of mental maturity has been boosted up to the same rate as the average human, if not a bit higher.**

 **In short, her physical body and her mental state are both at the point of a thirteen-year-old human girl.**

 **Guest(3?): "Hey, I was so busy talking, or rather typing, about nanobots and Gollum Body earlier that I forgot to mention something I thought of. I think that Salem intends to use Cinder, or is she fails then whoever else she can sink her hooks into, to take all of the Maidens powers for herself. If Salem took the powers of the Seasonal Maidens for herself she would both get stronger and deny the use of the power to Ozpin. Also, I forgot to say that Iris is obviously the "Dream Girl". Seriously, though. Imagine an army of Hulk Buster style Palidins made imune to the Queen Virus, which was most likely coded by Watts, with Zweihander sized swords like Penny uses. Poaling could cycle through them and WRECK the enemy with them. They could even use Nanobots to reconfigure to different modes to suit any situation. Even if they were too big for him to use for a body, he could still pilot them. Iris could probably even make entire fleets of them with the directives to defend the city from the Grimm and protect the citizens. They could even call them the Proetctoret Palidins and have them ready to protect the city at the Breach. Better yet, they could use them to clear out Mount Glenn, rebuild it and offer it as a sanctuary city for the Faunus and have Protectoret training facilities there and recrute people out of the White Fang. Do people in his party level up too? That could be an awesome way fore him to train up allies. Maby he could recruit Emerald out from under Cinder. I would suggest him beating Cinder to her and saving her first, but the time for that has past since he already foiled the assassination attempt. That doesn't meanthat he can't snake her out from under her, though. He could even point out my theory about Salem wanting to kill Cinder for the Maiden powers after she collects them all to try to recruit Cinder out from under Salem. Even if he can't kill Salem by syphoning her power, they don't have to kill her to beat her. They could use the telleporter to transport her to a barron world. She can't hurt those she can't reach."**

 **Response: Interesting Theory!**

 **(No Comment)**

 **Paladin-Buster Army + Queen Virus Immunity = Likely Possibility of Temporary Grimm Extinction around Vale for at least a while! Paladin-Buster Army plus Queen Virus Immunity PLUS NANOBOT-WORK-CREWS PLUS REMOTE-CONTROL-OPERATIONAL-CAPABILITIES EQUALS-!**

" **Twelve, you're starting to foam at the mouth, AGAIN!"**

 **Wha- oh… Yeah, without getting too excited, your ideas for an army of Protectorate-Paladin-Busters with nanomachine crews and immunity to the Queen Virus is- in short-** _ **well played!**_

 **As for Cinder and her cohorts, Emerald would probably be difficult to sway- as she has an emotional attachment to Cinder. Mercury, if my theory is correct, would stick with Emerald, whether she chose to stay or leave. And Cinder… Mono could try to reason with her, but Cinder could already be too far gone…**

 **And the whole "warp Salem to the moon for a time-out" outline, may require a throwable device that could forcibly teleport the target however directed.**

 **Maybe he could acquire some of those Future-Cubes/Teleportation Grenades by doing a Red vs Blue Event!**

 **Now, an Omake, to ward off the bad feelings from the end of the chapter!**

* * *

 **(Omake (Canon): Erisa and Puberty)**

"Poaling?"

I turned to face Erisa, who had an uncomfortable look on her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Something wrong?"

Her face reddened. "I… I feel weird- my body is feeling weird, and different, and I'm starting to feel weird things, and it's making me feel uncomfortable, and-!"

If I had eyes, they would've widened. ' _Oh no…'_

I rose to my feet, knocking the chair into the computer desk, and quickly led my red-faced sister to the door of the Game Room.

I set it to Iris' room, despite the fact the door wouldn't open for me on that setting, and quickly pounded on the door. "IRIS! WE'VE GOT A CODE RED! ERISA'S HIT SCENARIO PUMPKIN-UMBRELLA-BRAVO-ECHO-RECON-TESLA-YANKEE!"

Iris threw the door open, looking concerned. "So it's finally happened?"

I nodded, and Iris looked down at Erisa, mournfully. "We'll miss the days you were so innocent and carefree, though we'll always treasure them forever."

Erisa's eyes widened, and her face went from uncomfortable, to uncomfortable and terrified. "Is, is something wrong with me- am I going to die?!"

Iris put one hand on Erisa's shoulder, and handed me a roll of paper with the other. "Poaling, could you please go and get everything you can on that list, I need to give her 'The Talk.'"

I took the list somberly, and Iris led the former-innocent inside, before she closed the door.

"They grow up so fast." I turned to go back to the computer, shopping list in hand.

"One day she's an innocent ball of smiles and sunshine,"

I sniffed, both proud and slightly depressed, though I had no nose to be running. "And now she has hit puberty."

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright, so I hope that clears up the majority of your bad feelings, and helps you all feel better after that dark, somewhat depressing bit, where Iris learned Mono potentially has the equivalent of terminal cancer…**

 **Okay, I'm just going to leave it here before I bring the 'bad feels' back to haunt everyone.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, Review, Share, PM-Me, Keep the profanity to a minimum, check out my other stories, and, of course-**

 **I'll see you in the Games!**

 **-poaling12**


	24. Chapter 24: Pain and Plushies

Chapter 24: Pain and Plushies

 **(A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

 **Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 24: 23.5%**

 **HP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 1,785 /1,785 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 12780**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +8.75 (17.3) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +8.75 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +16.5 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) + 10 * 1.1 = 82.5**

 **INT: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **WIS: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **LUC: 53**

 **Stat Points Available: 67**

After Clusters Effio and Vulcan finished with the other Bullhead in about ten minutes, I directed them to repair the remaining wreck (as well as converting it to be solar powered), before I resumed my work on detailing and improving the design I had in mind for a potential Home-Base. By that point, all three nanoclusters had grown noticeably- now about the size of a large toddler, each!

The only way I could even tell them apart was through the use of Observe, however, as they were all the same shade of titanium-grey.

I also checked the Titles Screen, feeling curious.

 **Unlocked Title(s):**

 **The Gamer (Title):**

 **Default Title, no current Bonuses.**

 **Spirit of the Protector (Title) [Equipped]:**

 **+10% Vit, +10% Str, ?**

 **Gun Nut (Title) [Equipped]:**

" **I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTIOOOON!~"**

 **+15% Firearm Accuracy**

 **+25% Crafted Firearm Quality**

 **-25% Materials needed in Firearm Crafting and Firearm Modification.**

 **+20% Chance when using Firearms to receive "Gun-Drunk" Buff for 60 Seconds.** **(Due to the Effects of Gamer's Mind, this detail has been replaced with the following:)**

 **Once per Battle, you may activate the "Gun-Drunk" Buff for a maximum duration of ((Level * 0.5) + 60) Seconds.**

" **Gun-Drunk" (Buff):**

 **+500% Rate of Fire for all Firearms**

 **+75% Chance per shot to not Consume Ammo**

 **+25% Crit Shot Chance**

 **+10% Chance to Ignore Armor**

 **+0.01% Fatal Shot Chance**

 **Locked Title(s):**

 **Locked Titles are potential future Titles that can be unlocked by satisfying the attached conditions. The list will continue to update as you experience and do more in the world, so be sure to check back every now and then!**

 **Silver-Eyed Warrior (Title, Locked):**

 **Requirement: Awaken Silver-Soul to Level 2 [1/2]**

 **Grimm-in-Dustling-Skin (Title, Locked):**

 **Requirement: Awaken Void-Heart to Level 2 [1/2]**

 **Polaris (Title, Locked):**

 **Requirement: Enter a Romantic Relationship with Iris Virtuas []**

 **Ascended (Title, Locked):**

 **Requirement: ? []**

' _... Yep, figures that would be a potential Title. I probably shouldn't ask Iris about that 'Polaris' Title, but I'm a bit creeped out that it's seriously offering me a Title for that. If I'm going to develop a romantic relationship with anyone, I want to do it out of genuine love, not because I get benefits out of it!'_

Doing my best to push the creepiness of the System trying to bribe me into getting a girlfriend to the back of my mind, I turned to see the nano-crew piling into the cargo hold of the newly-repaired Bullhead, as well as a pop-up screen showing me the material scraps left over from the operation.

 **You have gained 10 Titanium Ingots, 4 Glass, Standard Bullhead Blueprint**

 **Repaired Bullhead (Uncommon Aerial-Vehicle):**

 **Durability: 1500/1500**

 **Power: 2000/2000 (-10/Minute of Flight)**

 **Max Velocity: 75 MPH/121 KmPH**

 **A former wreck that has been restored to a usable state. However, pilot at your own risk. Seriously, wear a parachute before you even CONSIDER getting in this thing- or at least have it piloted by someone who actually knows what they're doing!**

 **Vehicle Mods:**

 **Photovoltaic Coating (Power Mod):**

 **+5 Power/Minute in Sunlight.**

 **Nanocrew {Prometheus, Vulcan, Effio):**

 **+5 Durability per Nano-Cluster per Second when damaged (5*3=15/Sec)**

' _Worry about Romance Title later, practice Bullhead-Piloting now.'_

* * *

 _ **(Timeskip: 1 Hour, 17 Minutes)**_

 **Poaling Mono: Come on down with Erisa and let's take a ride in our temporary vehicle!**

 **Iris Virtuas: Right away!**

Almost immediately, Iris beamed down literally three meters away from me, accompanied by a yawning Erisa, cradling a certain robot in her arms like a puppy.

 **7:37 AM**

"... How long did you keep Erisa up giving her 'The Talk?'"

Iris looked a bit sheepish. " **Only about an hour, but all the new information about what was happening to her body** _ **may**_ **have caused her to lay awake until midnight."**

I was silent for a moment, before I shook my head. "I think it's at least better than having to go through it blindly, so you're forgiven, Iris."

She let out a relieved sigh, before her eyes flicked to the construct behind me.

" **Are you** _ **sure**_ **this thing is safe to fly in?"**

"Nope, but it should stay intact long enough to get us somewhere that has proper vehicles, at least!"

She gave me a deadpan look. " **... 'Intact?' One of the wings is being held together with Duct Tape for the most part!"**

Turning, I saw that, indeed, the left wing was almost-entirely covered in duct-tape, blending in quite well with the actual metal of the wing and ship.

"Huh, wonder where the Duct Tape even _came_ from?" I shook my head. "Well, I've been practicing flying it for about an hour now, and that's all I'm gonna say, because I do not want to jinx us- I rather prefer us _alive_ , thank you very much."

I noticed a flicker of a wince cross her face as I said that, before she quickly masked it with a smile.

" **So… out of curiosity, what would you put on your Bucket List- not including events relevant to the plot, if you had to make one right now?"**

I stared at her for a moment. "... What brought this up?"

She waved her left hand around, while several beads of sweat began to form on her face. " **It's just- we live on a planet where darkness incarnate LITERALLY roams free- and it never hurts to make plans in case the worst happens, right?"**

I stared at her for a few seconds- her facade beginning to show hints of cracking.

Then, I shrugged. "I suppose that's a fair point."

I placed my right knuckle under my chin, while my left arm supported my right elbow, giving an exaggerated look of contemplation. "Hmm… for my Bucket List, I'd likely include visiting the four main kingdoms, swinging by Menagerie, getting married, learning more about my own nature, seeing Erisa live a long and happy life, and helping you with whatever's bogging you down."

Her face flashed with surprise and worry, as I pointed out. "I could see your eye was still slightly red from crying when you came down."

Her face fell as she began hugging herself, suddenly finding her boots to be _very_ interesting.

I sighed, before walking over to her. Then, putting my left hand on her right shoulder, while tilting her chin at me with my right, I spoke to her softly. "Did it have anything to do with the call from the G.A. earlier?"

She was silent for a moment, her eyes flicking to Erisa's napping form.

 **Private Chat has been opened with Iris Virtuas.**

 **Iris Virtuas: To answer your question…**

She took a deep breath, bracing herself.

 **Iris Virtuas: … Yes.**

 **Poaling Mono: Sooooo… first off, is it a definite, terminal affliction like brain-cancer, or just an increased risk like asthma?**

She refused to meet my eyes- er… face.

 **Iris Virtuas: The latter…**

 **Poaling Mono: Okay, second, will I be further endangered if I am not aware of the specifics of it?**

 **Iris Virtuas: … your Backup is gone…**

 **Poaling Mono: … I don't know what that entails.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Well, remember the very beginning?**

 **Poaling Mono: "File Corruption," "File Recovery," yes I remember.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Well, your Backup was what allowed the System to check what was** _ **you**_ **and what wasn't. Without it, it's unlikely that you would have even had your Error notified to the Administration; you would have just been erased to start from scratch.**

 **Poaling Mono: … And if an Error were to happen** _ **now?**_

 **Iris Virtuas: You'd just… Crash… altogether.**

Her face was shadowed at this point.

 **Iris Virtuas: The worst part is that you wouldn't even be able to die, you'd just be frozen in the same iteration, even if the whole planet were to be destroyed- an indestructible puppet with its strings gone.**

 **Iris Virtuas: A horrible mix of Stasis and Limbo.**

…

' _Doctor, this patient needs hugs and comforts, stat!'_

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed, gently.

" **Wh-wha-?!"**

 **Poaling Mono: I sincerely doubt I'm going to just crash anytime soon, I'm pretty sure we'd see signs of it if I was going to.**

 **Poaling Mono: And besides,**

I lifted her right hand and did my best to maneuver my right pinky around hers without crushing it- a somewhat difficult task given the somewhat bulky RIG I was wearing.

 **Poaling Mono: I'm not going to leave you, remember? As long as I have anything to say about it, I'm not going to leave you behind and alone, and that's a promise!**

She looked at our pinky fingers, then up at me.

Iris sniffled, gave a small smile, wiped away the beginnings of tears before they could spill, and nodded.

 **Iris Virtuas: Okay, I'll be holding you to that, mister!**

The seriousness dissipating, I had a sudden thought.

Specifically, I remembered something that had apparently popped into my Inventory overnight, without explanation- save for the Notification that appeared in front of me the moment I woke up.

 **You have received a Gift from Sponsor "darkvampirekisses" containing:**

 **Plushie.**

I wasn't sure whether to be feeling Hunger Games vibes, or to be weirded out at the design of the plushie- and how accurate it seemed to remain.

 **Plushie removed from Inventory.**

I held it towards Iris, who looked at me for a moment, before smiling a bit wider and accepting the plushie that bore a _startling_ resemblance to yours truly.

 **Poaling Mono Plushie (Sponsor Gift):**

 **An accurate- not to mention** _ **adorable**_ **\- plushie made in the image of Poaling "Chromus" Mono. Due to his ever-changing form, this plushie will always change appearance automatically to match Poaling's appearance.**

Iris hugged the plushie of me whilst I mentally sweatdropped at how queer it was to just receive a constantly up-to-date plushie of myself just out of the blue.

' _At least it helped Iris feel better!'_

Said girl giggled as the plushie gave a tiny squeak whenever she squeezed it.

" **Thank you, Poaling."**

We then heard a roar. Erisa snapped out of her nap, Marcus zipped to put himself between her and the point we heard the roar, and Iris snapped towards the sound, before she gave me a sheepish look.

" **Sorry about that…"**

I shook my head, before I handed her the Scanner-Shot, and equipped my freshly rebuilt chaingun.

"It's okay, could use the experience- both kinds- anyway, and it's important that I don't fall out of practice!"

I pointed at the open doors to the Bullhead. "Take Erisa and Markus inside, keep them safe while I deal with this- we'll take off after I'm done!"

* * *

 **(A/N: My apologies for taking so long to get out something so short, I got a bit distracted watching videogame walkthroughs (like Prototype, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Monster Hunter World, etc)- as well as checking up on other fanfictions I've taken an interest in. Again, sorry about getting distracted!**

" **Well, it could** _ **technically**_ **be considered as research for the Mixed Data series!"**

… **I suppose that's at least** _ **somewhat**_ **plausible.**

 **Sorry, no Guest Reviews this time!**

 **See you in the Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	25. Chapter 25: 2OPplsHLP

Chapter 25: 2OPplsHLP

 **(A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

 **Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 24: 23.5%**

 **HP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 1,785 /1,785 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 12780**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +8.75 (17.3) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +8.75 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +16.5 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) + 10 * 1.1 = 82.5**

 **INT: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **WIS: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **LUC: 53**

 **Stat Points Available: 67**

I took a quick look at my weapon, even as the crashing came ever closer.

 **Heavy Standard Chain Gun with Hydraulic Chainsaw (Custom Weapon):**

 **Upper Tool Damage Per Shot: 10 + (0*10) = 10**

 **Lower Tool Damage Per Shot: 50 + (0*25) = 50**

 **Upper Tool Clip Capacity: 80 + (0*10) = 80/80**

 **Lower Tool Clip Capacity: N/A**

' _Honestly, it would be easier to just call it a 'Chainsaw-gun' at this point.'_

Looking up, I saw my new opponent barrel out from the treeline, roaring.

 **Stray Ursa Minor**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 2750/2750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 1250/1250**

The moment the Ursa showed its face, I shot out half of the clip at the eyes in the two seconds I had before it was about to be LITERALLY on top of me.

 **Stray Ursa Minor**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 2350/2750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 1250/1250**

' _Shadow Dash…'_

I dashed right through it, turning around to swing the chainsaw into the Grimm's backside - the motorized teeth tearing right through the Ursa's armor, as it roared in either pain or anger for the two seconds it was distracted.

 **Vital Hit! (*2)**

 **Vital Hit! (*2)**

 **Vital Hit! (*2)**

 **Vital Hit! (*2)**

 **Stray Ursa Minor**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 1950/2750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 750/1250**

' _... is kind of overpowered now that I think about it. Also, MAN! This Chainsaw-gun is EFFECTIVE!'_

Dashing back and out of the way of a swing of the Ursa's arm, which I noticed now had a dark red aura about it, I emptied the remainder of the clip, before reloading at a safe distance.

 **Stray Ursa Minor**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 1550/2750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 750/1250**

' _Guess it was buffing up its attack, not reacting to the pain!'_

I looked at the Ursa's skull, eyes glowing red.

' _... Well, I apparently have 'Sponsors' watching me, anyway. Might as well show off for them!'_

I quickly ripped a nearby bush out of the ground with my custom TK, before launching it at the Ursa with the force of multiple cannons.

Of course, it just smashed through it, and charged forward, roaring and ready to rip me to pieces…

Only to find nothing there.

' _Chainsaw-gun-assassination!'_ I flew out of the treeline behind it, latching onto the back of the Ursa's head, and plunging the Chainsaw-gun into the base of its neck, anchoring myself against its attempts to shake me off.

 **Critical Hit! (*3)**

 **Stray Ursa Minor**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 1400/2750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 750/1250**

' _Point-blank-overkill-burst!'_ I emptied a little over half the clip directly into the Grimm's skull, point blank.

 **Critical Hit! (*3) (*46)**

 **Stray Ursa Minor**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 20/2750**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 750/1250**

 **Poaling Mono: Hey, Iris! Want to zap this sucker with the Scanner-Shot for the new entry?**

The Ursa growled, weakly, as it collapsed on the ground.

 **Iris Virtuas: Sure, why not?**

Iris hopped out of the Repaired Bullhead, the Scanner-Shot in her hand, and calmly walked until she was just under ten meters away from the weakened Ursa.

She took aim, smiled, and pulled the trigger.

 **Vital Hit (*2)**

 **You have gained 1250 EXP, 1250 Lien, 8 Ursa Claws, 18 Ursa Fur Scraps, Ursa Arm Fragment, Ursa Core Fragment**

 **LUC-ky Drop(s): "Enchantment" Skill Book**

 **New Scanner-Shot Entry: Stray Ursa Minor**

"Nothing to it!" I praised her as she looked away, a small smile on her face.

" **Even if it was just the finishing shot, it still felt somewhat satisfying!"**

I clapped. "Well then, shall we be off?"

* * *

 **(Timeskip: 2 Days Later…)**

 **System Update!**

 **Please [read] for more information.**

I looked up from the partially-assembled device on the workbench, intrigued at the notification.

 **Poaling Mono: Iris, quick question: Does the System give update notifications?**

 **Iris Virtuas: Yep, there has officially been an update! And I think you might like this one!**

My curiosity growing, I tapped on the notification.

 **Gamer_System_ver_2.5.9**

 **Gameplay Changes:**

 **-Added "EX-Drive" allowing for the build-up of powerful finishing moves in battle.**

 **-Sponsors may now give functional gifts in addition to decorational &/or cosmetic gifts in the wake of overcoming a particularly arduous challenge.**

 **Bug Fixes:**

 **-Fixed Bug where the Starting Instant-Dungeon Skill Set would not install automatically.**

 **-Fixed Bug where merge-able Skills would not register or notify Gamers.**

 **Other Notices:**

 **-Mysterious Stranger?**

 **-Removed Herobrine… we think.**

 **-Some Gamers may begin experiencing an increase in premonitional visions/dreams in this update.**

 **Keep Calm and Game On, Gamers!**

As I finished reading the list, I noticed the Notification bell flashing in the corner of my vision, yet again.

 **EX-Drive:**

 **{0/1000} → {0/4}**

 **For each attack you and your Party inflict upon your opponents in battle, the EX-Drive is charged up. Complete charges allow for powerful actions that can turn the tide of battle.**

 **Create/Escape I.D. (Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: Dependent) A Gamer classic, used in creating and escaping sub-dimensions - better known as Instant-Dungeons.**

 **Available I.D.'s:**

 **Empty ID: (50 MP) The World, without any lifeforms beyond plantlife. Good for training, or privacy.**

 **Due to the effects of Void Heart and Silver Soul, the following Skill(s) have been modified: Mana Lantern has become: Dying Light.**

 **Dying Light** **(Passive/Active):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: Dependent) Call forth the fires within yourself as a focus for your power. Can be summoned or dispelled at any time.**

 **Additional Functions may be unlocked through training and other actions.**

 **Utility Functions:**

 **Level 1: Silver Light: (-5 MP/Sec) Renders your surroundings visible in darkness.**

 **Level 2: (Locked)**

 **Level 3: (Locked)**

 **Support Functions:**

 **Level 1: Void of Negativity: (-20 MP/Sec/Person) Drain and conceal negativity through the emptiness within, aiding you and your allies in avoiding detection around Grimm.**

 **Level 2: (Locked)**

 **Level 3: (Locked)**

 **Combat Functions:**

 **Level 1: Power Conduit: (-50% MP Cost) Channel your spells and such through the Dying Light, reducing the amount of Mana consumed.**

 **Level 2: (Locked)**

 **Level 3: (Locked)**

 **Other Functions:**

 **(None)**

 **You have received a Gift from Sponsor "3-13 Sniper" containing:**

 **Sniper's Beanbag Chair.**

 **Sniper's Beanbag Chair (Sponsor Gift):**

 **Sleeping in this chair is so comfortable, your accuracy and Crit-chance increase by 50% for 10 hours!**

' _Huh, sleeping just became a bit more impressive! Grif would love this!'_

 **Iris Virtuas: Did you see the new Update?**

 **Poaling Mono: Yeah, saw it pop up while I was working on my current project.**

 **Poaling Mono: I figured it was about time we tried putting the ol' Matter Manipulator tech to use!**

 **Iris Virtuas: … Mind if I join in?**

 **Poaling Mono: Sure!**

With that, Iris pixelated into existence next to me, leaning over the partially-assembled device on the workbench.

" **So humor me- what have you thought up this time?"**

"Simply put: I'm planning to upgrade the Matter Manipulator with functions from the Propulsion/Repulsion Cannon, Kinesis, Stasis, and Scanner, which I'm hoping will allow for the Manipulator to be utilized as a non-lethal launcher, immobilizing… difficult individuals without seriously harming them."

She nodded. " **I can actually visualize that now!"** Iris then noted the half-ingot of Soul-Silver I had set to the side on the workbench. " **You're using Soul-Silver in it?"**

I nodded. "Yeah, I figured I might be able to work out a way to drain Aura into it if- no, WHEN we face an opponent with Aura."

" **Okay, but…"** Iris tapped her palm on the workbench. " **As long as you're integrating all that tech into the Matter Manipulator, why not also add fabrication, modification, and refinement functions to it while you're at it? I'd think that would be less cumbersome and bulky than carrying this workbench around, wouldn't it?"**

"..." My mind, aided by the Arc-Mechanic Skill, quickly ran through the engineering of the prospect.

"... I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" I clapped Iris on the shoulder, before bringing her into a one-armed hug. "Where would I be without you?"

* * *

 **(Timeskip: The Next "Day," 2:30 AM...)**

' _Finally finished it!'_ I held up the modified version of the Staple tool of the original Terrene Protectorate.

 **Master Manipulator (Unique Mythical Tool):**

 **The Signature Tool of the Terrene Protectorate, modified and improved by the Founding Protector of the Remnant Protectorate, "Chromus." This is quite likely somewhere in the Top 10 most advanced forms of technology on the planet "Remnant!"**

 **Functions:**

 **Mining: (Utility-Type) Deconstruct and collect solid/liquid matter in an area of 5 cubic meters, or in 0.5 cubic meters for precision work. The time to deconstruct depends on the material; some matter- like common soil- can be mined in less than three seconds, while a reinforced metal wall could take around a minute.**

 **Placement: (Utility-Type) Reconstruct and place matter in an area of 5 cubic meters, or in 0.5 cubic meters for precision work. Furniture and complex assemblies may also be placed and retrieved with this function.**

 **Scanning: (Utility-Type) Scan objects, devices, words, images, and other forms of data for future use in blueprints, lore, and other information.**

 **Painting: (Utility-Type) Alter the hue and chromatic appearance of solid surfaces. Unleash your inner-decorator!**

 **Wiring: (Utility-Type) Connect devices and switches to create all kinds of circuits and systems!**

Those were the standard functions that were available in the original design.

However, then came the non-standard functions...

 **Silver-Light: (Utility/Support-Type) A silver light, reminiscent of the power of the Silver Eyes, to light your way, and to defend against Grimm. The strength of the light is equivalent to the amount of Aura in the wielder, divided by 10. (1,237.5 AP/10=123.75) Affected Grimm can be immobilized, or even banished if their HP is less than the strength of the light.**

 **Matter-Kinesis: (Utility/Support/Combat-Type) Objects up to 10 cubic meters can be manipulated, and components can be torn off still-moving entities- all within a maximum range of 50 Meters. When used in conjunction with Puppet Master, the power and range are tripled to 30 cubic meters within 150 Meters.**

 **Matter-Stasis: (Utility/Support/Combat-Type) Up to 10 individual objects- with volumes of 10 cubic meters or less- can be "frozen" in stasis. This includes machines, falling objects, projectiles, and lifeforms. The effect can be cancelled out at any time, whether for individual subjects, or all subjects.**

 **Aura-Manipulation: (Support-Type) If a target possesses an active Aura, the Matter-Manipulator is capable of draining and storing Aura, with no upper limit. This condensed Aura may then be utilized later for restoring a drained Aura, healing someone with or without an active Aura, etc.**

 **Matter-Fabrication: (Utility-Type) Stored matter and materials may be refined and assembled into more complex objects or devices. Examples include refining raw ore into pure ingots, fabricating an emergency tent out of fibers and metals, synthesizing medicinal compounds from foraged resources, etc. Additionally, stored objects like tools and other equipment can be modified and upgraded.**

And as if that wasn't broken enough...

 **Aura-Fabrication: (Utility/Support/Combat-Type) Stored Aura can be used as material in fabrication, as well as altering an existing Aura. Reinforce Aura, construct a defensive barricade out of Aura, implant a life-long prosthetic made out of Aura, launch a net to trap targets, the possibilities are likely to be near-endless!**

' _...'_

* * *

 **(Timeskip: 7:30 AM...)**

 **Iris Virtuas: Good morning, Poaling!**

 **Poaling Mono: Iris? I need you to come down and look at this.**

 **Iris Virtuas: Why? What is it?**

 **Poaling Mono: I'm pretty sure I just made something that should be classified as "Game-Breaking."**

 **Iris Virtuas: … I'll be right there!**

Two seconds later, Iris pixelated into the cargo-bay of our Bullhead, looking at my slumped form with a hard-to-read look.

" **Were you working on the Matter Manipulator all night?"**

I duly nodded. "Turns out those modifications had more of an effect than I'd anticipated."

" **What do you-?"** She trailed off as her eyes settled on the device in my hand, no doubt reading through the description of the Master Manipulator.

All was silent for almost a full minute.

" **...Poaling?"**

"Yes?"

She placed her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye, with an unreadable expression all the while.

The atmosphere was so still, you could probably break a machete trying to cut it.

Then, she broke out in a huge beaming smile. " **I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"**

I tried to blink, forgetting that I still lacked eyelids.

" **This deserves a System Bonus for accomplishing something like this!"**

Before I could say anything, Iris selecting something on her menu, and a new window popped into view in front of me.

 **Select which reward you would like to receive:**

 **[Random Skill]**

 **[Random Item]**

 **[Random Blueprint]**

I shook my head. ' _Don't question it, just go along with it!'_

With that, I selected the Random Blueprint option.

 **Rolling for Random Blueprint…**

 **Cellular Cloning and Engineering Vat (Blueprint):**

" **Print" and enhance a body grown from genetic material, be it flora, fauna, or sentient. Create an empty Clone for replacement organs, cultivate a tree that grows medicinal herbs and fruits, or even recreate Jurassic World if you so desire!**

…

* * *

 _ **(POV-Feed Switching from: Poaling Mono to: Iris Virtuas)**_

" **Heheh, whoops!"** I giggled. " **Looks like I may have broken him!"**

 **.EXE has stopped responding, due to overwhelming shock.**

 **To resume processes, simply subject this Gamer to something of equal or greater shock.**

My amusement faded, and I felt my face turn pale.

" **GAIA's Processors, I really DID break him."**

* * *

 **(A/N: Heh, it isn't the total Crash that was mentioned before, so don't worry about things plummeting so suddenly! Actually, I challenge you readers to guess what Iris will end up doing to snap him out of his shock! Every guess gets a cookie!**

 **Anyways, I'm now** _ **kinda**_ **regretting setting the starting point so far back- I really** _ **really**_ **want to get to the start of the show, now!**

" **Then why don't you just skip to that point?"**

 **Because I can't just have Mono vanish off the face of Remnant a second time! He needs to get prepared and set up his faction- the Remnant Protectorate- as well as a lot of training, to boot!**

 **Plus, he now has a clearer path to becoming a human, physically!**

" **And you aren't going to address the fact that he just made what is possibly THE CURRENT PINNACLE OF TECHNOLOGY ON THE FACE OF REMNANT?"**

… ***ahem* Moving on, I've been a bit busy lately with college, and I realized that Mixed DLC and Incomplete File need some TAC (Tender Author's Care) as well!**

 **So, I'm probably going to be working on those for a bit, feel free to check them out if you haven't already!**

 **But before I go, here's a little tidbit from the night before Mono went comatose from shock!**

* * *

 **(Omake (Canon): Potential Future Premonition 2)**

 _I greeted my 'brother',_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _, with a wave of my arm, as he came out of one of his_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _, like he usually did._

" _Hey,_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _! What's up?"_

" _A direction leading towards a higher elevation."_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _continued to take things literally. "I have come to check up on you. Are conditions currently nominal for you and your group?"_

" _Actually," I grinned. "You are going to be an uncle soon!"_

 _He blinked. "Please clarify?"_

" _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _is currently pregnant!" I beamed._

 _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _nodded in understanding. "For a moment, I was… concerned… that it was someone else."_

 _I tilted my head. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _From what I have ascertained about reproduction, consciousness is not a required factor in the success of-."_

" _First off, I'm not that heavy of a sleeper- anyone who tried that on me would not avoid waking me up first!"_

" _Second, I care too much about_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _to let that happen!"_

 _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _nodded. "_ _ **M̶̥̰̬͙̰̤͇͔̽̅̀̒ǔ̸̲̀̓͝r̷̻̥̜̟̞̘̱̞̈́͌̑̌̀͒p̷̭̬̫͇̪̦͓̱͚̪̬͂̀͑̇̆̃̐͊͌̅͛̕͝h̶̝́̂͆͐̌y̴̛͍̭̩͇̿̏̽͗̎͝ ̶̹̺̯͉̜͍̻̙̞͌B̷̢̨̗̝̣̰͛̉͌̉̂́̃̈ͅȩ̶̳̎̒̈́̓̄̾̆̀̒̔̈̆͛͠t̴̢̛͍̜͕̲̓̅̈́̅͗́͗̅̑̾̿̀̚a̶̢̝̿͗̀̎̀ͅ**_ _said a similar statement regarding himself and_ _ **I̸̧̗͕͕̩̖̥̦͕̾̈́̋͗̔͛͆̈́́ṽ̷̢͖̞͎͓̞̮̂̾͋̏̃͋̃̀͘ý̴̰͌̊̐**_ _."_

 _I blinked. "Wait, so_ _ **M̶̥̰̬͙̰̤͇͔̽̅̀̒ǔ̸̲̀̓͝r̷̻̥̜̟̞̘̱̞̈́͌̑̌̀͒p̷̭̬̫͇̪̦͓̱͚̪̬͂̀͑̇̆̃̐͊͌̅͛̕͝h̶̝́̂͆͐̌y̴̛͍̭̩͇̿̏̽͗̎͝**_ _is going to be a father, too? … How was that even possible?"_

" _ **M̶̥̰̬͙̰̤͇͔̽̅̀̒ǔ̸̲̀̓͝r̷̻̥̜̟̞̘̱̞̈́͌̑̌̀͒p̷̭̬̫͇̪̦͓̱͚̪̬͂̀͑̇̆̃̐͊͌̅͛̕͝h̶̝́̂͆͐̌y̴̛͍̭̩͇̿̏̽͗̎͝ ̶̹̺̯͉̜͍̻̙̞͌B̷̢̨̗̝̣̰͛̉͌̉̂́̃̈ͅȩ̶̳̎̒̈́̓̄̾̆̀̒̔̈̆͛͠t̴̢̛͍̜͕̲̓̅̈́̅͗́͗̅̑̾̿̀̚a̶̢̝̿͗̀̎̀ͅ**_ _said, and I quote this word for word- 'Apparently it can happen through soul-to-soul contact.'"_

… " _When did you hear this?"_

" _I checked on_ _ **M̶̥̰̬͙̰̤͇͔̽̅̀̒ǔ̸̲̀̓͝r̷̻̥̜̟̞̘̱̞̈́͌̑̌̀͒p̷̭̬̫͇̪̦͓̱͚̪̬͂̀͑̇̆̃̐͊͌̅͛̕͝h̶̝́̂͆͐̌y̴̛͍̭̩͇̿̏̽͗̎͝ ̶̹̺̯͉̜͍̻̙̞͌B̷̢̨̗̝̣̰͛̉͌̉̂́̃̈ͅȩ̶̳̎̒̈́̓̄̾̆̀̒̔̈̆͛͠t̴̢̛͍̜͕̲̓̅̈́̅͗́͗̅̑̾̿̀̚a̶̢̝̿͗̀̎̀ͅ**_ _just before checking on you. He requested that I let him know how you are doing after I'm finished here."_

" _So me and_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _, then_ _ **M̶̥̰̬͙̰̤͇͔̽̅̀̒ǔ̸̲̀̓͝r̷̻̥̜̟̞̘̱̞̈́͌̑̌̀͒p̷̭̬̫͇̪̦͓̱͚̪̬͂̀͑̇̆̃̐͊͌̅͛̕͝h̶̝́̂͆͐̌y̴̛͍̭̩͇̿̏̽͗̎͝**_ _and_ _ **I̸̧̗͕͕̩̖̥̦͕̾̈́̋͗̔͛͆̈́́ṽ̷̢͖̞͎͓̞̮̂̾͋̏̃͋̃̀͘ý̴̰͌̊̐**_ _, who's next? You and_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _?!"_

" _..."_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ ' _s face began turning crimson. "I am not sure why, but I... feel quite hesitant in confirming or denying that statement."_

 _I stared. "Okay, we really need to all meet up again sometime- I feel like we're missing out on a lot of stuff in each other's lives!"_

 _He nodded. "I will let_ _ **M̶̥̰̬͙̰̤͇͔̽̅̀̒ǔ̸̲̀̓͝r̷̻̥̜̟̞̘̱̞̈́͌̑̌̀͒p̷̭̬̫͇̪̦͓̱͚̪̬͂̀͑̇̆̃̐͊͌̅͛̕͝h̶̝́̂͆͐̌y̴̛͍̭̩͇̿̏̽͗̎͝ ̶̹̺̯͉̜͍̻̙̞͌B̷̢̨̗̝̣̰͛̉͌̉̂́̃̈ͅȩ̶̳̎̒̈́̓̄̾̆̀̒̔̈̆͛͠t̴̢̛͍̜͕̲̓̅̈́̅͗́͗̅̑̾̿̀̚a̶̢̝̿͗̀̎̀ͅ**_ _know of that when I get back to him, then discuss the matter with_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _to determine an appropriate date and place for the meeting."_

" _I still can't believe that she's the very CPU of the G.A.- little_ _ **[̶̱̻͈̳͈̖̝̺̜̫̪͂̅̾̈͗̂̀̋͘̚̚Ṟ̶̝̹̖͍̯̣͙͒͜E̷̞͈͎̼̬̤͉̪̝̾́D̵͎̩͕̼͎̲͚̖̿̈́̂̉͒͘͝À̴̢̨̡̜̠̦͍̩̝͓̀̃́͒̓̅̽͌͊̕͝C̷̢̡̧̩͚̦͎̳̘̠͔͊͛̄̓͒̍̀̾̍̂͐͠T̸̻̯͔̟̫̼̳̙̪̜̼̭̰̎͗̾́͋̃̈́͝Ȅ̵̟̩̪̪̠̠͕͖̺̔̽̓͆̅̀̂̈̚͝D̸̢̼̰̖͚̝̔̍̄̄͗̋̉̆̓͆̅ͅ]̶̺̝̦̹͇̞̜͍̟̭̤̫̰̎̽̔̇̓́̅͒͒̒**_ _, t̷u̸r̵n̴i̶n̶g̴ o̵̢̓ú̵̱t̸̳̚ t̴͉̥̣́͛̿̽̈́̃͠ȍ̸̫̰̾͒͜ b̵̧̬͔̫̯͖̝̼̹̫͎̱̐́̎̄̒̌͜͝͠e̸̺̬̫̜͉͎͙͚͛̎͂̀̏̆̈̌̚ G̸̡̧̨̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͕̭͙̟͓̰̲̱̥̞͎̹̝̖̘͔͚͙̰͕̤͔̹̗͈͙̭̬̤̮̩̟̤͍͚̩̥͖̲͙̦̗̰̖̖͇̦̦͇̠͉̻̞͚̰̙̫̺̟̗̦͈̜̘̜̥̟̬͖͙̪̣̦̞̳̹̫̖̮̟̦͓͔̹͖͎͉̙̲̘͔͉̪̠͉̥͇̞͕̠̟̟̼̪͉̫̲͖̜͉͉̯̫̖̻̳̱͓̬͇͕̖̱͓̩̟̜̜̬̜̜͙̭͍͎͇͉̱̟̯̻̤̰͚̥̫͇̦̰̳̦̻̳̪̝̼̲̯̖̥̣̲̠̜̰̜͚̜̖̻̹͔̯͔̤̞͙͈̞̼̰̭͈͚̩̫̰̙̦͚͍̝̬̫̣̣̫̟̥̘͎̩̪͖̗͚̖̪͈͙͚̥̃̓̿̽̈́̐͌͋̓͒̈͆͐̾̿͆̌͌̄̋͒̎̂̌̈́͊̀̉͐̃̔̀͌̍̓͌͗͐͐̂̌͒̐͋̀͆̿̀̃͛͂̃̅̀̇͐͑̀͋̑̃̓͗̓̂͑̒̇̈́͊̒̀̎̄̉́́͐̆̓̋̒̈͂͑̅́́̋͌͛̆̾̔͛͒̽̀̐̀̓̾̓̿̆́́̃̈́̈́̎͆̒̾̏́̑̅̍̏̈́̀͒̓͌̓̔̂̐͋̉͆̔̂͗̔̐̌̈́͑̏͊͒̌́͆̈̿̍̽̋͐̾͒͛̈̎̈́̃̆̂̈́̍̌̀̾̂̏͌̿͗̓̋̍̄͗̔̂͆̂̔͒́̓́̾̿̃̂̈́̽̽̈́͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̶̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̫͉̙͓͈̰͖̜̲̙̹̜̭͖͈̱̩̤͙͇̰͙͉̱͍̫̲͕̳̬̻͇̫̣͕͙̞͔̠̥̭̰̖͙̫̼̞̺̳̘̬̟̘̘͈̰̳͖̖͓̜̞̜̮̱̯̦̯̮̳͈̳̠̦̲̩̪̝̮̠̮̞̤͈̪͙͓̫̯̞̤̭̲̠̐̍̈́̆͑̈́̀͗͊̎̿͐̌͂̃̂̎̈͒̍̏̀͂̊̑͊̎͒͆͊̇́͊̈́͑͂̃̾͛̈́́̊̓̎̾̾̽͒̎̎̅̈́̅̽͑̏͛̿͆͐̀̽̐̄̇͛͗̃̿̎̈́͛̋̽̃̌̐̔̾͋̈́̂̓̇̈̂̑̿͛̓̆̀̈͊̈̇̑̃̂̈̓̈́̆̓͛̆̎̑̊̍͋̏̐͊͛̈́̏̆́̈́͊́̎͛͋̂̃̈͆̆̑͂̍̆̆̎̌̆̒̋̎̄̓̔̐͊̀͐̀̎̾̒͋̐̈́̒̃̃͊̃̄̃͆͒̒̈́͛͛̑̿̀̿̀̊̊̎̓͑̏̑̀̈́͋̔̊͌̃̐̈́͆̇̊̄͊͋̔̏͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅĮ̴̛̛̛̪̱̺̟̜̩̙̭̦̣̠͚̲̼̹̲͖̖̯̹͙̜̹͒́̈́͒̌͆̅̑̀͋͛̊͗̐̿͂̐͛͋̓̋̉̆͒̐̄́̆̓̑̊́͋̈́͗̎̍̀̍̆͐̿̐͗͑͛̒͆̈́̎͌̀̄̄͋̇̄͋̒͗̓̽̋͊́̑̂͒͑́͒̏̎̇̑̃̏̒̔̐̽̊͂̍̂̊͊̓̾̋̀͊̍̉̾̓́̃̊̌̑͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̷̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̢̢̢̛̱̪̙͕͓͈̥͙͕͔̦̖̪̖̺̻͎͇̝̯̯̜̦̻̠̪̝̲̱͉̼̟̣͖̣͎̤̟̟̦̻̱͍̖͖̱̮̪̙̱̻͉̞̺̺̣̯̺̰̗͚͉͙̤̳͎̝̺̱̤̭̮̪͍͍̥͚̠͓̱̮̩̲͉̞̖̯͇̺̹̮̹̫̲̪̯̝̦̖̦̯͎͍̘͔̳͉̫̯͎̺͈̭̞̖̼̤̻͚̺̯̦̜̹̳̯͚͉̬͔͖͖̬͕̲͓͖̱̭̮̫̰̰̤͎̘̯̺͚̖̗̞̙̠̮͎̺̭̳͔̱͉̺͎̱̰͔͚̼̩͈̮͔̣̣̫͎͔̟̳̤̝̙͚̙͍̩̪̜̰̹̣̘̦͓͚̺̫͓̼͚̙̝͔̅̿̆̑̾̇̇̽̈́̂̅̐̅̐̆͛̌̐͛́͐̐͆̊͒͌̈́̅̍̐̂̃͛̓̐̋̈́́͑͆͑͆̈́̑̌̑̀͐̈͐͆͛̎̏̋̃́̃̀́̋̒͐̍͑͒͛͂͗͐̅͒̈̃͛̂̈́̈́̃͆̈́̐̏̋̇̐̈̐̓͗͊̈́̈́̔̂̏̐̄͋̇̍̿̌͆̓͆̉̓́͊̊͌͌͋̄̌̑͒̀̀͆͐͗̅̋̈́̀͛̃͒̿́̓̾̅̔̋̄̽̈̀͌̌̀̃̏̉̎̉͂̎͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̨̛̛̛͖̟̳̲̙͉̟̣̥̘̫̩͍͈͇͙̟̮̣̲̹̤͈̠̜̱̜̲̳̝͕͙̖̗̖̫͍̯̹̭͎͔̙̱͎̹̳̖̰̦͚̦̣̠̙̣͚͎̮͚͎̩͍̬̤̙͎̟̘̳̮͕̰͚̹̦̺̣̱̙̟̫̗̟͇͉̬̼͇̼̺̖̺̟̩̭͙̙̞̪̮͔͎͓̻̹̯̘̠̯̹̘̭͇̝̜̪̖͍̮̠̩̭̻̠̺͎̟̝̖̱̝̤̥̪̥̬͓̲̯̠͍̟̫̪̬͙͇̱̜̪͕̗̦̜͈̝̪̳͎͕̲̥̠̝̼̹̜̫̖͕̝̩̮͈͖͇͕̲̗͔̭͈̣̖̝̙̦͕̲̗̱̦̭͓̖̗̠͍̗͔͍͎̺̤̬͓̱̪̱͙͙̖̥͓̫̭͖͈̬͉͍̩͙̮̹̙̺̙͔̗̾̋̍͗̊͊́͆͊̈͊̉̓̈́̈́͆̄̆̾̾̂̂̓̽͂̇̓͒̓͊́́͐̎̇͌̒́͗̉̅̓̋̓̃̉̈̉̈́̀̌͑͐̄̎̂͋͗͑̈́͗̿̆̽̀͛̍̈́̈̉̀͊̿͆̾̈́͌͒̄͌̒̎͒̇̈́̍͒̑̿͛͐̈́̃̌͂́̍̊̈́͒͑̈̾̆̋̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̦̳̬̩̫͚̳͕̣̭̹̥̟͈͔͚̬̭̗͇̘̼̻͚͍̭̰͔̱̻̤͔̭̪̲͙͈͈͕̯̻̯̟͓̥̘͍͍̼̩̯͉͈̙̜̟̗̹̙̞͕̠̤̖̗͇̪̫͓͖̺̠̦̖̯̳̙̗̫̣̞̱̥̙͙̱̪̠̠̲͖͖̫̱̙̰̠̬̥͉̲̮̑͐́̃̄̾̃̑̆́̓̀̓̀̑̈́̈́͋͆̅͋̋̽̈́͊̉̀͋͂̌̆̄̈́͂̓̈̿͛͗̀̎̍͆͌͊͛̐̅̎̈́͛̊̏͐̋̎̀̆̈́̋͑̇̌̒̀̓̄̌̐́̄̀͑̓̍̅̂͐͊̅̋̑̅̆̿̇̀͒́̈́͆̈́̍̔͂̀̽̓̓͛̏̌̐̄͆̂̀͆́͂̋͑̎̍̄͂̓̾̇͊͑̋͛͋̍̃̐̉̇́͛̓͗̓͆́̀́̈́̏̽̀͋̐̅̊͑̏̀̔͋̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̴̢̨̢̨̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̼̳̼̗̼̪͙̫̺͎̯̯̻̻̤̜͙͕̖̘͓̯͈̣̣͔̼̜̮̗̞̜͍͚̰̪̟̩͚̳̘͇̪͉͓̠̳̯̫̜̫̥̲̘͉̭̜̘̰̱̻̮̜̘̰̙̜͕̳̗̲͚̻̲̙̤̤̞͖̣̺̺̙̬͕̖̳̤͕̗͕̭̫̲̦̺̞̳̲̝̩͎͚͈̘̰͙̟̩̗̮̲̮̖̻̠͙͈̘̟͙̟͎͓͍̺͙̖̭͙̩̭̼̤͈̜̖͕̳̳͙̪̺̩̩͚̘͇̦̤̜̹͓͉͔̥͔͙͙̩̰̭̩̩̠͓̖̰̰̲̭̻͉̯͓̺̜̟̭̜̹̼̖̘̜̣̫̺̣̘̰̫͈̗̙̘̘͇͓͍̥̻̹̯͍̲̲͚̭̗̞̣͙̭̭̻̜̙͓̮̬̞͈̙̩̝͖̙̹̱̺͒̽͗́̏̔̅̔̈́̓̓́̏̄͂̿͒͗̐̄̆͐̇̾̂̂͗̈̄̽̈́͐̊̾̏̉͌̀̒͛̅̽͗̋̌́̂̅́̃͛̎̈̈͌̒̈̏̋͒̋͒͒̐̊͛̓̉͂̽̒̈̈̈́́́́͊̍̔̂̎̿̾͊̽̾̔̾̀͂͋̀̾͆̽̉͑͆̌̇͊̉͑̈̊̅̆̌̒͒̆͂͗͗̐̀̓̿̒͌́̉͒̇͗̾̃̒͛́̒̓̉͋́̔̽͋̄̓̅͋͒̾̄̋̓̿̑͊̎̓̿͛̍̃̇͛̈́̐̏̈̌̉̀̀̐̈́̋̔̍̎̓̒̀͌̾̓̄̔̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̨̡̧̧͎̱̹̹̻̣̠͙̟̼̱͇͇̼̦̱̭͎̻̥̫̟̰͕̱͉̫͉̞̘̝͍̫̲̲̼̭̼̮̙͔̳͕̗̭̻̥̙̤̝̈̐͌͑̊̂̿͐̀͋̇̈́́̉̎͆̐̈́̂̈́͋̃̐̀͆͗̂̒̊͋̉̉͗͂̆̏̀̽̿͒̎̾̇́̃̋̾̎͂͌̏̃͌̿̅͋͆̆̃͊̈̀̀̎̓̊͗̑̆̾̋̾̀̀͒̂̅͊͌͑̏̂͗͒͆͑̎̅̿́͒̏͊̓̾̐̀̿̂̆͂̌̂̆͒̆̔͂̓͑͑̄̈̀͌́̄̈́̈́̈̆̽̇́̆̇̈͂̃̑̍͊̏̏̇̓̎̇́͋̓͛̅̈́̀̀̾̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅş̷̡̢̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̡̛̜̫͈̼͔̟͉̲̮̠͍̗̮̟̠̗̝̫̣͍̫̰̲̪͈̺̝͇̱͕̭̭̲͍̺̮̮͕͚͓̣͔̙͈̞͓͇̺̖̰̯̻͇͉̗̫͙̮̼͎̗̤͚̙̯̳̫̜̦̩͓̱͖͕͔̦̥̖̟͙̲̰͚̘͇̠̣̰͇̠̰̲͈͎͚͙̆͆̎͑̔̀́̿̋̀͌̆̈̂̓͂̈́͑̌̓͛͒͛̋̋̔̀̊̌́̃̿̇̂̔́͛̔̎̈́̈͑̅̄͐̂̈́̈́̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠e̷̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̱͎̫̦̲̘̝͍̗̬̰͎͇̣̮͚͈̝̜̟̤̩̻̞̘͚͍̱̤̪̖̙̟̣̣͉̹̺͕͓̳̖̟̪͇̦͍̠̟͈̦̗̠͚̙̠͖̫͓̬̖̯̘̯̱͕̥̘̰̰͚͔̹̲͚͈͎̣͕͕̥̞̹̮̬̣̥̭͇͇͎̱̜͇̥̤̰̞͔̹͕̰̹̺̞̜̩͍̳͈̤͉͖̮͎̼̙͓͙̤̞̺̪͕̣̫̬͔̗̜̭̱͈͙̮̬̯̣͚̱̘̳͙͉̜̗̙͕̱͓̘͈̙̗̞̝͙̜̠̠̳͇̥͕̯͖̩͖̮̘̤̬͈̦̹̺̯͈̲̼̞̹͈̣̣̰̖̖͈͖̙̪̳̝̗͖̭̰̺̲̙̞̭̹̙̹̘̗̞̮̹͈̘̖̺̲̤̮̤̭̜͓̥̞͈̘͎͖̪͖̺̣̘̮͓͕̲̼̥̞̟̊͌̐͆̓͌̄̿͗͂̆̈́̋͐͋̍͐̀͛͆̇͐̑͐̅̊̈́̏̒̅̂̉̾͊̐̀͒̓͌̐̈́͌̂̆͌͛̉͐̃͑͋̽̽̊̓̾͒̓̾͐͋̎̌̇̂͆̿̂̅̀͂̅̀͂̈́̑̽̏́̋͒̈́̓̈́̒̽̈́̊̍͌̀̃͆͊̉̾͊̾͐̓̀̒̊͑̓̐̂̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̼͎̖̯̝̱̮̤̬̘̟̯͖̹͙̞̦̖͔̫̩̮̗̝͚̲̩̜̹̜͙͕͖̭͚͍͍̤͙̩̗͕̻͓̥̱͎̼̠̱̜͇̤̩̘̣̝͈̝̼̩̫͇̲̺̗͙̯̯̻̠̲͙̗̹̼͉̯̟̮̭͙̼̰̰̞̰̯̤̟̤̜̳̙̤͎̫̥̫̲̪̬͖̥̯͙̥̭̦̩̞̬̤͙̥̳̱̲͓̜̯͇̯͈̹̮̤̻͎͕̹̱̰̣͍̲̠̼̗̯̖̥͓͇̟̬̟̜͚͖̯͚̜͕̲̖̥̰̼͔̟̯͎͍̭͈͔̟̭͇̰̬̼̹͙̟̤͈̠̻̼̪͔̩͉͉̣͍̳̫͖̘̮̙͍̗̝̲͇̻̱̯͇̦̟̜̺̜̭̱͍̟̻̯̹̳͖̩̤͕͇̯̰̻̤͔̬͙̣̞͍̝͈̩̤͑̉͒̃̀́̽̾͒̉͑͑̈́͐̈́͐̊͒̏͒̋̌̐͛̐̔͌̓̆͒̐̀̆̀̓̿̉́͋̒̇͑̌̃̍͌̏͗́́̀̀̏̎͒̉͒̆͐̏̓̾̀̀̊͒̽̑̈́̇̔̽̅̈́͒̊͌͛̈́̽̽͛̒͗̈́͌̑͋̒̏̆̒̆̅̉̈̈̋̈́̋͑͆̾̎͒̒̀͑͌̂̿̂̈́͆͐̿͋̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̧̡̢̧̹͕͙͇͍̮̮̱̺͈̰̻͎͔̥̜̪̘͖̫̘̙̹̫̳͚̼͉͓͖̞̝̱̥̤̦̤̦͓̘̮̭̗̌̉͒̍̀͒̽̈́̿̀̔̂̾̈́̈́̀̽́̎̈̃̋̂͆̂̂̿̈̀́̌̔̀̿̓̈̉̂́̏̊̊͂͗͂͌͒̒͊̒̊̀̈́́̎̀͘̕̚͝͝ͅͅ!̸̨̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̦̖̦̫̫͔̜͈̮̬̗̯͎̭̻̥̠͓̣̖̞̣̻̪̖̗̰̙͚̝͉̠͍͓̼̹͎͙̭̬̯̜͙̰̯̼̝͍̝͉̟̬͔͉̙̞̖̝̹̱̗̖̼̗̞͚̖̘̠͎̙̻̱̯̜͈͔̹̜̠̰͖̭͕͓̠̫͔̣̼͎͔̫̼̬͎̦͎̰̻̜̝̫̟͇̪̩̼̭͙̳̖̥̹͈͈̘͔̹̳̥̱͖̥̟͎̫̫̭̺̖͇̼͍͓̠̜̞̣̲̺̱͉̝̯͓̹̩̟̝̘̺͍̩̮̠̞̫͎̩̗̪̝͇̖̻͈̖͈͉͎̻͍̱̹̥̲͓̥̝̺̜͔͉͌́̾͗̓̾̓͊͌̓͗͛͋̌̒̾̋͆̊̅̑̾̌̈͆̌̔̓̋̓͂́̀̐͗̐̊̈̅̈́̾̐̆́̓͊̈̉͑̀̔̈́̅̿͒̋͐͛́̍͋͋̇̐̄̈́̌̆̾̍̌̋̽̍̃̉̑̌̉̊̌̓̂͐͑͒͊̾̿͗̾̆̓͛̊͆͒͌̾͛̋͐͊́̾̾͐̍́̀̂̓̾͂͆́̎̓̇̿̏̄̓̂̓̾͛̊́͆̈́̇̊͛͂̀͒̉̄͐̅̽̓͊̓̏͌͐̑̀̓̿͌̄̀̈̽́̃͐͂̽̎͆͌̽̅̔̃̐͗͐̀͗͒̅͒͑̏͊̀̆̊̎̏̌͋͌̒̿̍̑͗͂͌̈́͑͐̾͗͋̇͊̋̎̓́̐̄͊̊̌̾̅̂̾͆͌̍̒͊̓͐̂̊͑̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ"̵̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̭͈̬̥̠̰͍̜̲͔͉̜̯̤̮̩͍̝̥̯̬̮̲̘͉͕͔͚̲̝̰̲̠̣̖̰͎͙̘̘̬̞̗͓̭͉̠̩͓̠̩̣̼̤̥̬̣̼́̎͌̓̓͆͂͒̂̇̒͆̍̄̒͌͑͑̉̀̍͗͗͒̀̈́̊́̆̈̈́̎̽̌͊̃́͊̄̽̑̄̍̔̊̎̉̆̃͐̒̄̽͋͌͐̉̈́͗͒͌̈́̒̽̉̾̉̅͋́̀̊̾͑́̓͛̔̀̾̑͐̎̋̽̌̒̿̌͒́͋̈́̔͗̀̉̆̒͗̽̎̐̌͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝_

* * *

I awoke, the dream still perfectly fresh in my mind, like the one before.

' _Who are these people?'_

I made a quick note about all the details of the dream on a data file, like I did with the last one.

' _I wonder who they are, when I'll meet them, where I'll meet them, and how I'll meet them!'_

I saved the file, and let the pull of slumber slowly reclaim me.

' _And who or what is 'GAIA'?'_

* * *

 **See you in the Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	26. Chapter 26: Halloween Special!

Chapter 26: Halloween Special!

 **(A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

 **And also… (despite being a few days late…)**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

" **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"**

 **Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race: Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 24: 25.2%**

 **HP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **MP: 1,785 /1,785 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 14030**

 **Current Body:** **Experimental Body**

 **Effects: +25% Fire Resist, +25% Physical Resist, +25% Electric Resist.**

 **Durability: 750/750**

 **Power: 1000/1000 (+25/sec)**

 **[Expanded Utility List]**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +8.75 (17.3) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)**

 **APR: +8.75 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +16.5 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) + 10 * 1.1 = 82.5**

 **INT: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **WIS: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **LUC: 53**

 **Stat Points Available: 67**

 **Status Debuff "Total-Shock" has been neutralized!**

' _Wait-what?'_ I looked around, finding myself in the passenger/cargo bay of our Bullhead - the sun beginning to set outside.

" **Oh thank GAIA that worked!"**

I nearly jumped when I heard Iris exclaim from right behind me, just a little to my left.

"Wha- what happened?" I turned to face her, just catching what I thought could've been the fading traces of… a blush?

" **Well, apparently creating and acquiring the schematics for two relatively epic technologies, consecutively, generated just enough shock to your mental processes to overload Gamer's Mind. To snap you out of it, I needed to jumpstart your mind with another shock."** She seemed to be attempting to conceal something behind her expression.

"... And that last shock was…?" I pressed, genuinely curious.

Then her face turned crimson. " **NOT IMPORTANT!"** She cleared her throat. " **A-anyways, you were frozen for almost the entire day, so I should just get you up to speed."**

" **Erisa came in about ten minutes after you froze up, I told her that you were just in shock and that I would snap you out of it soon. Then she asked if she could go visit Ruby today, and so I dropped her off in the Bullhead. I then rest of that time trying to snap you out of your shock."**

I then saw her lips shift into a mischievous grin. " **And guess what today is?"**

I put a hand to my visor's chin, humming as I pondered. "It's definitely not Christmas, I know that much…"

Her grin widened. " **It's HALLOWEEN, and that means…!"**

 **Unique Halloween Event: Grimm Future!**

 **The Halloween Moon of Remnant has given the push needed to temporarily awaken something within!**

 **For the duration of this Event, you will have a chance to practice with one of the traits of Void Heart as though it were one Level higher.**

 **Due to the potential of Void Heart, your form will be forcibly altered for the duration of this Event.**

 **Main Objective(s):**

 **Survive in your new form to see morning light (at 7:30 AM) []**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Learn to use your new form efficiently by killing at least 50 Grimm of any kind before the morning light. (0/50) []**

 **OR**

 **Defeat a Grimm-type Boss before the morning light. []**

 **Reward(s):**

 **500 EXP, 500 Lien, Spirit Reward Package**

 **Bonus Reward(s):**

 **3000 EXP, +1 Level to Void Heart,**

"What does it mean by-?"

I was cut off by my entire form being enveloped in what looked like some kind of darkness, which rendered me blind for a span of about ten seconds before I was released.

 **All Equipment sent to Inventory and Inaccessible to you for the duration of the Event**

"What just happened?" My voice now sounded somewhat… wispy, with a faint echo, even as I noticed Iris backed against the wall with a look that suggested she was ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"... Iris?"

" **Poaling,"** Her voice was low as she seemed to choose her words carefully. " **I think you should take a look at yourself… right now..."**

I did so and felt almost like I was going to go right back into Total Shock.

My arms were black and skeletal, I had no legs to speak of and I seemed to exhume a wispy blackness.

"... Did I-?"

" **Looks like it."** Iris nodded and held up a hand mirror.

In it, the reflection of a Geist's mask stared right back with a single red iris.

" **So…"** Iris dismissed the mirror in a burst of data and pixels. " **What are you going to do now?"**

I looked down at my bony hands. "Well, I recall Geists having the ability to possess physical objects as weapons and armor - not unlike being a Golem, really."

I looked up at her. "So I might as well see if I can't take on Fenrir while I have this potential advantage!"

She just sighed, giving a knowing grin. " **Well, at least let me fly the Bullhead to a safer distance before you do!"**

As she walked to the pilot's cabin, I heard her chuckle just above her breath. " **In that new form created from Void Heart, you may need** _ **another**_ **alias!"**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race:** **Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Geist Grimm**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 24: 25.2%**

 **HP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP:** **1,237.5 /1,237.5** **-N/A- (VIT * 15)*0**

 **MP: 1,785 /1,785 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 14030**

 **Current Body:** **Petra Gigas (Stone Geist Body)**

 **Effects: +100% Fire Resist, +50% Physical Resist, +100% Electric Resist, +50% Blunt Damage Dealt.**

 **Durability: 50,000/50,000**

 **[Charms]: {4/15 Notches}**

 **Protector's Blessing {2 Notches}**

 **Crystal Heart {2 Notches}**

 **HPR: +8.75** **(17.3)** **every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)** *** 2 when AP 10%** **)**

 **APR:** **+8.75 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

 **MPR: +16.5 every 7.5 seconds (((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5) * 1.5)**

 **STR: (60) * 1.1 = 66**

 **DEX: 30**

 **VIT: (65) + 10 * 1.1 = 82.5**

 **INT: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **WIS: 95 + 10 = 105**

 **LUC: 53**

 **Stat Points Available: 67**

 **Beowolf Core Used.**

 **Summoning Beowolf Boss: Fenrir the Bound Wolf**

The boney sphere I placed in the centre of the clearing burst into what I could only describe as a gate made of darkness, out of which came an Alpha Beowolf - just a bit bigger than my Petra Gigas body - with spiked and scuffed shackles on each leg dragging heavy-looking chains out of the gate.

 **Fenrir, The Bound Wolf**

 **Level: Boss**

 **HP: 1,750,000/1,750,000**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 25,000/25,000**

 **STR: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **INT: ?  
WIS: ?  
LUC: ?**

" _ **Who dares challenge me?!"**_ The gigantic Beowolf growled. ' _If looks could kill- oh wait, they technically CAN in this world.'_

"I challenge you as a seeker of truth and Void, Bound Wolf, Fenrir."

The giant boss analyzed my appearance, possibly sizing me up as either weak or perhaps interesting?

" _ **Interesting…"**_ Fenrir finally spoke. " _ **You look and feel akin to the spectral ones of our kin, yet do I sense something deeper within?"**_

The Bound Wolf then took up a more defensive posture. " _ **Very well. Whether you acted out of foolishness or stupidity, you have sparked my interest."**_ Fenrir barked. " _ **I shall give thee the chance of the first strike. If you can prove my suspicions in battle, I shall grant the my secrets. If you fail, however, I will make you regret wasting my time!"**_

 **(OST: Lycanthropy by CardiB)**

"Well then, I shall do what I can to satisfy your request!"

* * *

 **(P.O.V.: Erisa Mono)**

I stopped, my gaze drifting to a seemingly random direction.

"Is something wrong, Erisa?" Ruby lifted her ghost costume off to look at me, sitting at the table laden with cake, ice cream and other birthday sweets.

I blinked, then turned back to her next to me. "... Do you ever get the feeling that someone you know is doing something… ridiculously insane?"

Ruby blinked. "Are you talking about your big brother?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've got a funny feeling that he's doing something insane right now."

Ruby just smiled. "Well, from what you've told me about him, he's probably going to find a way to pull whatever it is off!"

I smiled and hugged Ruby. "Alright, you're probably right. Now, it's your birthday, so what do you want to do next?"

* * *

 **(A/N: I know - it's short - but I wanted to hurry and get out a Halloween special before it became too TOO late!**

 **Seriously! Halloween just crept up on me and my family like the Grim Reaper this year!**

 **Anyways, now I'd like to answer a particular question that I liked!**

 **maito196:Really good story also what happened to poaling 1-11?**

 **Answer: Well, true, I guess none of us ever did mention what happened to the previous eleven Poalings.**

 **Poalings 1-5 never really managed to take off. In fact, they never made it onto the runway. I guess you could say that they all blew up in the hangar. (They were told EXPLICITLY not to touch the big red button labeled "DO NOT PRESS.")**

 **Poalings 6-8 fell victim to "Holodecks" - look up Gloves and Boots "Top 10 Futuristic Products," number 5, Holodeck; you'll see what I mean.**

 **Poaling6: "This thing is awesome!"**

 **Poaling7: "And we are NEVER COMING OUT!"**

 **Poaling8: "YOU CAN'T MAKE US!"**

 **Poalings 9 and 10, they were never found. I don't know if they left, or simply ceased to exist for whatever reason, but people looked away for a minute, and they were gone when someone looked back. They could be trying to get Satan's goat in the best way possible (converting people to living in the way that guarantees true happiness), for all I know.**

 **Or, maybe the manager at the time just misfiled paperwork and skipped those two?**

 **Anyway, as for Poaling 11, he's pretty much the one who decided to try and help handle the stuff happening IRL.**

 **Poaling11: "Remember! We need to dedicate time to me finishing our work** _ **first**_ **, and you'll have plenty of time left over for the stories! You can update these at your own pace, but College doesn't accept late work!"**

 **Okay, we'll get on that right after this, okay?**

 **Poaling11: "Fine, but you have two minutes, GOT IT?!"**

 **Okay, okay!**

 **Looks like I'd better wrap this up.**

 **By the way, I've now added another story to my library: "Aground: A-Game?"**

 **It's going to be in the Misc. Games category until I learn how to request a proper category to be made for Aground, but I'd appreciate it if you took the time to check out what I have right now!**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, Review, PM, check out my other stories, keep the profanity to a** _ **minimum**_ **, and...**

 **See you in the Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	27. Chapter 27: Helter Skelter!

Chapter 27: Helter Skelter!

 **(A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

 **It's been over a month because I had semester finals, a big group project we needed to wrap up, and a HECK-TON of pent up stress!**

 **So, thank you for only sending… a minimal number of messages that would be summed up as "Hurry up!"**

 **And also, Merry Christmas!**

 **Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

 **Name: Poaling Mono**

 **Race:** **Soul/Void Hybrid-Type Golem Core**

 **Geist Grimm**

 **Core Title(s): Seasonal Savior**

 **Title(s): Spirit of the Protector, Gun Nut**

 **Level: 24: 25.2%**

 **HP: 1,237.5 /1,237.5 (VIT * 15)**

 **AP:** **1,237.5 /1,237.5** **-N/A- (VIT * 15)*0**

 **MP: 1,785 /1,785 (INT * 17)**

 **Energy: 100%**

 **SP: 30**

 **Lien: 14030**

 **Durability: 50,000/50,000**

 **Fenrir, The Bound Wolf**

 **Level: Boss**

 **HP: 1,750,000/1,750,000**

 **AP: ?**

 **MP: 25,000/25,000**

I swung my oversized stone arm at the ancient Beowolf's head, aiming to disorient and give myself a better chance of victory in the long run of this likely-lengthy battle.

Fenrir… didn't even try to dodge the blow. Visually, it looked serious - I could FEEL my body being covered in something black, warm and sticky. But from the stats…

 **HP: 1,7499,700/1,750,000**

… It was but a drop in the great lake.

However, something I noticed alongside the Grimm-blood spattered over me…

 **EX-Drive:**

 **{300/1000} → {0/4}**

 **? ?:**

 **(Level: 0: 0.0%) {1/5}**

' _So I've got the EX-Drive and… something else?'_

" _ **Pathetic…"**_ The ancient Grimm growled, not even flinching from my blow.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was tumbling through the air, missing my right arm.

 **Durability: 47,300/48,000**

 **EX-Drive:**

 **{400/1000} → {0/4}**

' _Well, crud!'_ I pushed myself up with my left arm, looking back just in time to see Fenrir crushing my disembodied stone arm to dust in his jaws.

I glanced back at my now-exposed Geist arm, trying to recall what I could about the Petra Gigas from Volume 4.

' _It also lost it's right arm of stone…'_ I saw a large, bramble-covered remnant of a tree, not far behind me.

' _But it didn't care about that, because it just replaced it with whatever it could!'_

I quickly leapt backwards - both to get closer to the tree to possess it and to dodge a swipe of Fenrir's claws.

' _New plan: replace worn body parts with whatever I can find and build up the EX and hope for the saving grace I need!'_

With that, I reached into the thorn-covered trunk, feeling my being permeate throughout its structure, and swung it at the Beowolf, once again getting splattered with Grimm-Blood.

 **HP: 1,7499,300/1,750,000**

 **EX-Drive:**

 **{700/1000} → {0/4}**

 **? ?:**

 **(Level: 0: 0.0%) {2/5} {0.2%}**

' _So the second thing increases by one every time I get splattered with blood?'_

I blocked with my left arm, hearing the stone crackling under the raw power of the attack.

' _Well, whatever it is, I just hope it's enough to see me through this!'_

* * *

 **(P.O.V.: Iris Virtuas)**

I watched Poaling get covered in Grimm-blood, even as he lost his remaining stone arm.

 **NOTICE!**

 **A function of Void Heart - "Shadow-Skelter" - is affecting Gamer's Mind!**

My eyes widened at the pop up.

" **This could either be really good, or really bad…"**

* * *

 **(P.O.V.: Poaling Mono)**

 **? ?:**

 **(Level: 0: 0%) {4/5} {0.4%}**

' _One more!'_

As more and more of the Beowolf's blood covered me, I began feeling a sense of… excitement.

"HAH!" I swiped the thorny log across Fenrir's chest, drawing blood yet again.

 **Shadow Skelter:**

 **(Level: 1: 25.0%) {5/5} {0.5%}**

 **ACTIVATED! (00:05:00)**

 **STR *2, INT *2, DEX *2**

"Hehehe-" I was suddenly overcome with what I could only describe as what I always imagined 'going mad with power' felt like. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Looking back at the following moment, in which I suddenly sent Fenrir flying about 50 meters straight up with a single uppercut from my thorny arm…

"PREPARE FOR AN OBLIVION-"

… I don't know whether to be amused, embarrassed, horrified, or all of the above, that I'd essentially become O'Malley from Red vs Blue.

"-FOR WHICH THERE IS NO PREPARATION!"

I finished, sending the Grimm flying like a baseball on his way down.

 **HP: 1,748,000/1,750,000**

" _ **Hah!"**_ Fenrir snorted as he rose back up to his paws. " _ **Perhaps I was right about you after all!"**_

* * *

 **(Timeskip: 4 Minutes, 20 Seconds later…)**

If you asked me what the rest of that time in my apparent "Shadow Skelter" looked like for the battle, I'd sum it up to the following:

"Lots of blood… lots and lots of blood…"

I would then likely turn away and refuse to elaborate further.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I'd only continued to howl with laughter like a deranged psychopath as my crumbling body dripped a constant trail of the Beowolf's black blood that coated me all over, whilst I continued whaling hit after hit upon Fenrir.

Speaking of Fenrir…

 **HP: 1,735,000/1,750,000**

Despite gushing out fluids like a faucet, the Grimm almost seemed… hopeful?

 **Shadow Skelter:**

 **(Level: 1: 25.0%) {0/5} {0.5%}**

 **Deactivated! (00:00:00)**

With that, the power, the excitement, everything I'd felt during the state of Shadow Skelter vanished, leaving me feeling sore, tired and mildly disoriented.

"Oogh." I fought back a groan, readying myself for Fenrir to take advantage of my relatively-weakened state.

What I did not expect was for the giant Beowolf to give something imitating a grin and a bow.

" _ **For one who has barely even touched the potential of the power you ferry, you've done… adequately."**_

I only stared, confused, as Fenrir looked back up at me. " _ **I have been on this world since before the Brothers created the Dustlings, and I've only ever felt that power once before."**_

" _ **Visitors from another existence had come to the Brothers, asking for them to give their so-called deity the fortitude to handle her responsibilities. For whatever reason, the Brothers decided to humor them, and created two… fragments.**_

" _ **The Brother of Light created a shining light from the essence he shaped souls from so that this 'Gaia' would have the compassion to care for her duty. The Brother of Darkness created a darkness from the very darkness we Grimm are borne of so that 'Gaia' would be capable of the ferocity needed to fight back against whatever dared attack her wards."**_

Fenrir turned, the gateway he appeared from opening behind him. " _ **Now I know you are not bound to the same forms as us, for you harbor the heart of Grimm created oh so long ago."**_

With that, he leapt through the gateway - which then burst into a coagulated cloud of condensed shadow - about the size of a normal Beowolf - and shot towards me at high speed.

Before I could even move, the spherical cloud knocked me right out of the remains of my Petra Gigas body and howling echoed in my ears for a minute.

 **Beowolf Skull has been imbued with Fenrir's Howl!**

 **Your Grimm form is now evolving!**

* * *

 **(P.O.V.: Iris Virtuas)**

I landed the Bullhead in the original clearing, before disembarking and hurrying to follow the trail of destruction left by the battle, getting splashed with black every time I stepped into the black puddles of blood dotting the ground.

" **Poaling?!"** I called him, seeing his Geistly form hunched over.

A swivel of his ears indicated he'd heard me- ' _ **Wait… Ears?'**_

As he turned around, the face of a Beowolf stared back at me with an unreadable expression for a few moments.

Then, he shot at me like a rocket, pinning me to the ground.

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright, cliffhanger! Also, two things!**

 **First, I sincerely apologize for the long delay - college finals were stressful for me. I'm sure many of you readers can empathize with me on that.**

 **Second, one of the primary reasons why I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger is that tomorrow…**

 **I will be going into surgery to have my wisdom teeth removed.**

 **I'm told that I'm going to be very sleepy for a couple of days after, I won't be able to suck air or fluids through straws, I won't be able to eat solid foods, and a whole bunch of other stuff that I won't dump on you readers.**

 **But as for why that has anything to do with this…**

 **One: I might not recover from the loopiness before Christmas, so the Christmas special might be SLIGHTLY behind schedule.**

 **Two: I might've lost my train of thought if I didn't get this out, so I didn't want to lose what I already had jotted down in my head - as I'm told I likely won't remember anything around the period of time I go in for the surgery.**

 **Anyways, before I forget, I would like you to do the following in your reviews for this chapter, if you'd like.**

 **1st: After your personal review, type in gifts you'd like to give the Mixed Data Team: Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono. I will include them in the Christmas Special!**

 **2nd: If any of you know the reference(s) in this chapter, give me your guesses for a Christmas Cookie!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, Review, PM me, Check out my other stories (such as Aground: A-Game?),** _ **please**_ **keep the profanity to a minimum, and…**

 **After my surgery, I hope to see you in the Games!**

 **-poaling12**


	28. Chapter 28: Maiden of Dust

Chapter 28: Maiden of Dust

 **(A/N: I apologize for missing the deadline for Christmas Specials, had a lot of stuff that occupied my attention.**

 **Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.**

 **On with the show!)**

"External Speech"

' _Internal Speech/Commands'_

 **Gamer System/Devices**

" **Iris The Intern External Voice"**

" _ **Iris The Intern Internal Voice"**_

 ***Name*: Party Chat**

* * *

Despite knowing that the Grimm above me was Poaling, I half-expected him to go for my jugular.

What I did NOT expect was for the Geist-Beowolf mix to start licking off the Grimm blood on my face.

" **Wha-hey! That tickles!"**

"No! Down boy! Heel!" I heard Poaling's voice a short ways to my left, though something about it seemed… calmer? Serene?

But more importantly, if Poaling was over there, then wouldn't this mean that the Grimm above me ISN'T Poaling?!

The Grimm stopped licking my face to turn towards the voice and give an annoyed glare. "I would prefer if you didn't talk to me as though I was a dog, you should know."

This Grimm… had just spoken in Poaling's voice… albeit in a somewhat lower and rougher octave than normal.

' _ **What is going on?'**_ I turned my head left to see where the first voice had come from.

Drifting towards us, floating about a meter-and-a-half above the ground, was a dense, almost gaseous sphere of silvery mist, about a quarter-meter in diameter and glowing a faint blue.

"Sorry about that, Iris!" The mist bobbed. "You might be confused about this."

I nodded. " **Yes, are you in two places at once, or is one of you a Familiar he created that I missed?"**

The Grimm chuckled before releasing my arms and backing away until he was right next to the mist. "Oh, we're both Poaling, alright!"

The mist bobbed, again. "Yes, I- WE have unlocked our Semblance. Or at least, the first level of it. I'm the half that is focused around 'Silver Soul' and HE-" The mist bobbed toward the Beo-Geist next to him. "-is the one focused around 'Void Heart' and 'Shadow Skelter.'"

I blinked. " **... 'Shadow Skelter?' Is that anything like 'Blood Skelter' perchance?"**

The Grimm-Poaling shrugged. "Depends! Does 'Blood Skelter' involve blood causing the user to become physically and magically stronger, as well as getting pumped up for battle?"

I sighed, my left arm supporting my right as I rubbed my eyes. " **If by 'pumped up' you mean going nuts whilst bypassing the measures of Gamer's Mind whilst the Skelter is in effect, then yes."**

The Grimm laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought! Also, that reminds me! I'm still wound up from that battle with Fenrir, so I'm going to go slaughter more Grimm to practice controlling Shadow Skelter! See ya about an hour before sunrise!"

With that, Grimm-Poaling charged into the trees, howling with mischievous laughter all the way.

" **BE MINDFUL OF THE CORRUPTION LEVEL!"** Both me and mist-Poaling called after him.

I turned to the orb of mist, worry written all over my face. " **Do you think he'll be okay? I didn't get the chance to get a close look at his full statistics."**

The mist sighed. "Believe it or not, I actually almost feel kind of sorry for any Grimm unlucky enough to cross paths with him tonight! Besides, keep in mind that we just survived a battle against FENRIR, who had OVER ONE-MILLION HP."

I sighed, then nodded and smiled. " **Yeah, I think that's enough for us tonight. We'll let him vent all that energy while we rest our minds for the night."**

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Unique Halloween Event Complete: Grimm Future!**

 **The Halloween Moon of Remnant has given the push needed to temporarily awaken something within!**

 **For the duration of this Event, you will have a chance to practice with one of the traits of Void Heart as though it were one Level higher.**

 **Due to the potential of Void Heart, your form will be forcibly altered for the duration of this Event.**

 **Main Objective(s):**

 **Survive in your new form to see morning light (at 7:30 AM) [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objective(s):Learn to use your new form efficiently by killing at least 50 Grimm of any kind before the**

 **morning light. (78/50) [✔️]**

 **OR** **AND**

 **Defeat a Grimm-type Boss before the morning light. [✔️]**

 **Reward(s):**

 **2000 EXP, 2000 Lien, Spirit Reward Package (Astral Projection Skillbook, Tiny Spirit Dust Crystal (w/ Synthesis Spell)**

 **Bonus Reward(s):**

 **3000 EXP, +1 Level to Void Heart,**

 **Level Up! (*3)**

 **Astral Projection (Active):**

 **(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) You may send your perception away from your body, either within a spherical radius of 20 Meters from your Core/Body or a spherical radius of 10 Meters from any of your party members.**

* * *

 **(Timeskip: 6:30 AM: Reclaimed Bullhead Cargo Bay, Landed in some random forest in Mistral)**

 **You have gained 9000 EXP, 9000 Lien, 76 Beowolf Fur Scraps, 80 Beowolf Claws, 3 Beowolf Pelts,** **16 Ursa Claws, 2 Ursa Fur Pelts, 2 Ursa Arm Fragments (3/30), and 2 Ursa Core Fragments (3/30)** **.**

 **LUC-ky Drop(s):**

 **1 Tiny Rainbow Dust Crystal**

 **Level Up! (*5)**

Iris and I stared at my Void-Half, who simply grinned back as best he (I) could with the face of a Beowolf.

"H-how?" I was not expecting such a ridiculous outcome from letting him (me/myself) run free for an entire night.

"Turns out we had A LOT of frustration and such to vent, and I got a form with considerable raw physical might. The end result, I pretty much wiped out all the Grimm I could find before I decided to come back."

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"So~!" The Anti-Grimm(?) broke the silence. "Are we going to give Erisa the Dust Crystals right when she gets back, or should we wait a bit first? I ask because I get the feeling something _big_ is going to happen when we do!"

…

" **Maybe you should get back in a single body first? A golem hidden underneath armor is less conspicuous than a glowing mist and a hybrid Grimm."**

* * *

 **(Timeskip: 12:30 PM: Random, Isolated Forest Clearing)**

I was back in my usual Golem Body as a single consciousness (as far as I could tell), having picked up Erisa from Patch a few hours ago and explaining recent events to her as we piloted our Bullhead to someplace far away from any potential observers.

"So Erisa," I began, the aforementioned girl looking up at me with intrigue from her seat on a stump. "You remember how a while back you asked about Dust?"

That word sparked a hint of excitement in her eyes. "Yes, why?"

I retrieved two tiny crystals - each no bigger than a marble - from my Inventory and held each between forefinger and thumb. One continuously shifted between various colors of the spectrum, the other remained purple but 'pulsed' to a lighter shade every few seconds like a heartbeat.

"Well, I got you two _special_ Dust Crystals - a Rainbow Dust Crystal and a Spirit Dust Crystal!" I held them out to the starry-eyed girl, who beamed and cupped her hands.

I carefully placed the two crystals in her cupped hands, where she peered over them with wide eyes for a few seconds.

And then she opened her mouth and popped both Dust Crystals in, swallowing.

I stared, not sure how or if I should react to the unexpected action.

Then, I noticed something in her eyes. Like a furnace of sorts had been reignited after sitting cold for so long.

"I… I can feel the voice of the world again…" She spoke in a hushed voice.

"I can feel the… the very _Aura_ of Remnant itself!" That glow in her eyes gradually grew in intensity.

"The firm earth, playful wind, serene water, blazing fire, and all in between…"

Suddenly, magenta flames burst from her eyes, blazing brightly.

"And…" Erisa blinked, the flames vanishing, before she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "It's thanks to you that I was able to hear their voices again!"

Erisa pulled back to give me a warm smile, tears of joy beginning to drip down her cheeks. "Thank you, for everything, Poaling!"

 **Quest Complete!: Dust Girl**

 **Main Objective(s):**

 **Bring Erisa a Rainbow Dust Crystal [✔️]**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Bring Erisa a Spirit Dust Crystal [✔️]**

 **Reward(s):**

 **+5000 EXP, Erisa has received the (Core)-Title "Dust Maiden"**

 **Bonus Reward(s):**

 **+5000 EXP, Erisa has unlocked her Semblance "Aural Bond"**

 **Level Up! (*4)**

 **Dust Maiden (Title):**

" **You can feel the world like no other, and can call upon its forces better than any one Maiden."**

 **+500% MP (Added before Modifiers)**

 **+500% MPR (Added before Modifiers)**

 **+The Skill "Elemental Control" is now unlocked and integrated into the Title.**

 **+Elemental Spells are 5X more powerful without any additional cost.**

 **+The Skill "Dust Creation" is now unlocked and integrated into the Title.**

 **+Can recover HP, AP, and MP by consuming Dust.**

 **Aural Bond (Semblance):**

 **(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: Dependant) The bonds you develop with others are precious to you, and now manifest as a bridge between yourself and those close to you - the people you trust.**

 **-AP may now be interchanged between yourself and anyone you've developed a strong bond with.**

 **Existing Bonds:**

 **Poaling Mono (Brother; 100%, Unlimited Range)**

 **Iris Virtuas (Dream Sister-Candidate; 100%, Unlimited Range)**

 **Ruby Rose (Best Friend; 80%, Max Range of 80 km)**

* * *

 **(Timeskip: 15 Days later, 3:40 PM)**

 **(Location: Reliquiae Terra, Traveling in Upper Orbit above Remnant)**

 **(POV: Poaling Mono)**

As my bare Core, I hovered above the recently completed chamber that I intended to use to get a living body of my own. In that moment, I was in a minor debate with the girls.

"You two are SURE you'll be alright with me out of commission for a while?"

Iris sighed, shaking her head in exasperation, but she still wore a smile on her face. " **For the literal thirty-seventh time: YES. You're going to be in there for less THAN A DAY, and we're currently in high orbit - this is probably as safe as it gets here! Now just get in the chamber already before I pull rank on you!"**

Erisa nodded, blinked, then turned to look at Iris. "Sometimes I forget that you're an 'Admin.'"

I sighed. "Alright, I guess I HAVE been putting it off for a while. Just… please don't let me wake up to find that the two people closest to me in this world are gone…"

With that, I received one last group hug, then entered the translucent cylindrical machine.

 **Suspending Active Cognitive Functions for the duration of the Procedure…**

 **Expected Time to Completion: 14 Hours, 20 Minutes**

 **Sweet Dreams!**

* * *

 **(Timeskip: 14 Hours, 20 Minutes later, 6:00 PM)**

 **Your Party Member "Erisa Mono" is Under Attack!**

* * *

 **(A/N: DUNDUNDUN! You all waited for so long, and you get a cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for your patience - I've had to take my college classes more seriously, can't spend as much time writing stories as I used to.**

 **Anyways, I realized that, yeah, this story was starting to just be in the RWBY category as a formality, so now I went and made it more relevant again! Besides, I suppose this might be fulfilling the Law of Equivalent Exchange? I mean, Mono intervened with Amber** _ **before**_ **the attack even happened to her, so I guess the sights switched to Erisa the moment she fulfilled the conditions?**

 **(Before you ask, The other parties discovered our newest Maiden because she'd been practicing with her new powers while Mono worked on the machine that would give him a human(? *WINK!*) body.)**

 **In fact, here it is in an Omake!**

* * *

 **Omake: A New Power at Play**

 **(POV: Third Person)**

Erisa Mono, the newest Maiden of Remnant, hummed as she practiced the use of her new powers in an empty, dry box canyon **(A/N: Basically, picture Blood Gulch from Red vs Blue, Season 1, only without Red Base and Blue Base)**. That is to say, as she tried to remain calm and not cause too big of an effect with her powers.

Now, after practicing for four days, she felt ready to begin practicing for using her power for combat.

She called upon the wind to lift her upwards as she looked down at several felled, dead trees.

She willed the wind to toss one of the logs in an arc, then launched a ball of magenta fire towards the wood. Before it could even hit the ground, the log practically _disintegrated_ into ashes that scattered over the dirt.

Erisa blinked. Maybe she would be better off focusing on defence instead of offence?

Inhaling, the Maiden condensed the as elemental energies into the ground around her with an intent. That intent, in a single word, was 'ice.' Bright purple walls of ice _erupted_ from the ground around her, forming a thick, protective dome that would have hidden her from view if the ice itself wasn't so conspicuous to begin with.

Sublimating the ice back into vapor, she noticed a Nevermore, about as big as her it looked, circling above her, observing her with its eyes from above.

She destroyed it with a beam of pure energy, the kind she was already accustomed to using for years.

Two previously-unnoticed black birds - a crow and a raven on opposite sides of the canyon - squacked and flew off at the show of power.

* * *

In her domain, the human-turned Grimm-Queen known only as Salem found herself intrigued at the new level of power this new Maiden showed.

"Cinder, it seems that you will be my Maiden, after all…"

* * *

After he'd made sure he was out of earshot, the crow shifted into the form of none other than Qrow Brawnwen himself. He uncapped his flask, chugged half the contents in one go (he felt he needed it after what he'd just seen), then pulled out his scroll.

"Hey, Oz? You know that girl that you saw with Autumn a while back, the one with pink hair that you suspected might be one?" He sighed. "Well, I just found her, but her power is… like something more altogether…"

* * *

 **(A/N: Annnnd now to get things moving along much more quickly than before! I hope to jump to Dust-till-Dawn in a couple of chapters! I've got** _ **interesting plans**_ **in store for the former 'canon' arc!**

 **See you in the Game(s)!**

 **-poaling12**


	29. AprilFools2020:ASuddenEnd

Chapter 29: A Sudden End

(A/N: I would like to take a moment and wish everyone good health during the COVID-19 Pandemic.

Without further ado, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.

On with the show!)

"External Speech"

'Internal Speech/Commands'

Gamer System/Devices

"Iris The Intern External Voice"

"Iris The Intern Internal Voice"

Name: Party Chat

* * *

The moment I saw the notification, I wasted no time beaming down to Erisa's location.

And when I got there…

Erisa Mono: (Corpse)

I was now holding her scorched, lifeless body in my arms, feeling number in my human body than I ever did in a golem body.

I was feeling it all come crashing down in my mind. I was just one person, so if I couldn't even protect my own sister, how was I supposed to help all of Remnant?

Head bowed, I beamed back to the ship, still clutching Erisa's body.

* * *

After placing Erisa's body in the machine that gave me my human body, I replaced the latter with my previously used Golem Body. The reasoning being that - one, I wouldn't experience starvation or dehydration to distract me in my efforts, and two, to try and minimize the pain - as I realized that my emotions were heightened during my brief time in a human body compared to as a Golem.

"Iris, there are Skills that can revive the dead, right?"

…

"Iris?"

No response.

Then I noticed the notification bell flashing in the corner of my vision.

Message Received from Administrator Iris Virtuas.

Poaling Mono,

I am transcribing this message to let you know that I am going away and… I might not be back for a long time.

Something came up… Something on a potentially colossal - no, ASTRONOMICAL scale relating to the System.

Long story short, the Gaming Administration - at some point - tried to create an artificial goddess - the Gaming Artificial Intelligence Administrator (G.A.I.A.) - to oversee the entirety of the System running across the Omniverse. It took a catastrophic turn, but I have reason to believe that some part of her is still alive, somewhere.

Believe me when I say that I wouldn't do something like this if I didn't have good enough reasons. I can only hope that one day you'll realize that and forgive me.

I'll always remember my time with you and Erisa fondly!

And, I'll remember you especially so…

-Iris Virtuas

P.S.: Please let Erisa know that I am proud of her, and how lucky she is to have you as a big brother!

End of Message.

  


* * *

POV: 3rd Person

Following that day, it was like something had died inside of Poaling Mono, and something else took its place.

With his sister lifeless and his closest friend - who had been with him since the very beginning - was gone. Because of these circumstances, he forgot his previous goals of making Remnant a better place, instead driving himself to find some way to revive Erisa from the dead.

From then on, he went on a continuous rampage, slaughtering every Grimm he could find, without care for even a moment of rest. His level grew ever higher through his slaughter.

When even Elder Grimm ceased to raise his level efficiently, he turned his focus to Mount Glenn - where he knew the Wyvern slept, surrounded by thousands of Grimm above and below ground.

Not caring for the thrill of battle anymore, he simply charged up his Monochrome Nova as high as it would go, beamed to the cavern in the heart of the mountain where the Wyvern was hidden, and blasted the Wyvern, mountain, ruins of the city, and all Grimm within - PLUS a few kilometers in a spherical radius - to oblivion, leaving nothing but a colossal crater to serve as a reminder to all of Remnant of the existence of such a terrifying force - one that seemed deathless, and relentless in its seemingly genocidal drive to bring Grimm to utter destruction.

His level now reaching into the hundreds, the Golem that once called itself Poaling Mono returned to slaughtering the Grimm that had now come to fear it - hunters devoid of emotion now reduced to cowering prey, helpless in the face of this threat - whilst awaiting for his Nova to regain full strength.

Almost a year after Mount Glenn was erased from the face of the planet, Salem's forces were caught off guard when the figure rumors referred to as the Grimm Slayer appeared atop the table in the centre of their meeting hall in a flash of light.

Tyrian was the first - and only one - to attempt defeating the intruder, only to be almost immediately skewered through the skull with his own stinger and killed.

The next moment, Cinder Fall attempted to destroy the Slayer with a powerful beam of pure energy - a power she had acquired from the Maiden in Vacuo years before.

It took the hit, only to slowly turn to look at the False Maiden, radiating enough killing intent to visually darken its surroundings.

"So…" The Slayer Growled as it stomped towards Cinder, not seeming to care or be affected by all the various attacks - both melee and ranged - raining upon its form. "You are the one who killed her."

The next moment, it seemingly reappeared directly in front of the False Maiden, a hand wrapped around her throat.

"The Maiden with pink hair, her name was Erisa Mono, my sister." Cinders eyes widened as she frantically tried everything in her stolen power to escape the suffocating grip the Slayer had on her neck - from fires hot enough to melt the stone around them into lava, to blasting the arm with pure energy point-blank. "Yet you didn't care about her life, only for her powers."

"So know this, Cinder, you are nothing to this unstoppable force YOU'VE set in motion! In a matter of minutes, all traces of you and your mistress, as well as all who would even remember you, will be utterly erased from this world, forever."

With that, the grip tightened and crushed her neck, killing her and releasing the stolen essence which flew skyward.

And then, the entirety of Salem's domain - as well as Salem herself - were reduced to a smoking scar on the planet - bigger than even the one left in place of Mount Glenn.

With the source of the Grimm gone, the people of Remnant eventually began to truly push back against the demons - brought low and made finite.

But far above them, that moment when the Grimm had utterly lost the war they'd waged against the Dustlings, the essence of the powers released from Cinder permeated through the dust-covered glass of a machine, finally returning to their true owner.

Detecting life-signs within, the device scanned the subject for any weaknesses or injuries.

Finding no faults, the chamber slid open.

Gasping, Erisa Mono opened her eyes for the first time in years, before looking around the dust-covered confines of the ship.

"Poaling?"

* * *

(A/N: The end! Thanks for reading to the end of this story!

Yes, that's it! There's nothing else to it! Time to go check out other fanfics or official works to keep sane during the COVID-19 Pandemic!

…

…

…

APRIL FOOLS!

Of COURSE this isn't the end! In fact, this chapter isn't even canonical to Mixed Data!

Now that I've given you the joke, I'm going back to work on the ACTUAL chapter 29!

Stay healthy, and I'll see you in the Game(s) - from a minimum distance of six feet!

-poaling12


	30. 29:SeeingDouble

Chapter 29: Seeing_Double

(A/N: I would like to take a moment and wish everyone good health during the COVID-19 Pandemic.

Additionally, you know how I said that the April Fools chapter was not going to be canon?

Well, later that night, I had a better idea.

Two Words: Time. Travel.

Also - the text being different for the last chapter wasn't exactly because it was an April Fools chapter. I had to upload that chapter from my phone instead of a proper computer.

Without further ado, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Starbound, I only own this story, Poaling Mono, Iris Virtuas, and Erisa Mono (technically), as well as the backstory explaining the Game. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) of Rooster Teeth, Starbound belongs to Chucklefish.

On with the show!)

"External Speech"

'Internal Speech/Commands'

Gamer System/Devices

"Iris The Intern External Voice"

"Iris The Intern Internal Voice"

Name: Party Chat

* * *

(Timestamp "A")

Name: Erisa Mono

Race: Human (Former Erchius Horror)

Title(s): Sister of the Gamer, Mended Heart, Dust Maiden

Level: 30: 48.8%

HP: 600/600 (VIT * 15)

AP: 600/600 (VIT * 15)

MP: 4500/4500 (INT * 15)[((INT*15)*5))]

Lien: 1200

HPR: 4.5 (9) every 30 seconds (((VIT * 0.1) 0.5) * 2 when AP 10%)

APR: 4.5 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)

MPR: 30.5 every 15 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)[((WIS*0.1)*5))]

STR: 15

DEX: 30

VIT: 40

INT: 50

WIS: 50

LUC: 15

I'd gone back to the same empty box canyon I'd been practicing my 'Maiden Powers' in for the past fifteen days. It was hot, dry and isolated (due to being in the desert of Vacuo), so it seemed a perfect practice ground with almost no risk of being caught commanding the forces of nature.

So far, I'd done some… drastic redecorating to the majority of the canyon.

I'd managed to conjure some basic walls and barriers for the sake of training after I'd almost taken the phrase 'don't make a mountain out of a molehill' to another level. I somehow managed to set fire to the sand, which was now a layer of scorched glass. (I'd then, in my panic, caused a thunderstorm and flash flood while trying to put out the fire, before I remembered I could've just cut off the flow of energy to the flame.)

ahem*... Moving on, usually, the canyon was uninhabited and secluded from watching eyes. Usually.

However, as I was about to begin climbing down the canyon wall, Markus faded-in before me, hopping and looking at a scuff in the dirt.

I blinked, looked closer, then my eyes widened. Not a scuff - a footprint. A shoeprint from someone else!

I gave Markus a grateful pat on the top of his chassis before he resumed his invisible state. It would have been bad, for someone to see me using my newly awoken powers.

'I guess I'll have to find someplace else to practice.'

Turning, I was about to hike to a safe distance - so as to not be spotted as I beamed back to the ship, when I came face to face with a woman, wearing a burgundy dress and a smirk on her face.

Cinder Fall

Race: Human(?)

Title(s): Maiden of the Queen

Level: ???

Ominous Intent Detected!

It was all I could do to keep my body from trembling as I hid my unease with a curious tilt of my head and feigned ignorance. "I didn't think anyone else was out here."

Cinders smirk only widened as she shook her head. "But don't you know better than to be alone out here? After all, it is quite dangerous out here for an individual."

I carefully nodded, not taking my eyes off of the woman in front of me. "You're right." I began stepping around her, wanting to get away from her as soon as I possibly could. "In fact, I should be heading back now. My big brother knows I come here often, but if I'm late coming back, he'll probably tear this desert apart to find me."

I then switched to a serious expression. "Seriously - he's killed Beowolves with his bare hands, so his level of strength whilst armed is ridiculous." 'Of course, said kills were whilst he was a giant body of boulders, but she doesn't need to know that!'

"Well then, do tell me." She leaned forward, her amber eyes narrowed and cupping her chin with her left hand. "Why is he so protective of you? Does he know?"

I froze for a split moment. "Know… what?" My voice was starting to tremble, despite my efforts.

"That you're a Maiden."

Before I could even respond, I was knocked sideways by a powerful kick to the head.

HP: 600/600

AP: 490/600

MP: 4500/4500

I scrambled to my feet, dizzily spinning to try and find whoever had struck me, only to be struck in the gut by a grey blur that appeared out of nowhere for a split second before vanishing again.

HP: 600/600

AP: 385/600

MP: 4500/4500

'Is their Semblance invisibility?!' I frantically conjured up a sandstorm and ran in a direction I hoped would allow me to escape under the cover of the blowing sand.

HP: 600/600

AP: 390/600

MP: 4450/4500

Erisa Mono: POALING, HELP ME!

Just as I'd mentally cried for help through the System, hoping that my brother was able to come to my rescue, I found myself knocked down on my front and pinned as I felt a heavy metal boot stomp on my head.

HP: 600/600

AP: 320/600

MP: 4450/4500

The blow to my head broke my concentration and the sandstorm thus died. My attackers, of course, wouldn't give me the chance to fight back, stomping and slicing away at my aura while I was dazed.

HP: 450/600

AP: BROKEN/600

MP: 4450/4500

Status: Concussed!

My senses immediately became a whirlwind of pain in the moments after my aura shattered as I felt my arms and legs getting mangled by bullets, forcing the breath from my lungs as I screamed.

HP: 120/600

AP: BROKEN/600

MP: 4450/4500

Status: Concussion, Broken Arms, Broken Legs

My vision swam from my tears and concussion as I fought to remain conscious. Two blurred figures - one grey and black, one brown and green - roughly forced me to my knees to face a burgundy blur - likely Cinder Fall.

Thu-thump*

It finally dawned on me, in that moment, that I likely wasn't going to get out of this alive.

Thu-thump*

I'd heard that humans see their lives flashing before their eyes when they feel that they're about to die. Now, I was experiencing the same thing.

The miners stumbling upon the home of my mother and I…

My mother being consumed by rage and hatred…

Mother being destroyed by the Protector…

Then… came the happier memories…

Poaling finding and comforting me in the dust mine…

Giving and receiving gifts with my brother and Iris…

Watching movies on the beanbag next to Poaling...

Meeting Ruby…

Perhaps the reason people saw their lives flash before their deaths was so they could take comfort in the meaningful moments they had experienced.

Thu-thump*

Cinder was now holding her right palm toward my face, a black writhing something emerging from it.

Thu-thump*

'I'm sorry for breaking my promise to be there when you woke up, Poaling…'

The black thing spat some kind of burning, black bile into my eye, before I found it somehow removed. I was released from my two captors, whilst a hooded figure stood between my would-be murderers and me.

But… something about them (no - HER - something told me) felt strangely… familiar?

* * *

(Back at Timestamp "A")

(POV: ???)

When I finally dared to open my eyes, I was almost overwhelmed with a sense of relief upon seeing the familiar box canyon, just as I'd remembered it being on that fateful day all those years ago.

I then shook my head and suppressed those feelings. 'Just because you managed to go back far enough doesn't yet mean you've fixed things! You've still got to save yourself, woman!'

Sucking in a deep breath, I retrieved my weapon - Elementa - from my Inventory.

Elementa is a staff made primarily of Aurasteel - an alloy made from Aura, and an alloy that the rest of Remnant still didn't have the means to mass-produce. Its shaft was ringed with Hard Light Shield-Emitters that were glowing the same cyan as the Dust they used, as well as small disks of Erchius-Dust Crystals between every other ring. Additionally, at the midpoint of shaft, there is a grip set in a ring a few centimeters wider in diameter than my fist, allowing the grip to spin at high speeds inside the ring. The head was the part that had taken the most mental effort to create; a three-inch long Rainbow Erchius Dust Crystal carefully cut, condensed, tempered, and strengthened into a beautiful-yet-deadly spearhead that doubled as a focus for my powers.

I gave my apparel a last lookover.

Green Propulsion boots infused with high-grade Wind Dust for extra speed, check.

Black Kinesis Gloves infused with Gravity Dust for extra oomph in my punches, check.

White hooded cloak infused with Spirit Dust to allow me to hide from normal eyes, check.

His old Protector-Infiltration-Suit - now infused with Pure Erchius Dust to convert any Dust-based attacks that connected into additional Mana, check.

Confirming my I checked my Inventory.

Markus - remodeled into the design of what the System called "AKO-LITE", check.

Half-dozen vials of Accelerated-Healing Tonic, check.

Memory Dust Drive housing all my journal entries and memories, as well as all the research and designs Markus developed over the years after I woke up alone, check.

Hoping with my fingers crossed that my preparations would be sufficient for the battle ahead, I activated the Dust in my cloak and became invisible.

All of my current equipment was connected to my Aura. Once I'd figured out how to get my Aura and equipment to link up, it had only been a matter of practice and experimenting before I was able to command and control it all as easily as flexing another set of muscles.

'No time to lose! You don't have the means to travel through time for another do-over if you mess this up!'

Spurred on by my memories of the future I'd left behind, I dashed across the canyon floor and up the wall, as quick and graceful as the wind.

Completely unseen, I maintained a close-yet-careful distance from my past-self as she said those very words that I'd once thought would be my last. "Know… what?"

I gripped Elementa tightly, tensing for the incoming frenzy. 'Remember, you can't intervene too early! Wait. Until. The right. Moment.'

"That you're a Maiden."

I then had to hone and focus on dodging everything and everyone while readying for that moment. Sure, as I was now, their attacks wouldn't likely harm me enough to be a problem, but I couldn't afford to be discovered yet!

Fortunately, dodging was easier as I was now than I was then, as I was not being tricked by Emerald's Semblance due to her being unaware of my presence.

I'd then quickly closed my eyes before my past self even conjured the sandstorm, now relying on the flow of energies to 'see' where everything was.

Then, the sandstorm died, and I watched with a suppressed wince as the Erisa before me suffered blow after blow. 'I know it hurts, but you need to learn from this, assuming I succeed.'

Once she was no longer able to fight back, Emerald and Mercury forced past-Erisa to her knees as Cinder approached with the Grimm Parasite emerging from her palm.

'Steady… Steady!'

Then, the split moment the first of the Parasites leeching venom made contact with Past-Erisa, I rammed the two cronies into Cinder, interrupting the ritual at the right moment to leave a sample of the Parasite in Past-Erisa, yet leave her alive and conscious.

"What- how-?!" Cinder rose to her feet, looking outright pissed. 'Sorry, brother!'

"How. DARE. YOU." The False Maiden growled, before her expression shifted to a smug and amused one. "Do you really want to die, like she will?"

"No, Cinder, I do NOT intend to go through THAT experience again." I allowed myself a moment of amusement as I watched Cinder's grin revert to a shocked frown. "In fact, you may not realize it, but I just saved your life, potentially. Had you succeeded in stealing all of this Maiden's powers and killed her, you would've inadvertently created a force that even the Grimm would fear. A force that would've killed you in about two-to-three years by crushing your neck in a titanium grip, before blowing all of Salem's Domain to oblivion."

All three of my had-been attackers had taken stances which showed that they were now going to take me seriously. "I don't know how you know of us, but I'm afraid I cannot allow a loose-end such as yourself to live."

Cinder held her hand out, palm facing me and charging up with the mere fifth of our full power she'd been allowed to steal - putting her just somewhat above a typical Maiden in terms of power, but only barely.

"Goodbye, Huntress."

She blasted an Energy Beam - unlike our own pink variant, hers was a dark, demonic crimson - no doubt expecting that her newly acquired powers would ensure her victory.

I simply held forth Elementa by the central grip and switched it to 'shield-mode', the circular barrier generated by the fast-spinning staff absorbing the energy of the attack and canceling out the attack altogether.

The beam persisted for a few seconds more before Cinder dismissed it, looking utterly shocked at her seemingly-powerful attack being blocked with little effort as Elementa ceased its spinning and returned to its Primary Balanced Mode.

"Oh, Cinder, Cinder, Cinder…" I chided, smirking as I threw back my hood, revealing the upper half of my face. The area around my left eye was heavily scarred from when I'd been killed by Cinder in my timeline, and that eye was a brilliant silver instead of the ruby-red it had once been. Additionally, my hair was tied into the same type of braid my timeline's Iris had before she… left.

"Did you really think you would be able to harm me with that power, when you've only just come to possess it?"

With an Aural command, four lights flew from Elementa's spearhead before bursting into dozens of sharp shards of Erchius-Dust Crystals, each one pointing directly at Cinder and her cronies, charged and ready to slice them apart with Energy Beams.

"But I like to think that I'm a merciful Huntress, so I'll give you a choice." My expression darkened, my smug look replaced with a cold gaze. "Either leave, or be sliced apart like cold butter."

…

"Tch." Cinder grit her teeth in frustration. "Fine, but don't even think that I'll forget about this! You've just involved yourself in something bigger than you realize."

I mentally deadpanned. 'Actually, it's SIMPLER than you realize. It's Remnant's longest, bloodiest divorce gone wrong!'

I remained alert and guarded even as the three failed murderers vanished under Emerald's Semblance, waiting for their energies to put sufficient distance between us before finally turning to my past-self, still sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily and in severe pain.

I retrieved a vial of red fluid - an advanced medicine from my timeline capable of greatly boosting the rate Aura healed the user's body for a half-hour - before popping off the cap and inserting the mouth between Past-Erisa's lips. "Drink this, it should help."

She did so with little to no hesitation - probably because she was in no condition to refuse. She almost coughed it out, but most of it was now in her system. I watched, oddly fascinated, as her wounds and various injuries began rapidly knitting back together with the aid of her Aura enhanced by the AHT. No matter how many times I saw it, it still seemed somewhat surreal.

Groaning, Erisa tried to sit up. "Who are-" The moment her eyes opened, they immediately widened dramatically. "... you?"

I gave what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Hello, Erisa. I'm sure you probably have questions, but you'll have to wait for answers until we get somewhere more… secure."

I turned to send a glare to the Raven flying overhead, raising my voice. "SOMEWHERE WHERE WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LITTLE BIRDIES LISTENING SO THEY CAN CHIRP ABOUT US."

Raven squawked, while Erisa looked up at me, wary as I held out a hand. "Can you stand?"

"I… think so?" She accepted my hand, wobbling on her just-barely mended legs as I pulled her up.

"Good, try to keep quiet, and let's go." Not giving her time to react, I pulled her up against me and pulled the cloak over us, rendering us invisible as I turned to place my mouth right next to Erisa's ear as I whispered. "Try to stay quiet, we need to wait for your brother to get here."

Erisa went rigid, hardly daring to breath. I hoped I hadn't come off as another agent seeking to exploit her powers. It would've been unfortunate, but nevertheless harmless if she thought that of me.

A few minutes passed, neither of us making a sound.

Then, finally, a beam of light struck the sand a few meters away from us, before revealing a figure in a familiar Aura RIG, armed with his old chaingun-chainsaw combo.

'It's really him…'

* * *

(POV: Poaling Mono)

I looked around, frantically. "ERISA!"

"POALING!" I heard her voice behind me as I spun to see my sister running towards me with a limp, her clothes tattered and bloodied.

Overwhelmingly relieved, I met her open arms, embracing her. "Are you okay? The moment I woke up the System said you were under attack! I came as soon as I could!"

"I'm… I'm okay now." Erisa nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "Someone attacked me… A woman with black hair named Cinder, and two other people… I thought I was going to die…"

'CINDER?!' I fought down my rush of anger as Erisa continued. "But then…" Erisa pulled away to point toward a figure in a white hooded-cloak, whom I'd failed to notice in the moment. "She came out of nowhere… and threatened them into leaving… then gave me something bitter that I guess was some kind of medicine."

I stared at the figure, my mismatched eyes wide under my visor. 'That cloak… is she-?'

Processing Data, Please Wait…

'That's… new.' Then, almost gingerly, the woman lifted off her hood, revealing her hair and face.

'Not Summer Rose, then.' I continued to stare at the young woman, who stared back - like she'd seen a ghost. 'But, she seems… familiar, somehow.'

She began to take small steps towards us, her red-and-silver eyes never leaving my visor for a second.

Now, less than two feet away from me, I saw she was trembling, tears beginning to bead in her eyes.

"It's really you…" Next thing I knew, I was barely keeping my balance as the oddly-familiar girl narrowly avoided squishing Erisa as she hugged me tightly - like she was terrified I'd be gone the moment she released me. "You're really here!"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"I'm Erisa Mono." She finally loosened her grip to look in my visor. "And I've come from what might've been the future."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, so I've made the ending from the April Fools chapter kinda canon, I guess? I mean, now it happened. But then future Erisa managed to develop time-travel, so she came back and intervened in the key event that led to that future. And now it's back to 'not gonna happen' I think?

Anyways, the point is: the Erisa from the April Fools timeline pretty much pulled an Endgame-Captain America.

Stay healthy, and I'll see you in the Game(s) from a minimum distance of six feet!

-poaling12


End file.
